Lori Disney? Not Likely!
by disneylover3212008
Summary: Lori Fitzgerald was expecting a normal college experience. But a certain Disney Encyclopedia had other plans. Join her and her Companions in their mad-cap adventures on Trinity College campus as she battles a destiny she really doesn't want or care for and learns from some very familiar Disney faces what's truly important. Currently in Season 3- Sophomore Fall. *Updates Sundays*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Thank you for tuning in. And now the world premiere of the exciting new television show- Lori Disney (Not Likely!) here of . **

XXX

Our story begins with an empty box. Suddenly, a book indecipherable since it is coated in a thick layer of dirt and grime is thrown into it. The box is hastily sealed by a younger man in a large cowboy hat. He holds the box for a moment and takes in the surrounding forest as a team of about two hundred men are digging. Another man- older and with a large scar on his face- approaches him in a fashion that clearly signifies he is the boss.

"Sir, it's ready," the younger one says, flashing the box quickly.

"Good. Make sure it gets to them as soon as possible," comes his gruff reply. The other man hesitates. "Speak."

"Sir, are we sure this is a good idea. A whole team is looking for this. This book-"

"The time has come. We were hired to find the book for him. We found. Send it."

"Yes, sir," he agrees begrudgingly.

XXX

**Lori Disney (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 1A: Pilot**

XXX

The box is placed on the desk of a small student dorm on a small college campus amongst a whole group of other boxes. The campus is Trinity College as told by a huge sign off a turn in the road- a turn that the father of Lori Fitzgerald is currently taking. He pulls up in front of the dorm and Lori clambers out of the van. She is average height with cropped brown hair and blue eyes. She takes a deep sigh and scuffs her sneakers on the pavement. Her mom turns to her dad.

"This place still makes me nervous. It's practically surrounded by the forest preserve. What if-"

"Honey," he says in a soothing tone, "we've taken the safety tour three times. As long as Lori is careful she'll be absolutely fine. Besides, she'll be spending all her time studying, right?"

Lori can't help but roll her eyes. "Sure, Dad. Only six more years and I'll finally be done with this school stuff for good. I'm just going to try to make it in one piece."

"Don't let that stop you from having fun though," her mother chimes in. "College is about your first experiences as an adult. You're not tied down yet!"

"Have an adventure!" her dad decrees.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She pauses and looks at her dorm building. "I hope they got all the boxes I mailed out. Thanks for driving me. I'll be sure to call." She hugs her parents through the window. "I'll visit you in the hotel tomorrow before you head across the border."

"We love you. Be safe!" her mom says, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you're grown up already.

"Enjoy yourself. You're back in America- land of opportunity."

"I'm also in Iowa- land of get me out of here. I love you guys."

"You only get one shot at an adventure," her dad reminds her as he starts the car. "Remember! Go have one!" The two drive off and Lori gives a final wave before a scowl comes over her face.

"Yeah, that isn't happening." She hikes up her backpack and starts for the dorm.

XXX

Lori successfully opens her dorm and sees her side covered in boxes. "Well, it looks like everyone's present and accounted for. A girl sneaks up behind her and tackles her from behind, prompting Lori to quickly shove her off and let out a cry. She turns to see a very beautiful red-head with green eyes and freckles- in an outfit that clearly had too much thought put into it in her honest opinion.

She holds her hand up and back off. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't- I'm Hannah, your roommate." Lori merely looks at her in a questioning tone and her face shifts to one of confusion. "You are Lori Fitzgerald, correct?"

"I am. It's just- you scared me."

"I was just so excited to meet you." She grabs her hand and pulls her onto the mattress. "Well, let me tell you some facts about Hannah Frost. I'm a Leo, I love musicals- Do you sing?"

"I never sing," Lori responds, pulling her hands from Hannah's grasp and rising quickly. "I really need to get my stuff in order." Hannah gives a nod and jumps up as well.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another. I'm going to grab lunch with some girls down the hall and give you some time to unpack. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Canada, I guess."

"Awesome. A boot!" Lori merely stares at her. "Anyway… I'll see you soon roomy! I'm super excited!" She takes off out the door.

"Me too…" Lori responds sarcastically. She sighs and examines the boxes before getting to work ripping them open and getting her side of the room straightened an organized. Eventually time lapses and she only has one box left- one on her desk. She pick it up confused before examining the room.

"I could've sworn… I don't know what's left." She picks up the well-worn box and opens it. Inside is the same dusty, dirty book. "What…" She picks it up gingerly and some of the dirt causes her to cough and drop it on her desk- coating her new things in dirt. "Great…" She examines the box to see no return address or even her name on it. She uses her sleeve to dust off the cover. "'The Disney Encyclopedia, established 1937. Do not open unless you know exactly what you're getting into.'" She curiously undoes a belt binding around the right side and opens it only for Hannah to enter- causing her to shut it quickly. "Hey, this book was on my desk. Is it yours?"

Hannah examines it for a moment. "No… what is it?" she asks enthusiastically curious.

"Some sort of ancient Disney Encyclopedia."

"Did someone send it to you?" She examines the box. "It is addressed to this room."

"No. I'm not that big of a Disney fan, really. I mean I watched it when I was little, but I grew up. It must have been sent to the wrong room, I guess. I'll give it to the RA later." She tosses is carelessly on the desk.

"They're having a tour in a few minutes. Then we can go have dinner and get to know one another. I'm so excited to live with you!" She grabs a reluctant Lori's wrist and drags her out. "What's your major?"

"Chemistry."

"Wow, I'm Special Education. I just love kids!"

XXX

All the freshmen are gathered at a huge bonfire, Hannah socializing with a large group who all burst out laughing at a joke she tells. Lori hangs back in a far corner, arms crossed against a tree. Hannah spots her and gestures for her to come over, but she merely shrugs before walking back towards the dorm. Suddenly, she is knocked off her feet.

"Watch where you're going!" She rises to see and older boy- very clean-cut with clipped black hair and a tie.

"Excuse me, but it was an accident. There's no need to be rude."

"There's no need to have a lack of attention to where you're walking."

Lori crosses her arms, her tone getting angry. "Are you seriously getting uptight over this?"

"It is a serious issue," He lectures. "You should pay attention. It could cost you one day."

"Sure," she answers, rolling her eyes. "Why aren't you at dinner like everyone else?" His look becomes one of insult.

"I'm not a freshman. I happen to be a junior. I have to give something to my brother." He flashes something in his hand. "Why are you leaving dinner? You're OBVIOUSLY a freshman."

"Wow… well it's not my scene. Have a nice evening." She blows past him. "Nice tie." He glares after her before continuing once she's gone.

XXX

Lori opens the door to her room- clicking on the light. She lets out sigh before noticing the book is now open to Ar. She raises her eyebrow and begins to flip through it curious. She comes to the front cover where a poem is printed in dark cursive.

"'To you who has now broken the bind Unusual magic in your world you will find Though they will arrive at moments inopportune They have much to teach and need your help soon To see through reality's mask Is now your duty and your task You cannot run from your destiny my friend Until every Disney character reaches their happy end'" The door swings open and Hannah rushes in, fumbling through her dresser drawers.

"Hey, a bunch of us are sneaking out to the pond- freshman ritual! You in?" she asks, pulling out a bikini. Lori sets the book back down.

"No, I'm probably going to bed… first day of class tomorrow. Have fun though." Hannah merely gives a nod before taking off as quickly as she came.

XXX

Hannah and about ten freshmen arrive at a pond surrounded by the preserve on all side. They proceed to run in and jump around splashing and screaming at the top of their lungs.

XXX

Lori finishes brushing her teeth and climbs into bed after one last glance at the book.

XXX

One of the boys, Tyler, notices something moving on the other side of the pond which appears to be empty. He quickly grabs the girl next to him, Victoria, and points before the two start to creep over giggling to themselves.

"Hello! I know someone's over here!"

Victoria quickly joins in. "You're not going to scare us! Come on out!" A shadow of a head pops out. "Hey!" The person dives underwater as the two head towards it, but then they see something that sends them scrambling back towards the others. "Oh my God! It's a monster! Run!"

XXX

The next day Hannah and Lori are walking to English class. Hannah has her mouth running and Lori is obviously putting very little stock into what she is jabbering on about. "So there's something fishy in that pond. I didn't see it myself-"

"I seriously doubt there is a sea monster in the Trinity Forest Preserve Pond."

Hannah nods, a little frustrated. "I know. I'm not stupid. Something definitely scared them though and I choose to believe them." The two enter a building and then their English class. Hannah notices her friends from last night in the back corner. "Come on."

Lori instead heads for the empty front row. "Thanks but I want to get a good view of the projector." Hannah stops her.

"Lori, they're really nice people," she says in a hushed voice. "Trust me."

"I know. I just have poor vision." Hannah takes beat before giving a smiling nod and heading back to join them. Lori takes her seat and pulls out her supplies. She starts flipping through the book when there is the sound of someone nearly collapsing into the chair next to her.

"Hi." She turns to see a very young kid whose feet can't even touch the ground. He has brown hair that is shaggy and a large genuine smile.

"Oh, you must be lost. This is college. I think you're looking for middle school." He gives a fake laugh.

"Funny. I'm a student here. My name is Charlie Prescott." Lori opens her mouth, but he cuts her off. "Thirteen. And my IQ is 180. I want to become a criminal justice lawyer. Just saying, you should be my friend. I'd be excellent help on your homework."

Lori looks at him a little offended. "Please tell me you didn't just try to buy me." He look down, ashamed.

"Sorry. I'm still working on this friend thing. As you can probably imagine I wasn't that popular in high school."

"That's probably because you were ten." He proceeds to pull out a stack of notebooks loudly and Lori notices all the kids in class staring. She sinks into her seat. "Can't you sit by someone else?"

"I saw a pretty girl sitting by herself and my mom always taught me to never let a pretty girl sit by herself."

"You haven't hit puberty yet."

"Feisty- I like that too!" Lori puts her head in her hands as giggles echo from back by Hannah.

"Is it too late to go back to high school yet?"

XXX

Lori walks out of class and hears Charlie running along the pavement trying to catch up to her- huge messenger bag at his side. He reaches her before tripping and falling on his face. He quickly springs up and she groans.

"Wow, you took off real fast."

She looks down at him. "Listen, my plan for the next four years is study, sleep, eat, and go to class. I'm just trying to get to the after-school part of my life. When you get to be my age I'm sure you'll feel the same way."

He looks at her genuine. "My plan is to make my first real friend."

She frowns. "I'm sorry," she answers, genuine. "It's not me." She then continues walking away from him as he gathers up the rest of his stuff and watches her go.

XXX

Hannah is perched on her bed doing her homework as Hannah walks in.

"Hey," she says puzzled, "you're doing homework already?"

"The sooner I start the sooner I finish," she gives as a clipped answer.

Hannah nods and stands awkwardly for a moment. "Hey, I'm sorry you got stuck being partnered with that Charlie kid for introductions. He seemed like he was hitting on you pretty hard," she giggles.

Lori sighs unamused. "Oh, he was. He certainly was."

"Then… come sit with us next time." There is no answer. "Lori, I'm just trying to make you friends."

"I don't need friends."

Hannah frowns at her- an expression that looks unnatural on her face. "That's the tone of someone who wants to wind up alone with twelve cats. Come on, Victoria and Tyler are probably the coolest-"

"Have you considered maybe I don't want to be friends with Victoria and Tyler? Maybe I'm not interested in your group. I know who you were- the popular girl. I wasn't. So stop trying to drag me in with your fancy little friends." Hannah's look turns to one of anger.

"Wow. Way to take this back to high school. I thought that's where cliques were kept? I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need anyone looking out for me. I'm pretty used to taking care of myself."

XXX

Victoria and Tyler are back at the pond that night with flashlights this time. They scan the corner from before and Tyler catches a glimpse of red before more noises echo. The two take off again scared.

XXX

Charlie takes a seat next to Lori in Math. "So this fake sea monster thing is really scaring everyone, isn't it?" She merely stares at him.

"Are you in every class I'm in?"

"I may have altered my schedule," he answers nonchalant. "One must keep constant pursuit."

"You're thirteen. Shouldn't you be all into ghost and monster stories?"

"Not if they aren't logical. And they never are logical."

She laughs. "Glad to know you have more common sense than the supposed adults." He joins her for a moment. They settle and sit for a beat.

"We just had a friend moment, didn't we?" She is instantly annoyed.

"Leave it alone Charlie. We're not friends. You're just stalking me."

"Right! I mean no…"

XXX

Lori is getting her stuff ready for class when she sees the book is on the floor next to her desk, forgotten in the first few days of class. "I should get that to Caroline so she can find who on the floor it belongs too." She throws it in her bag and glances at the clock. "Shoot! I'm going to be too late for lunch." She takes off out the door.

XXX

Lori manages to scan her ID fir lunch just in time and grabs a tray. She notices Charlie off sitting on his own and studying. She shakes her head as if asking herself why she cares and goes to grab a drink. Tyler comes up and blocks her.

"Hey, you keep hanging out with him people might brand you in the same social category. I doubt you want that your first week of college."

"I'm capable of making my own choices, thank you very much. Now, if you-" He blocks her again.

"I might just know a way to fix it though. A few of us, we want to help you… for Hannah's sake. She just goes on and on about you. All you have to do is one little thing."

"I have pepper spray in my bag. I'm giving you five-"

"You didn't believe about the monster. So you have to prove it. Stay at the pond for an hour tonight and you're in."Lori is officially beyond annoyed.

"Is this guy bothering you?" a familiar voice asks. Lori sees Charlie come up next to her, chest puffed with fake bravado.

"Beat it, pipsqueak," Tyler replies without a glance.

"Only when you leave the lady alone." Lori is also ignoring him as she addresses Tyler.

"I'm not interested."

"Then we dare you."

"He may be thirteen but I'm an adult. Dares mean nothing to me."

"Come on! Live a little! If there's no monster it'll be nothing." Lori is officially exasperated.

"If I do it will you just get off my back for the next four years?" He looks at her a moment and gives a nod and smile. "Fine, then I'll do it," she responds, finally grabbing her drink.

"Lori, I don't think-"

"Buzz off," Tyler shoots him down again. "We'll see you tonight when you come out screaming and begging for your life."

"I seriously doubt that. There is nothing in that pond. I can't wait until you clowns have to stay away from me."

"Lori, you really shouldn't-" She has already walked away and he sighs. Victoria comes up beside Tyler.

"Are you sure about this? I'd hate for her to be right."

"You saw it twice too. Something is definitely in there and it'll scare Ms. Hot Stuff right off her pedestal." Victoria gives a nod and the two walk out, Tyler giving Charlie a good shove that sends him sprawling to the ground.

XXX

That night Lori packs up her bag with homework and head for the door. Hannah meets in the doorway. "I heard. You don't have to-"

"I'll be fine," she answers, pushing past her and starting down the hallway. Hannah watches her go.

"Be careful," she whispers to herself.

XXX

Lori is hiking through the preserve with her flashlight in the dark towards the pond, a look of annoyance plastered on her face. "Lori!" She turns to see Charlie bounding towards her with his own flashlight. "Lori, wait up!" She keeps walking.

"Go home Charlie!" she calls behind her. He catches up and starts walking in stride with her. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I'm not letting you wander out here alone. Tyler and Victoria saw something twice. And though I don't deposit belief in monsters I'm starting to think it might not be safe so you-"

"I'm fine! Now get out of here!" He keeps walking with her.

"Why do you try so hard to push people away?" he asks after a moment.

"We're not doing this."

"I'm not leaving until you answer."

She sighs in exasperation. "Then I guess you're coming. Hope you won't mind the boredom." The two arrive at the pond and she goes to a tree. "Alright, now we wait." Charlie opens his mouth and she glares at him. "Silently." She takes a seat and he follows.

"You're awfully desperate to be left alone if you're doing this."

"If you're not going to be silent, you can start walking back now." They sit for a long while as she starts on her homework. Charlie quickly gets bored and tosses a pebble into the water. He notices movement next to it and leaps to his feet.

"Lori! I just saw something!"

"It was your imagination." A louder splash echoes and her head shoots up as he cowers aginst the tree.

"Still my imagination?" She shakes her head at him and slowly rises. Charlie moves behind her.

"Stay here." He nods and she creeps silently forward to the edge of the pond, using her flashlight to scan the water's surface slowly. There is another splash and she whips it left fast enough to catch a glimpse of red. "I see you!" The figure pops up again and halts. "I bet you guys thought you were being real funny- trying to scare me." Charlie comes up next to her, turning off his flashlight. He still looks terrified. "Let's see who this "monster" is. Turn around." The figure does and it's obvious who they resemble as Lori chuckles. "Wow, interesting costume." She scans with the flashlight to see green scales glinting. "It's very realistic."

The figure calls out to her, "Are you here to help me?"

This takes Lori aback. "What?"

"Are- are you here to help me? I'm really lost and those other humans keep scaring me." The figure moves closer and Charlie tugs Lori's sleeve.

"That tail looks real Lori," he say panicked.

"It can't be…"

The figure touches her shoe. "Can you please tell me where I am." Lori jumps back, knowing this figure is real. She shakes her head.

"Who- who are you?" Charlie asks slowly.

"I'm Ariel," the mermaid says smiling brightly. Lori lets out a gasp and drops her flashlight, sending the pond into darkness.

XXX

**Tune in tomorrow for the conclusion of the pilot in which Lori Fitzgerald must come to grips with what exactly she may have unleashed.**


	2. Part of Your World

**And now the conclusion of the thrilling pilot of Lori Disney (Not Likely!) right now **

XXX

Lori Disney (Not Likely!)

Episode 1B: Part of Your World

XXX

The group is still right where they left off- at the pond in the forest preserve. Lori is pacing frantically back and forth by the pond muttering to herself at a breakneck pace. Charlie is sitting by the side of the pond by Ariel and both of them are watching her go back and forth. He still has his flashlight and is playing with it, flickering it on and off.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This… this is NOT happening!"

"Is she alright?" Ariel whispers to Charlie concerned.

"Actually, I don't think so. I think you may have broken her."

"It's some sort of joke. It has to be a joke. There's no other- OF COURSE! You sent me the book for this- this elaborate prank of yours!" She pulls the book from her bag hastily and tosses it to the edge of the pond.

"Cool!" Charlie exclaims, flipping through it. "This is some sort of antique or something. I collect old books," he explains to Ariel. She brightens.

"I collect things too! Things from the human world I find in these ship-wrecks!"

"No," Lori interjects hastily. "No you don't. You are not Ariel. I am not conversing with a Disney character!" She goes back to pacing as Charlie flips to the front cover and see the poem.

"If this book's correct you are." She halts and stares at him biting her nail. "Did you read this poem?" She nods. "You opened the book. You're the reason she's here. I mean it's the obvious explanation."

"No! No! I'm going back to my room!" She grabs her stuff and storms off back through the preserve. "This is NOT happening!" Charlie watches her before rising and turning to Ariel who is watching her puzzled.

"I'll be right back," he says calmly before taking off after her, nearly tripping over a tree. Ariel watches them go and sighs.

"Alright. I'll be here!" She glides back to the middle of the pond. "I wish I could walk on land like they do. I hate being stuck here. Then I could really explore this place and have a real adventure!" She starts humming 'Part of Your World' to herself before swimming back to the edge again, waiting.

XXX

Lori exits the preserve to see Victoria and Tyler are waiting for her. She looks at her watch and smiles triumphantly. Victoria calls after her as she passes. "You didn't see anything? But-"

"I made it an hour and a half! Stop talking to me!" She continues walking as the two turn and see Charlie come charging out of the preserve waving the book.

"Lori-"

"You too!" she shouts without looking back. Charlie finally slows and looks at the book in his hand for a sad moment before looking back towards the preserve. He then walks off the other way, mumbling to himself. Victoria and Tyler watch him go before standing at the edge of the preserve.

"What just happened?" she asks. "Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know," he answers frustrated, kicking a rock into the trees. "But I'm done playing games with it. I'm getting sick and tired of people making fun of us for it. Tomorrow I'll get some guys together and we'll catch it." He starts back towards the dorm. "It just must have been sleeping or something tonight."

"Don't worry Tyler. We'll get back at her somehow."

XXX

Lori climbs into her bed. Hannah leans over the edge of her, the top bunk, and stares down at her smiling. "How'd it go?" Lori jumps and hits her head on the top bunk. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I won."

"That's good." The two both settle back in bed and there is a long pause as Hannah stares at the ceiling. "I'm glad the monster didn't get you."

"Yeah… night."

"Goodnight!"

XXX

Lori steps out of the bathroom the next morning just as someone knocks on the door. "Hannah, did you forget you key again?" She opens it to reveal Charlie who is holding the book under his arm.

"I don't even want to know how you found my room." She goes to close the door but he stops her. "We're not talking." He nods and sits outside her door. "Threatening to sit there until I agree isn't going to… fine let's get this over with! I'm coming." He gestures towards the room.

"We could just-"

"I'm not letting you in my room!" They start down the hallway. "And we're still not friends." He hands her the book.

"I was looking through it last night. In the back there's pages and pages of rhymes. According to the front, you need to find hers so we can-"

"Charlie, you don't believe this, do you? I mean, you can't believe this. You're the logical one remember?" The two start down the stairs and he stops her.

"That tail was real." She goes to say something, but can't really come up with a defense. "And I may have skipped the Disney phase, but I know she was a Disney character." He taps the book. Lori opens to the Ar page and sees her entry. "It only makes logical sense Lori." She takes a moment before slamming the book closed and staring down at him.

"Even if she was, I don't want any part of this." They continue down the stairs.

"I know it doesn't fit your image of college, but it is YOUR job to get her home. Tyler and Victoria know she's there. We don't-"

"For the last time… there is no "we". There isn't even a "me". So stop!" She starts back up the stairs towards her room again.

"Lori!" She doesn't react and vanishes down the hallway. He continues down the stairs and outside. "I need to do research… to the library!"

XXX

Tyler enters a local fishing store and spots a huge net on the back wall. He smiles and goes up to the counter. "I'll take that one."

"You must be after a large amount of fish, son."

"No," he answers the old man behind the counter as he pulls out some cash. "I'm just after one really big one."

XXX

In the library the student librarian is in front of the desk looking over her Calculus homework. Something is placed on the desk and she sees it is a VHS copy of The Little Mermaid. Puzzled, she looks up to see Charlie fiddling in his pockets. "I'm sorry, only college-"

He puts his ID down on the counter. She looks at it and then him before smiling and scanning the video and his ID. "Have this back in two weeks, little guy," she says cheerfully.

He smiles brightly at her. "Thanks." He turns to head out, rolling his eyes dramatically as he does.

XXX

It is another dark summer night. Tyler is with a group of his friends over by the edge of the pond with the large fishing net. He notices the flashlight Lori dropped on the ground and picks it up. He turns it on and scans it over the lake. Suddenly, Ariel pops her head up.

"Lori… Charlie… is that you?" She swims close enough that the group throw the net over her and haul her so that only her tail remains in the pond as she fights and screams. "Let go of me! Let me go! My Dad is going to-"

"What is she," one asks Tyler. He scans over he with the flashlight and they see her for what she truly is- a real live mermaid.

"Boys, we caught ourselves one hell of a fish." He starts back towards the preserve and gestures for the others to follow. "Come on. I think I know how to take care of this." The group follows him out as Ariel continues her struggle.

"Wait! Come back! HELP!"

XXX

Lori sits at a table eating a lunch consisting of a ham sandwich when Charlie throws down his tray in front of her. Her face turns from bliss to a mixture of annoyance and almost defeat.

"I figured out why she's here."

"We're not doing this. Today's my free day and everything. Go- go sit by yourself." She does a shooing gesture and goes to take another bite. He grabs the sandwich from her.

"I watched the movie for the first time last night. The book said each character has something to teach you. Well, Ariel was looking for adventure- just like you need to." She looks thoughtful for a moment.

"That was your first time watching The Little Mermaid?" She grabs back her sandwich and he puts his head in his hands.

"Lori, please, can you just focus for one minute. She's still a mermaid. She hasn't met Eric yet."

"So. I remember him being pretty bland. We might be doing her a favor." Charlie is clearly frustrated beyond belief and groans.

"Lori! Focus! Nothing has happened yet! We could ruin the entire story!"

"There is no story to ruin. It's fictional."

"Tell that to the mermaid in the pond, because she isn't!" He sighs and gets a grip. Lori is back to enjoying her sandwich. "I'll- just I'll be right back." He walks towards the drinks.

"You're not sitting here!"

He walks up and grabs a cup, dropping it under the counter. He ducks under there and two sets of feet block him from leaving.

"But it's still in the net, right?" Victoria asks. Charlie has a panicked look cross his face and back farther under the table.

"It should be," Tyler answers. "We called some people and talked to the rangers. We're going to lead it to them tonight. Tomorrow we should be on the cover of every newspaper in the country." Charlie gasps.

"Did you hear that?" He covers his mouth and presses himself against the wall, heart pounding. A moment goes by. "You said it knew them."

"Yeah, it asked for them when we found it with the flashlight. They know something." The two walk away and after a moment Charlie bolts out from under the table and runs back to where Lori takes a bite of pudding and frowns.

"Lori-!"

"You know, pudding should be delicious. This is just good pudding. It… it should just be so much better."

"They caught her." Her head snaps up and she drops her spoon into the apparently non-delicious pudding. "Tyler and his… minions caught her in a net last night. They used your flashlight and she thought it was us and the caught her. They know! They saw her! They're bringing ranger out to her tonight!"

Lori recovers and returns to her normal indifferent expression. "So?" This makes Charlie lose it. He pounds the table.

"This is your fault! I get it: you didn't know, you don't want this, this wasn't in the plan, you don't care. But they are going to take her and torture and probably experiment on her. We have to get her home tonight! It may not have been the plan, but it's your job now! She could be hurt, Lori. She's probably scared. Sebastian and Flounder aren't there to protect her. We are. We have to make sure her story works out the way it should by getting her home as soon as we can. This is your adventure now." He pulls the book from where it's visible in her bag and slides it to her. "Please."

"Maybe the Jell-o will be delicious." His face literally falls as if disappointment has literally crushed him. It then switches to one of judgement.

" I thought you were a better person than everyone here. That's why I thought you'd be a good friend, even though all you do is push. But now it's pretty logical. I was wrong." He snatches the book and grabs his tray and things. "I'll send her home myself then. Enjoy the next four years." He walks away from her and she has a small frown flicker on her face and looks down at her pudding- almost in thought. Almost as if he's finally gotten through to her.

"Yeah, the Jell-o will be delicious."

XXX

Ariel struggles weakly in the net. She has managed to move up to her belly button back into the pond, but has the cuts from the net to prove how much effort it took. Night has fallen again and she looks at the moon almost defeated. Footsteps sound and she turns her head to see Charlie scrambling towards her with the book and his flashlight. "Ariel!"

"Charlie! You came back!" He kneels next to her. "As fun as this is, I really want to go back home."

"I know." He flips to the poems in the back of the book. "We don't have a lot of time. I need to know your poem." She just looks at him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He starts flipping frantically through pages. Ariel notices dim flashlights in the distance. "Charlie, look."

"Come on. Come on." Tears fill his eyes as he gets more frantic, even giving himself a paper cut. "Which one could it be?" There is a crack.

"They're- they're coming back for me. Charlie, you have to get out of here. They can't see you helping me." He reaches the end of the book.

"I'm not leaving you. You-you still have a lot of things you haven't done yet." He flips through it once more. "I'll- I'll-" He again reaches the end. He throws the book towards the forest frustrated and tries to untangle the net- wincing as he cuts his hands.

"Some adventure," Ariel whispers. "I'll never leave my family again."

Charlie gives a ghost of a laugh. "I wouldn't guarantee that."

Tyler's voice echoes. "Yes sir, it's right over here." Ariel turns to Charlie.

"Charlie, you need to put those legs to good use and get out of here. I'll be fine. I promise. I am more than capable of taking care of myself." She puts her hand on his. "I am sixteen after all." Charlie frantically shakes his head. The groups is right on the edge of the pond and both wince- waiting for it.

Suddenly, a scream echoes off in the distance- an almost inhuman one. The flashlight turns in that direction. A voice calls, "It must have escaped. This way! We can't let it get away."

"It was hurt pretty badly, sir! We should find it easy!" The flashlights recede and Charlie lets out a huge sigh of relief. A branch creaks behind him and he whips around terrified.

Suddenly, Lori slides down a nearby bank and skids next to the two of them. "Lori!" they both exclaim. She puts her finger to her mouth.

"Shut it! I don't think I bought us that much time." She starts to fiddle with the net but quickly becomes too frustrated. "It's too tangled up."

Ariel smiles at her. "You'll figure something out." Lori looks around desperately thinking when she spies the book where Charlie tossed it. She runs to grab it.

"I tried. There are hundreds of poems in there. We have no clue-"

"This isn't your adventure though," she interjects, returning to her spot next to him. "No offense." She flips through pages when suddenly one of the poems starts to glow a bright yellow. Her and Charlie exchange a quick amazed look. "Keep an eye out for them." Charlie gives a quick nods and runs off into the preserve. "Alright, Ariel, you're going home."

"Thank you for helping me." Lori snorts.

"I am the one who got you in this mess in the first place."

Ariel shrugs. "It was an experience. They may not go the way you really wanted it to, but you might find something extra special instead." Lori gives her first real smile since arriving on campus when Charlie sprints back in.

"They're coming back this way. We need to hurry." Lori looks at the book and begins a very shaky reading of the glowing poem.

"'I send you back to under the sea To find your prince and swim happy and free." Nothing happens.

Charlie looks perplexed. "Why-"

Ariel gives a small giggle. "It almost sounds like a song." Lori suddenly gets the look of a deer in headlights.

"I-I don't sing."

"Lori, you have to."

"Singing is magical," Ariel lends. "Sebastian taught me it's how you say what's in your heart." Charlie looks it over.

"It's to the tune of Under the Sea. Just sing it real quick."

"I-I… I don't…" Charlie just stares at her. A branch snaps in the distance.

"Lori, you can do this. Honestly, it doesn't matter if you can or not. You NEED to do this." She finally takes a deep breath and nods.

"'I send you back under the sea," she sings in a trembling voice. "To find your prince and swim happy and free." There is a huge burst of bright light that both shield their eyes from. When they open them, Ariel is gone. They both smile and look at one another.

"You did it!" The voices are shouting now and sound closer than ever.

"We have to get out of here." She goes to get up, but he grabs her wrist.

"Wait, I've got an idea. Get down."

"What?"

"Trust me." She drops back down and he pulls the net on top of her as she winces. "Now act like I just found you when they come, ok. It's like in the movie. We make them think you're the one they were looking for and trapped. Ariel gets away scot free. This time it's a good thing though." She catches on nods. Tyler appears with a friend and three park rangers.

"It should be-"

"Don't worry Lori! I'll get you out of there!" Charlie turns and sees the group. "Thank God! Lori, help's here. She's been missing all day so I came looking for her. She doesn't have class today so no one really noticed, but of course I did. She mentioned she liked to study here and- what are you waiting for? She's been stuck in this all day!" The rangers nod and rush to help her. Tyler merely stares with his jaw dropped. Lori is helped to her feet and their eyes meet. Charlie grabs the book as she limps off supported by a ranger. Another goes by Tyler.

"You're in a lot of trouble for this." Tyler doesn't react. "Come on."He drags him off as he merely examines the spot where a mermaid should be.

XXX

Lori sits at a lunch table when Charlie comes up next to her with his tray. "Ouch. That looks like a nasty cut," he sympathizes, pointing to her head.

Lori grimaces. "The net did a good number." Charlie's face falls.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

She merely shrugs. "Don't be. It was a good plan. Not only are you a provable genius, but you could be an actor." He smiles.

"It was kind of fun to get them in trouble," he whispers, setting his tray down.

"I can't agree more." He takes a seat beside her. "I didn't say you could sit with me."

"It's all about the pursuit." He starts picking at his food. "So… Tyler and Victoria are probably onto us."

"There's nothing to be onto. I re-bound the book. It's locked up in my filing cabinet. It was a one-time thing." He merely looks at her.

"You read the poem. That's not going to stop it."

"We'll see. Now I can go back to my scheduled programming." They sit in silence for a moment awkwardly.

He clears his throat after taking a bite. "I'm proud of you. You did a good thing."

"Thanks. I was inspired- "

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" a voice shouts from behind her. She turns to see the boy who crashed into her the first night- the one with the tie. Charlie goes pale. Lori looks confused.

" I'm Lori…"

"You've been running off with my brother in the dead of night and putting his life in danger! Do you know he's a provable genius! You cannot recklessly-!"

"Ben. Stop. This isn't cool," Charlie begs, covering his face with his hands. Ben shoots him a glare.

"You're thirteen. Cool is sneaking into R-rated movies. Anyway,-"

Lori's face suddenly lights up. "Wait a second. You're the jerk who ran into me that first night." She then looks between the two of them rapidly. "You-you two are- are brothers?"

"Step-brothers," they both answer in a clipped tone. Lori looks back and forth again as they glare at one another.

"Whoa…"

XXX

We are inside a small motel where the old man with a scar is pacing back and forth on his cell phone. "What do you mean, it never came? Then where is it?" He throws the phone at the wall, shattering it. He pounds on the bathroom door. "Stevens!" He throws it open to see a cloth rope dangling out the window. "STEVENS!"

XXX

The man with the cowboy hat, Stevens, it running through the city as fast as he can. He never takes a chance at looking back. He keeps running off into the distance.

XXX

**Tune in next Thursday as Lori comes to grips with just what she's done as a large jungle cat is spotted roaming the preserve.**

_(To answer some questions, yes I am doing this in the format of a show and it will thus be updated every Thursday (unless something comes up in which case it will be mentioned that the President is giving a speech or something and regular programming is cancelled) for the first thirteen week which consists of Season 1. Then I might take a few week hiatus to recharge and come back for Season 2 if it is wanted. This way you know exactly when to expect updates and I keep myself on a consistent schedule. I hope you enjoyed and tune I next time!_

_Dis)_


	3. Remember Who You Are

**And now a new episode of Lori Disney? (Not Likely!) Here right now!**

XXX

Stevens is walking through a large port town. It has clearly been some time as a beard has grown and his hat has become tattered and worn. He walks, constantly looking over his back.

Suddenly, he hears a gunshot from behind him and takes off into the crowd as people bear down behind him.

XXX

Lori Fitzgerald has survived her first week of college, through not quite in all the ways she imagined. She sits quietly in a dark shadow outside the library, examining her Chemistry book as she eats an apple. She still has shorts and her trade-mark sneakers on as the weather has been kind.

Someone clears his throat above her and her brow instantly furrows. She looks up to see Ben Prescott in yet another one of what must be an enormous collection of ties. She regards him for the briefest of moments before merely going back to her book.

He clears his throat louder, annoyed. "I just want to talk to you."

"I'm not interested," she answers, still not looking up. "I have a Chemistry exam today, and as it is my major I would really like to do well if you don't mind."

"I will literally take five minutes," he answers business-like, pushing a button on his watch that causes it to beep loudly. This catches her attention.

"Did you just set a timer?"

"I'm a Business major, so I value time. May I proceed?" She lets out an exaggerated sigh and closes her book. "Charlie is my mom and my step-dad's pride and joy. Ever since he could read and Mark figured out just how smart he is Charlie has been his whole world."

"What does this-"

"You're the whole reason his whole world was running through a forest preserve at some ungodly hour of the night."

"I got trapped and he came to help me. I didn't ask him to. Quite frankly, I didn't want him to." She looks at her phone. "I have to get to that test I mentioned prior." She rises, but he blocks her.

"I peg myself at being very good at judging people. You're trouble. I can tell. Just… don't drag him along on your downward spiral." His watch goes off.

"Your time's up." She blows past him as he just stares after her, fists clenched.

XXX

Hannah Frost flips her hair in the dorm room mirror and after checking to make sure her outfit is perfectly in place exits the room. A moment afterwards the filing cabinet next to Lori's desk starts banging and a bright light flashes from within it. The door is forcefully slid open and the book lands sprawled on the floor.

XXX

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 2: Remember Who You Are**

XXX

Lori scans her ID and grabs a to-go box. She fills it up and heads out the door. Charlie Prescott, looking as clumsy as ever, tries to catch up to her while balancing a to-go box of his own. "How'd the test go?" She rolls her eyes and starts walking a little faster, but he manages to keep pace with her.

Finally she gives in. "I think I rocked it. Oh, and I think I hate your brother."

"Step-brother, but that's okay. I do too. Hey! That's another thing we have in common!" She shoots him a glare. "Just saying…" They reach her dorm and he follows her up the stairs.

"Not to play Devil's Advocate, but he does seem to care about you at least."

"He cares because my parents told him too. I was given no option when it came to picking a college. I was going here and he was going to have to take care of me. I can take care of myself!"

"You're thirteen. You don't even know what that means." She stops at her door. "If you're staying then we're eating in the lounge." He nods and continues as she walks in and drops off her backpack. She then notices the book on the floor. "Shit."

XXX

Charlie is happily enjoying his lunch in a small, battered lounge on the dorm floor. The book is suddenly thrown down onto the table in front of him. Lori flops into the chair across from him in a sullen mood as he perks up. "Sweet! We're back in business?"

"It managed to break the lock clean off my filing cabinet."

He drops his fork and picks it up. "Then it wanted you to see it! This is so great! Tonight we'll-"

"I'm going to have to buy a new filing cabinet."

"Lori."

"What are my parents going say? How am I going to explain this?"

"Lori!" She finally looks at him. "Focus. This means there's a Disney character somewhere around here right now… at least I think they're around here. Is there a range on this book?" He starts flipping through the pages. "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Well, you should. Now we have to go out and find them. We have to get them home and you have to learn the lesson they were meant to teach you."

"Listen, kid, there is no we. And there is no mission. I don't plan on spending my time running around chasing after Disney characters. The annoying is starting to get really over-whelming on you."

His face falls. "Sorry." He goes back to his lunch and she starts hers. "I'll make you a deal. If by tomorrow nothing strange happens… I'll drop it. Otherwise, tomorrow night we go back into the forest preserve."

"You brother would really hate that."

"Yes, my step-brother would. But that's all the more reason to." She nods, agreeing. "Deal?"

"Fine."

XXX

A park ranger sits that evening out on top of the watch-tower enjoying the sunset. He glances out over the preserve when he notices something in far-away clearing. He put on his binoculars but quickly drops them.

"No way." He click his walky talky. "Joe, you're not going to believe this." He grabs a camera from next to him, zooms, and starts snapping pictures.

XXX

Lori is walking to class slightly in front of Hannah when she notices a paper on the door of the Math building. It reads: Dangerous Animal Spotted In Preserve! Park Rangers Recommend Using Extreme Caution. Contact Immediately If Spotted. Beneath the words is a blurred picture of what appears to be a large cat.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Hannah stops beside her, catching up.

"Is… is that someone's cat?"

"Then it's a really big house cat."

"First that thing in the pond and now this. Something really weird is going on in that preserve." Lori walks into the building and Hannah sees Charlie's waiting for her. "Here we go."

The two walk down the hallway arguing in hushed tones. "It's not a coincidence!" he shouts loudly as they walk into class attracting stares. She shoots him a look and drags him to their empty seats. "Lori, the ranger reported seeing a lion in the forest preserve. They spotted a lion!"

"It's probably just a hoax."

"No, it's the book. And that means we have to find it before they do, because he could end up getting captured or hurt." The teacher enters and they get their stuff ready. "I'll meet you by the sign at eleven. I've got some studying to do."

XXX

Ben enters the freshmen boys' dorm and looks at a number on a sheet of paper. He takes a left hallway and comes to the room number on the paper. He takes a moment and gathers himself before knocking on the door. "Come in!" Charlie calls from inside. "It's open!"

He walks into a pretty messy dorm and enters the bedroom to find Charlie sitting on his bed watching The Lion King on the small dorm television. Ben looks around and notes that his English homework is thrown carelessly on his desk. Charlie finally looks at his guest and instantly becomes more hostile. "What do you want?"

Ben desperately tries to appear nonchalant. "I'm just… checking in." He gestures to the screen. "Why are you watching a Disney movie? These are for like… five year olds."

Charlie doesn't relax. "You can tell Dad you checked in on me. Now go away." Ben lets out a sigh and heads for the door. "By the way, I don't appreciate you harassing my friend."

"You mean that girl who you tag along and chase after? She's no good for you Charlie. Already she's distracting you from you studies." He gestures to the homework on the desk.

"I am not distracted. It's already done if you want to flip through it." He narrows his eyes. "You can report that to Dad too."

Ben sighs and tries a different approach. "Charlie, that girl-"

"Her name is Loti. She's a good person."

"No. No, she isn't. I know her type. She doesn't care about you or anyone else. She is reckless and I won't have you go along with her. You may be in college, but you are still only a kid. That means you listen to your guardian, who in this case is me." He leaves, slamming the door shut behind him.

XXX

Lori tries to silently pull on her shoes. She grabs her bag and creep towards the door. "Where are you off to?" She turns to see Hannah standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I have to print something off at the library real fast." Hannah smiles.

"Okay. Be really careful through. You saw all those posters."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later." She runs out the door.

XXX

Lori spots Charlie waiting at the forest preserve sign with a flashlight. She pulls hers and the book from her bag- tossing him the book. She then observes he is wearing an obnoxious puffy orange vest. She gives him a questioning look.

"So the lion sees me clearly and knows I'm not trying to sneak up on him. Logical."

"No, I get that. But you didn't just run out and buy that today. That had to be in your closet." There is a long beat and he looks reluctant.

"Back to the Future phase," he answers, embarrassed. Lori merely chuckles and shakes her head at him.

"Okay, you can go back to bed now. You see I'm here."

"Are you kidding? I have to make sure you hold up your end of the deal. We're in this one together. Now come on. We have a lion to find."

"Let's get this over with." The two start walking into the preserve, flashlight scanning ahead of them.

"Lori, how did you end up with that book anyway? Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. But if I ever do find out who sent it to me I'm going to give them a real piece of my mind."

"Is… it is really that bad though." Lori gives him a look.

"Charlie, it's eleven on a Wednesday and we're searching the forest preserve when we should be studying or preferably in bed. What's your bed time… nine?'

"Nine-thirty," he counter, insulted. "So-"

"Okay, we're going back to the no talking rule." They continue to walk in silence until a load roar echoes to their left. It doesn't sound very far away. Charlie drops his flashlight. Lori begins to flip through pages of the book like mad, trying to balance it and her flashlight.

"L-Lori… do you think it's a good lion or a bad lion?"

"I don't care. Hey, I can't hold this and the book at the same time." He grabs his own flashlight as she puts hers away. He shines it over the book as she keeps flipping.

"None of them are glowing!" he cries frantically as footsteps are coming towards them.

"You think I can't see that." Growling is heard and Charlie grabs her flashlight and shines it in front of them as the lion slowly approaches them growling. Charlie starts to hyper-ventilate and ducks behind Lori- dropping both flashlights. Lori keeps frantically flipping as he steps closer until she reaches the end of the book. "Well, I can honestly say this isn't the way I thought I was going to go. I always swore it'd involve Math."

"I don't think now is the right time for jokes," Charlie chastises. "Maybe-maybe we can reason with it?"

"Charlie… it's a lion."

"It's not just any lion. It's a magical Disney lion from inside a magic book! He's Simba." At this Simba comes to a halt in front of them.

"How do you know who I am?" Lori's jaw drops.

"He just talked didn't he?" she says. "Why am I not surprised?"

"His mouth moved and word came out so logically-"Simba growls at them again, snapping both at attention.

"How do you know my name?" Lori and Charlie exchange looks. She nods at him as if saying 'Well… go on!' He takes a deep breath and steps forward so he is next to her.

"We're here… to help you. It's her job. We-we know you're lost and confused with no idea where you are or how you got here. But… you can trust us. You can trust her-her." Simba becomes less defensive and both let out a deep breath in relief. Charlie whispers, "Okay, I laid the tracks. Now drive the train through." Lori starts flipping through the book again.

"Just give me one second and I'll send you back to Pride Rock. I'm sending you home."

"Wait. But… no… I can't go back." He starts to back up. Charlie approaches him, palms up.

"Please, just stay-"Simba shakes his head and takes off back into the preserve. Both of them groan in frustration.

"I hate this day. I hate college. I hate this book." She throws it in her bag and falls face-first into the grass. "I hate my life." Charlie gets a smug smile on his face and takes a seat next to her.

"It looks like someone's running from his destiny too. It seems he's a little faster than you though."

"I will not hesitate to hit you."

XXX

Lori comes back into the room- grass stains on her face- and finds Hannah typing an essay at her desk. As she enters Hannah looks at her clock which read 1:34 and spins to face her. "You were gone for over two hours! I was getting really worried. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course. Charlie ambushed me. It just took a while to shake him was all." Hannah frowns.

"You might want to talk to someone about him. This is going a little far. There's a crush and then there's-"Lori's phone vibrates and she frowns as she reads it. "Is it him?" Lori nods.

"I'm going to take a shower then going to bed." She grabs a pair of pajamas from her dresser, placing her phone on her desk. She exits and shuts the bathroom door. Hannah turns back to her work but pauses.

"I bet she didn't even give him her number." Hannah reflects a moment and then gets up only after hearing the shower turn on. She grabs Hannah's phone and looks at the message.

'It must be before he is king. You are going to have to convince him to go back so Rafiki can do his thing and set everything right.' She looks at it very puzzled. Finally, she flips open the key pad.

'LEAVE ME ALNE! THS IS OFFCLLY STLKNG! I CAN CNTCT THE POLICE!' She debates for a moment before sending the message. She gives a nod of satisfaction and returns to her desk.

"Rafiki?" Then it hits her. "The Lion King?" She runs back over and opens Lori's bag to find the book and a flashlight. "It doesn't look like you printed anything Lori." She pulls out the flashlight. "Oh no. I thought you had more common sense."

XXX

Lori is sitting at lunch alone and is obviously enjoying the moment of privacy. She blissfully takes a bite of her pudding and makes a disgusted face.

"Still not delicious?" Charlie asks from above her. She shakes her head as he sits down next to her. He looks at her with a bitter expression. "I can sit here right? Are you calling the police?"

She just looks at him confused. "I have no idea what you're yammering about." His face lifts as he seems to catch up on what's going on. She plays with her pudding. "So should we talk about the Math exam, English homework, or Simba roaming around the campus refusing to go home?"

Charlie smiles. "I think we're going to have to pick Option C."

"One day we are going to have a normal conversation!" she laments. "So it looks like I'll have to go searching again tonight. Can I borrow your dorky vest?"

"Sure… funny. What time do you want to meet?"

"We're not." She places her face down on the table. "I should be studying for the Math exam tomorrow, but no! I accidently unleashed forces of Disney magic. This is SO unfair. I think I'm just going to skip tonight and study. He'll be fine until tomorrow."

"Umm… well… you really should study I guess. I suppose… it could wait until tomorrow." He gives her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow night. Yeah… it'll be just fine."

XXX

That night Hannah is sitting atop her bed working on practice Math problems to prepare for the exam tomorrow. Lori enters and Hannah regards her suspiciously. "Another awfully long trip to the library?"

"Yeah," Lori holds up her hands and we see they are covered in ink, "Printer troubles." She pulls some problems out of her bag. "Now I can get an A plus tomorrow, so I guess the cost is worth the gain." Hannah regards her as she starts working on them at her desk. She almost looks a little sad.

"A boy named Ben stopped by a few hours ago." Lori furrows her brow.

"Tell him-"

"Oh, I told him. I told him about how last night you went gallivanting after that lion, Charlie tagging along behind you." Lori glares at her and goes to speak. "Don't even try. You need to get him off your back before something happens. And you, do you even realize how stupid you're being? You could be mauled or killed or worse!"

"I was just trying-"

"Forget about it. Just get your act together. Next time I hear you running out after a lion I will tell Caroline and personally call your parents."

"You're not my mom!"

"It looks like someone has to be," she responds coldly. "Despite your claims, you can't take care of yourself." With that, both return to their studying- tension evident in the air.

XXX

It is the moment of the big Math exam. Lori, Hannah, and Charlie are all spaced out among other students taking the exam. Charlie finishes within twenty minutes and turns it in. He passes Lori on his way out and gives her a thumbs-up. She can't help but smirk and continues working until a large roar sounds.

All the students look towards the window as Simba walks by the middle of the campus commons. All the students start screaming and panicking as the professor tries to keep order. "Everyone clam down! The rangers are on their way! Just stay inside and finish your exams! Quiet!"

Lori keeps looking outside and the skims her test. She still has about a quarter left to finish. She groans and stands up-quickly collecting her bag and running out the door after turning her test in. "Lori!" her teacher calls after her. She manages to slip away through the chaos.

She comes to the doors and finds Charlie cowering there. He looks at her surprised. "Did-did you finish your test?"

"I think saving the entire campus and a fictional character ranks higher on my to-do list." She exits and starts to sneak along the wall, ducking under windows to avoid attention. She sees Charlie following her and shakes her head. He holds his ground and follows her as they come to where Simba is heading towards the cafeteria. The area is deserted. "Do you see anyone around?"

"There are no windows on this side of the building. And I don't see anyone." She agrees and runs in front of Simba- hands in front of her.

"Hold on! Hold on!" He stops cautiously. "Trust-trust me, you do not want to keep going." He regards her blankly. "This pl-place is too dangerous for you to stay. There are people on their way right now who want to lock you up and… hurt you. We-we just want to send you home. Rafiki's probably waiting for you and then you can take your place as… king."

"But… I already am king." Charlie looks shocked.

"Yes, so… wait, what?" Lori says, becoming just as confused. Charlie taps her on the shoulder.

"We're after the movie. He came from after the movie." Lori regards this and her look goes from confusion to being really angry.

"So hold on a minute. You have all those people you should be leading right now and you don't want to go back. All of them counting on you-"

"I didn't ask for that!"

"Well, I didn't ask to have to lead negotiations between my college campus and a talking Disney character! You suck it up and deal with it! Timon, Pumbaa, Nani-"

"Nala actually," Charlie aids. Lori just shrugs.

"They are all counting on you. They believe in you. "She crosses her arms and stares Simba down. He hangs his head.

"What if I'm a horrible king?"

Lori shrugs again. "What if you're the greatest king that was ever in the Tide Lands-"

"Pride Lands."

"I really need to watch that movie again," she tells him. He nods and gestures back to Simba. "Back on track, you are never going to know unless you go back there and try. I can't send you back unless you want to go back. Now ask to go back so you can be an amazing king instead of the lion who ran. "

"Mufasa wouldn't like that all," Charlie adds solemnly. This seems to get to Simba more than anything. "And soon you just might have someone else who's going to need you more than anyone."

Lori turns to him and rolls her eyes. "Please, just leave the awful sequels out of this." He nods in agreement. "So can you at least try… for me. Because I'm trying. And I'm not kidding you- it is hard. But you do what you have to do." She pulls out the book and opens it. "May I?"

"Let me go home." She smiles and easily finds the glowing poem. "You make a great queen of this place yourself." The two smirk. "I'll try to follow your example as well as my father's."

"That's all we can ask."

"Thank you." Lori clears her throat and after a deep breath begins her shaky singing. "'It's the Circle of Life and it moves us all So Simba will return to his kingdom and stand tall'".

There is blinding flash of light and when it fades Simba has vanished. The two sigh in relief and Lori lies out on her back. Charlie sits next to her.

"You did a really good job."

"Yeah, but I think I just failed my Math exam." They take a moment and she rises. "I need to get out of here before the rangers get here." Charlie follows her example and the two duck into the cafeteria.

XXX

Lori is in the library and observes someone take down the signs the rangers have put up and can't help but smile. She then notices Ben coming towards her and her smile drops. "Oh, not today," she mumbles to herself, looking at her watch. She narrows her eyes and meets him in the middle of the library.

He opens his mouth, but she gets going first. "I get it. I do. But here's the thing- he picked me. I don't want him. But yet I have him. And if you're worried he's going to get hurt- don't. He knows what he's doing. He's calling the shots here. I have no control over that. So don't be bothering me or my roommate anymore." She then gives a tug at his tie. "And don't think I don't see right through you."

"What?" he asks off guard, taking a few steps back as she pushes forward.

"You live with your mom and you're the apple of her eye. Suddenly, this kid comes along. You are jealous of him! I mean you're twenty and you have to deal with your thirteen year old step-brother catching up to you. To be honest, he could pass you any day now. So don't claim to be so high and mighty yourself when you only keep an eye on him because you want to reaffirm that you're still better than him." She blows past him, but turns on her heel. "You aren't by the way. You fall short of him in every way but height." She looks at her watch and smiles triumphant. "Three minutes!"

He watches her as she gains her composure and exits. He can't help but watch her go before noticing the entire library has their eyes on him. He swiftly regains his composure and heads back towards the computer he was working at.

XXX

Lori admires her new filing cabinet, smiling with pride. She pulls the book from her bag and places it inside. "Now you try not to break this one. In fact, just don't do anything but be a normal book." Her phone vibrates and she sees it is from Charlie.

'Want to watch Back to the Future?'

'Bzz off Charlie.'

'So we just faced a lion together but we still aren't friends?'

'No.'

'You are impossible.'

'Callng off the prsuit thn?'

'No way!' In a moment another one comes. 'I'll wear the vest.' She can't help but smirk and chuckle at this. She looks over their conversation and notices the text Hannah sent a few nights ago. "She didn't."

XXX

**Next week, Lori faces down against her roommate and tries to keep Charlie at a distance as man's best friend ends up locked in the local pound. Same channel, see you then.**

_(Guys, we have a tumblr! There is will be updated when all episodes debut and if for some reason an episode is skipped. I also plan on releasing character bios, fun facts, and other fun information there. Also, feel free to ask me any questions about this show or me in general. The link is also on my author page. Have a safe week._

_P.S. Everyone go see Brave tomorrow. It's going to be EPIC!_

_Dis)_


	4. Man's Best Friend

**And now an all new episode of Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

XXX

The familiar Stevens, freshly dressed in new clothes, approaches the desk at an airport. He looks over his shoulder and slaps a credit card on the table. "I need a ticket for Sydney." The woman nods, and after processing the information hands him his ticket. "Thank you."

He then goes to another airline and puts cash on the counter in front of another person. "I need a ticket for Ontario. I'm sort of in a hurry." The man nods and hands him his ticket and he heads for the gates, again checking over his shoulder.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie is sketching furiously)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and Charlie crashes into her, sending them both to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Definitely Not!)**

**Episode 3: Man's Best Friend**

XXX

Hannah Frost sits on a small couch in a tiny room. She is perfectly straight and a forced smile on her face. She is dressed as impressive as ever. Across from her sits an elderly woman dressed in a skirt and blouse with thick glasses. She holds a clipboard and is writing notes. After a moment, she nods at Hannah. "Why did you request you two come here Hannah?"

Hannah clears her throat and somehow sits straighter. "Well, I just want to fix things. When I was getting ready for college… things just have gotten really out of hand."She turns and we finally see that next to her sits Lori Fitzgerald. Her face looks more peeved than usual, her arms are tightly crossed, her sneakers are on a small table in front of them, and she is sporting a black eye. "But I want to fix it."

The counselor notes this and then turns to Lori. "And you?"

"I was told there would be snacks," she states grumpily. Hannah glares at her before pulling a small bag of cookies from her purse. She tosses them at Lori and her disposition lightens. "Thank you!" Hannah gives the counselor a look as if this proves her point.

"Alright… how about we start where the problems truly began?"

There is a long silence and finally Hannah speaks up. "Well, I think it really started with this text I sent-"

"With my phone. Without my knowledge or permission. To insult someone." She takes a bite of a cookie. "Just saying."

"I was getting to that," Hannah snaps. Lori just takes another bite. "You see, I was coming back from class…"

XXX

Hannah waves good-bye to Victoria, heads up the stair of the dorm, and enters her room. Lori is sitting on top of her desk, legs curled up into her chest. She is staring out into the rest of the room but it is clear in her she's somewhere completely different.

"Hey," Hannah says quickly in passing. She then notices Lori's position as silence answers her. She waves her hand in front of Lori's face. "Lori!" She takes a prolonged moment before rising.

"You have some nerve," she begins. "You give me this whole big song-and-dance routine when you're the one sending messages with my phone," she holds it up, "insulting ones at that! Ones capable of really hurting people."

Hannah puts her hands up defensively. "I-I was just trying to help you. He just keeps stalking you… and you just let him. It's not healthy and it's not safe to keep letting him push you like that. I don't want to open the window some night to see him peeking in here or something equally creepy. It-it needs to stop."

"So you sent him a threat?" Lori scoffs. "Wow, that's clearly being a much better person. You must have learned that from Victoria.

"Please," Hannah begs. "I don't want us to fight. I messed up. I admit it. Can we just leave it at that?" Lori stares at her a moment before softening slightly. Suddenly, the filing cabinet starts making a racket- as if something is rattling inside it.

"What is going on?" The door almost springs open but Lori launches herself in front of it. She gets on her knees and tries to hold it shut as the inside starts glowing. "What is in there?"

"Nothing!" The cabinet manages to spring open, knocking her in the eye. She jerks back and grabs it. "Oww!"

XXX

"So that's where the black eye comes from?" the counselor notes. "I can say I'm relieved." The two look slightly horrified.

"What, you-you thought I hit her or something?"

"No," Lori says deadpan, "obviously it's far more embarrassing than that." She eats another cookie. Hannah turns to her.

"What were you doing up on your desk by the way?" Lori just gives her a look and doesn't answer. Hannah sighs and turns back. "Anyway, so she refused to tell me what had just happened. There was a literal light show inside! Finally, I managed to look in…"

XXX

Lori is still cradling her eye as Hannah pushes past her and looks in the cabinet. She pulls out the book and sees there is absolutely nothing else. "Seriously, what did you just do?" She examines the cabinet and sees Lori is still doubled over in pain. Finally, she gives in. "I thought you were going to return this book since it wasn't yours?"

"Oh, it's for me." Lori grabs it from her- the one eye still screwed shut painfully. "For better or for worse, I'm stuck with it."

"Who sent it to you?" Hannah asks innocently.

"I wish I knew so I could personally thank them with a bat to the head." Hannah just looks at her as she locks the book back up. "Thank God the lock held up this time. I'm still pissed at you by the way."  
"Like I said, I'm really sorry. He just somehow got your number-"

"I gave him my number," Lori shoots back. Hannah looks taken aback.

"You… wait what?"

"I needed help with a problem in Math. He was explaining it to me in class but we ran out of time. He offered to text me through it and I agreed. No big deal." She shrugs. "I think I need to get some ice."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because we're roommates! This is the kind of thing we're supposed to gossip about as we fall asleep every night! When are you going to let me in?"

"I'm going to dinner to get ice." Lori storms out and Hannah just watches her go.

XXX

Lori is sitting at dinner with a bag of ice held over her eye. She is picking absently at her food when she looks up to notice Ben standing over her. He is looking at her now black eye with a smirk. "It was a filing cabinet."

"I'm sure it was," he comments before walking off. She sticks her tongue out at him. She then notices Hannah walk past with Victoria and Tyler.

"In the library?" she asks shocked. Lori just rolls her one eye and keeps eating.

XXX

"So did you two talk that night after you had cooled down," the counselor asks.

"She was out all night," Hannah remarks coldly, "just like seemingly every night."

"I was doing something super important that is not the point of this conversation! Let's move on…"

XXX

Lori is currently in a clearing wandering the forest preserve with her flashlight and book under her arm. Charlie is next to her furiously sketching something in a notebook. Lori thinks she sees movement and moves her light to see it is just a squirrel. She looks skyward in frustration for a moment before she keeps walking.

"I'm getting really sick of this. Like never want to eat a hot dog again because I got food poisoning that one Christmas sick."

"Lori, you just calm- wait… what? You had a hotdog for Christmas?" Lori shoots him a look.

"We're not friends. Hence there is no sharing of personal stories."

"Lori, the third time is the charm. At this point, I think we're officially friends."

"No," she answers firmly, "we aren't. So get lost. I don't even know how you figured I was coming out here tonight."

"I happened to hear Tyler telling all the guys on the floor the story of how you got your black eye."

"Now she's telling everyone! I'm getting so sick of her meddling." They walk for a moment. "Speaking of, that message about the police-"

"She sent it. I was capable of figuring that out on my own."

"Why didn't you tell me though?" He looks down at the ground.

"I didn't want to get her in trouble. She seemed too nice and she was just trying to protect you…" Lori groans as they come to the clearing they had begun in.

"We've been here before!" Charlie looks around, at his paper, and then nods.

"Yeah, definitely. I've been working on a map." He shows her a sketch in pencil that literally looks like a mess of scribbles in formations to represent trees. He points to an open space off to the right of the paper. "We're here."

Lori has been ignoring him and is now in the middle of the clearing. "Where are they? I need to get them into my life that way I can get them out with equal quickness!"

"A friend would have complimented the map I worked so hard on for her," Charlie mutters under his breath.

"We're not friends!" she shouts back, kicking at the grass.

Charlie rolls his eyes. "Maybe this one's about anger management." He sees her going off to the right. "Lori! We've already been that way!" He runs after her.

XXX

"And then this afternoon everything "fell apart" according to Hannah's notes here."

"Fell apart means they were together to begin with," Lori snorts. Hannah and the counselor straight up glare at her. "Just saying."

"You. Are. Impossible." Hannah growls, looking to the counselor for help. The counselor bites her lip.

"What exactly happened?" she finally asks.

XXX

Lori enters lunch, balancing a tray along with a Biology book under her arm. She looks over the different stations when she is shoved against a wall by Tyler. "So I hear you've been giving Hannah a hard time?"

Lori remains her collected self. "Let go of me you Neanderthal."

He pushes her harder. "I don't take too kindly to people being a bully to my friends."

"And what do you call what you're doing right now?" Victoria comes up and joins him.

"Something is really off about you," she growls. "The net, the lion, a glowing filing cabinet…"

For the first time, Lori looks legitimately frightened. "L-Let go of me." She tries to hide it in her voice, but the fear comes out loud and clear. "She had no right to tell you any of those things." The two smirk at her.

"Looks like you aren't so tough when your boyfriend isn't around to protect you, huh? You act all cold and put together, because you know deep down inside you're just a freak." He throws her behind him and she crashes into Hannah, who had been approaching the scene. Lori is sent toppling to the floor with Hannah's tray- containing a bowl of soup- tipping on top of her. She sputters a little bit as Hannah looks at her friends absolutely horrified and offers her hand.

"Oh I'm so… just let me help you…" Lori shoves her hand away and rises to her feet. She is covered in soup with noodles and celery in her hair. She looks honestly about ready to cry. "Oh, Lori. I'm sure they didn't-"

At that moment angry Lori returns with a vengeance. "I hate you so much." Hannah takes a step back. "You are HANDS DOWN the worst roommate! You pretend to be all happy and cheerful- like you don't see through how fake these people are! But you're too smart for that. When are you going to just drop the act?" Hannah becomes angry as well, and begins to raise her voice in retaliation.

"How about when you drop the heart of ice routine? You make everything so impossible!" She points her finger into Lori's chest and brings her voice down. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to be like this." Lori pulls back.

"Well, I'm sorry you're disappointed!" It's then she notices Ben watching the scene from behind Hannah at the salad bar. She watches him just shake his head and continue towards the tables. This seems to take the fight out of her as she turns and runs out the door.

"L-Lori!" Hannah calls, attempting to follow her. Victoria stops her.

"Ah, just forget about her. She'll be okay." Hannah shakes out of her grasp.

"You didn't have to do that! I can handle things on my own!"

Tyler looks at her. "I was just trying to help a friend- like you were with that text message." Hannah softens at this. "Let's take our seat and get you some new soup." He gently takes her tray and after a moment she follows him.

XXX

Charlie is in the dark alcove outside the library that Lori frequents for her studies. It is a lit bit cooler now and both have been forced into wearing pants. He is trying to make a nice sketch than his previous one and present to her after lab- the one class he couldn't get with her. In fact, his lab had been during lunch. But he had heard all about the incident. And he had also heard how Hannah had apparently scheduled a counseling visit for them. Lori had apparently raged up and down the halls about it. So maybe a nice map could make her happy when they went out searching tonight.

A dog pound truck pulls up to the library and a burly man climbs out. The librarian comes calmly out of the building. "Thank you for coming. We found it in the library yesterday afternoon. We locked him up in the printer room." The two go in after the man grabs a net.

Charlie watches a few minutes later as they exit, the man now dragging a dog. "Pluto…" he whispers, throwing everything in his backpack as the man pulls him into the back of the trunk.

"Probably just some kids pulling a prank," the man smiles creepily at the librarian. "He does have a tag and we'll see if we can find where he belongs." Charlie runs up to them.

"Excuse me, but where's this truck go?"

The man brings himself down to his eye-level. "The pound, kid. It's about five miles west. Now, I have to get going."

"You can't-"

"He'll be fine, squirt," he answers calmly, ruffling Charlie's hair. With one last smile at the librarian, he climbs into his truck and drives off. The librarian holds Charlie by his shoulders.

"There, there. It'll be okay." He rapidly shrugs her off, annoyed, and takes off at a run. He glances at his watch and heads right for where Lori's going to be.

XXX

The counselor finally puts down her notepad and stares at the two. "So now comes the most important part-"Charlie throws the door open and barges in.

"Excuse me, but we have an emergency. I really need to borrow Lori."

"I'm sure it can wait," Hannah comments coldly. Charlie locks eyes with Lori and she just nods. She rises. "Lori, we're in the middle of-"

"This was your idea, not mine. And I finished my cookies, so all bets are off!" She takes off out the door and Charlie follows with an apologetic smile. Hannah puts her head in her hands.

"I… I thought it was going to be like in the movies. College is where you reinvent yourself, where the things that mattered in high school just vanish." She is near tears. "She was supposed to be my best friend. In the movie your roommate is always your best friend, and I'm trying so hard to make my life like the movie in my head." She laughs weakly to herself. "This summer, I made this book. A book where I could put all the pictures we take together, the inside jokes, the crushes, everything…"

"Hannah, it doesn't always work out like that," the counselor points out kindly. Hannah rises.

"I know. I've realized that… and that's probably the worst part." She walks out the door and the counselor makes a final note.

XXX

The two are at the Trinity College sign at the front of campus. Charlie points west. "He said it's about five miles. How are we getting there?"

Lori rolls her eyes. "Obviously, I'll have to walk. There goes the rest of the day. You're sure it was Pluto?"

"If it wasn't it looked like him to a shocking degree. It's the only logical answer… when you factor in the fact you own a magical Disney Encyclopedia."

"I guess I'd better get going then."

"There has to be a way we could drive over there," Charlie ponders. Lori just looks at him.

"I don't have a car and you're thirteen." He looks back at her, annoyed. "Just stating the obvious."

"Doesn't Hannah have a car? I think I've seen her in one a few times."

"How would I know that?" Charlie shakes his head at her.

"She's your roommate. What if you need something from like Target at midnight?" Lori just stares at him, confused. "You are so weird. But we can worry about that later. Right now we should go ask Hannah."

"She's not exactly very happy with me right now, nor I her."

"You know some main traits of dogs?"

"They slobber all over you."

"No. They are kind, loyal, and show some decency and compassion. Maybe asking Hannah-"

"I'll walk."

"Before you do, reflect that I'm going with you whether you want me to or not. So it'll be ten miles of the two of us. Plenty of time to chat, reflect, become friends…" Lori turns and starts heading back towards the dorms. "I thought so," he comments to himself, smirking.

XXX

Lori opens the room to her dorm and shuts the door before Charlie can enter in after her. She walks in to see Hannah at her desk, looking at something sadly. She clears her throat and Hannah quickly hides it in her desk drawer before turning to face her.

"Hey, listen do you have a car?" she asks, nonchalant.

"Yeah…" Hannah answers, a little taken aback and unsure.

"I-"There is pounding on the door. "Charlie and I need a ride to the local pound."

"You're kidding."

"There's this dog they took away. I recognize him- he belongs to this old lady who lives across the campus. But he must have escaped the fence and she's… on vacation!" Hannah narrows her eyes.

"Lori, how would you know all this?"

"She takes a deep breath and continues. "Listen, I normally wouldn't care. But Charlie's outside and freaked out that they're going to hurt him… or worse. I just don't want him traumatized. So we'll pick the dog up and take him back… to the house…of the old lady… who is indeed on vacation… yeah."

"Lori…"

"Listen, I know. I know I've been absolutely horrible. And I know I'm just a heartless ice queen. That's not fake- that's me. But Charlie… he didn't tell me about the text. He didn't want to get you in trouble. He's a good kid and… he deserves peace of mind." There is a long pause before Hannah looks at Lori as if she has just figured something out. "Please."

"Alright."She grabs her keys from her purse. "Grab a car seat for the kid." They open the door and he's standing there unamused.

"Ha ha ha, I'm thirteen! Super funny!"

"Are you okay?" Lori asks.

"It's been a long day."

"Then stop wasting time and let's get out of here." The two follow Hannah out the door and down the stairs.

XXX

Hannah pulls up her modest car to the pound. She is about to kill the engine but Lori stops her. She then scrambles out of the car with Charlie behind her. "Let's move."

Hannah looks at them. "What are you going to say? How-"

"I have a foolproof plan."

XXX

Lori and Charlie are at the desk-forced smiles on their faces. Behind it is the man who picked up Pluto earlier. "No," he responds to them. Their faces fall.

"But sir-"Charlie begins.

"You kids are from the college. I recognize you from this afternoon. You're just going to take the dog and let him loose somewhere. He'll just end up back here. And this one's a nasty one."

"He's just scared," Lori defends. "He just misses his owner. This dog… he is the most loyal and compassionate-"

"Look at this." The man pulls up his sleeve exposing a whole host of teeth marks. "He's a stray mongrel some kids stuck a tag on. You know what is says: Mickey Mouse, Toontown. Kids today and their jokes. That one's too mean to even be adopted- barks too. We've had to muzzle him."

"You're not going to-"Charlie asks, horrified.

"We plan on putting him down tonight," the man answers simply. Charlie looks frightened and shocked, turning desperately to Lori.

XXX

Lori is pacing in front of the car as Hannah leans on the hood where Charlie is also perched."So wait… they won't let you take him?"

"No and they're going to put him down," Lori says desperately. Charlie looks about ready to cry.

"And you can't get in touch with the owner?"

"She's on vacation," Charlie covers. "Lori, they can't kill him. You can't let them."

"Just… just give me a minute."She continues pacing, clearly mentally freaking out. Hannah sees this and heads in. "Hannah!"She walks up to the desk and smiles her brightest.

"Hi, my friends just called me. Apparently, my dog is here. He's a real little guy- answers to Munchkin." She is lead to the back and emerges a few minutes later with Pluto trailing behind her. She puts him in the trunk of her car. "Let's get you home boy. We need to hurry!" she shouts and everyone scrambles into the vehicle as she drives off as fast as possible "He wasn't mean at all- at least to me. He seems like a big sweetheart. It's creepy how much he looks like Pluto."

"The resemblance is uncanny," Lori notes, seemingly uninterested.

"Now let's get this poor guy home."

"How'd you do that?" Lori asks.

"I just have good people skills… and I may have tricked the guy into trying to get me this real mean looking dog, grabbed his keys, got him out, and ran." The two look at her shocked. "What?"

Charlie smiles widely. "You are… awesome!" She smiles and continues driving. They all sit in awkward silence for a long moment.

"Thank you," Lori finally speaks up.

"You're welcome. Just tell me the address."

XXX

Lori and Charlie lead a happy Pluto behind a house as Hannah waits in the car. "She really saved us back there," Charlie comments. Silence greets him. "Lori, I'm serious. She really bailed us out."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Charlie. Let's do this before anyone finds us."She pulls out the book and flips through pages

"I'm just saying, you got really lucky with your roommate no matter how much I hear you complain about her."

"I guess I did."She finds the glowing poem. "Alright boy, let's get you home."Pluto barks. "I'm not sure what the tune on this one is though." Charlie looks at it.

"I think you just have to wing it. Here, allow me."He starts humming a fast little tune on the spot. She just stares at him.

"That won't be necessary." He abruptly stops and she starts singing, noticeably to the beat he had just made up. "'_With a woof and a sniff and a bark Pluto's going home to play with Mickey in the park'"_ Pluto gives her a last lick before the bright light engulfs them and he vanishes. "I told that's what dogs are known for." She attempts to wipe it on Charlie but he back up, appropriately grossed out.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Only friends can wipe dog slobber on one another."

"You really are going to hold this against me at my lowest point, aren't you?"

"Yes, and then the hunter shall become the hunted."

"Keep dreaming," she replies with a smirk, blowing past him. He follows her out to where Hannah is waiting.

"Lori, I know we're holding up well all things considered. But maybe you should consider-"

"No," she answers, voice cold. "I'm not dragging her into this. I'm not ruining her life." Her voice has a strong note of finality.

"I'm here and it's not ruining my life! She could help us!"

"Yeah, but you're free to go anytime you want. Eventually, you're going to come to your senses and take the option- I hope sooner rather than later," she adds.

"I'm not going to do that to you!" She spins and faces him down.

"You will and you should! I'll say good riddance right behind you!" She keeps waling and mutters to herself "Just like everyone else."

XXX

Lori and Hannah enter their room. Hannah walks right to her desk and gets started with something on her computer. Lori watches her for a moment "Hey, he's happy and home thanks to you."

"It was nothing. What's his owner's name?"

"… Mickey."

"You're kidding?"She shakes her head and Hannah laughs. "Wow…" Lori takes a seat at her desk and puts the book into her filing cabinet. The two sit silently looking away from one another for a long time. "I'll try harder," she says finally.

"Me too." There is another pause. "I'm sorry I'm not who you were looking for."Hannah looks at the book she has tucked away in her desk drawer.

"Me too," she mutters to herself, shutting the drawer and returning to her computer. "But I guess there's always next year."

XXX

**Tune in next week as Lori and Charlie break into the cafeteria and combat some family troubles while trying to still keep their secret from a prying Victoria and Tyler**

XXX

_Thanks everyone again. The theme song is 'Follow Me Down' by 3Oh3. Tune in next time and feel free to check out the tumblr- the link is posted in my author page. Right now we have author commentary, a little more on Hannah, and the story of Charlie's parents. Have a great week. And Brave was pretty epic, wasn't it?_

_Love, Dis_


	5. Is it One Lump or Two?

**And now a brand new episode of Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

XXX

The older man from the dig, the one who Steven betrayed, sits in his motel room. He is currently shouting into his cell phone- vein pulsing in his forehead.

"I don't care if you can't find him," he growls menacingly. "His credit card clearly says he bought a ticket for Sydney. The woman who sold the ticket even identified a picture. He's there. Now you find him and get that information out of him. The boss wants the book now." He listens to the other person for a brief moment. "If it's already opened then obviously the plan won't work. I have no clue about the person he would send it too! That's why we need to find him!" He hangs up angrily.

XXX

Lori Fitzgerald is sitting in her English class, tapping her pencil on her notebook. She looks almost more sullen than normal. With a thump Charlie Prescott lands in the seat next to her. He gives her a large smile and passes a familiar Disney Encyclopedia to her possession. She tucks it in the bag under the desk at her sneakered feet.

"So how'd the research go?" she asks as he gets ready for class.

"I learned that I have a lot more to learn about in the World of Disney." He looks at her eyes wide, "Did you know they made a Pirates of the Caribbean movie?"

Lori just looks at him. "Charlie, they made four."

"We should watch them at my place sometime." Lori just shrugs. Charlie is instantly concerned. "What's wrong?"

She shrugs. "I'm fine."

"Lori, you let me hit on you. You almost just agreed to a date with me. Something's wrong."

"I'm… just… family stuff. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Well… it's worrying you. Thus logically it would worry me."

"Drop it," she says in that final tone. He scoots away from her, but keeps looking over in her direction as class starts.

"So this week we are going to discuss the essays we worked on." The teacher continues to ramble when Lori notices her bag is beginning to vibrate. She tries to hold it down with her foot. A glow starts to emit as Charlie catches on. The bag jumps up and hits the desk. "Ms. Fitzgerald?"

"Sorry," she calls, diving under the desk and holding down the bag with her weight. She peeks her head up. "My phone's going off." It stops and she returns to her seat. "Sorry about the interruption. Please… continue." The bag gives one last sputter. "Please…"

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie is sketching furiously)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and Charlie crashes into her, sending them both to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Definitely Not!)**

**Episode 4: Is it One Lump or Two?**

XXX

Lori storms out of class and glances at her phone. She lets out a deep sigh and continues walking. Charlie is right behind her. "Lori-"

"English class! English class! This book officially hates me! There's no other explanation!" She pulls it out and throws it to the ground. Charlie sees she is about at the end of her rope. He pulls her into their library alcove, grabbing the book too. "It's out to get me!"

"Lori, it's a book. It-"

"It's a magical book! How do we know it's not… alive."She looks about ready to break down but reins it in. "Come on. We have History. We'll worry about… that tonight."He nods and follows her.

"We should check the library before the preserve since that's where Pluto was. It would save us so much time. My map's coming along nicely though."

"Can… can you just give me some space? I need to breathe." He obligingly backs off a few paces and continues behind her. He then notices her glare at the poster on the board for Parents' Day this upcoming weekend. He watches Lori and nods knowingly.

XXX

Lori goes to her room but Hannah stops her from the inside in the entryway. She has a huge smile on her face. "I have an enormous surprise! I figured it would help us out."Lori enters the room to see now atop her filing cabinet by the window there is a fish-tank with a Beta swimming inside it. She buries her surprise.

"You… got a fish…" she remarks deadpan.

"I got us a fish! He's our new room pet! I figured we could come up with a name together and then we'd alternate feeding it each day." She looks to Lori for approval but she just goes for her bed. "I know it's not the most exciting pet in the world- personally I'd prefer a puppy- but it's all we're allowed to have." She's becoming a little frustrated. "Lori…"

"I'm really sorry. I know I'm being a royal pain right now, but I'm just… I'm having a really bad day."

"So your phone went off in English class? There's no reason to treat it like the end of the world."Lori doesn't answer. Hannah takes a seat next to her. "There's something else bothering you… isn't there?"

"I'm fine. Trust me, I can handle it."

"I don't doubt you can handle it. I'm just letting you know I can help you handle it if you need me. That's what I'm here for. That's what I'm trying to do."There is a pause. "Do you want to get dinner together?"Lori sits up and nods, giving a small hint of a smile.

XXX

Lori and Hannah are sitting silently at dinner in a way that's pretty awkward. Charlie comes up and takes the spot between them. "Excuse me, but-"Hannah begins angry.

"He's fine." Hannah looks a little shocked. The three eat in awkward silence. Finally, she rises.

"I'm going to grab some more to drink." She walks off. Once she's gone, Charlie moves closer.

"So I checked and there's nothing unusual going on at the library. So it looks like we're back to the preserve tonight. Be sure to dress warm. According to the- you're not listening to a word I say…"She nods. "So are your parents coming this weekend?"She glares at him. "I mean Canada is pretty far away. It has been a month… maybe you miss them and had really hoped they would come."

She can't help but smirk. "I honestly can say I'm impressed. Like I said, I can handle it though."

"Are you the only child? Because I was for a really long time too. I know how hard it is to just be pulled away from them. You want to be all tough and independent, but it's okay if you're not." Lori doesn't answer for a long time and checks her phone.

"Are your parents coming?"

Charlie rolls his eyes. "Yes, unfortunately both of them are stopping by to check up on me. That means I have to spend a whole day hanging out with Ben."

"Just saying… if I had a brother, even a step-brother, I would love it. At least it's someone- even if he is quite possibly the most judgmental person on the planet."Hannah is across the cafeteria at the drink station watching. She looks as if she just figured something out. Suddenly, a scream causes her to drop her cup. Victoria is pointing and shrieking from her table. Hannah goes to her and Tyler.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"That- it- it just moved!" She points towards the back. "It went through the door to the kitchen! I saw it!"

"Victoria, we don't see anything," Tyler answers in a calming tone.

"There- it hopped to the back! It moved! It can't move!"

"Okay, you need to calm down. What moved?" Hannah asks, hands out.

"Ask her!" she shouts desperately and points to where Lori is observing the scene from her table. Lori just shrugs at Hannah confused. "She has to have something to do with this! She has to!"Lori notices the cafeteria is now staring at her, including Ben. She points her head his way.

"Great. As if his opinion of me could be tarnished anymore." Charlie just rolls his eyes. "It looks like we're investigating here first tonight." Charlie's eyes widen.

"But… how are we going to get in? They obviously lock this place up pretty tight at night."She just looks at him. "We're seriously going to break into the cafeteria tonight?"

"We don't really have any other option, do we? I'm not going to make you come though. In fact, I hope you walk away from this."

"Just make Ben doesn't find out."

"With my luck these days, let's not count on it. Come on, they've stopped staring so we should be able to just slip out." They rise and head for the door. "Wait!" She slips her ID in the window and closes it. "Okay, out we go."

"You realize up until Victoria got hysterical we were actually having a normal conversation?"

"Yeah, we actually were," she genuinely smiles.

XXX

Victoria is sitting in the boy's lounge with a worried Tyler. "That's what I saw and I know that I saw it."

"But way to lose your cool in front of the entire cafeteria."

"You try keeping a calm head! This year has been anything but normal and it's all her fault. It has to be."

"But we need proof. I'm starting to think you're blowing this whole thing way out of proportion."

"I'm not!"

XXX

It is night back at the dorm. Lori is sitting on her bed reading a recreational book. Periodically she keeps checking her phone. Hannah is observing and then feeds the fish.

"So… you seem to be doing better since dinner."

"Yeah. I figured some stuff out. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"No. I'm not really that good with that sort of thing. So when did you and Charlie officially become friends?" she starts casually.

"We're not," Lori answers simply.

"You two seemed to be having a nice conversation when I left the table- a conversation that didn't occur until I left the table."

"He likes me and he likes the pursuit. That's all there is to it."

Hannah is becoming frustrated again. "That's not true. I can see it. I wish I could sooner so I wouldn't have been so hard on the kid. The reason he pesters you so much is because you want him to."

"Trust me; it is not my desire to be stalked."

"But… it's not stalking, is it?"Lori looks at the time on the clock next to her and rises)

"I'd love to continue this debate, but I have to run to the library real fast before it closes."She heads for the door.

"Tell Charlie I said hi," Hannah remarks off-hand as she folds her clothes.

"I'm- I'm not-"

"For a self-proclaimed ice queen you have a terrible poker face."She's out the door. "See if he has any ideas of what to name the fish!"

XXX

Lori and Charlie both meet outside the cafeteria with their flashlights. They shut them off and Lori shows off the book from under her arm. "We're really going to do this?" Charlie asks.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice. Just stick towards the shadows." She pushes one of the windows open and retrieves her ID from off the floor.

"That's why you slipped your ID there!"She quiets him and they climb in. "Do you have any clue who Victoria saw?"

"No. I didn't ask her after she tried to publically out it as my fault."

"But it is your fault," Charlie remarks completely genuine.

"That's the type of thing that we keep secret though. We need to be careful of her and Tyler." They creep to the back avoiding the camera. "I can't believe this has become my life."

"I don't mind it so much."They enter the kitchen. Lori heads one way and gestures for him to head the other. He starts creeping cautiously around the counter. "Hello? Is anyone here? I'm not going to hurt you. We're here to help." He hears clinking noises that stop in front of him. He looks around wildly and scared. "Hello?

"Down here dear."He lets out a scream and hits the floor. Lori comes running up annoyed.

"Charlie! We need to be quiet."

"I'm sorry. It seems I gave him quite the fright."She looks at the table and sees Mrs. Potts looking at Charlie concerned. "Maybe a spot of tea will cheer him up?" Lori can't help but take a few steps back before reining it in mentally.

"Well… I can see why Victoria freaked."She pulls Charlie up roughly. "Get up. It's fine. It's not a character to be scared of."He looks at Mrs. Potts and smiles. "That's-"

"Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast. Even I've seen that one Lori." He pokes her and she giggles. "She's real."Lori starts flipping through the book.

"I thought you knew nothing about Disney?"

"One year I decided to watch all the Oscar nominees for Best Picture- well the ones under PG-13. So basically a lot of older movies," he explains. He pokes Mrs. Potts again. "Wow, this is so cool!" Lori is still flipping when they hear the kitchen door slam. "That didn't sound good."Lori closes the book and picks Mrs. Potts up.

"Sorry about this. It might get a little rough."She shoves the book in her bag and tosses her to a shocked Charlie. "Let's go."They run and duck the long way around the kitchen counter. They hear footsteps but manage to make it out back into the cafeteria. "I think we're safe."

"Safe would be in your dorm right now." They both jump and whirl around to see Ben standing over them with his arms folded. Charlie shifts Mrs. Potts behind his back.

"It isn't what it looks like, Ben," he begins.

"So you two didn't break into school property in the dead of night? It sure looks like it. What if I was Security? You could be expelled for this Charlie!"

Lori steps in front of him. "Don't blame him. He's here because of me."

"Yes. Yes he is. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were bad news. Now I am taking my step-brother back to his room. And this weekend Mom and Dad are going to have a long retelling of some of your recent behavior." Charlie pushes out from behind her.

"You wouldn't." He stares down with his brother.

"I can and I am."

"I hate you! You're just going to ruin my life!"He takes off out the window and Ben goes to follow but stops in front of Lori.

"You stay away from him. He has a life and career ahead of him," he threatens. Lori becomes insulted.

"And what does that make me?"

"The garbage they take out every morning." She slaps him, absolutely furious.

"You know nothing about me," she growls. She exits through the window and he watches he go- hand on his cheek. He almost looks… impressed.

XXX

Victoria is exiting the lounge and sees Charlie rushing towards his room. She manages to get a glimpse of what he has in his hand. A large smile appears on her face.

"I knew it."

XXX

Charlie enters his room and gently places Mrs. Potts on his desk. "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" he asks, pulling up his chair and sitting in front of her.

"If I might be honest, I really wish to go home to my son. I imagine he needs me. That and the whole castle is probably falling apart- Lumiere and Cogsworth at each other's throats. You see this girl just arrived-"

"And you think she could break the spell," Charlie smiles. Mrs. Potts looks at him confused.

"How-?"

"I'm just a good guesser." He looks at the time and yawns, rising and climbing into his bed. He reflects for a moment before chiming in quietly, "I don't have a mom. She died when I was just a baby."

"Well, I'm frightfully sorry to hear that. But I'm sure she's still with you in a lot of ways. Just like even though I'm… here, I'm really back in the cupboard with Chip."

"Don't worry. My friend Lori will get you sent back home as soon as she can. You have to teach her something first though."

"I can't imagine what that would be."

"Well… right now she really misses her parents. You see, this weekend they come visit. Hers live pretty far away and can't make it. She's been pretty upset about it. I'm worried about her."

Mrs. Potts smiles. "You seem like a very good friend."

"She says we're not friends."

"Many moments Cogsworth tells me the same thing about Lumiere. But when the moment matters the truth comes shining through very clearly."

"I hope so, because she's the only real friend I have."He looks at the picture of him and his mom, clicking out the light. "Goodnight Mrs. Potts."

"Goodnight dear." He closes his eyes and quickly drifts off.

XXX

Charlie opens his door the next morning after a series of pounding to find Lori standing outside impatiently with the book. "Let's get this done," she huffs.

"She's on my desk."Lori walks in to Mrs. Potts. "So I finally have you in my room…"

Lori gives him a look. "Stop making this creepy right now!" she says in her icy tone. She starts flipping through pages. "I'm not getting anything."

"Well… you haven't learned anything yet," he offers.

"I learned if I see your step-brother again I'm going to punch him in the face." He beams at this. She finally puts the book down and sighs, taking a seat. "Alright… pot… what have you got for me?" she asks impatient and awkward.

"I'm not quite sure."

"It's just a suggestion… but maybe you could talk to her about what's bothering you. You know the whole thing with Parents' Day." Lori suddenly rises and heads for the door.

"I told you- I have that under control. It's just… this stupid book is defective or something!"She throws it on the ground. "I hate this so much." She storms off and Charlie goes after her- leaving the door slightly open.

"Lori!" he shouts after her. Mrs. Potts sighs. A moment later the door opens again. Victoria spots Mrs. Potts- who has the instinct to freeze.

"Well, what do we have here? You look awfully realistic."She picks her up and trips over the book trying to sneak out. She grabs that too.

XXX

Lori is still storming from the boys' dorm as Charlie manages to catch up to her, nearly tripping in the process. She doesn't even acknowledge him. "Get lost before I snap and say things that I really don't want to say."

"Lori, the book is going to make you face things you won't want to. That's just how this will work. You can either suck it up and figure things out or I have a teapot that misses her son locked up in my dorm for the rest of eternity." This manages to make her halt. She looks down.

"Why me though?"

"Because you opened the book!" he finally snaps at her.

She snaps back just as quickly. "But why did the book pick me, huh? There are six billion people on this entire planet, yet I'm the one who gets stuck with this? That's not fair at all!"

Charlie takes a moment to cool down and speaks to her in a soothing tone. "Lori, you were doing so well. Don't let the first real challenge ruin that. You need to talk to her."She sighs. He takes a moment before continuing. "I don't have the answers either. I don't know why you're the one out of six billion. But you need to get it through your head… it's two out of six billion." They start walking back towards his room. He opens his door and walks in. "Mrs.-"He notices the book is gone and so is she. "Lori, she's gone."

This snaps her out of whatever funk she was having. "What?"

"She's not in my room and neither is the book either," he says frantically. The two start tearing the room apart but it's clear neither are there. They look at one another and it hits them both at the same time.

"You don't think-"Lori asks incredulous.

"Come on. His room's just down the hall." They take off only to come to a stop by Ben appearing in front of them.

"God, why now?" Lori mutters. Ben makes the conscious decision to ignore her, putting his full attention on his step-brother.

"I just came here to collect you. Our parents arrived early and are taking us out to lunch."

Charlie sputters. "Just… give me ten minutes. This one kid borrowed a book that now I'm lending to Lori… since I read it all already. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"I thought I made-"

"He said he'll meet you in the lobby!" Lori shouts. Ben backs off and exits the hallway as she glares after him. Charlie runs up to and pounds on Tyler's door. He opens it with Victoria. "Give the kid his stuff back."

She starts to close the door. "I don't know what-"Charlie puts his foot in the way.

"You took my book and the teapot from my desk."

"Don't you mean the teapot hopping around the cafeteria yesterday? Don't you mean Mrs. Potts?" She points to her picture in the book. Lori does her best not to react as Charlie looks panicked. Tyler is just looking at this whole conversation in disbelief.

"How-how much of that did you read?" Lori lets slip out.

"I read it cover to cover. It's a fascinating read." Charlie notices how Tyler is viewing the situation and talks in a calm, soothing voice.

"Tyler… she's obviously stressing out. It's just a teapot. Don't you think she's going off the deep end just a little bit?"

"You bring Disney characters to our world!" Victoria shouts, pointing at the two.

"I mean… just listen to her. That front poem… it's a complete joke," Charlie continues.

"What front poem?" Tyler asks. Victoria shakes her head.

"I don't know. There's not a single poem in this entire book."Lori and Charlie look confused. "Now get the teapot to talk! Get her to talk!"

"She logically needs some sort of help," Lori appeals to Tyler. He makes up his mind.

"They're right Victoria."He grabs the book from her and gives it back to Lori. "I know there's still something fishy about you. But this is taking it too far."He goes in and comes back a second with Mrs. Potts.

"But- but I saw it!"

"We've had it and nothing's happened. You're just tired or something." The two back off as Victoria begins arguing. She seems to have gone off the deep end. Charlie nods towards Lori as he goes to his brother. She takes the items and heads for her dorm.

XXX

Lori pulls up and twists her desk chair so that her elbows rest on the backrest. She roughly places Mrs. Potts on her desk. The book is perched in her lap. "Alright… I'm just going to talk until one of these poems starts glowing." She taps the book and flips it open to a random page.

"Whatever you need to send me home." Lori clearly has no idea where to begin. She checks her phone and sits for a moment, looking around the room. Finally her eyes fall to the tank in the corner.

"So… I have a fish. We don't know what to name him," she begins awkwardly.

"Well… what's your favorite name? Is there anybody special?" Mrs. Potts asks in a whisper, smiling to herself.

XXX

Charlie and Ben are sitting with their parents at the Olive Garden. Charlie is next to his dad, a large man with a dark mustache. Ben is next to his mom, a small woman with a bright smile. They are all eating and Ben chooses the moment to make his move.

"So… Charlie met this girl," he begins. Charlie drops his fork, but his parents beam at him.

"Really? Oh, tell up all about her," his step-mom coos.

"She's a terrible influence on-"

"Don't listen to him," he interrupts. "He doesn't like her."

"With good reason. She's turning-"

"She isn't doing anything!"

XXX

We are back with Lori and Mrs. Potts. "I already used up my favorite name on someone a long time ago. My parents let me name my brother. I picked out one from this movie I was just obsessed with." She gives a nostalgic smile.

"Oh. Were you hoping he'd come to this Parents' Day too?" Her face falls with a snap.

"Oh no. It'd… it'd be pretty impossible. He's not around. He left." She looks at her phone again. "My mom adored him just like you adore Chip. I was never jealous though- he was too… adorable to be jealous of. So it hit her and my dad really hard. I had to step up as the prodigal child- academically, physically, emotionally. It was exhausting. They leaned on me. I was their crutch."

"So you thought they wouldn't be able to function with you gone? I understand from Charlie you haven't seen them in a while."

"In a way… I guess I kind of hoped that. It's really selfish, but I think I wanted to feel like they still needed me. It's not like they didn't want to come. Work just got in the way- something completely normal. It's like… like they're completely normal. She usually talks to me- calls me every day. She hasn't called this week yet."

XXX

Ben and Charlie are now leaning over the table glaring at one another as their parents observe helplessly. "She's a bad influence! She's bringing you down!"

Charlie turns to his dad. "I am averaging a GPA of 4.51 that I compound daily. I have my homework done a week in advance. But guess what, I watched a movie this week," he smiles. "I had someone visit my room. I had a normal conversation with someone who isn't at this table for once in my life. Lori Fitzgerald may be difficult and impossible but she is the first person who cares about me outside of you. You may not believe it- she doesn't believe it- but she cares. And I'm through of you trying to split us up. The only thing that has changed about me is that I'm happier. Dad… Mom… I'm happy." Both his step-mom and dad are completely enthralled.

"When do I get to meet her?" his dad chuckles. Ben grimaces in defeat as the family returns to dinner.

XXX

Lori is staring at Mrs. Potts as she begins. "That doesn't mean they care about you any less. I can promise you from the bottom of my bubbles that your parents still need you. But they have to learn since you're here. I imagine you want a life too and that means they have to move on. It's like this girl that's at the castle-"

"Belle," Lori interjects. Mrs. Potts again looks amazed and confused.

"How does everyone know that? Anyway, she's trapped but hopes her dad gets along without her. It's the only way to move on and come to grips with where you are now and where you want to be. You are never truly alone. What if you tried to talk to her? It's okay if you need her instead of the other way around. In fact, it's more than okay." Lori smiles and a poem starts glowing.

"I imagine you want to be with your son."Mrs. Potts nods. "Then I think it's about time we sent you home."She goes to read but stops. "Thank you… for everything."

"Anytime, darling."

Lori begins to sing a little more confidently to the tune of Be Our Guest. "_'Mrs. Potts, we're thankful you were our guest You left your company thoroughly impressed'_" Mrs. Potts vanishes in a burst of light. Lori immediately picks up her phone and dials. "Hey Mom, it's me. Oh, not much. I just haven't heard from you. You don't have to apologize. Just… tell me how your day's going. I miss you too."

XXX

Lori sees Charlie and Ben sitting with their parents at a table on the lawn behind the dorms. She gives a smile. Charlie sees and waves her over. She shakes her head and Ben smirks. She sees Charlie frown, takes a deep breath, and joins them.

"Hi, I'm Lori Fitzgerald," she says cheerfully- offering her hand. Both parents shake it.

"Lori, we've heard an awful lot about you from both of my kids." Lori gives Ben a look.

"I'd imagine they were conflicting accounts so if you'd allow me to join you I could set everything straight."

"I'd like that," his step-mom says. Lori takes a seat next to Charlie. Ben frowns at how well this seems to be going. "Where are your parents?"

"They live in Canada so it was just too far for one day. It's okay though. I'm never alone since your son insists on keeping me company."She hits Charlie's shoulder and he smiles. "Sometimes I might get him in trouble though if I'm being perfectly honest. One time I got caught in this net…"

XXX

Lori enters the dorm to find Hannah feeding the fish. "So… I saw you talking up Charlie's parents as I came home."

"I was just shoving it in Ben's stupid face that I can be something other than garbage."

"And so that Charlie could keep hanging out with you," Hannah counters with a sly smile.

Lori scowls. "Oh, if I knew that was a side effect I wouldn't have done it."

Hannah laughs. "You don't fool me Lori." There is a comfortable pause as they watch the fish swim. "I just like watching him swim sometimes. He doesn't have a care in the world."

"Yeah. Say, how does Cody sound?"

Hannah looks at her puzzled. "Cody?"

"For our fish. What do you think of the name Cody?"

"Cody… "Hannah tries. She beams at her. "I think it really suits him!" Lori touches the glass. "He seems to like it too. Where'd you come up with that?"

"Ah, just someone I knew."

"Knew?" Hannah blurts, instantly regretting her needling. Lori just keeps staring at the fish before finally speaking.

"He passed away when I was eleven. It was… sudden. He drowned when we visited this local pool. We were… really close." Hannah looks at her sadly.

"Are you sure-"

"It's fine. I like to be reminded of him. I thought he was perfect. And this time he can't drown," she remarks with a sad smirk. Hannah puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me that. It must have been hard." Lori takes a deep breath.

"You… have no idea. I'll feed him tomorrow."She heads into the bathroom. Hannah takes a permanent marker and writes CODY on the fish bowl, smiling.

XXX

Lori locks the bathroom door before she breaks down crying silently. She pulls out her phone and begins texting her mom.

XXX

**Next time consequences come back to haunt Lori and she is forced to make a tough call that changes the entire adventure when a helpless creature ends up trapped in a tree. Tune in next week for Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**


	6. Now I've Seen Everything

**And now (after an obnoxiously long break the author apologizes for immensely) we at last present an all new episode of Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

XXX

At the dig site where it all began. Inside a tent is a cross, older General examining a map of the area. He looks angry and frustrated when a young Archeologist enters. She crosses her arms and simply glares at him. "So you've heard the news?" she asks in a thick German accent.

The General looks up and glares right back. "You're positive?"

"We have torn the entire dig site apart. I have looked under every rock and tree the map could have possibly meant. It's not here. We're in the wrong place." At that moment a young soldier enters in a hurry- doing a quick salute.

"Or someone got there first, sir."He drops down pictures of Stevens and Marshall on the table, obviously ones kept for employee records. "These two vanished off the site over a month ago. We just found out because they erased themselves from the hard-drive. It appears this one then proceeded to take off for a one-way trip to Sydney and is being tailed by the other."

"So they aren't getting along," the General concludes. "Get in contact with this one," he says pointing to Marshall. "Make him a deal to find everything out about his partner." The soldier nods and exits "Do you know what this means Doctor?"

The Archeologist smiles proudly. "It means I was right… and that the book exists."

"Yes, someone has their hands on the most powerful magic in the whole world."

XXX

Lori Fitzgerald is blitzing through the campus to get to class, sneakers barely touching the pavement. She has the book under her arm, but manages to drop it onto the sidewalk. With a sigh she quickly doubles back and carelessly and roughly jams it into her backpack. She manages to get into the Science Building and to her class just in time as the clock hits ten.

"It looks like someone's alarm didn't go off this morning," Charlie Prescott practically giggles from next to her as she rapidly pulls her supplies out.

"No. We have a Code Glow. I felt it was better to keep it locked up in my room than risk public humiliation... again," she vents.

Charlie's brow furrows. "Already? It's only been two days since-"The Professor enters.

"Alright, let's get started. "

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie is sketching furiously)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and Charlie crashes into her, sending them both to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 5: Now I've Seen Everything**

XXX

Lori starts cleaning everything up as class ends. Charlie rises with a smile. "Alright, so I'll go check out the library. You survey the cafeteria. If we both find nothing we finally get to take a return trip to the preserve." Hannah Frost comes up to the two.

"Why are you two visiting the preserve?" she asks.

"Biology homework," Lori answers quickly. "We have to collect some samples for lab Thursday."

"Alright… "Hannah says, not looking entirely convinced.

"Say, where was Victoria today?" Charlie asks.

"You didn't hear? Her parents came this weekend and took her home. Tyler says she was just having a lot of trouble holding up under the stress. We have no idea when she's going to be back."Charlie looks down extremely guilty.

"Well, she was going a little wonky," Lori dismisses.

"I know, so I really do hope she gets help. Say… I don't have any homework tonight. Do you guys need an extra hand in gathering those samples?"

Charlie smiles. "Actually-"

"We have it under control," Lori cuts in. "I have to go print something." She takes off.

"How's Cody?" Charlie asks as he and Hannah head out as well.

"He's doing great! I actually think Lori likes him."

"That's an achievement. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Keep an eye on her."

XXX

Charlie knocks on the dorm door and Hannah answers with a smile. "Hey, she's just grabbing her jacket."

"Yeah, it's definitely fall here now." She nods and they stand for a moment. "Listen… Hannah… if you go see Victoria can you give her this from me?"He hands her a homemade Get Well card.

"Absolutely! This is adorable Charlie. I didn't know you were friends."

"Not really, but I do feel bad-"

"Alright, let's go get those samples," Lori interjects, waling between them. The two start down the hallway, pulling out their flashlights. Hannah waves after them and shuts the door. "Anything in the library?"

"Nope. Cafeteria?" Lori shakes her head. "Forest preserve it is then." They start out the dorms and head that way "Do we have any idea who we need to find?"

"I never have any idea," she grumbles. The two head down the path in silence for a bit. "Why'd you make Victoria a card?" she asks suddenly.

"Well… it's kind of our fault Lori." She gives him a confused look. "All the things that we brought we real and she saw them. We had to convince Tyler that she was crazy though. I actually feel really bad about it. What if we ruined her whole life?"

"She did it to herself," Lori replies with a shrug.

"Did she? Or did we do it to her?"

"The question I have is why couldn't she see the poems?" Lori changes the subject.

"That was really weird. Maybe it's part of the book's defense mechanism if it gets taken or something. It seems logical."

"I told you that book is pure evil."Charlie spots some plants as they enter the preserve and picks them. "What are you doing?" He hands her some.

"You have to bring some samples back so Hannah doesn't get suspicious. Remember she thinks we're out doing homework right now." He looks around. "Oh, I don't think we've been here before." He pulls out his notebook and starts drawing, drifting behind Lori.

"It's hard to believe we've never been here before. It seems like we've been through this place many, many times." She suddenly hears hiccups crying, so she halts. Charlie crashes into her. "I heard something. Listen." They hear more hiccups as some drops land on Lori.

"It's above us." He shines his light in the tree and illuminates a figure at the very top. "That's pretty far up. Give me a boost." Lori launches him up and he shakily and pathetically climbs branches until her reaches the figure.

"Don't fall!" slips out of Lori. He shines his light at the top and sees a terrified Dumbo crying as he leans against the tree trunk. "Who is it?" she shouts up at him.

"It's a… elephant of some sort. He has a little yellow hat and a collar around his neck. Ring any bells?"

"Dumbo. It has to be Dumbo!" she shouts back instantly. She tries to climb but cannot reach the branch Charlie grabbed before with her help. "I can't get up there, so you have to try to bring him down here!"Charlie scoots closer as Dumbo tries to scoot further back. He puts his hands up.

"No. No. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. We're going to get you down. It's going to be okay." He moves closer slowly as Dumbo just stares at him. "Wow, you really have some big ears," he can't help but chuckle and observe. At this Dumbo starts crying even harder. He proceeds to flap them and fly up to a higher branch. "No!" He tries to reach him but can't. "Lori, he flew up to where I can't reach him!"

"What did you do?!" Charlie climbs down and has a rough landing.

"I-I just mentioned his ears-"

"Charlie! Haven't you seen the movie?! That's the last thing you mention to him. Now he's never going to trust us," she says frustrated.

"I'm sorry Lori. I've never seen the movie."

"Let me try," she says exhausted. He tries to lift her so she can reach the branch, but both end up falling back. "What are we going to do?"She looks at her phone. "It's nearly midnight." She thinks for a moment. "Do you think he's going to stay in that tree?"

"Lori, we can't!"

"Charlie, we need to come up with a plan. We need some time to figure things out."

"But he's up there terrified."

"I know that. I… know that. He'll be fine for one day." She rises to her feet, dusting herself off. "We'll be back here tomorrow. It won't be a problem at all."

"I don't know…"

"Charlie," she begins in a serious tone, "we have neither a plan nor the supplies we need. It's logical to go back and re-group. He'll be fine." She starts walking away and after a last sad glance Charlie follows behind her.

XXX

Charlie sits at his computer in his dorm as the end credits of Dumbo begins to roll. He exes out of the window and sits thinking for a minute. He then goes on Google, types something, and starts skimming through news articles furiously.

XXX

Hannah opens the dorm door with the same warm smile to see Ben Prescott standing there in another one of his ties. Her face instantly falls and she shuts the door slightly. "She's not here."

"Can I leave a message then? It's really important."

"Listen, I've heard very little about you from around campus. I hate forming snap decisions. But… I don't like you," she says to him, slowly closing the door more.

"I appreciate the honestly," he mutters to himself. "Tell her I want to have a talk with her- no fighting, no insulting, and no arguing. I come in peace this time. She doesn't have to hit me again. She can meet me for lunch- Charlie has lab."

"She hit you?! Good on her. You must have deserved it."

"I did," he answers without hesitating. "Just… please tell her." He exits down the hallway. Hannah closes the door the rest of the way.

"Did you get that?!" Lori peeks out of her hiding spot in the closet.

"I got it."She heads back for her room and calls back about the un-asked question. "He called me garbage!"

Hannah follows her. "Please tell me you hit him twice."

XXX

Lori grabs her lunch from the line and spots Ben at a table glancing at the clock. She looks heavenward before calmly walking to him and taking a seat.

"Thank you for coming. I would have understood if you didn't," he says in a very business-like manner.

"Make this fast. I'm getting tired of looking at your face," she whines.

He clears his throat. "I just wanted to apologize to you… for everything."

"Where's the catch?"

"There isn't one. He is a lot happier around you than I've ever seen him before. I still worry though, and quite frankly I still don't like you."

"That feeling is mutual," she interjects, playing with her spoon.

"But I will try to just let you two be and stop fighting as long as you promise me one thing."

"What's that?" she asks, bored.

"That whatever antic you two get into he won't get hurt. Your life-style terrifies me and I don't want those consequences to be taken out on Charlie. He's too special and kind for that. I mean this completely and sincerely. You have the responsibility of protecting him."He offers his hand. "Do I have your word Ms. Fitzgerald?"

"You do." She shakes his hand quickly and rises. "Now if you excuse me, I have to leave before your face makes we want to skip lunch."She walks away and he just shakes his head.

XXX

Lori walks out of the Science Building after her lab and notices that it is pouring rain outside. She takes in the students running with their umbrellas and coats before it hits her.

"Oh no." She takes off at a run without either a coat or umbrella, slipping in a puddle. She arrives at the library alcove to find it empty. She bolts for the preserve and starts running through the trees. "Charlie! Charlie!" She runs frantically, slipping and sliding all over the wet grass and mud. "CHARLIE!" She finally finds a landmark and makes it to the tree. Charlie keeps trying to jump for the branch. He is wet and covered in mud. She comes up next to him. "Charlie, what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't leave him," he says frantic, still trying to grab the branch. "It's our fault he's up there. It's all our fault. Help me get up there!"She launches him up to the branch, but he slips on her and falls on his back. "What are we going to do?! He has to come out of there! We have to save him!"

"Charlie, you're soaked. We need to get you back to the dorms."

"I'm not leaving him! It's my fault he's up there!" He starts crying as he tries to rise and his right foot buckles.

"What're you talking about? I made the call," she says logically. "This is all on me, okay? I need you to go back. I've got this." She back up a few yards, runs, and tries to grabs the branch but misses. He's still beside her. "GO!" He tries to take off, limping weakly, and she tries again. There is a cry from behind her and after a sigh she ends up running back to find Charlie has slipped in the mud. "Charlie," she growls, annoyed.

XXX

Lori is supporting Charlie as the two enter his dorm building. He has his right leg in the air and is hopping at her blistering pace. She seems annoyed to be having to support him. He seems really upset.

"Seriously, you should leave me. I'm fine. Go back and-"

"Charlie, you can barely walk with my help. I couldn't just leave you out there to catch a cold or hypothermia," she cuts him off coldly.

"But what if he does?"

"Charlie, just stop with the arguments! I've got this."

"Lori, we don't have this," he shoots back honestly, grimacing in pain as his foot hits a door.

"Sure we do."

"We are two college students who run around campus in the dead of night pursuing characters of fiction. By commonplace standards, we should both be in the room next to Victoria!"Lori grows annoyed and quickly backs off, forcing him to hold onto a window ledge for support.

"Oh my God… you're snapping."

"No, I'm merely-"

"Charlie, this was your tone of voice." She becomes overly whiney as she speaks. "'We should be in a room next to Victoria. Lori, I'm thirteen so I'm short and follow you around like a puppy. Lori, we're not doing this right!'"

"We aren't! Do you know what we've done?!"

"Charlie, what are you talking about?" she asks, not really wanting an answer.

"After Victoria… I looked into some stuff. The school… our school… they have to let a professor go because of the damage and panic Simba caused. Not to mention the fact that the forest rangers have about thirteen lawsuits on their hands from parents. Four students ran for the hills. Victoria… her entire life path has been altered."

"Charlie-"

"And we have absolutely no one we can blame for this but ourselves." They just stare at each other for a long moment- her contemplative and him desperate to get through. "He's trapped out there."

Lori turns sharply and starts back down the hall. "Go inside and get some rest. We'll take care of this tomorrow." He is clearly disappointed, almost in himself as well, and heads inside. She turns back for a moment and frowns before continuing out the hall and into the rain.

XXX

Lori is frantically tearing through her dresser drawers and shelves, throwing everything to the ground around her and even up on her bed. She is clearly looking for something when Hannah walks in. "Um… I'm having some friends over to study tonight," Hannah smiles in a kind, guiding tone.

"I can go hang out in the library."

Hannah sighs and tries again. "No… it's just-"

"I can take Cody with me so the room doesn't smell."

"That's not- wait, the room doesn't smell." Lori grabs her computer after not finding whatever it is she needs.

"Doesn't look like I have anything that'll work. Just text me when you're done." She's out the door as Hannah calls back to her.

"I will! Hey! I meant you should clean this mess up! Lori! Lori!" She sighs as there is no answer.

XXX

Lori sits at her computer in the back corner of the mostly empty library clearly bored out of her mind. She pulls out her phone and sends a text before sitting for another long moment. Finally, she then types in the school and starts thumbing through news articles as Charlie did before. She looks at the book sitting next to her.

"This is all your fault. I hope you realize that. I hope you're happy."

"Why are you talking to a book?" She looks up to see Ben standing over her shoulder.

"Let me ask you- why don't you talk to your books?" she asks in an insulted tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Communication is essential in any relationship. How do you expect to get everything out of the book if you do not treat it with decency and respect?"

Ben just looks at her before rolling his eyes. "I don't even know why I bother." He starts walking away. Lori smirks to herself.

"That was almost too easy. I really do need to stop though." She goes back to computer and search when she notices librarian up on the ladder shelving books. As the light-bulb goes off a smiles appears on her face.

XXX

The next morning Charlie walks into the library still limping very heavily. He passes the librarian talking to the assistant and over hears a snippet. "Seriously, I went to shelve books this morning and it was just gone," the assistant says, defensive.

"Who would steal a ladder? It just makes no sense. I put it away after using it last night." Charlie freezes and starts back the other way, crashing into Hannah.

"Hey Charlie," she says brightly. She then notices his foot. "What happened?"

"I-I sprained it when we were looking for things in the preserve."

"But it was fine yesterday… in class," Hannah responds, looking down at him.

"We had to go back last night," he says quickly, trying to leave. She blocks him.

"First, the lab was yesterday. Second, Lori was here all last night."

"We had to pick up a few to re-do it during class today. So, she wasn't." Hannah narrows her eyes and holds up her phone.

"Then why do I have 23 texts of 'I'm bored. Can I leave this suffocating library and come back to the room yet' that say differently?" He shifts nervously and she frowns at him completely serious. "Charlie…"

"What's going on?" Ben asks from beside the two, causing them to both jump.

"Do you live here or something?!" Charlie shouts at him.

"He does have a point. You always seem to be lurking around here," Hannah adds suspicious.

"Obnoxious roommate," he gives quickly. "Back off. What happened to your foot?"

"Something he won't tell me about."

Ben begins to stare down at Charlie as well. "Does this have to do with Lori?

"I-I have to get to class. I'll talk to you both later."He manages to limp away before they can say anything. Hannah turns to Ben.

"His first class isn't for two hours with Lori and me."

"Should we follow him?"

Hannah glares at him briefly. "I'm not making plans with you. You're an ass, remember?"

"Trust me, because of you three freshmen I get constantly reminded."Hannah walks away from him.

XXX

Charlie follows his map through the preserve, touching up some fine details as he goes. He finds Lori on the top branch of the tree, the library ladder leaning against it.

"_I've seen a peanut stand, a rubber band, and this sad elephant cry So now it's time to send him home and say a nice good-bye_," she sings from the book. He winces at the bright burst of light. She starts heading down the branches.

"So now we're stealing from the library too?!" he shouts up at her with a little bit of anger. She slides down the ladder and glares at him.

"You shouldn't have limped out here with that foot. I had this."

"It's fine." She just looks at him.

"It's not. You should go to the nurse. Scratch that- I hear she's awful. You should go to the athletic trainer in the gym. She's supposed to be real good."

"Was he alright?" he asks, trying to cut her off.

"Honestly, no. He was too terrified to fly. I just made it quick and easy on him. But now he's back home with Timothy and his mother and this will all just have been a scary nightmare. He'll be no worse for wear luckily… very luckily."

"So… what did you learn?"

"I learned that this is the last time you're coming with me. From now on you're staying back on campus."

He can't help but roll his eyes. "Lori, we go through this every time. I'm in this for-"

"No!" she says in a final tone that causes him to back up a few steps. She takes a breath, pinching her nose. "You didn't open the book. This isn't your responsibility. There are going to be more consequences. They're going to pile up for as long as this book glows and sputters. I'm stuck… but you aren't. I am not going to let you get hurt anymore. I want you to stay away from me. I am no good for you," she rattles, her tone calmer and more detached.

"You got that line from my step-brother."

"But he's right. I'm finally seeing it." She takes another breath and looks at him almost sad. "You can't ask me to keep doing this to you," she says, her voice almost cracking.

"But… friends-"

"Charlie, we never were friends. Good-bye." She walks away from him, forcing herself not to turn back. He stares after her.

"Okay… if that's what you want…" he whispers, tears in his eyes.

XXX

Hannah walks in their room to find Lori lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling- all her stuff still scattered everywhere on her side of the room.

"So I have to ask. I hate to but…" she begins, carefully.

"I'm the reason he got hurt. I took care of it."She puts on her headphones.

Hannah gives a forced smile. "That's good to know. It was actually a cleaning question though." Lori is obviously not listening to her so she goes to her desk "That's okay. I'll- I'm sure you'll take care of it tomorrow… or sometime this week… please."

XXX

Charlie opens his door frantically to find Ben standing there, arms folded. He doesn't waste a minute in slamming the door shut again. "She's not my friend anymore. Go away. You win."

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out like you wanted it to."

"No you're not," Charlie calls him out.

"Okay... can't argue with that really," Ben says under his breath, uncomfortable.

Charlie leans against the door. "I just wanted to find one friend," he says defeated.

"There are literally hundreds of other people on campus right now. Just go up to someone in class and say… you'd be excellent help on their homework. Get your foot in the door. Find some good people," he says in a tone fit for Hannah. Charlie frowns and throws the door open.

"She was one of the best people. You don't know that, no one on campus knows that. I'm even positive she doesn't know it yet. But I can see it. If you would have given her time she would have impressed you beyond anything you could have imagined. But now I won't even get to see it. Thank you for ruining my life." He slams the door shut and stalks off back to his bed.

XXX

Lori is walking to class when Ben catches up to her. "Lori-"

"I am beyond not in the mood." She keeps walking as he comes to a halt.

"Thank you though… for keeping him safe."

"I didn't do it for you!" she shouts back. He watches her turn the corner and shakes his head.

"Sorry, but I don't see it Charlie. I don't see it at all."

XXX

Lori sits down in her usual spot in English class, the front row. As she unpacks Charlie walks in and automatically starts walking towards her, but forces himself to stop. He surveys the room looking at various students, some with smiling welcoming faces. Finally, he takes a seat by himself in the back. Lori sits awkwardly and is about to turn back to him when the Professor walks in and she starts taking notes. Charlie does the same from his new spot. And the two sit… miles apart.

XXX

**Tune in next week (the author promises, again sorry for the delay) when Lori may just gain a new companion as the very first pays a visit to Trinity.**


	7. Fairest of Them All

**And now on its new date we proudly present an all new episode of Lori Disney? (Not Likely)**

XXX

Marshall is sitting in his hotel room drinking a glass of scotch and staring at his phone. He goes to take a sip when there is pounding on the door. As the pounding continues he slowly reaches into the side table drawer and pulls out a gun. He creeps silently to the window and peeks out to see the young soldier who was at the meeting before, along with two guys holding shotguns. He clicks the safety off and gets ready to throw open the door.

"That's not a good idea," a voice echoes from behind the door. Marshall pauses confused. "We just want to talk to you about your partner and where he took the book. We are prepared to compensate you for your help when we find him." He takes a moment before he puts the gun down and opens the door, hands up.

"What would you like to know about the yellow-bellied bastard?" he smiles.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori is running through the preserve, freezing temporarily on her face)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and looks around)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 6: Fairest of Them All**

XXX

Hannah enters the dorm from her last class with her ever cheerful smile on her face. She comes to a halt from her humming when she sees her roommate Lori lying on her bed. She is staring up at the empty ceiling and eating Girl Scout cookies from a box. She also notices Lori's side of the room is still as much of a mess as ever. Clothes are scattered, books everywhere. She sighs.

"Just go talk to him," she says serious. Lori looks at her.

"Huh?"

Hannah rolls her eyes. "You have been moping for a week now. When you're not in class, the cafeteria, or the bathroom you're on your bed eating junk food and staring wistfully up to the heavens. It's super depressing and it keeps your side of the room from being clean… which I'm getting sick of."

Lori narrows her eyes. "I'm not moping. I just feel sick, so I'm resting." Hannah snatches the box from her as she goes for another cookie.

"Then I will make you some tea. These aren't going to help your… cold? Fever? Fakeitis?" She starts eating the cookies herself. "So you're positive this is you being sick and not the fact that Charlie and you haven't had contact in a week?"

"Duh? Why would it be Charlie? It's not like… I miss him or anything. I'm glad he's gone. Good riddance," she defends. Hannah doesn't look convinced.

"Alright, I can see how this is going. But I'm going home this weekend so I won't be able to take care of you and keep you from getting fat."

"I don't get fat. And since when have you been going home?"

"Lori, I told you about this every day this week." Lori just shakes her head. "And you say you haven't been moping." She grabs her suitcase from her bed; giving it a gesture beforehand to point out it has been sitting there. Lori just stares back. "Just talk to him… and clean our room." She heads out, the box still in her hand. She pauses in the hallway. "I'm probably just going to end up doing it, aren't I?" she says to herself. "I guess I could help her when I get back." She starts down the hallway and exits the floor down the stairs.

XXX

Lori is still lying on her bed sometime later with a different box of cookies when a tell-tale rattling sounds from the room. She shoots up and sees the filing cabinet rattling next to her desk. As the glow emits, she hops down and opens the drawer. With a small smile, she grabs her phone only to realize what she was about to do. She sets is on her desk and starts out the door with the book under her arm.

XXX

Lori gets in line for dinner at the cafeteria as Charlie steps in right behind her. They both notice one another and fumble awkwardly as he reaches across her to grab a plate of pasta as she struggles with putting chesses on hers. He then notices the book under her arm. They both lock eyes for a moment and Lori looks like she's about to say something. She falters and keeps walking as Charlie stares after her sadly.

XXX

Lori is walking through the preserve trying to hold and read the book, know her surroundings, and point a flashlight. Clearly struggling, she nearly trips over a tree branch. She turns to say something but of course no one is there. Giving a lonely shudder in the cold, she passes a tree with a library ladder twice and starts to grow frustrated. She stands beneath it and tries to get a grip on where she is. Finally, she hears screaming. She takes off towards it and arrives to find a girl in a heap crying on the ground.

"Hey," Lori calls. The girl keeps crying. She grows quickly impatient. "Hey. Get up so we can do this. I have a weekend of eating cookies to get to." The crying continues. "Okay. I'm going to shine this light on you. Don't freak out." She does and it's Snow White. Lori visibly rolls her eyes at the sight of her. "Oh, this is going to be fun." She kneels next to her and places a hand on her back. Faking a comforting tone she begins. "Hey, it's going to be okay. It's alright Snow White… Snow? Snow White." Snow White looks up at her.

"I was so frightened."

"Hey, I'm here now. I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to you now. It's my job… if you consider my employer to be the world's most annoying book."

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Snow asks in her sweet tone, warming up to her.

"I'm Lori and more importantly I don't work for the Queen."

"Did the huntsman send you to follow me?"

"Um… yeah. Yes he did. So… come with me." They both rise and start back, but Lori abruptly stops. "Listen though, we're in a completely different kingdom so things will look odd compared to what you're used to. But just relax. It's all fine. Just… act like you belong… as much as you can."

XXX

Lori drags an amazed and wide-eyed Snow White down her hallway after checking that the cost is clear. She pushes her into her dorm room and then begins flipping through the poems in the book, hopeful. Snow White wanders Hannah's side, examining and touching everything.

"It's just so… magical!" She then looks at Lori's side. "Oh my, your quarters are very messy."

"Excuse me?" Lori asks, looking up.

"Just look at all of this. Maybe we can tidy it up together!" Snow White exclaims, clasping her hands together. Lori looks down at the book and shakes it.

"A cleaning lesson? Really? You're really reaching here. You couldn't come up with anything else?!" Snow White ignores her behavior.

"So where is your broom?"

"I don't have one. Hannah probably does though. I'll check her closet."She goes to the closet and sweeps her hand over the top shelf knocking down five unopened boxes. "That's weird." She quickly puts them back, finds the broom, and hands it to Snow White. "Knock yourself out."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"It means go ahead." Snow White begins sweeping the carpet. It only takes Lori a moment to recognize what's wrong and slap her forehead. "Wait a second. This is a carpet. We need to grab a vacuum." Just then door opens and closes. Lori jumps in front of Snow White as Hannah enters the room, angry and dragging her suitcase.

"I have had the worst evening!" she rants, throwing her suitcase on the bed- back to the two. "My car blew a tire right as I got onto the interstate. Then I had to sit for hours so a tow truck could wheel me to some shop and slap me with a huge bill. I had to call Tyler to get a ride back to campus- he took forever of course. And now I'm stuck here this weekend instead of going to see my family!"She finally turns around. "Who's that behind you?"

Snow White peeks her head out around Lori. "I'm-"

"She works for the Queen," Lori mutters under her breath. "Don't say another word."Snow White nods and backs away in fear. Lori turns back to Hannah and smiles. "There's nobody behind me."

Hannah just rolls her eyes. "Lori, you're allowed to have people over. Hi, I'm Hannah. You are-?"

"Her name is Candace. She's leaving."

"Lori, if this is about your image I won't tell anybody that you have friends." She steps around her. She notices something odd. "So Candace… why are you dressed like Snow White?"

"God, Hannah, could you be any more judgmental. Come on, Candace, we're leaving." She starts to drag Snow White towards the door.

"But what about cleaning your room?"

"It'll just have to wait." Hannah bars her from the door.

"Wait, you were about to finally clean your room?" Lori gives a nod and she is instantly skeptical. "Did you pay Candace to do it for you?"

"I am very insulted and leaving. We're leaving." She pulls Snow White past Hannah and into the hallway. Snow White pulls away and heads back.

"Wait. Can I just ask why the Queen is after me?" Hannah looks at her confused and a little disturbed. "I haven't done anything to upset her have I? She seems so lonely and I try so hard to make her happy." Realization starts to dawn and Hannah shakes her head.

"Come on Candace," Lori growls, pulling her away a little roughly.

"Please, I want to be able to help her." Hannah slides down the door frame until she's sitting on the floor- her eyes wide.

"You're Snow White." She nods, smiling. Lori is cringing. "As in not a deranged crazy person, but the actual Snow White from the 1937 movie?"

Lori interjects before Snow White can. "Yes to the first option- wait, you know the year it came out?"

"Yeah," Hannah says as if it is obvious. "It was the first animated movie, costing 1.5 million to make. Many called it Disney's Folly. It won an Honorary Oscar- one big statue, seven miniatures. It paid for an entirely new animation studio. I could go on but Snow White is in right there in front of us!"

"You're a Disney Nerd!" Lori shouts accusingly.

"Why is she here?!" Lori looks around and shoves Hannah back into the room, Snow White following. "How is she here?!"

"I was running from the Queen through the forest when Lori found me and took me back to her castle," Snow White provides helpfully.

"Yeah, I think that's a fair answer," Lori nods.

"I meant how does she exist?!" The cogs in Hannah's head seem to be going furiously.

"I have no-"

"Oh my God. The sea monster, the lion, what Victoria saw… and that was actually Pluto! That was the real Pluto!"

"You still need to take it down a few notches."

Hannah continues, enlightened. "You. It all has to do with you. Going to the lake, running out of class, sneaking into the cafeteria-"

"Wait. How have you heard of that one? Was Ben broadcasting it because he snuck in there too?"

"There are Disney characters coming here because of you. The book!" She grabs it before Lori can react and reads the inside of the cover. "It's all right here!" She suddenly realized what she's saying and drops it. "This is impossible."

"Wait, how- you can read it?" Snow White is not paying attention and starts playing with things around the room. "Stop that."

Hannah's still going, paying no attention to either of them. "Charlie knew. He had to. That's why you cut ties with him- because of this!"

Lori is growing annoyed. "Okay, can you please get a grip? This has gone on long enough and it's growing very tiring." Hannah nods and takes a deep breath.

"Alright. Alright, how do we send her back?"Lori just grows angrier.

"There is no 'we'! I just got rid of one… companion? I'm not looking to take on another."

Hannah backs off at this and pauses for a moment to reflect. "You said you were about to clean the room?"

"Yes, we were," Snow White says cheerily, finally rejoining the conversation.

"Then how about we get cleaning?" She heads for the closet.

"Is it too late to deny everything?" Lori shouts after her.

"Lori, Snow White is in our room."

"I could still deny everything. It won't stop me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm a little confused? Are we leaving still?" Snow White asks.

"No. It turns out I was mistaken. She works for the huntsman too. We can trust her." Hannah is heard giggling in glee. "Now…I guess we should clean my room… on a Friday night." She sits on her desk.

"Whatever is the matter?" Snow White asks as Hannah bolts back in.

"My life just got so much more complicated."

XXX

Sometime later, Snow White is folding clothes while singing to herself and Hannah is organizing Lori's desk while rambling. Lori is cleaning up trash and looking like she just absolutely hates her life.

"So he called all the animators into the sweatbox that night and told them the entire story- acted it out himself. Then he told them that were going to be their motion picture. That room… it had to have been pure electricity."

"Do you have an off switch by any chance?"

"I'm just giving you some essential back-story. You never know, it might be helpful," Hannah provides as she gets ready to launch into another one. Lori cuts in before she can.

"Listen, I've been around the block a few times. I've never needed to know anything beyond what was already in my head."

Hannah nods furiously but then gasps. "Should we be talking like this? Will it throw everything off with her or something if she knows?"

"I don't really care."

"Well you should. You can't send them back sad and broken. I don't think that's the point."

"I just send them back as quickly as possible." Something else dawns on Hannah.

"Wait a second. Are you the reason the ladder went missing in the library?"

Lori takes a beat before replying in an angry tone, "Not every weird thing on campus can automatically be attributed to me now!"

"Sorry… sorry… it just seemed like something you would do." She opens a drawer. "No way!"

"What?" Hannah catches herself and quickly closes it.

"It's actually clean in there. I'm just surprised is all." She goes back to arranging. "So how does it work- the whole sending her home thing?"

"I do something and then sing a poem. It's nothing for you to be that concerned about." Hannah is clearly growing annoyed with Lori as well and turns to talk to Snow White, who seems to have stopped singing.

"Lori, where'd Snow White go?" Lori turns and sees the door to the room is open.

"Oh great."She takes off at a run, Hannah following her. "Where do you think she went?"

"She probably just got curious and was tired of our bickering."

"You go back and keep cleaning," Lori orders starting down the stairs but quickly coming back up. "Did you grab the book?"

"Why-?" Lori sulks back.

"Charlie would have known to grab the book. Just saying."

"I-I didn't know!" Hannah defends.

"Charlie also wouldn't have lost the very first Disney princess!"

"You didn't even know that before I told you!"

XXX

Lori is wandering the campus in the dark desperately scouting for any sign of Snow White. Charlie notices this from his dorm window. He runs out the door and down the hallway.

XXX

Hannah and Lori are waiting in line the next day to grab breakfast. "We'll find her today. I know it," Hannah comforts. Lori just gives her a glare as they walk to find a table. Tyler whistles for Hannah from one with his friends. She pauses.

"Go sit with him," Lori tells her.

"But, we need to talk about-"

"Just go."Hannah nods and starts to walk over. "Hey, Hannah, I have a question real fast." She turns back. "For Psychology, I have to draw this graph of time- how I believe it looks. I don't want to just draw a straight line though. That seems too simple."

"Well, you could make wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey… I guess. It's just an idea."

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"It just popped into my head."She walks away and sits next to Tyler. Lori smirks.

"I thought so." Charlie walks past Hannah, glass of milk in his hand, heading somewhere. She grabs his arm and pulls him aside.

"Charlie! Charlie! Guess what? I know!"

"Excuse me?" he says, a little taken aback.

"Snow White-the real one from the Disney Encyclopedia… she was in our dorm! We lost her and Lori- where are you going?" Charlie just silently walks over to where Lori is now sitting alone. He then proceeds to dump his glass of milk on her head. Some of the cafeteria falls silent.

"You are SUCH a hypocrite!" Lori just sits, cringing. She doesn't face him, doesn't even look angry, she just takes it. "So much for doing things on your own and responsibility and all that other… crap! I'm done! I'm done!" He walks out and Lori slowly turns and glares at Hannah who slowly retreats back to her table with Tyler.

XXX

Lori is trekking through campus as the sun starts to go down, looking everywhere for any trace of Snow White.

XXX

Charlie opens his door to find Hannah there. He goes to shut it but she reacts faster and holds it open.

"Tell her-"he begins. Hannah puts her hands up.

"I came here for me. You know she wouldn't send me here. I found out. If it was up to her I would be at my parents still oblivious to all of this. But I came back and… she had no choice. I've been annoying her ever since."

Charlie's face automatically falls to one of regret. He looks down. "I-I didn't mean to… I just… I miss her."

"Trust me, she misses you too. She's going to get fat without you."

"You don't have to lie to me. She doesn't want any friends. She told me that many, many times."

"Well, I think she's so sad because she realizes that she was wrong. It just took someone really special to make her see that. Like… thirteen kinds of special."

They stand in silence for a moment. "Can you read the book?" he asks suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I can. Lori can. You can. Victoria couldn't. It was blank to her."

"So it only let the group of us see it. It lets people see it."

"Maybe this all isn't just about her."

"You should tell her this. This is good."

"Lori made her wishes very clear when it comes to me. I'm going to respect them. She has enough going on without worrying about me and my baggage."

Hannah scowls. "Ben?" Charlie gives a small chuckle.

"She promised him I wouldn't get hurt to appease him. He told me… he was gloating."

"Don't… just don't give up on her though. You two have something special."

"Where is she now?"

"Snow White slipped away. She's out looking for her."

Charlie looks at her confused. "Then why aren't you with her?"

"She told me… actually, after breakfast she told me a lot of things. There were a lot of big words used." Charlie disappears for a moment and hands her a flashlight.

"She's never going to say she needs you. But she does. She's not responsible for you. Go be the person she needs." He hands her a piece of paper. "It's what's best for her. This will help her out." Hannah nods and takes off down the hallway.

XXX

It is now officially dark. Lori is wandering through the preserve with her flashlight when she hears footsteps. She desperately whips around but sees that it is Hannah. "What are you doing?! You scared me!"

"I am helping you since it's half my fault she ran out the door." She spots the library ladder against a tree. She looks at Lori who just rolls her eyes and keeps walking.

They walk in silence for a long while. "So how long have you been a nerd?" Lori asks suddenly. Hannah stops in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" she says, defensive.

"Come on. Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey? You really thought I wouldn't get the reference? You saw my Lost DVD collection I keep in my drawer and was impressed. You didn't question the word companion. You figured everything out faster than Charlie did. You are the most studious person I know. I bet you have some really nerdy stuff too. That's what's in the boxes you keep hidden in the closet."

"I-I still-"

Lori comes up to her and gets in her face. "Okay then. Let's do this. I'm Lori Fitzgerald. I love Doctor Who. I own a sonic screwdriver. I also own every superhero movie, Sherlock, and Lost. I am a nerd. I didn't say anything because it wasn't any of your business. In high school, I wasn't popular. I could care less. People didn't mess with me because I didn't let them." She stares Hannah down before she pulls back.

"I…I wasn't popular either," she admits. "I was never the cool girl. I was the dork. I was the nerd. I was the outcast. Books were stolen from my locker. Sometimes I still feel like the people talking around me are talking about me. Doctor Who is my favorite show. I also own a sonic screwdriver. And I was determined that if I hid all of that when I came here and played cool with people like Victoria and Tyler I could be happy and liked for once."

"I knew the perky and happy perfect thing was an act," Lori grins. She continues walking and after a beat Hannah follows.

"I'm sorry. I really am a nice person… just maybe with a higher IQ."

"You're smarter than having to play pretend, Hannah. I saw it. I knew it." She looks back and sees Hannah is looking sad and ashamed. She takes a beat before turning back to her with a smile. "We should watch an episode… tonight when we get back. It could be fun. I own all the seasons."

"So do I," Hannah answers with a large smile. Suddenly, they stumble upon Snow White who is lying down asleep. "She's right where you found her isn't she?" Hannah can't help but snark.

"Yeah. Well, the room's clean so let's give this a try." Lori opens the book and a poem starts glowing. "_Though I'm so glad Snow White has come Send her back home to her one true love"_ There is a burst of light and afterwards Hannah opens her eyes to see Snow White has vanished.

"Wow… now that was electricity," she can't help but comment. Lori starts back.

"I hope you enjoyed it. You're not getting the show again," she says as Hannah catches up with her.

"We'll just see about that. I'm your companion now."

"You've been talking to Charlie, haven't you?"

"Yeah, and he gave me this." She hands her the paper. "He's going to help you too… even if he's not here." Lori opens it to see a fully detailed sketch map. She can't help but smile.

They keep walking when Hannah bumps her shoulder. "So… what did you learn?"

"I learned a thing or two about seeing people for what they truly are, friendship being found in weird places, having optimism." Both pause and then burst out laughing together.

"Will she be okay?" Hannah asks.

"If my movie knowledge is correct, then she'll wake up in the forest with all the animals- maybe even think we were just a dream."

"Then she gets to meet the dwarves!"

"Such a dork," Lori mutters under her breath.

XXX

Lori and Hannah are sitting on Lori's bed together- eating Girl Scout cookies. They both pull out their sonic screwdrivers and Lori starts the episode. There is knocking on the door. Hannah goes and answers it as Lori pauses the episode. It's Tyler.

"Hey, Saturday night! We're all going out to this place Shaun recommends. You in?"

Hannah takes a beat before smiling. "Sure. Yeah." She peeks her head into the bedroom. "Rain-check?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. Have fun."

"Thanks Lori. I'll see you in the morning!" She grabs her coat and takes off out the door with Tyler. Lori starts the episode and sits on her own, eating cookies- lonely once again and beginning to notice it. She looks at the map and notices something.

XXX

We are back to last night as Charlie runs down the dorm hallway and the opposite way if Lori. He searches for a while before coming across Snow White wandering lost and confused. He gives a smile and runs up to her.

XXX

Charlie sits with Snow White in a clearing in the preserve as the sun starts to come up. "I'll go get her right now. She'll be heading for breakfast soon and I'll lead her here."

"Thank you for helping me."

"Just… stay here. Relax. Everything's going to be alright."He scribbles on the map. "Lori will be here real soon. I promise." He heads off through the preserve as Snow White yawns.

XXX

Lori sees on the map the clearing is marked with an x and labeled 'Snow White Clearing'. She looks out the window to the other dorm and frowns for a long while, just staring in the darkness of her dorm room as the episode plays in the background.

XXX

Charlie sits on his bed, studying by himself.

XXX

**Next week, Hannah tries desperately to fit into her role as the new companion, Charlie struggles to keep his distance, and Lori is in desperate need of a hero when she ends up in life-threatening peril. Tune in next Sunday, our new date (making it easier on this college student and part-time worker), for the next episode!**


	8. Go the Distance

**And now a brand new episode of Lori Disney? (Not Likely!) **

XXX

Stevens is walking through the suburbs, looking disheveled and tried beyond belief. He's been running for a very long time. He comes up to a house familiar to him and lets out the smallest of smiles at the mere sight of it. He takes off up the driveway and pounds on the door. A woman opens it and he throws his arms around her. "Mom."

XXX

Lori Fitzgerald stands in her dorm bathroom, still tired this early in the morning. She is brushing her teeth- mentally preparing for class. Suddenly, the head of Hannah Frost, her roommate sticks through the door. "Anything?!" she asks, far too excited for this early.

Lori physically rolls her eyes. "Hannah…"

"Sorry. I just want to see who comes out next, you know."

"No. I don't. I'm quite content to just live my life as a normal college student," she answers in a bored but serious tone.

"Have you gotten any closer to figuring out who sent it to you?" Hannah asks, trying to change the subject.

"Who said I was looking?" She spits toothpaste into sink, awkwardly pushes past Hannah into the bedroom, and grabs her backpack. Hannah follows.

"Why wouldn't you be looking? Someone out there in the world somehow made a magical book that brings Disney characters to life. Then of all the people in the entire world it ends up with you. Someone has to be looking for it somewhere. Someone out there just might be looking for you," she rants, a little scared.

"And when they do I'll hand them the book and the nightmare will officially be over. I hope they hurry. It's been a month." They exit the dorm and start down the hallway.

"We should look into it!"

"You can if you want. The box it came in is still in my filing cabinet. Go ahead Sherlock."

"Does that mean I get a Watson?" Hannah asks, far too excited.

"When are you going to get this answer through your head- I don't care."

"Alright then," she finishes with a fist pump.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori and Hannah are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and Hannah crashes into her, sending them both to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 7: Go the Distance**

XXX

Charlie is sitting peacefully at the library reading a textbook when suddenly Hannah sits across from him and gives a small wave. "I am in need of an assistant for a very special mission that involves a certain mystical Disney book," she offers. Charlie goes back to his book.

"I can't do it."

"Come on Charlie. You know more about this than I do. The whole being able to read the book thing was your idea in the first place."

He is becoming annoyed. "Lori made her position on all this very clear. I'm not going to make this harder for her and your job is to do the same." He grabs his stuff and starts to leave.

"Come on," she calls after him. "Don't be afraid of Lori. You could get that book out of her hands, be her friend again… maybe even be her hero."

"Oh stop." He exits and Hannah rests her head on her arm, frustrated.

"Fine then. If Charlie won't come back, I'll just have to be better than Charlie. And that really can't be that hard."

XXX

Hannah enters the dorm after a long day of classes to find Lori studying Charlie's map, book on the desk next to her. She can't help but starts giggling, jumping up and down in glee. "When do we leave?! Can we wait until-?"

Lori ignores her, rolling up the map as she rises. "Let's get this done. You check the usual spots, and if there's nothing meet me in the preserve." Hannah goes to speak but she's already out the door.

"Okay, I'll meet you after I finish my homework!" She goes onto her bed and quickly pulls out her textbook.

XXX

Lori stands waiting on the edge of the preserve as the sun starts to go down. She looks at the time on her phone and crosses her arms, annoyed. Finally, Hannah comes up to her. "That took you a long time. I'm convinced I checked everywhere in here. Did you-"

"Oh! I forgot my flashlight," Hannah exclaims, hitting her head. "Should I- maybe should I run back and-"

"No. No. We'll make it work somehow. I was just going to have you read the map. So how did the usual spots check out?"

"Oh… um, nothing in the clearing or by the tree with the library ladder," she says, smiling proudly. Lori frowns.

"Yes, I know that. I checked that myself!" Hannah's face falls. "The usual spots are the ones on campus- library, cafeteria- places where said character could draw an awful lot of attention!"

"I didn't think of that. I thought you meant-"Lori just shakes her head.

"What have you been doing this whole time then?" she asks, trying to hold onto a small sliver of patience.

"I just had some homework I needed to wrap up real-"Lori gives a frustrated groan.

"Alright, you keep searching here. I'll go investigate the usual spots… something that maybe could've saved us a lot of time and effort for things such as homework," she says with venom. She walks off.

"Lori! I don't have a flashlight!" One comes flying at her, nearly hitting her in the head. She grabs it from off the ground. "That wasn't necessary!"She clicks it on. "Do I get the map too?" Nothing. "I figured as much," she mumbles, starting into the preserve.

XXX

Lori exits the library, still obviously frustrated over how things are going. It is officially dark out. She starts down the path towards the preserve mumbling incoherently to herself when she notices lights flickering from the gym down the path. She starts heading that way, curious and suspicious. "I suppose it wouldn't surprise me anymore."

Lori reaches the side of the building and peeks in the window over the bushes. She sees a large figure racing around aside confused and stumbling. "Ten points that's our guy." She jogs to the front door and attempts to pull it open, but it has been locked for the night already. "Of course. It looks like I'll need be stealthy." Just then, a janitor walks out the side and leaves the door open as he walks to dump something in the garbage. "Or life could finally work out for once."

She manages to slip in quickly before he comes back and wanders into the giant atrium. She looks through the glass into the gym when a noise sounds almost from below her. She starts slowly heading down the stairs to the basement. She pulls out her flashlight and slowly walks around the bend to a long, pitch black hallway stealthily and quietly. She reaches the end without instance and lets out a deep breath. Suddenly, something clatters behind her. She swirls around only to be slammed against a wall, flashlight falling to the ground.

"Who are you?! What's going on?!" a deep voice shouts. She starts choking. "Where is everyone?!"

"Just… one minute… explain… please…" she begs, tears forming in her eyes. After a moment, she slides to the ground as they let her go, rubbing her neck. She coughs for a moment, getting her breath back. "I'm… I'm here to help you. I swear," she says gently. "Just… just let me…" She grabs her light and shines it at the figure, instantly registering who it is. "Hercules," she says, almost disappointed.

"Is this the Underworld?" he asks, frantic. "I defeated Hades once- I will-"

She puts her hands up. "You're not in the Underworld. I have no affiliation with Hades other than he is the only redeeming feature of your movie. Well… maybe Meg too. She was semi-independent."

"Meg? You know Meg! Do you know where she is? And Phil? I can't find anybody? I don't know where I am. I just-"

"They're fine. It's okay. I'm going to be honest with you- you are in a completely different world. It was accidental and it happens sometimes. I'm here to get you home- get you back to Phil and Meg. I promise. But you can't try choking me again because that really hurt." She goes to rise, but he grabs her hand and swiftly pulls her to her feet.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologizes, earnestly. "I was just so disorientated and confused. You were sneaking around."

"It's no big deal," she assures him coldly. She looks at the time on her phone. "Listen, it's too late for me to sneak you back to my dorm. My RD's going to be watching like a hawk this late." She takes in his blank expression. "You didn't understand any of that. Listen, find somewhere here you can hide and either I or my friend will meet you here again so we can get this figured out."

"Alright," he agrees, shaking her hand. She holds it in pain. "Sorry."

"Stay out of trouble."

"You stay safe!"She runs off as he takes off in the other direction, throwing open the door to the boys' locker room quite easily- breaking the lock in the process. He ducks inside.

XXX

Lori is asleep in her bed when a tired and worse for wear Hannah enters. She takes Lori in before whipping a pillow at her with all he might and frustration. Lori shoots up and pulls out a toy bow and arrow set from under her pillow. "Serpentine! Serpentine!"

Hannah can't even believe what she's seeing. She tries to take it in."You shouldn't- we're not supposed to- why…you know what, you are so weird," she dismisses finally. Lori relaxes and stores the bow and arrow back under her pillow.

"Where have you been? It's… three in the morning." Hannah lets out a deep sigh.

"Well… I've been in the preserve looking for a Disney character. You never came back!"

Lori tries to deflect her anger. "He was in the gym so I came back here. I thought I texted… oh. I texted Charlie by accident," she says, examining her phone. She gives a small laugh.

Hannah isn't amused. "You're just so lucky tomorrow's my free day. And I don't know how it's possible, but you're making this not fun. You're making magical Disney characters not fun!" She grabs pajamas from her drawer. "Who is it?"

Lori yawns and lies back down. "Hercules." Hannah's face lights up.

"Oh my God! I love him! I love that movie! That is my absolute favorite Disney movie! In its production-"

"In the morning," Lori dismisses. Hannah's eyes narrow.

"Oh, are you going to hear it in the morning. Tomorrow's my free day, so I'm just going to follow you and-

"You can rant about what you're going to do to me in the morning in the morning. Night."

"I hate you so much sometimes."

XXX

The next day Hannah has the box the book came in perched atop her lap as she sits at her desk. She starts typing like mad, highlighting sections, and copying them down in a notebook. She goes through sites and makes a few calls- most ending in frustration. She finally sits staring at her notes as Lori walks in. She doesn't miss a beat and starts rambling to her. "It was originally supposed to premiere in Greece, but critics panned the film so-"

"Okay! Okay! I surrender. I'm sorry," Lori shouts, hands on her ears.

Hannah takes this in but starts again. "They called it-"

"I apologized!"

"Ah, but I wasn't feeling it," Hannah says. "They called it foreigners distorting-"

Lori drops dramatically to her knees. "Hannah Frost, I am so sorry you had such a late night. I'm sorry I don't actually have your number on my phone."

"We did that the first day," Hannah says, confused.

Lori scratches the back of her neck. "Yeah… about that…"

XXX

Charlie is looking extremely bored as he walks into the gym with Ben, who for once isn't wearing a tie. Instead, he sports obnoxious workout clothes in a bright orange. "An exercise regime?" Charlie asks again, as if still in disbelief. They start down the hallway upstairs.

"Listen, I have to look the part to sell the part," Ben says, flexing a non-existent muscle. "Besides, you need to get out of that room of yours. You've been sulking."

"I have not. And why would I need to exercise? I'm super tiny as it is." He crosses his arms. "And you don't have to lie to me. You're here to impress a girl and think it'd score points if you had me tag along behind you like I adore you."

"That's not true, little guy." Charlie just stares. "Vanessa. And you have been moping ever since the whole Lori thing." They arrive at the doors. "Just… please… I'll go in there and you join me in a minute. It'll break the ice."

"No," he says without hesitation.

"Thanks!" Ben answers with a smile. He enters the fitness center and Charlie stands waiting when he is tapped on the shoulder. He turns to see Hercules towering over him.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but hear. You're Lori's friend right?"

He sighs. "Let me guess… you came here from another world and now Lori's going to help you back." He nods. "Listen; just go back to wherever she told you to wait until she comes back. She knows what she's doing. She doesn't like it, but she knows."

"I'm getting tired of hiding though. I want to get out there and do things- help people. I'm a true hero, you know." This catches Charlie's attention. He sees Ben trying to talk to a girl as he attempts to lift a weight. He turns back with a smile.

"You know what, let's go get ice cream. I want to hear everything about being a hero if that's alright."

"I'd be more than happy to tell you."They start walking away back towards the entrance. "What's ice cream?"

"Just wait."They exit the building. "It looks like it's going to rain pretty soon," he notes.

XXX

Lori and Hannah both enter through the main doors of the gym as it starts drizzling. Hannah is reading from her notebook. "So then using a simple algorithm I devised-"

"You're a computer geek too?"

"I prefer the term savvy if you don't mind. And yes, I know my way around some programs very well," she says, snapping the notebook shut a little insulted.

Lori, of course, doesn't pick up on this. "Alright, he's here somewhere. I'll go downstairs and you-"

"What's he like? Is he dreamy?"

"He's just as bland and boring as in the movie."

"I just don't get that opinion. He was so adorable!" Hannah argues.

"He was bland and forgettable just like many Disney protagonists," Lori counters.

"That's not-"

"Pocahontas." Hannah opens her mouth, but ends up shutting it. "I thought so."Ben comes down the hall frustrated and sweaty. "Did she say yes?"

"Excuse me?"

"The only way you'd even think of going to the fitness center was for a girl. Did she say yes?"

Ben can only shake his head. "I don't get how you do it. But she said no because Charlie abandoned me. You didn't-"

Hannah crosses her arms and glares at him. "I have been with her since this morning. She had nothing to do with it. Go take a shower."

Ben looks a little taken aback. "Wow, alright. You really don't like me."

"I'm not the forgive and forget type." Ben nervously gives Lori a small wave and exits as Hannah continues to glare. Once he's gone, she immediately relaxes. "That was for you."

"You just might be of some use to me yet."

"So Charlie obviously found Hercules and they're off somewhere- maybe even left here," Hannah deduces.

"I know. It's like no matter how hard I try to keep him away and safe he keeps stumbling back into this."

"Maybe he's safer with you," Hannah offers. Lori gives her a glare that puts Hannah's previous one to shame. "I do know how to find him though. Follow me." She takes off and Lori follows.

XXX

Charlie and Hercules are sitting at the college's local café just off the dorms over a bridge. They're eating ice cream together- Charlie on his first pint, Hercules his fourth. They are both oblivious to the stares they are getting from the others frequenting the place. "And then… I learned the most important part. Being a hero, it isn't about the size of your strength. It's about the size of your heart. This… is so good. "Charlie looks at him enlightened as he finishes his pint.

"So I have this person I'm trying to impress. I'm trying to do that by showing her I have the strength to follow her orders and make her life easier. Maybe I should show her that I'm following her because of what's in my heart. That'll help make me her hero!" They both sit silent for a minute.

"Is she pretty?" Hercules asks.

"You bet she is! Hey, we should probably go find Lori. She's probably freaking out." They both rise, gathering their containers. "I'm going to need you for moral support." They head out, depositing all their cartons in the trash and attracting more stares as they walk.

XXX

Hannah is in the first cubicle on her computer in the library with Lori standing above her observing. She clicks a key and smiles. "And we have contact!" The screen becomes video feed of various spots around campus.

"You… you just hacked into the security system," Lori observes in disbelief.

"I said I was good with a few programs. Now… let's see if we can… here we go!" The screen displays an angle that shows Charlie and Hercules walking away from the café. "Um… he's kind of parading around campus."

"What is he thinking?! Where are they going?"Lightning strikes outside.

"They seem to be headed towards his dorm. Now they're running because it started pouring. Oh, and they just met up with Ben. This should be fun." Suddenly, the screen starts glitching. "Hey."

"What's going on? Is it the lightning?" Lori demands.

"No. It's like… something's trying to hack into me." The screen goes black. Hannah's jaw drops.

Lori pulls out her phone. "I'm texting Charlie to meet us here. We'll just sneak off somewhere and figure out what we need to do." Hannah's face goes white.

"Lori… look at this." Lori does and sees the black screen has white type across it: 'Do you have the book?'

"Where's it coming from?" Lori demands, a little freaked out.

"I have no idea. It wants me to type an answer." Lori grabs the computer and types 'Are you the idiot who gave it to me?' "Nice."

"It's true!" Lori defends. An answer is slowly typed back. 'No, but I'm meant to assist you' Lori types again and waits. 'By whom?' 'By-'Another boom of thunder echoes and the screen dies.

"Now that's the lightning."

Lori just stares at it, expressionless. "Get it back!" she suddenly shouts desperate. "Get it back! We were so close!" She starts wailing on the keys, pounding them. Hannah snatches it away.

"There's nothing we can do," she says calmly. "Maybe if I could get to an antenna I could find out where it came from before it's too late, but-"

"Then come on." Lori races up the stairs.

"Lori!" She follows her and can't help but smirk. "I'd like to have seen Charlie do that."

XXX

Charlie and Hercules weave around the people running towards building in the pouring rain as they race to the library. "You brother-"

"Step-brother," Charlie corrects instantaneously.

"Seemed very suspicious of me."

"That's why I told him you were a foreign exchange student I was giving a tour to. In this world it means you're trustworthy. They arrive at the library building. "Now she says to meet her in a study room where we can get some privacy." He turns back to see Hercules is a few paces back looking up. "What are you waiting for?"

"Isn't that her up there?"

XXX

Lori is on the slanted roof, book under her arm, calling back to Hannah. She is inside the hatch and refusing to come up. "Lori, this is way too dangerous!" she tries to shout over the noise of the whipping wind.

"But we have to track it back! We have to!" Any semblance of the regular Lori is gone. Hannah merely sees a terrified desperate being out in the rain.

"Lori, I understand how desperate you are but we need to take a step back and clear our heads!"

"Please, just come out here! Please!" she begs. She takes a step but slips and slides to the edge, grabbing the gutter.

"LORI!" Hannah shouts. The book slips and hits the ground below. "Hold on! I'm coming!" she calls, starting to climb out of the hatch.

"Don't you dare!" Lori shouts, suddenly back to her old self. "You'll slip too! Go find help! Go!" Hannah runs off. Lori feels her hands slipping and attempts to pull herself up. She gets a glimpse of the three-story plummet as one hand slips. She tries desperately to hold on but the other hand soon follows. She falls from the roof screaming.

Suddenly, her arm is grabbed and she stops. She sees Charlie desperately trying to hold her as he seemingly dangles from the second-story window."Give me your other hand!" She lifts it to him and sees Hercules is holding him out the window. "Pull us in. Quick." They pull Lori into the building onto the floor and she takes a moment to get a grip, recovering from shock. "Are you okay?" She nods slowly. Hannah rushes up and tackles her with a hug in relief. Lori doesn't waste a moment is shoving her off. "Let's get into a study room." They enter one near them and lock it closed, Charlie putting his coat around her shoulders. It is hilariously tiny on her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive," she says annoyed, shrugging it off and handing it back to him. "Where's the book?" she asks, all business again.

Hannah beams. "I didn't forget it this time." She hands it to her. "It's really weird. It landed in a puddle, but it's not worse for wear inside."

"Magic book. No rules," Charlie offers. Lori flips pages. "So did you learn something?"

"I'm now afraid of heights," she answers seriously

Hannah takes up a lecturing tone. "Maybe it's something about being reckless! Face it, if Charlie had been up there you wouldn't have done that."

"What?"

Hannah looks at her as if it's obvious. "You'd be so concerned for his safety you wouldn't even imagine walking out there- let alone trying to force me out there too. I don't want to even know how many times he's saved you by forcing you to be objective." Charlie can't help but smile. Lori has trouble with a page and he helps her flip it.

"Like a true hero," Hercules says triumphant. One of the poems begins to glow.

"Like a true hero!" Charlie echoes.

"Alright, tell Meg I said hi," Lori says with a small smile.

"I will. Thank you for looking out for me." He turns to Charlie, kneeling down to his level. "And you, kid, you are going to be great. Look me and Phil up if you're ever in Greece. And I can see what you see in her." Charlie hugs him tight.

"I will." He looks at Lori and nods. She gets ready to sing.

"Wait!" Hannah cries. She runs up to him and feels his bicep. "Proceed."

Lori rolls her eyes and begins. "_So hit is with a Hallelujah! Herc came shining through_" There is a bright flash and he has vanished. She turns to Charlie and continues, "_So did you Making you a hero too." _The three then just sigh and smile as she shuts the book. "Well, that was a fun one. We should go get dry."

"It seems like that lesson was almost for Charlie," Hannah helpfully observes. "It didn't appear until he touched the book. And he's one of the three of us who can read it. Just saying." Charlie looks at Lori hopeful, but she just turns towards the door.

"Let's go." She opens it and Hannah starts towards her. She stands waiting. "Aren't you coming too? Or have you given up on the pursuit?"

His entire face brightens up. "Now that I'm a hero it should be you pursuing me." He meets her at the door. "Why now?"

"Hannah's right. I need you to keep me sane. With you around I'll protect the both of us a lot more than just me. So you're in… that is, if you still want to be. I understand if you've moved-"

"Hey, I'm in for whatever my friend needs me for." Lori grimaces.

"Yeah… still not friends- more business partners." She exits.

"Really?!" he shouts after her. "I just saved your life! Or at least some of your bones and possibly your ability to walk!"

XXX

The trio is gathered around Hannah's computer in the lounge. "Any luck finding out who contacted us?" Lori asks.

"None whatsoever," she admits sadly. "I'm leaving my computer slightly open for if they want to try again though. I did manage to trace the package back to the forests of Germany oddly enough though. But did you ever notice this?" she asks, scratching the box as some flakes come off. "It was sent somewhere else first and they whited it out."

"Can we just scratch it off and find out?" Lori says, pulling out a penny. Hannah clutches the box to her chest.

"It's going to be a long, careful process. I have to do it very cautiously in my free time so I don't ruin anything."

"I could help!" Charlie offers enthusiastically.

"And how's hacking into Disney archives to see what they know about the book?" Lori follows up.

Hannah sighs in frustration. "It's slow going. I'm trying to do it so that is it both undetectable and untraceable. It's locked up pretty tight. We could be looking at weeks, maybe even a month or two."

"In the meantime we'll just have to keep doing what we do best," Charlie says, swinging his arm through the air.

"Yeah," Lori sighs. She looks at her phone. "Come on. We can't be late for English."

"One second," Hannah says, clicking through things. "Just let me-"She looks up to see Charlie and Lori are gone. "Right. I guess my new name can be Third Wheel." She puts her computer in her bag and chases after them. They pass Ben on the path to class and he just shakes his head at them. Hannah glares back as she catches up to the two. They enter class and she goes to sit with them when Tyler pulls her up by him.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been trying to text you all night," he says.

"I've been distracted. What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Victoria and I… I just really need to talk to someone."

"Oh…okay." She sees Charlie and Lori laughing together. "We have a few minutes before class… and the notes during," she adds with a laugh, sitting next to him.

Lori notices something missing and turns back to see Hannah deep in conversation with Tyler. She frowns and turns back. "I guess everything's back to normal."

XXX

**Tune in next week as Hannah and Charlie struggle to share a role and get the opportunity of their dreams from a familiar fairy.**


	9. I Believe

XXX

Marshall is sitting in a darkened interrogation room as the General and the Soldier look down on him from across a table. "So he contacts me," he continues with big arm motions, "while I'm on the dig site and offers me a cool three million if I managed to somehow slip him the book. He said he had this lost clue that would help me find it before anyone else could. I managed to slip away a lot of moments and started digging in the spot."

"Where does Stevens come into this?" the Soldier asks, almost bored with this dramatic retelling.

"He just approached me one day- said he had his reasons. He knew our mysterious employer as well. I just let him tag along because he was so smart. I never imagined the weasel was a double agent who'd take the book for himself. I've contacted people from my past… but they've had no luck. I can't even get the employer on the phone anymore." At this the General can't help but chuckle. Both look at him.

"I see. You were the fall man."

"Excuse me?" The General leans over the desk towards an indignant Marshall.

"He set you up. You were never employed by anyone but him. You just helped him find what he was looking for."He turns to the Soldier. "Find this guy at any cost. He's much craftier than we thought. But first, lock him up for theft of government property." Marshall is handcuffed as he is forced to his feet and struggles.

"Excuse me?! I helped you!" he shouts as the General starts to leave.

"Like I said, fall man. Who am I to argue with his master plan?"

XXX

Hannah Frost is dresses to impress as she stares intently at her computer. It seems to be going through things rather rapidly before coming to a halt. She sighs and begins typing when suddenly a rattling echoes throughout the room. She turns to see the file cabinet next to Lori's desk rattling. She jumps to her feet and tries to pull is open only to realize Lori still keeps it locked. Desperate, she looks at the schedule on the wall. "Biology lab," she says before taking off out of the room as a glow erupts from the cabinet.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and both crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 8: I Believe**

XXX

Lori Fitzgerald, in her typical casual ensemble complete with sneakers, exits the Science Building and observes the other side which is currently under construction. She nearly crashes into a waiting Hannah. One looks at Hannah's expression and her face falls. "Already? It's been three days," she grumbles and keeps walking.

Hannah rolls her eyes and follows. "Well I'm sorry, but apparently you haven't learned every life lesson imaginable yet. Maybe after this one you'll be done."

"Somebody's grumpy today."

Hannah sighs. "I've just been having some setbacks with getting into Disney. This is going to take more time and effort than I almost have to give."

"You could maybe talk to Charlie-"

"That won't be necessary," Hannah cuts her off. She takes a deep breath and regains composure. "I just needed to vent a little right there. I'm fine."

"I'd be more than happy too," a voice sounds from behind them. They both turn around as Charlie Prescott falls into stride, cutting between the two of them. He smiles at Lori. "I knew you'd be getting out of lab so I came to meet you."

Hannah's eyes narrow. "Again, I appreciate the offer, but-"

"She accepts!" Lori finishes. "Alright, homework loads?"

"Done and ready to rock and roll," Charlie quips triumphant. Hannah hesitates but nods as well.

"It can wait until tomorrow. I'll go check the usual places."

"I can do that. I know where all of them are," Charlie offers. Lori halts, already annoyed by the both of them.

"You both go do it. Charlie check the gym, Hannah the cafeteria and the library. Meet me in the preserve if you have no luck. Now I'm going to grab the book." She runs off towards the dorms.

"Alright, everything back to the way it was," Charlie whoops.

"Except for the fact that I'm here now," Hannah counters. "So at least now we'll have a better grasp on the movies."

"I don't think we were doing so badly before."

"Oh no, I'm sure it was great. But we did get Snow White and Hercules back in record time." They both regard one another a moment.

"How about we both just do our jobs?" Charlie finally offers.

"That sounds pretty good to me." They split up and walk away, obviously peeved at one another.

XXX

Lori is walking through the preserve at about six or so with her flashlight. Charlie comes running up to her. "How's it going?" he asks, instantly grabbing the map from her and pointing his flashlight with hers for extra light.

"Nothing yet. Mentally working on what I need to learn though," Lori answers casually.

"So… question."

"It must be really important if you're waiting for me to turn it down before you say it," she snarks at him. He just continues.

"We're not friends."

"Absolutely."

"But is Hannah your friend?" This causes Lori to stop and look at him.

"Look, she's my roommate. That's like a hellish cross between a friend and a sister that is somehow neither." Charlie breaks out into a huge smile as she goes back to searching.

"Good. That's fine." Hannah comes sprinting up, overjoyed.

"Bingo! Folks, we won't have to comb through this preserve today!" They start following her as she leads them back."I was in the library and I heard this group complaining about some bug that has flown into the upperclassmen dorms. I went and checked it out."

"Who is it?" Charlie asks.

"The one the only- Tinkerbell," Hannah cheers.

"Hey! Even I know who she is!" Lori, however, looks less than amused.

"Ugh! She's probably the one Disney character I flat out hate. In fact, she's last on my list of Disney characters." Hannah just looks at her.

"Really? She's like the mascot?" This confuses Charlie, who puts his hand in the air.

"Question- I thought that was Mickey Mouse?" Hannah can't help but shoot him a glare. "I'm serious." Lori seems to be ignoring both of them.

"She's a spoiled brat with an attitude who gets played for all the "sassy" merchandise. The Disney embodiment of magic is a fairy who attempted to have a young girl shot out of the sky!" she rages.

"Well, someone reads into things," Hannah counters.

"That's what we typically do to Disney when we grow up." They arrive at the upperclassmen building. "Let's just get this over with." They enter the dorm and can't help but hide their shock at the scale of the place.

"It's so… big," Charlie whispers. He waves his arms up and down. "I'm not touching a wall right now."

"And it's so… new and smells nice," Lori adds. "This is just weird."

"I know. It takes a minute to adjust to the brilliance," Hannah consoles. "She's in the basement." They start down the stairs to the left of the entryway, Charlie and Lori still taking everything in.

"Wait!" Lori orders, finally getting a grip. "Someone should stay up and keep an eye out." Hannah and Charlie both look at one another coldly.

"You should do it. You're smaller- less likely to be noticed," Hannah begins.

"But you blend in much better than I do," Charlie adds.

"But I would like to go with Lori," she says, trying to appear sweet still.0

"So would I," he counters, his tone getting harsher.

"I found Tinkerbell in the first place."

"I found out about all of this first." The two move closer until they're toe to toe, any hint of civility removed from their voices.

"I'm her age!"

"I'm a boy genius!"

"I'm a girl! Biological similarities!" she shouts, gesturing to her chest.

"I'm a boy! No drama!" he shouts, pointing to his head.

"I know Disney!"

"I know logic!"

Lori finally steps in. "I know that I have a headache. Charlie, be a man and go up there."

"Fine," he grumbles. He heads back up as Hannah and Lori descend into the basement.

"Thank you," Hannah says, back to her normal self. Lori rolls her eyes.

"Don't mention it. I'm serious- don't or I will send you up there with him," she says in her final tone. They arrive at the bottom and walk down the hallway in silence.

"Why was the cabinet locked?" Hannah asks suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I know now. You don't have to hide the book anymore. I could have brought it to you. It's like… you don't trust me." Lori turns to face her, eyes narrowed.

"Listen up because I only have the energy to do this once. I'm tolerating you because for some reason you are supposed to be here. But all my previous statements still stand," she lectures and begins counting off on her fingers. "We are not friends. I do not want to be. I don't want you anywhere in my business, especially since you've been having Tyler over."

"He's a good guy! It's been rough for him- all this with Victoria- which is all your fault by the way." They are both cut off as they hear the twinkling of bells. They turn slowly and see Tinkerbell sitting on a doorknob resting. "Allow me," Hannah offers. She walks over and towers over the small, confused fairy. "Tinkerbell, we-"She is promptly spooked and flies off. "Wait!"

"Follow her!" Lori shouts. They chase her back up the stairs. "Charlie! Charlie!" They arrive just in time to see her fly out the door of the dorm as Charlie chases her. He watches her zip off before returning to the two of them.

"What happened?"

"I scared her," Hannah admits, embarrassed.

Lori just stands frustrated in contemplation. "Well… this is just great. Now we have no clue where she could be. This cannot get any worse."

"What are you three doing here? This is for upperclassmen only," a voice says from down the hall behind her.

"Obviously it can." She turns around and gives a fake smile to Ben Prescott. "We actually came to see you."

Ben looks skeptical. "Really… why?" They all freeze for a beat before Hannah smiles.

"Charlie is unharmed! Ta-da!" she says, pushing him forward. Ben just stares at her.

"I can see that…"

Lori claps her hands. "Alright. Well then, our work here is done." They brush past him for the door. "Just when I think your ties cannot get any worse…"

"Hey, this was a gift from my Grandma!"

XXX

Lori sits awkwardly at her desk typing a paper. She hears knocking on the door. She walks to it and opens it to find Charlie, looking a little depressed. "Hey, I'm going over to meet Hannah- thought I'd say hi."

"Well, you seem really enthusiastic," she notes.

"I stayed up late watching Peter Pan last night. You're right. She is a brat- another thing we both agree on," he says coyly.

Lori gives a chuckle. "Go help Hannah, Romeo."

"I'm only doing this for you. She is infuriating."

"Ah, she can't be that bad," Lori dismisses.

This opens the floodgates. "She thinks she's the best person for all this just because she knows some code and is better at Disney stuff than I am. It… it gets on my nerves."

"Just… go in with an open mind. She might just be having a hard time fitting in. She is going to be a super big help though."

"Of course you say that about her," he mutters. Lori just looks at him, serious. "I'll try," he finally complies. She shuts the door with a nod and he takes a deep breath.

XXX

Hannah sits in a nice dress in the lounge on her computer. She eats an apple and just stares at the screen in frustration. Charlie comes in a moment later and sits as far from her as he can on the couch. "How's progress?" he asks.

"You wouldn't understand," she dismisses. "It's complicated computer stuff and though you are a boy genius you are not a computer genius."

"I'm just trying to help you. There's no need to be like that."

"Fine- I'm attempting to hack into the Disney database but there are so many passwords and codes I have to get through. Decrypting it is just taking forever."

"You could do it manually." Hannah gives a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, that would take me my entire college career. Besides, after what happened in the library Lori's getting pretty antsy."

"Why do you think she got the book? I mean we could say destiny, but it somehow had to get to her from someone," Charlie asks, trying to switch the topic.

"I've got a theory or two. I don't know how good they are though."

"Same here. Maybe we could compare… if you can keep up," he digs.

"What so you can take all the credit? Lori would probably just hand it all to you anyway?"

"We are pretty close," he admits. This sets Hannah off.

"You're not even her friend."

"Well, you're her hellish cross of a friend and a sister."

"Watch your language!"

"Okay Mom!"

XXX

Lori is sitting in her room pouring over some homework when Hannah storms in. "I don't know how you dealt with him! He's impossible!" she rages, setting her computer on her desk.

"I don't think he's that bad. I tolerate him to an absurd degree."

"He's being so immature!"

Lori just gives her a look. "Well, he's thirteen. What'd you expect?"

"I expected him to behave like a decent human being."

"I don't get it. You two liked each other. You were nicer to him than I was. Where does this hatred come pouring from? You're usually annoyingly perky and happy. It's really annoying."

Hannah crosses her arms. "I'm not behaving any different," she pouts.

"Oh yeah. You haven't listed a single fact for Peter Pan for me today. Usually I can't get you to shut up about this stuff." This takes Hannah off guard.

"Well… I… he's…"

Lori smiles, smug. "I thought so. Just suck it up. He's part of the package now. We're either going through with this the three of us or you can just go back to sitting at home doing your homework. Just… figure out what you want."

This pushes Hannah's buttons. "So why won't you ever say the same thing to him? I can be removed from the equation but you're a package deal? What's that smile for?"

Lori shakes her head. "Oh, I just figured out the lesson that has to be learned. Oh boy, this is going to be an easy one for me."

"Well…"

"Oh, I dare not spoil it for you. You should figure it out for yourself." This is just about the final straw.

"Whatever. I'm going to visit Tyler." She leaves, slamming the door.

"Have fun. Don't talk to strangers!" After a moment, she lets out a long groan. "I don't know if I can tolerate this much longer." Suddenly, she hears tapping at the window. She turns to see Tinkerbell standing on the windowsill.

"Well, it looks like you knew where you needed to go." She nods, bells tinkling. "You traced the magic." Another nod. She opens the window and Tink crosses her arms and taps her foot. "Hey, I'd love to get rid of you. It would make me ecstatic. But we have to wait for my two companions to figure out they're acting like you at your finest." She glares at Lori. "Oh, it's the truth and you know it."

They sit for a moment in silence. Lori suddenly has an idea. "There might just be a way to speed this up. I'm going to need your help though." Tink gives her a look as if to ask her if she's serious. "Hey, it'll make you my second-to-last favorite Disney character." Lori puts her hand out the window and after a moment Tink reluctantly hops in. "Now you'd better behave or I will make this hand into a fist." Tinkling sounds. "Oh, I am serious."

XXX

Hannah and Charlie sprint into the library to find Lori waiting at a computer. They both give each other a look before turning to her. "Where is she?" Hannah asks.

"I knew you would find her!"

Lori smiles. "Yes, my endless supply of undercover sources has told me she is indeed in this library. I do have some bad news though." She wheels out a suitcase from next to her. "I have to run to Canada- family emergency. My mom should be here any minute."

"Oh no, what happened?" Hannah asks, concerned.

"Family emergency. Unless you marry me or my emotionally deformed cousin you are not a member of my family," Lori artfully dodges with her usual attitude.

"I'll marry you," Charlie offers enthusiastic.

Lori doesn't even waste a breath on this. "I will be back as soon as I can." She hands Charlie the book. "You two have to find her. I don't think the book will work without me, but hey it's worth a try."

"What if it doesn't?" Hannah asks, skeptical.

"Then you'll just have to hold down the fort until I get back. Take care," she waves cheerfully and makes a quick exit. The two watch her go.

"Ten dollars she's just going to the café for ice cream," Charlie finally whispers to her.

"Ah, I think she might just go back to the room and watch a movie," Hannah offers.

"Seriously, we're geniuses. Did she really think that fooled us?" he says, starting to laugh. Soon Hannah joins and they chuckle for a long moment before growing cross again. "I'll look upstairs."

"Yeah. Go for it." They split up. "She'll give you all the credit anyway."

XXX

Charlie comes to the study room upstairs from before and finds it locked. He notices a note taped to it. He picks it up and skims it before going to Hannah, who is combing shelves, and hands it to her.

She begins to read. "'Dear people, I have locked myself in this room and refuse to come out until you two have answered the following three questions. Knock on the door and shout them into the study room where I am. I will then undo the lock and come out willingly. Love, Tinkerbell'" She gives a groan.

"She really planned this out."

"Let's just get this team-building exercise over with." They both go to the door and Hannah flips the note over. "' Can you name one thing you respect about one another?' You go first," she says hastily.

Charlie gives a small smile and knocks on the door. "I respect that Hannah manages to put up with living with Lori. I don't know if even I could do that."

Hannah looks at him confused. "You offered to marry her earlier."

"I'd live at the beach house." This makes her laugh. She knocks on the door.

"I respect Charlie's persistence, even in the face of odds that are a million to one."

"I'm shooting for the one with her. Next question?" Hannah looks back at the paper.

"'Why are you jealous of one another?'" They both freeze on this. Hannah smiles at him "That's the lesson isn't it? We, the geniuses, couldn't figure that out."

"We have been pretty busy being awful to one another."

"I know. I'm sorry," she blurts. "It's just; I've been trying real hard to fit in with this. I mean I want to be part of this. Things were finally working when you just came running back in to steal her attention again. I mean, she obviously likes you more than me."

"No, she likes you more. You can do things with a computer and know so much about Disney that I don't."

"You two are so in sync it's infuriating!" They both stare at one another.

"I think Lori had to know the person who gave her the book," Charlie offers.

"That's one of my thoughts too!" Hannah exclaims happily.

"I really would like to help you with that hacking stuff, even if it is just providing company. Friends are good."

"I'd like that." His face suddenly falls. "What?" she asks concerned.

"We forgot to knock," he whines.

She quickly knocks on the door. "We were both Tinkerbell's. I don't think we need to repeat the rest. 'Three: Who's the director of The Avengers?' She can be so random." She knocks. "Joss Whedon."

The lock clicks. "And there we go."

"We make a pretty good team," Hannah says, throwing open the door.

XXX

Lori walks into the lounge and finds the two drawing on a white board together. Tinkerbell sits on the table, impatient. She smiles to herself. "You are a genius." She comes up to the two of them. "My mom-"

"How was the movie?" Charlie asks, cutting her off.

"Or the ice cream?"

"Actually, I went and took the ice cream back to the room and watched The Dark Knight. So you both win. And since it seems like things have worked out with my companions- "She picks up the book, and flips through the pages until a poem glows. "Right on cue!"

Hannah whispers to Charlie, "She's going to be so smug about this for a long time."

"Hey, we'll survive her together."

"Alright, Tinkerbell," Lori begins, "as promised you are now ahead of Thumper on my hated list."

"Wait, Thumper?" Hannah asks, bewildered.

"It is a long complicated story of my childhood. Let's send you back to Neverland."

"I thought it was Never Neverland," Charlie inquires.

"Whatever! That was always so confusing! _I'll try, because I finally believe. I'll try, because now she has to leave._" There is the usual burst of light and she vanishes to twinkling. "Tell that to your mother, you pixie!" Hannah stands up and walks over to beside her.

"Well, it looks like we took care of that one… as a team." Charlie joins on the other side.

"I'd say its official."

"Sure it is. Now, who'd like to do something fun?" The two look at her as she opens hand to reveal pixie dust.

"No way!" they both exclaim.

"Hey," Lori says as she opens the window, "there had to be a perk to this job somewhere."

XXX

The trio lets out a whoop as they zoom overhead through the darkness of the forest preserve. As Charlie and Hannah come up with tricks Lori just flips to her back and takes in the night sky, happy. Eventually, the three land at the Trinity sign and begin walking.

"So we came up with a few theories for how you got the book." Hannah strikes up a conversation.

"I'm listening."

Charlie waves his arms dramatically. "Get this: you're secretly related to Walt Disney. You're Lori Disney!"

"Not likely," she scoffs. "Hey, who's up for some ice cream at the café? I usually avoid social events with my companions, but today seemed special."

"I'd love to!" Charlie shouts. Hannah is about to agree when she notices a message on her phone and frowns.

"Tyler. He's says it's urgent. Rain-check?"

"Sure." They watch as she runs off, both a little disappointed.

XXX

Lori is back in the room finishing her pint of chocolate on her bed when Hannah runs in practically jumping up and down. "Where's the fire?" she asks sarcastically.

"He asked me out! He asked me out! I have a date with Tyler Friday night! He finally asked me!"

"Wasn't he like dating Victoria a few weeks ago?"

"He was going to break up with her anyway after he met me. Oh, this is so wonderful. Tomorrow I'll have to go buy an outfit. My first date!" She dances to the bathroom as Lori drops a spoonful on her cover.

"All that work I put into the two of them and just like magic it'll all be over. Thanks Tinkerbell. I think this means she's bumped down to last again." She gets up to grab some paper towels when the book rattles in filing cabinet. "I didn't mean it like that!"

XXX

**Tune in next week as Hannah grapples with some important choices and learns that life is really nothing better than a drive.**


	10. Like Me for My Body

Stevens walks through a group of fancy model homes. He is in new clothes and looks freshened as he spots the one he is looking for. He walks up to the porch and discovers a familiar package has been delivered there. He snatches is, smiles, and shoves it into his backpack.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" a voice says from behind him. He gives a frown and turns to see his mom standing there. He sighs.

"You didn't have to follow me." She closes the distance between them and grabs his arm.

"Please don't vanish again," she begs. "I don't know what you do, but you can stop. We can help you- your father and I." She tears up, her tone desperate. "I don't want to lose you." He takes a beat before pulling her in for a hug.

"I will be home for good," he assures her soothingly. "I just need to deliver a package first. It's alright." He whispers in her ear for a minute and she smiles, pulling away from him.

"Alright. Hurry back," she consents. He takes her hand.

"I will. I swear to you." At that, he starts walking down the street as his mom watches him vanish into the distance.

XXX

Hannah Frost opens her dorm room laughing. She is dressed in formal attire complete with heels and nice, new dress. Her date, Tyler, follow right behind her laughing as well. She turns and gives an absolutely blinding smile. "Thank you. That was probably the most perfect first date a girl could ever ask for."

"Lori's not home?" he asks, looking around. Hannah walks into the bedroom and notices the filing cabinet is open. She turns back and gives a more forced smile.

"She's probably off running around somewhere. You know, I should-"

"Well, that's great," Tyler grins. He takes her hand. "We can hang out here for a while… talk… watch a movie." She politely backs away.

"Yeah, I have homework-"He pulls her in and kisses her roughly. She physically melts, her resistance waning as she pulls away, giggling. "A movie would be nice. One second."

She dashes into the bathroom and looks into the mirror, fluffing her hair. "You just had your first kiss." She lets out a silent cheer before regaining composure. "Alright, stay cool. Stay calm. You've got this. He's just a boy." She smiles in the mirror before heading out only to halt as she spots Tyler looking at her open computer.

"What's all this stuff? It looks really tech-"She slams the computer shut, wincing to herself as she does.

"It's nothing," she dodges, giving her fake smile again. "I think I may have a virus- going to computer support in the morning." She climbs onto her bed, the bottom bunk. "Come on over." He joins her and looks at her a moment before he kisses her again. "What about the movie?" she whispers.

"I think I'm fine like this," he whispers back. They keep kissing passionately when suddenly the door slams open. Lori Fitzgerald stumbles into the bedroom covered in dirt and smoke coughing, book cradled under her arm. They shoot apart and both look at her quizzically when she finally notices them.

"Long night."

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and both crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 9: Likes Me for My Body**

XXX

Lori is sitting with Charlie in lunch, both examining what looks to be a vegetable wrap skeptically. Hannah comes up to them, carefully balancing her tray. "Okay, what happened last night? I mean, we've been searching for three days."

The two look at each other and smirk. Charlie turns to her. "He got really lost. Luckily, he managed to make his way back over to us."

Hannah can barely contain her excitement. "Well, who is it? And why was Lori-"

"Hey, let's go sit over there by everyone," Tyler comments, coming up next to her.

"I'm coming," she assures him.

"That's my girl," he says with a wink. He grabs her tray for her and walks over by his other friends. Hannah goes to follow him but turns back to the duo. "I'll talk to you guys in the lounge after lunch. I want to know who this is."

"We have that stupid upperclassmen seminar thing after lunch," Lori grumbles.

"Okay, after that. Will he be okay by himself?"

Charlie nods, confident. "Trust us, he will be much more than okay." She gives a nod and walks away to her other friends. Lori eventually throws her wrap aside and takes a bite of her pudding. She makes a face. "You should really stop getting the pudding. It just disappoints you."

"I'm just so filled with hope every time I see it." He sees her gaze drift over to Hannah who is laughing in a way they can both recognize as fake. "She is so much better than them," she says, serious.

"That's not nice. I mean it's true, but it's not nice," he admits. "I guess you just have to let her be and hope she figures that out for herself." He glances at the clock. "Come on. We have to go meet up with our mentors." They both get up and walk their stuff over to the dish rack.

"This is so stupid. They're supposed to help us adjust and provide advice. I mean it's October already. I think I'm doing quite well for everything I have to deal with." She begins to sulk off.

"I couldn't agree more," Charlie whispers sarcastically, walking to catch up to her.

XXX

Lori is the auditorium where all the freshman and upperclassman are gathered, mingling with one another. She looks through the sheets posted on one wall to find her mentor and freezes when she finds it. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I thought the exact same thing," Ben Prescott says from next to her, binder in hand. "Here I was looking to foster wisdom for the first time and I get the most thick-headed individual in the entire campus."

"Who said you had any wisdom to give in the first place?" Lori retaliates.

Ben sighs. "And so this afternoon begins. Come on. I'm supposed to give you a tour of my dorm."

"Well, that's forward."

"It's what it says in the packet," Ben shoots back, already annoyed.

"Well, that's pretty creepy. I'm not sure you're not an axe murderer. I vote we go to a public forum- somewhere classy."

XXX

Ben and Lori take a seat on the bench outside of the library. Lori extends her arm outward. "Alright… impart wisdom upon me and get this over with." He opens up the binder when suddenly a group of four boys spot him and surround him.

"Wow, dude, you got a hot one," one elbows him obnoxiously.

"You sure you're not up for a trade? We sent ours to get us some coffee," another one smirks. Lori instantly tightens, crossing her arms and not having any of this.

Ben tries to nudge them away. "Guys, I'm-"One ruffles his hair.

"Hey, tournament in my room tonight," he announces. "Maybe we can convince the expert to play?"

Ben shakes his head. "I don't think so but I'll swing by."

The first nods, giving his arm a punch. "See you later sweetness." Lori goes to say something but Ben clamps her mouth shut. "Taking control man. I like it." They saunter off and Ben sighs, relaxing. Lori looks at him for a moment confused before she bursts out into laughter. Ben looks at her like she's crazy.

"What?"

"You," she gasps between her giggles.

"I don't-"

"Those- those are the guys you hang out with. And they- you actually managed to fool them into thinking you can play video games but choose not to. You probably haven't played in your life!" She's laughing so hard she's crying. "You're a fake. I mean I always figured, but wow was that more conformation than I needed."

"Will you get a grip?!" Ben shouts, defensive and annoyed at her.

"You're supposed to be giving me advice when… "She wipes her eyes, gaining composure, and rises. "Oh boy, I'm just going to call this a day. I obviously have nothing I want to learn from you. You're… you're Hannah in two years."

"Your roommate? I'm lost."

"I don't care. Go enjoy your night out with the boys when I know deep down you'd rather be working on some math problems."

Ben looks at her. "How are you able to figure me out so easily?"

She shrugs. "I guess it's something I've learned to do- see people for who they truly are. All I see here though is a coward." She walks off and he just sits there, staring after her.

XXX

Lori enters the dorm room, only to come across Hannah and Tyler making out on her bed. She lets out a cry and covers her eyes. They both sit up, Hannah horrified. "Lori?! What are you doing back so soon?!"

"I had Ben for my supposed mentor," she says, peeking through her fingers before removing her hands. "What are you doing here? Did you… you skipped the seminar didn't you?" she says, accusingly.

"Well…we figured-"

"Tyler, can you give us a minute?" He gives Hannah a quick peck and leaves quickly, sensing even he doesn't want to mess with Lori now.

"Tyler, you don't have to-"The door closes and he's gone. "What is wrong with you? You could ruin everything!" she shouts, rising and facing her down.

"Ruin everything?" Lori says in disbelief. "Alright, I will. I'll back down. I'll leave you alone. But one thing." She flips open her computer. "What does it mean that you turned this off?"

Hannah's face falls. "That all our progress on Disney was deleted."

"I see. And why did you do that?"

"Tyler saw it," she reluctantly admits.

Lori closes it again. "That's all." She starts to exit. "I suggest when you get a chance you visit the back parking lot if you want to see who's here."

XXX

Hannah clutches her flashlight as she walks around the gym to the old, abandoned parking lot that no one really uses anymore. She shines her flashlight around cautiously.

"Hello? Hello? Hello! I'm friends with Lori. She told me to come visit you." She hears a sudden revving noise and is frightened as a light blinds her, dropping her flashlight and falling to the ground. She blinks up to see a truck moving towards her.

"Well, dad gum. Why didn't you say so?" a voice with a deep accent says. He moves to the side of her and uses a hook to pull her to her feet. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mater. It's like Tuh- Mater, but-"

"But without the tuh. Of course I know who you are," Hannah says, dusting herself off.

"Well, that's funny 'cause I don't know who you are. Should I know?" he asks, concerned.

"Oh no. We've never met. I'm Hannah Frost. Like I said I'm a friend of Lori's."

"Oh, I love Lori. Her and that little guy are so much fun! We went for a drive the other day and I swear I went as fast as my best friend, Lightning McQueen. Have you heard of him too?" Hannah nods. "Say, do you want to go for a drive?"

Hannah examines her dress, which now has a rip. "No thank you. I saw what Lori looked like when she came home. This is an expensive outfit. I had a date. Speaking of, how's Holly?"

He just stares at her. "Excuse me? Who's Holly?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Hannah assures him with a smile.

"But, what's this date business?"

"It's what Lightning and Sally do when they go off on their own, just the two of them."

"Oh… would you like to go on a date Hannah?" he asks genuinely. She looks taken aback and caught off-guard.

"Well…" Her phone goes off and she looks at who it is. "It's my boyfriend. He's likes to say goodnight to me- wants my voice to be the last thing he hears. Isn't that so sweet?" She starts walking off, answering the call. "Hi, sugar."

"Well… good-bye," Mater calls after her. He pulls back into a spot, looking lonely as she walks off.

XXX

Lori answers the door to find Charlie standing there. Her face falls. "Hey, I figured that the three of us could go to lunch. We could figure out what we can do for Mater."

"Um… I'll meet you there," Lori mutters, looking down the hall distracted.

"Is walking somewhere with me really that bad?" Charlie asks. Lori turns back to him and quickly shakes her head.

"No, I'm waiting for Hannah." She returns to her room. "She went out to visit Mater last night and hasn't come back."

"Have you talked to Mater?"

"She left to talk to her boyfriend. I even found her flashlight in the parking lot. Where could she be?!" Charlie is about to enter the dorm to help when Lori puts her hand up and he backs off.

"Really?!" he asks.

"Boundaries. Respect them." Charlie sighs and takes a seat in the doorway.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Straight to voice-mail. Oh, when I get my hands on Tyler, I'm going to-"Hannah obliviously comes up and steps over Charlie to enter the dorm.

"Lori, I found her," he says, rising and backing off cautiously. "I'm just going to let you two talk- go to lunch alone. I'm used to the sort of thing." He takes off down the hallway at a run.

XXX

Hannah enters the bedroom humming and spinning in a happy daydream. Lori stands, leaning against her desk, arms crossed and regarding her coldly. Hannah finally notes this and stops.

"What? You're being a buzz kill."

"Where the hell have you been?" she says, venom evident in her voice.

Hannah tries to brighten things. "Tyler didn't want to go to bed, so we drove around all night. We made it to Illinois before we turned back. It was the greatest night of my entire life!" she appeals. Lori doesn't budge.

"Do you have any idea what my night's been like? I have been running around everywhere trying to find you, call you, anything. You just up and vanished."

"I-I figured you wouldn't care," she says, upset. Lori throws her hands up.

"I may be an ice queen with no friends, but that doesn't mean I don't have the capacity to care when my roommate goes missing on a Saturday night." Her tone causes Hannah to become more aggravated and defensive as well.

"Well… you're not my mom. Nothing happened."

"I don't care. When we said we would make this work, I took that to heart. I held my tongue. I didn't say another word about Tyler or your friends. I let it go. But now I'm afraid I have to be more blunt and tell you something that truck outside told me."

Hannah rolls her eyes. "God, Lori. It was just a drive."

"Exactly. Life is a drive, and the destination depends on who's in the car with you. Charlie and I have opened this up to you, been pretty civil, but most importantly- we like Hannah for Hannah. Tyler- he likes the idea of a Hannah that's lesser than you. If you keep pretending soon it might stop being a lie."

"Just stop!"

Lori backs off and walks for the closet. "Yeah. I got it all out." She grabs her jacket and puts it on. "You want to grab lunch?" she asks, clearly showing that she's still willing to not let this come between them and continue their good standing. Hannah clearly sees this and calms down as well.

"We ate. Get out of here," she says kindly with a smile and a nod. Lori exits and Hannah falls back on her bed, exhausted.

XXX

Lori is walking down the path to lunch when she spots Ben, who had seen her and is now waiting. "I'm really not in the mood," she admits, blowing past him. He pulls in front of her.

"Three questions." She looks at him. "You get to ask three questions and I have to answer them honestly-no funny business. You'd know if I was lying anyway. You always seem to know."

"What's the catch?"

"I want one question in return. And some of your respect back- if that's okay by you."

She thinks on this for a minute. "Fine." She starts thinking as they both enter the cafeteria, Ben scanning in the both of them. Charlie comes up to her, not even noticing his step-brother.

"Hey, I just finished, but-"

Lori puts a hand on his shoulder. "Could you go deal with Hannah, please? She's going to need to vent to someone." He nods and takes off.

Ben watches him go and just shakes his head. "You just have him wrapped around your finger." Lori ignores him and gets in a line for food.

"First question: what's your real last name? His dad married your mom, so you had to change yours sometime." Ben seems surprised for a second, but quickly formulates a passionate answer.

"As far as I'm concerned, Prescott is my real last name." They both take a seat with their food. "I want nothing to do with my father's. I don't want to have to remember I'm even related to him. I know that wasn't the exact answer you were looking for but-"

"No. No, that was fine," she assures him. "Um… what do you want to do with your business major?"

"I want to open my own firm," he answers quickly, smiling and passionate. "I don't know how or in what but I want to create something. I should have a lot more figured out, but quite frankly I'm just trying to take it a step at a time. I'm not answering these very well am I?"

"What were you like in high school?"

"I wasn't the best of kids." Lori snorts. He gives her a serious stare. "I hung out with all the wrong kids. It ended with me in juvie for stealing things with some guys I hung out with from this elderly lady who lived next door to sell. I saw how disappointed my step-dad was and I… I swore that I would make him proud of me again if it took my entire life. And it's hard, especially when Charlie is your step-brother. But I'm trying. I completely re-invented myself."

"Wow," Lori says finally. "Thank you for that. You have definitely earned some respect." She gets up with her plate. "Well, I'll-"

"I get my question." She stops, caught in the act. "Who is Lori Fitzgerald?"

Lori takes a second to contemplate, regarding him and making the choice to trust him and reward his honesty with hers. "When I got here I would have had an entire essay prepared for you. And I'm still mostly confident it's the same. But part of me… part of me thinks I might not be sure anymore. Hopefully my sensible side wins out- the ice queen side."

XXX

Hannah opens the door to find a cautious Charlie. He gives a small wave. "Hey, I figured we could make some headway on hacking Disney."

"It's going to be a while. I ended up deleting all of our progress. It's just… Tyler- and now Lori-"she stumbles, becoming frustrated again. Charlie decides to answer honestly.

"She's just disappointed in you." Hannah gives him a hard stare.

"Thanks. Anyway, I think I'll skip today." He nods and starts down the hallway only to stop.

"I don't think you need them to be cool. You don't need anything to be cool. To me you already are. Lori thinks so too. That's why she's so frustrated and upset at you."

"Charlie, I can't do it all again… being alone. I can't."

This puzzles him more than anything. "What on earth makes you think you'd be alone? You have us now." He walks away as she stares after him.

XXX

That night Hannah, in her pajamas, walks back to the abandoned parking lot behind the gym. Mater spots her as she waves to him."Hannah! What brings you back here?"

She walks up next to him and gives a genuine smile. "I was hoping we could on that date."

He revs his engine. "Dad gum! Hop in and we'll go for a drive." She climbs into his truck bed and he drives onto the road. "We should be fine. Lori said to only go out at night so I don't scare people. Where do you want to go?"

"Can you handle some off-roading?"

"You bet I can!"

XXX

Mater is parked in the middle of the clearing in the forest preserve. Hannah is lying on her back in the truck bed, looking up at the stars through the tree. Mater is doing the same.

"They're mighty beautiful, aren't they?" he asks in awe. "Even better then neon."

"Yeah…" Hannah agrees. She takes minute before just letting it out. "Do you think I'm cool?"

"Oh, we can go back and get you a jacket-"

She laughs. "No- what I mean is do you hang out with Lightning McQueen because being around him makes you feel… important?"

"Of course. He's my best friend."

Hannah tries again. "But… do you feel that without him you'd be less important?"

This one he thinks on for a moment. "Well… no. I'd still be me. I always want to be me. I would miss having the world's best best friend though." This seems to be what she's looking for and so she relaxes before giggling to herself.

"You know… this is my first heart-to-heart with a tow truck?"

"Really?" he asks in disbelief.

She nods. "Yeah. But don't worry. You did great."

"Are you enjoying our date?"

"Best date I've ever been on," she answers honestly.

XXX

Hannah enters English class Monday morning, passing Lori and Charlie to walk to the back. They both give each other a look before starting to pull out their stuff. A moment later, Lori hears somebody sit next to her. They both turn to see Hannah.

"Hannah! What are you doing here?" Charlie asks, ecstatic.

"Social suicide," Lori mutters.

Hannah shakes her head. "I am merely sitting with the people who make me feel special for me, not for being around them. And we're a team."

"We're not a team," Lori correct. "You're my companions. There is a huge difference."

"That means she's proud of you and I am too," Charlie translates. "But does this mean you aren't dating Tyler anymore?"

"No, we're still together. He was actually pretty understanding about it. I don't care what you anyone thinks, I'm still going to keep this going. He could be the one," she says dreamily.

"I can respect that," Lori concludes, politely. "Just stop making out in our room."

The trio laughs. "That I will do. So what do you have to learn so we can send Mater home?" They both just stare at her, uncomfortable. "I'm kidding."

"We'll take the book over there after class."

"He doesn't seem to be that desperate to get back," Hannah admits.

Charlie explains. "He told us he's just enjoying the drive, wherever it takes him." The teacher walks in and the three get ready for class. Hannah speaks once more before class starts.

"It's amazing how smart he really is."

XXX

Lori is walking through campus with Charlie after class when she spots Ben with his "friends" from when he was mentoring her. He gives fake laugh that would put Hannah's to shame. Her smile disappears.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asks. Ben looks over and catches her eye causing her to look away, obviously disappointed in him. "Do you need me to go take care of him?" he asks with fake bravado.

"No, it's fine. It really is." They just keep walking as he stares after her.

XXX

The trio approach Mater that night in the parking lot, Lori with the book under her arm and the others with flashlights. "Look, it's all of my new friends together!" he exclaims, driving up to them.

"It's time to send you back to Radiator Springs," Lori announces.

"Alright. I had a lot of fun. I'll come back and visit all of you sometime." Hannah goes to agree, but Lori cuts in.

"Sorry, but this is it. _Life is a highway, so we must say so long Mater, you go ride it all night long_."

"Tell Holly I said hi," Hannah slips in. There is the usual flash of light and he vanishes. Hannah hits Lori's arm. "You didn't have to tell him that." The trio starts heading back.

"I didn't feel like sugar coating it- ice queen remember."

"Maybe we will see him again," Charlie tells Hannah, trying to be optimistic.

"I hope not. It'll be painful enough to cycle through all of them one, let alone twice," Lori concludes.

Hannah decides to change the subject. "I'm making some headway on the Disney hack- at least I'm caught up to where I was. You up to get some work done Charlie?"

"As soon as I finish my homework, definitely!"

"And then maybe we could grab some dinner from the cafe."

"Even better!"

Lori steps between the two. "Let's not get too attached here."

"So does this mean every time we have a problem we could expect a corresponding Disney character?" Hannah questions.

"It looks like it," Charlie agrees.

"Don't you think that might get really annoying?" Both Charlie and Lori respond at the same time.

"Yes."

"No!"

XXX

Lori opens her door later that night to find a sheepish Ben. "Four questions?"

She narrows her eyes. "Four words. Get lost. I'm done." She slams the door shut and returns to her desk. Hannah turns to face her.

"What happened this time?"

"Let's just say he needed a lesson from Mater as well."

Hannah shrugs. "Maybe we all need Disney characters in our lives."

Lori bangs the filing cabinet. "I would never wish that book on anyone."

"But who wished it on you?" Hannah asks.

"I wish I knew. I really want my fist to collide with their face."

XXX

**Tune in next week when Charlie is faced with a hard decision about where he wants his life to go and gets some needed advice from the bayou. **


	11. Gonna' Blow My Horn

The General and Soldier both sit in a van about a hundred yards away from the house Stevens visited. All sorts of equipment is whirring and buzzing as the monitors display the house from all sides, including his mom currently working in the garden out back. The General crosses his arms, bored, and looks at his subordinate.

"Are we positive this is where he came?" the Soldier nods.

"We talked to several neighbors. He was here."

"Are we sure he's coming back?"

"It was a round-trip ticket to Ohio. He made a mistake by coming back here and we caught it. Now we just have to wait for him to come back. Then we can find out who he's sold the book too."

"And when we do finally get him to talk we get our hands on that book," the General smiles. He takes a moment before asking something different. "How's our friend behind newly behind bars?"

"He apparently hasn't stopped cussing yet." This makes his smile wider.

"And did you take care of the archeologist?" The Soldier pats his holster.

"She won't be saying anything to anybody. It was discreet." The General leans back in his chair, contemplating.

"Can you imagine it, the power of Disney characters in our world? Just picture what we can create with that sort of magic."

"We could make a whole new world," the Soldier jokes.

"Yes, one of our design." The two smirk at one another, failing to notice Stevens' mom suddenly look and stare directly at the camera, frowning.

XXX

Charlie Prescott opens his eyes to dull noise. As things come into focus he sees he is sitting in the passenger side of a red car which has crashed into a railing. He takes a deep breath and tries to move towards the broken window, but sees he is pinned against the console. He tries to free himself, growing more and more desperate as time ticks by. Finally, he lets out a strangled cry.

XXX

Charlie awakens screaming in his bed, clutching the covers to his chest. He sits up and manages to calm himself- taking in his room. He glances at his clock and sees it is three forty-two in the morning. With a sigh he turns on his light and pulls out some Criminal Justice homework from his desk next to him. He grows bored of it quickly and switches to Chemistry- finishing it in a few minutes with a smile. He then lies back down, staring at the photo of his mother as he clicks the light off.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and both crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 10: Gonna' Blow My Horn**

XXX

Charlie enters English class Monday morning yawning in exhaustion. He takes his spot next to Lori Fitzgerald. She takes his disheveled look. "It looks like somebody was up late last night," she comments to Hannah Frost next to her.

He slowly turns to her after pulling out his supplies. "Hmm… oh. It's just… I've been falling behind on my Criminal Justice stuff- between that and studying for the Chemistry test-"

"Say no more," Hannah sympathizes. "You my friend have a huge case of The Swamp Syndrome!"

"Swamp Syndrome?"

Hannah nods and begins dramatically. "I've heard legends. It's October- about half-way. You have a few weeks until Halloween- a few more until some relief in Thanksgiving. You're in the tunnel- light has vanished on both sides. You start slacking, putting things off until before the deadline. You used to be on top of things, but life-"

"Or a magical psycho book," Lori interjects.

"Or that is in your way. But just keep going. If anybody can do it- it's Charlie Prescott."

"Thanks." The three sit for a moment as he thinks. "Is it good if I like Chemistry more than what I want to devote my entire life to?"

"Maybe that's because it's Lori's major. You associate it with her. He's imprinted- like a baby duck." Lori looks at her.

"You've been watching Bones again." Just then the professor comes in. Lori quickly whispers to Hannah before class starts, "I can already hear my filing cabinet rattling."

XXX

Charlie is walking back to his dorm from class when Ben passes him. He immediately turns and comes up next to him. Charlie beats him to the punch as he opens his mouth. "I'm fine."

Ben sighs with concern. "Charlie, I can tell. What's your roommate say?"

Charlie becomes annoyed. "He dropped out a while ago, remember. I've been on my own. No one saw. No one heard. Your social standing in still intact." Ben grabs his shoulder.

"That's not what's important here." They both stand awkwardly. "What happened? I mean, it's been going so well."

"I don't know. I have to go study." Ben stares at him, desperate to say something. Finally he makes the conscious choice to let go of him and take a step back.

"Take it easy okay," he concedes.

"Yeah… sure…" He walks off as Ben stares after him.

XXX

That afternoon in their dorm Lori is sitting and staring at her filing cabinet from her desk as Hannah watches an episode of Bones on her computer at her desk. "Maybe it isn't going to happen?" Hannah says over her shoulder.

"Oh, it will. First, it wants to lure us into a false sense of security though."

"You act like that book is alive and has it out for you."

"Well, I know the second one is a definite." She finally turns to face Hannah and the rattling immediately begins. Her face falls. "Oh, I hate it so much." Hannah gives a chuckle and turns back to her computer as Lori fumbles with the filing cabinet. She pauses the episode to go on the internet and notices something.

"Hey, did you know Charlie's birthday's in two days?"

"No. How do you know that?" Lori says, struggling to fit the key in the shaking cabinet.

"It's on his Facebook page. He hasn't touched in like a month."

"Oh, I told him last month that I was never getting a Facebook page because they're pointless. I just choose to learn nothing about anybody- even the arbitrary."

Hannah rolls her eye. "And of course he listened to you. But is says right here. October 17th. I wonder why he didn't tell us."

"Maybe he's one of those people who don't want a big deal made out of it," Lori offers as the cabinet finally settles down and a burst of light erupts.

Hannah shakes her head. "But he's just that- a kid. When you're that young every birthday is super important. Maybe it has to do with why he's been acting weird."

"I thought that was "Swamp Syndrome"."

Hannah suddenly claps her hands together excited. "We should get him something! We can go shopping after class to-"

"No," she cuts off flatly.

"Lori-"

"I said no. That's a friend thing. I don't do friend things… ever."

"But it would make his life." Lori grabs the book and her flashlight.

"Don't care. Are you busy? Of course not- you don't have a boyfriend anymore. I'll text him."

Hannah clenches her jaw but decides to let it go, rising. "Let me grab my jacket."

"I'll handle the usual spots. You and Charlie start searching the preserve." Hannah gives her her coat as she texts. Hannah pulls on her own and grabs her flashlight from the shelf. "Let's move out and get this over with."

XXX

Hannah and Charlie casually walk through the preserve, it not being dark enough yet to use their flashlights. "How are you holding up?" he asks her. "You know… with the Tyler thing."

She gives him a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I'm fine. How goes the studying?"

"It's… can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can."

He spits it out. "I think I don't want to be a lawyer anymore," he babbles, closing his eyes and bracing for it.

"That's fine," Hannah says casually. He looks at her.

"It is?"

"Charlie, you're thirteen. You are more than inclined to change your mind about what you want to spend the rest of your life doing. It's a huge decision. And you haven't had as much time as the rest of us to figure it out."

"When did you know you wanted to be a teacher?" he asks after a pause.

"When I met my high school English teacher," she begins with a nostalgic smile. "She changed my life… made me feel like I belonged and was special. And I thought 'I want to do that for someone'. "

"That's awesome. The thing is… my dad was really happy when I told him I wanted to be a lawyer."

"I'm sure he'd understand." He's silent. "So… I hear someone has a birthday coming up." His face lights up truly displaying how young he is.

"Yeah! I completely forgot! Holy cow! I'm going to be fourteen!"

"Wow, you really have been distracted." The two suddenly hear music wafting from by the pond. They look at one another. "Text Lori," Hannah orders as they both take off in that direction.

"She's already on her way." They come to the pond to find a large alligator floating on his back playing the trumpet. Charlie looks lost while Hannah can't hold in her excitement.

"Louis!" He sits and looks up at him at his name, takes them in, and then starts screaming as he back-pedals to the other side of the pond. "Oh shoot." She starts towards him, wading in the pond with her hands out. "Hey! Hey! It's okay! Look, we're not hunters!" Charlie joins her.

"We're here to help you. We're friends." He stops abruptly, suddenly calm.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He swims back over to them, climbing onto shore as he pokes and examines them. "It's weird. Humans don't usually understand me. Usually they just-"

"Shoot at you?" He turns to see Lori has snuck up right behind him and starts screaming again. Hannah and Charlie both look at her as she joins them. Louis has jumped back into the water and is hiding under a lily-pad.

"Lori!" they both chastise her. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, whatever." She turns to face Louis. "Hey! Get a grip! I'm with them." He starts to whimper and she just pinches the bridge of her nose. "Hannah, can I get a breakdown?"

"Louis, The Princess and the Frog, 2010. It was a moderate success, but nowhere near the big phenomenon Disney was hoping for."

"Well, that's because it was mediocre. Tangled was much better," Lori argues.

"No. Tangled was horribly mismarketed and had like one memorable song. This one-"

Charlie steps between them. "We're getting off topic and ignoring the alligator in the room." They all turn back to Louis, who has emerged from the lily-pad and is approaching them cautiously- eyes locked on Lori.

She gives him a fake smile. "Alright, Louis, what can me and my friends do for you?" At this he runs up to her, face lighting up.

"So if you can hear me… does that mean in this place I can play jazz with the big boys! If y'all talk to animals then you have to have animal musicians!"

"Unfortunately, even society today isn't that advanced," Hannah apologizes.

"And we really don't have big boys anymore," Lori adds. His face falls. "But I think we could send you home. There's a really good chance of getting a steady job there."

He gives a dark laugh. "Sure there is. I've tried that." He floats back out in the water playing mournfully.

Hannah turns and faces the others. "Well, we've got our hurdle. What's the plan of action?" Charlie gives a loud yawn.

"Call it a night. Give me some time to think on it," Lori decides. She turns back to Louis. "Hey! Listen, you can hang out here. But you have to keep quiet and avoid anyone else who comes through here. We'll come back tomorrow to figure things out."

"Take your time. I actually quite like it here." The three start out of the preserve, Hannah patting Charlie on the back.

"Come on buddy; let's get you back to your dorm."

"I'm not tired," he argues.

"Sure you aren't."

XXX

Charlie again shoots up in his bed screaming. He calms himself much quicker and after a moment grabs his computer. He types in 'princess and the frog online' on Google and starts clicking links. As it starts he pulls out his phone and calls someone for it to go to voicemail.

"Hi Ben. You must have your phone turned off like usual. I'm… I'm having nightmares again. I don't want to worry Mom and Dad though." He pauses, realizing what he's doing. "You know, it was pointless to call you. Just… ignore this message, okay?" He hangs up and sighs.

XXX

The next morning at the cafeteria, Charlie is grabbing his usual breakfast when he notices Ben spot him. He rolls his eyes as he comes up to him. "I specifically said to ignore it."

"Charlie, I only lived with you a few months before I came here and during breaks, but I know how bad this gets. You're lucky I don't call Mom and Dad to-"

This sets him off. "That's why I called you! I came for you to help me, not report me!"

Ben keeps his cool, stern tone. "Charlie, you're tired and making a scene."

"You know what?! I don't care if I'm making a scene!" Lori notices the situation from her table and quickly comes over.

"Everything okay?" she says to Charlie.

"Absolutely," Ben answers to her back. "I've got this."

"Have you? Have you?!" Charlie shouts.

"Charlie, calm down," Lori orders. He looks at her for a moment and nods.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired. Let's just eat please." They walk away together, Lori glaring back at Ben. He has clearly taken notice of the situation and takes off out of the cafeteria.

XXX

Hannah opens the door to find Ben. She lets out a frustrated grumble."I need you to pass something along to Lori," he says quickly.

She gives him a look. "We seem to do this an awful lot, you and me. I'm not a carrier pigeon, you know."

"I'm well aware. The pigeon doesn't talk back when you tie the note to his leg." She crosses her arms.

"This had better be extra worth it. I'm losing patience faster than she does."

"It's about Charlie." This makes Hannah lighten up considerably.

"Oh, don't worry," she smiles. "We know about his birthday. I already have everything taken care of. It's going to be super special."

This turn catches Ben off guard. "Wait, his birthday's coming up?" He realizes his mistake a second too late as Hannah's face hardens and she slams the door. "Wait…look… I just completely forgot. It happens. Please…" Nothing. "Fine, just listen. Ever since he was little he's had these real bad nightmares. He used to wake up maybe three times a night just screaming bloody murder. He's been fine since he came here, but they're starting again. I can tell. Now he won't listen to me at all, but he will listen to Lori. I know he will. Just… have her talk to him. Help him out however she can. He doesn't deserve to go through this all again." He waits but again there's nothing. "I'm leaving now. Thanks for listening. Oh, and I'm sorry about that thing with Tyler. Nobody deserved that." He starts down the hall.

XXX

Charlie walks out to the pond where Louis is floating silently, bored. He takes a seat in the grass on the bank. "Hey." Louis turns to him and smiles.

"Hello there. Where are the others?"

"They have homework. We're technically supposed to come out here later. I just thought I'd come visit since I watched your movie last night."

"You watched my what now?"

"Do you know who Naveen and Tiana are yet?"

"Now I'm really lost."

"Don't worry about it. It's going to happen soon enough. I do have one question though. Why do you keep trying to be one of the big boys? Wouldn't it be a whole lot easier to just be a normal alligator?" he asks sincerely. Louis answers flatly.

"But that's not what I want to do."

"You might never get to do what you want to do," Charlie argues back.

"But isn't it worth it for that chance. My mama, she told me this thing about how if you wish on a star it comes true. So every night I look up at the evening star and just think about playing with Louis Armstrong. Even when I'm about to give up… every night."

"Is it worth it?" Charlie asks after a pause, lying on his back to look up at the sky.

"Yeah. It is."

"Can I hear your best song?" Louis smiles and pulls up his trumpet.

"This is the very first one I learned- it's called Dippermouth Blues." He starts playing as Charlie just lies there smiling.

XXX

Lori and Hannah are putting on their jackets as they exit the dorm. "Nightmares?" Lori asks.

"It explains why he's so tired," Hannah explains.

"Why does Ben want me to talk to him?"

"Because he will listen to you," Hannah states like it's obvious.

"No big deal." This sets Hannah off and she stops.

"Oh my God! You are infuriating. He thinks the absolute world of you- consider you to be his one friend. Why don't you grow up and take responsibility of that fact?! You obviously care about him. You can't have it both ways Lori. We're either your friends or we're not!"

"I let you guys hang around!" Lori argues.

Hannah agrees. "And I get that. It's a huge thing for you. You've obviously got issues so I'm giving you space. But I don't know how much longer it's going to be enough for both of us."

"And that's exactly why I do it. You're going to leave anyway." Hannah grabs the book from her. "What-"

"You are not going out there. I am going to talk to him and be his friend. Unless you want to do the same don't even bother coming. The clock's starting to wind down."

"You're just doing this because we're all you have left now." Hannah doesn't even give this an answer. She keeps walking towards the preserve as Lori watches her, thinking.

XXX

Charlie is peacefully asleep in the grass as Hannah approaches the pond. Louis smiles at her. "My playing must have bored him."

"No, it was exactly what he needed." She sits next to him and pulls her computer out of her bag. She looks at it for a moment and suddenly gasps. "We're in. Oh my God we're in."

"You're in what?" Louis asks as Charlie wakes up next to her.

"What-"Hannah is scrolling madly and he instantly lights up. "You got into Disney."

"I hacked Disney!" she shouts triumphant.

XXX

Lori is messing with something on her computer when Hannah bursts in. She quickly slams the monitor down. "I'm in!" Hannah practically dances. Lori's jaw drops.

"Really?!" Hannah nods and she climbs down next to her, putting her debit card back in her wallet. "What does it say? Do they have anything?"

"What were you ordering?"

"What does it say Hannah?!"

"I'm doing a sweep now," she answers. They rush to the lounge where Charlie is waiting with the book, crowding around Hannah on the couch. "And we have three results. First result, a WED employees notes over a couple weeks about bringing magic into the real world and starting some experiments."

"Any idea who it is?" Lori asks, unable to contain herself.

"It doesn't say. The second is a note from the same WED employee to Walt about how nothing was working and maybe he was wrong." This makes the mood darken.

"What?" Lori asks confused. "And the third one?"

"And the last is an official notice that the trials were unsuccessful and that area of research was officially shut down by Roy and Walt," she concludes sadly.

"Unsuccessful," Charlie questions as he holds the book. "But…"

Lori rises, face neutral. "So that's it. We've got nothing. Disney has just about as much clue when it comes to this book as we do."

Charlie frowns. "I'm sorry Lori. Want to go-"

"No. I think I'm going to go open a box of cookies and watch Doctor Who alone." She grabs the book from him and walks away.

"Let me know if you need me!" he shouts after her.

She cradles the book to her chest before getting a grip and shouting back, "Doubtful." His face falls as she exits. Hannah looks through the results again, desperate for anything.

"Do you think we'll ever figure it out?" he asks her.

She decides to answer honestly. "I don't think so."

XXX

The next morning Charlie heads out for the lake with Lori. They arrive to find Hannah and Louis on a picnic blanket with balloons and a cake.

"Happy Birthday! Make a wish!" she shouts. He takes a moment and blows out the candles.

"Just remember- wishes can come true," Louis reminds him. Charlie gives him a hug.

"Yeah. That's why this morning I officially changed my major. You are now looking at a Chemistry major with a Computer Sciences minor. And I'm not just following Lori; this is what I really want to do. I want to be a Chemistry Lab Tech- do experiments, discover things. I'm going to go after my dream."

"Good for you," Louis encourages.

Hannah nods in agreement. "I'm so proud of you." She hands him a bag from behind her. "This is for you from the both of-"

"From Hannah," Lori cuts her off.

Charlie is visibly choked up. "You didn't… I…"

"Just open it," Lori says. He gingerly takes the bag and pulls a chemistry set out. His entire face lights up.

"I figured it out," Hannah says with a smile. He just looks at her and goes to say something, but Lori cuts in.

"Alright, let's see if that was enough." She opens the book and the poem starts glowing. "Sure enough."

"Can't it at least wait until after the party?" Hannah nudges darkly.

"I can stay-"

"No you can't. You have to go try and be human. Now-"

Louis looks as if he's just gotten an idea. "Being human. Hey, I never thought of that! But how-"

"_You've heard of Louis Armstrong, Mr. Sydney Bache But we all stood aside to listen to the song this gator play"_ There is a flash of light as Charlie waves madly.

"Bye Louis!" he shouts. "Thank you."

"Bye buddy!" He's gone.

Lori shuts the book with a smile. "Now… cake. So now you're a teenager buddy. How's it feel?"

Charlie looks uncomfortable. "I… I turned fourteen." Hannah just looks at Lori is pure disappointment as she helps herself to a slice of cake. Lori sees her and she gestures to her watch.

"Tick tock," she mouths.

XXX

Later that afternoon, Charlie is walking to the mail center while on the phone with his dad. "So yeah, I'm so glad you aren't upset," he says in relief.

"Now why would I be upset? You're the one who has to-"He arrives and opens the door to a chiming bell.

"One second Dad." He hands a package slip over and the woman hands him a square brown box. "Did you send me something?" he asks.

"Not that I'm aware of. I've got your present right here for when you come home and we have the big party." Curious, he sits on the nearby sidewalk and opens it. Pulling out the mailing slip he sees the sender is blank and there is a message that reads 'Happy Fourteenth Birthday Charlie'. He looks in to pull out a medium-sized Louis stuffed animal and breaks into a huge smile, cuddling it to him.

"So what was it?" his dad asks.

"Something from a friend. Inside joke."

XXX

That night Charlie falls asleep cuddling his Louis stuffed animal, about to have his first good dream in a very long while.

XXX

**Tune in next time as a certain specter threatens Halloween festivities on campus and launches an eternal debate that of course Lori has a firm opinion on. Hannah also deals with the fall-out of events with Tyler and desperately tires to find more answers for a depressed Lori.**


	12. Don't Close Your Eyes

Marshall is sitting on a bench in a small cell, looking worn down and haggard. The door clicks and a man enters carrying a try of food. He places the tray in his handcuffed hands and takes a step back with a snicker. "Time for-"

Suddenly, he is knocked off his feet with a solid punch. Marshall places the handcuffs on him, pocketing his handcuff pick and taking the gun from his pocket. He then sneaks out of the cell, avoiding the cameras and peeking down hallways. He opens the door to the file room and the alarm starts blaring. He moves a desk in front of the door.

He shuffles quickly through paper, folds and pockets what he was looking for. Pounding sounds on the door and he kicks out the window. He manages to leap out and grab the fence to the facility, scaling it quickly and landing on the other side.

Men run out and begin shooting as he takes off into the forest, one shot hitting his leg. He groans but continues on, scaling a tree and watching as the men run past. He pulls out the file as he checks the gun to see it has a single bullet.

"Perfect."

XXX

Lori Fitzgerald is enjoying her night casually sitting on her bed thumbing through a worn copy of _The Hunger Games_. Her roommate Hannah Frost casually strolls in and stops in front of her, opening her mouth.

"The answer is no," Lori says without looking up. Hannah drops her smile.

"I haven't even-"

"It's still no. And I know what it is. The costumes have been sitting in your side of the closet since the beginning of October," Lori says, still not looking up.

Hannah leans on the bed-frame. "But it's the Halloween dance. It'll be fun."

"As I'm sure you can imagine I wasn't the dances type in high school. I plan on continuing that in college. Besides, it's not my fault you bought a couple's costume assuming you would still have a boyfriend to go with. Besides, I'm reading."

Hannah tries to take the book but she manages to turn around. "Oh, you've read the series through more times than I have already."

"I just want to know if it ends the same." Hannah glares at her back for a long moment before finally giving up and heading for her desk.

"Fine. Just think about it. The dance is tomorrow. You might have finished all the books by then." The two sit in silence before Lori suddenly speaks up.

"Is it that you're worried about what they're going to say? Because you shouldn't." Hannah takes a long moment to formulate her answer.

"Well, just because you shouldn't doesn't always mean you don't. I just… I was expecting different things out of my first campus holiday."

"I've never really liked Halloween. It's just a day that excuses freaks for acting freaky. They come pouring out of the wood-work. All I want is another average day."

Hannah gives a laugh. "We'll see how that goes. Our track record isn't exactly that stellar."

"You can say that again," Lori agrees.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and both crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 11: Don't Close Your Eyes**

XXX

Lori and Hannah are both asleep in their beds. The clock on Lori's nightstand switches to midnight and the date in the corner switches to October 31st. As if on cue the filing cabinet begins to rattle, waking the two of them instantly- Lori pulling out her bow and arrow. They both figure out what's going on and Lori lowers her weapon.

"Oh, I hate this day already," she grumbles.

Hannah lies back down and closes her eyes. "Looks like it will indeed be just another ordinary day." Lori does the same.

"Happy Halloween," she mutters sarcastically.

XXX

Lori and Hannah both walk into English later that morning to find Charlie Prescott waiting in their usual spot. He seems to be back to his usual self and is dressed in orange and back, looking more excited than usual as they take their spots. "Happy Halloween guys!"

Hannah gives him a large smile. "Happy Halloween Charlie!" Lori merely grumbles under her breath. "Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"I don't really have a costume. How about you Lori?"

"It looks like I have to spend the night in the forest preserve."

At that moment, Tyler walks past them and gives Hannah a small glance before knocking Charlie's books to the ground and walking up the stairs to his friends. Lori helps him pick it up as Hannah looks shaken up. "Like I said- freaks out of the wood-work."

"I'm sorry," Hannah apologizes.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Charlie comforts her. "They're just books. In a few weeks I won't even need them anymore." Hannah sits for a moment before suddenly rising.

"I'll be back in a minute." She quickly exits, the two catching the fact that she's starting to cry.

Charlie frowns. "She's still not doing so well. I was hoping after a while she'd be okay."

"Your first break-up is hard. But in her case it gets to be harder than most."

"We should try to distract her. I don't like seeing her sad. She's been sad for too long and we're not helping her."

"I don't like her like this either honestly. She's supposed to be obnoxiously happy so I can be the grumpy one." This makes him laugh.

XXX

Hannah stands in the washroom and wipes her eyes. She grips the sink tightly and takes a few deep breaths just as Victoria enters. She just stares at her through the mirror before Hannah finally makes a move and edges past her and out the door.

Victoria goes to the mirror she vacated and fixes her hair as another girl emerges from the stall to the other sink. Both notice something floating behind them. Victoria mutters under her breath, "Please tell me you see it too."

The other girl nods. They both turn slowly and stare at a floating woman in white holding and axe. She swings it, shattering the mirror, causing the two to take off screaming as she casually floats back through the wall.

XXX

Lori is looking through her e-mail in the library as Charlie and Hannah hover over her shoulder. "They say it was just a prank gone wrong," she says, closing the window. "We should not panic and if we have any information to present it to them. Do you think we could just hand the book over?"

"I think they'll just laugh at us," Charlie concludes. He turns to Hannah. "Victoria came in with that other girl screaming about a ghost. Who do you think it is?"

"I have an inkling, but that means some pretty big things."

"Well, let's hear it," Lori says.

"Well, they said it was a ghost woman all dressed in white with an axe. I think we've got The Bride." Charlie looks puzzled as Lori puts her head in her hands.

"What's she from?"

"Here's the big part- she's from the Haunted Mansion." Charlie is still confused and turns to Lori for answers.

"As in we might be getting characters from the theme parks too." Hannah nods. "And that adds hundreds of characters we might be forced to deal with in the future."

Charlie nods in understanding. "Well, this just got more complicated."

"Then again she could be from the Eddie Murphy movie I suppose," Hannah proposes.

"The less we mention that abomination- the better."

They sit taking this in for a moment when Charlie smiles. "We should go to Disney World to study!"

"No," Lori answers harshly. He decides to change the subject.

"What's the plan of action?"

"She's going to be drawn to men," Hannah rattles off. "And it just so happens there's going to be a very large gathering tonight. Her costume would go around un-noticed."

"Does that mean we're going to the dance?" Charlie asks, excited.

Lori sighs and gathers her things. "It looks like it. Tonight we're going to have to protect the entire campus from a ghost."

XXX

Hannah is sitting in the lounge going through files on her computer when Charlie comes in. "Lori back yet?"

"No. She's still talking with her counselor about classes next semester."

"What are you doing?" he asks, sitting next to her.

"I am manually going through every file I can find from the Disney hack."

"But we found nothing."

"We found nothing with a keyword search. Now I'm actually looking through all the files to see if I see anything that could help us. I just want to find Lori something. She's losing patience and becoming more and more frustrated."

"I know. How much longer do you think she can keep doing this? Finals are coming up, Christmas Break. We still know nothing."

"That's why I'm using my abundance of free time to give her some hope."

"Do you miss it? Having a boyfriend?"

"Not as much as I thought I would. What I do miss is some of my friends."

"Why don't they believe you? You would never do something like that," he assures her.

"I don't know. I don't know."

XXX

Hannah is on her bed still looking through files on her computer. Lori steps in dressed in a Dracula costume complete with flowing cape. Hannah stares at her in shock. "What-"

"Let me preface this. You've been sulky and moody and sad. I don't like being around you when you're like that. This is a one-time thing. We're not friends. But tonight I am going to be nice and dress silly for you. Don't read into it though. I'm also trying to blend in for our ghost hunt." She puts the Dracula plastic teeth in. "Well, how do I look?" she says awkwardly.

Hannah smiles. "You look perfect." She climbs down and stands in front of her. "There's just one little problem. That was supposed to be my costume! You should be in the Frankenstein one!" she shouts, crossing her arms.

Lori crosses hers. "If I'm doing this then I get the Dracula costume!"

"Lori!" Lori just bars her vampire teeth and hisses. "Fine." She goes for the closet but sticks her head back in. "Thank you."

XXX

Lori and Hannah knock on Charlie's dorm door. Hannah is now dressed as Frankenstein with a green face and clothes that are clearly too big for her. Charlie opens the door with a sheet over his head and eyeholes cut into it.

"A ghost- I like it," Hannah compliments.

"It was very last minute. Let's go." He closes the door and they start down the hallway. "Hey, can we go to Target after this? I need to buy a new sheet for my bed." This makes the two laugh.

"Sure we can," Hannah agrees with a smile. They exit the building and start for the gym.

"So what else do we know about The Bride?" he asks Hannah.

"Well, she could be movie Bride. Then she'd be an innocent victim looking for rest."

"And ride Bride?"

"Murderous black widow with an axe and an affinity for shiny things."

Lori cuts in enthusiastic, "That sounds awesome! God, that movie screwed up everything!"

"What's the plan?" Hannah asks her.

"I'm currently working on it," Lori answers. "I doubt she's just going to let us talk to her. Trapping her might be just as tricky. For right now, just split up at the dance and keeps your eyes and ears peeled."

As they arrive at the gym, Lori turns to Hannah, serious. "And if they give you any sort of crap, find me. Got it?" She nods with a small smile. "Let's do this," Lori concludes.

The trio enters the athletic center and head into the gym where the party is in full swing. They all nod at one another and split up.

XXX

Lori searches the outskirts at the back of the gym, taking a brief moment to be disturbed at the dirty dancing occurring. She makes her way to the tables with the snacks and starts to check under the tablecloths.

"What are you doing?" She shoots up, hitting her head in the process. "Oh, are you okay?" She glares up at Ben, who is dressed in his normal attire except with a Halloween tie.

"Oh, I get it. You're dressed normally because you wear a mask every day," she says bitterly. She gets up and tries to leave but he grabs her arm.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me and I get that," he appeals.

"You will let go of me in the next ten seconds or I will bring this party down screaming bloody murder."He immediately lets go. She takes a few steps before turning and facing him. "I'm getting sick of this. It takes a lot of energy to hold this much hate for you."

"Well, you could forgive me for being a fake and an idiot. Then I can stop using Hannah as a carrier pigeon. I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

"That won't make us friends though."

"I wouldn't want that. I can barely tolerate you." The music changes to a slower song. "Care to dance?"

"I'd rather-"

"I don't care," he answers, pulling her out onto the dance floor. He goes to put a hand on her hip but she smacks it away. He finally settles for holding her arms as she crosses them and glares at him. "I like the costume," he says, trying to strike up conversation. "I didn't picture you as the Halloween type. "

"I'm not. Hannah is though. We're both classic movie monsters."

"So that must mean Charlie is lurking around here somewhere."

"He's a ghost. It was last minute."

"Well, I'm glad you're making his first Halloween special."

"What?"

"Well, the first that he can remember. He never dressed up for Halloween before. His mom was an artist- she made his costume. His dad was just too depressed the first year to do anything after his mom died and the tradition just continued."

"What about you?"

"Ah, I grew up. Same as everything else." The song ends and Lori takes a huge step back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Absolutely. I'm sorry to waste your time." She starts to walk away from him. "Are we good now?"

"As good as two people who hate each other's guts can be. You see, you did waste my time. And I was pretty disappointed."

XXX

Hannah is walking through the middle of the dance floor trying to avoid the stares and whispers. Suddenly, Victoria dressed in princess gown and tiara is in front of her. She tries to move past her. "Excuse-"Victoria grabs her.

"I know it has something to do with you," she says threatening over the music. "What I saw in the bathroom. I'm not crazy. I've never been crazy. There is something with the three of you."

Hannah just stares at her, saying nothing. "Hannah, I have spent a month in a hospital. I need you to give me this. I sat in a room with no one but my parents and occasionally Tyler. You owe me. You owe me after what you did with him behind my back."

"He told me he had broken up with you," Hannah replies desperate. "I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain. And I'm so sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about." She pulls away. "I had nothing to do with that prank in the washroom today. Neither did Charlie or Lori. I was with them in the classroom when it happened."

"I know it has to do with the book," she nearly spits. "That book ruined my life."She becomes more upset as Tyler comes up, dressed as a prince, between the two of them.

"Is she bothering you?" he asks Victoria. She nods, upset, and just buries her head in his chest as he holds her. He stares down Hannah. "I told you to leave her alone. What we did was wrong-"

"No, what you did was wrong!" she shouts angrily. "You manipulated me and I took the fall with everyone!"

Tyler shakes his head. "When are you going to give it up? Stop lying Hannah." At this point, most of the people are staring at the group.

"You may have hid behind me, you may have everyone in this gym convinced that I'm some sort of cheater, but I know the truth! I know what kind of person you are for stringing me along and then taking everything from me!"

"Just leave us alone," Tyler begs, aware of the audience. Hannah notices all the eyes and starts to slowly back away before taking off out of the gym.

XXX

Charlie walks into the empty men's restroom looking around and checking in empty stalls. Satisfied, he goes to leave but the door is suddenly locked. He starts to pull and pound on it before pulling out his phone and sending a quick text.

"You may kiss… the bride…" a whisper comes from behind him. He takes a second to brace himself and starts to slowly turn around.

XXX

Lori enters the bathroom to wash her hands and hears crying from a stall. She gently knocks on the door. "Do you need me to hit anyone?"

Hannah's sniffles. "No. God, why am I such a mess? I should be glad to get rid of him." Lori takes a seat outside the stall and sees she is also sitting on the floor inside.

"Because you got hurt. Your shield was damaged and now you need time to repair it."

"I just want to get on stage and tell all of them the truth. I want them to listen to me. Why won't anybody believe me?" she says, voice cracking.

"I do. And Charlie does," she reminds her. "Listen, maybe it's part my fault too. I tried to keep things normal and distant after it all went down. I seem to have this bad habit of never stepping up because I'm oblivious and quite honestly don't care."

"I knew you both only meant well. You can be a jerk sometimes, but-"Lori's phone goes off and she checks the message. She then bolts to her feet.

"It's Charlie. He's trapped in the bathroom. It must be her!" Hannah throws the stall open and the two take off to across the hall and start pounding on the door to the men's bathroom. "Charlie!"

"Charlie! What's going on?"

"There's a ghost standing on the other side of the room with an axe and I'm a little… I'm a lot freaked out," his un-steady voice comes through.

"Hold on," Lori orders. "We'll figure something out." She kneels to examine the lock on the door.

"What's she doing in there?" Hannah asks.

"Just… staring actually. It's really terrifying."

Lori rises grumbling. "It's a dead-bolt. There's no way I could pick it."

"You know how to pick a lock?"

"I'll explain never," Lori answers. She stands thinking for a moment.

"Lori, we need a new plan stat," Hannah says desperate.

"Is it too late to call Ghostbusters?" Charlie asks sincere. Lori leans against the door.

"Charlie, I'm going to get a janitor to unlock this. I will be right back," she says calmly before turning to Hannah. "Stay here." She takes off towards the gym.

XXX

Charlie has his back plasters against the door and tries to avoid staring at The Bride, who just floats across the room. Finally, he looks up and meets her in the eye. "Uh… hi. I'm Charlie. I'm… me and my friends can send you home. Isn't that what you want? Please be what you want."

"I was… pulled here," she whispers. "I just knew… I had to find you." The door unlocks and Hannah runs in. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I can't help it sometimes. I had to find her though. That's why I got her attention."

"We're not going to let you hurt her," Hannah threatens.

The Bride chuckles, sending chills down their spines. "I have no plans to. Millions pass through my home every day and I never lay a finger on any of them. I can't help but startle and scare, that is my nature. But in this life I can no longer harm anyone. And I do not wish too. I'm not what I seem." There are footsteps sprinting back.

"I couldn't find-"

"It's unlocked now." Lori opens the door and steps in. Charlie subtly slides behind her as she faces down The Bride.

"Ah, there she is. I request you please send me back to my place of eternal rest."

"You're not what you seem, are you?" Hannah asks, letting her guard lower.

"No. The ghosts all know otherwise. I'm not worried if the humans do. You shouldn't either," she says knowingly.

Charlie clutches Lori's cape but she pulls away. "Alright, time to go back into the wood-work." She opens the book and finds the glowing poem.

"One second!" Hannah interjects. "Can you say the line first? For me please?"

The Bride nods and begins in her creepiest tone, "Hurry back. Hurry back. Don't forget to bring your… death certificate." Hannah claps in joy as Charlie again latches himself onto Lori's cape. She tries to pull him away, fails, and just gives up.

"Well, thank you for that Hannah. _We shrieked and harmonized When this grim, grinning ghost came out to socialize" _There is a flash of light and The Bride vanishes. Lori closes the book. "I really hate Halloween." She turns to Charlie. "Are you okay?"

He laughs in fake bravado. "I'm perfect actually." Hannah just shakes her head.

"Hey, how about we ditch this party and go on a Target run."

"But, this is my first dance. I haven't slow-danced with you yet."

Lori cringes. "I already had one forced awkward slow dance with your step-brother. I filled my quota for the night."

"Ben? Eww!" they both say in unison.

"Tell me about it. So… Target? And then maybe we could go trick-or-treating in some local neighborhood."

"That sounds good," Charlie says with a smile.

"I agree," Hannah says. They exit the bathroom and start out of the gym. "I really wish I had you keep her around to give Tyler a good scare."

"Like I said, I could punch him for you."

"It won't be necessary. Let's just get to my car."

XXX

At the end of the night Lori locks the book back in the filing cabinet before climbing into bed. Hannah follows a moment after. "You know, something good did come of all of this," she says as she lies down. "Well, besides Charlie getting a healthy candy haul."

"Oh, please do tell me the lesson you learned," Lori mutters sarcastically.

"Mock me all you want but I did learn something. I learned who I can trust."

"And that would be?"

"The two people who didn't believe the lies."

"I'm touched," she says, closing her eyes.

Hannah stares up at the ceiling. "Lori… thanks for trying to make this day special. Even if it did back-fire spectacularly."

"That was the book's fault, not mine," she defends.

"Maybe it is out to get us."

"Well, at least one person's coming around to my point of view."

Hannah yawns and closes her eyes. "Happy Halloween Lori." Lori turns and looks at her clock as it strikes midnight and the date become November 1st. She smiles and turns on her other side.

"Not anymore."

XXX

**Only one more episode before the finale. Tune in next week as Lori and her companions prepare for Christmas break and continue to struggle with the role the book is taking in their lives and threatens to tear them apart.**


	13. Friend of Yours?

The box containing the book is dropped on the desk that will be soon occupied by Lori Fitzgerald. Stevens gives a satisfied smile and ducks out of the dorm as girls and parents all move their things into the various rooms. He exits and heads in the direction of the library, pulling a computer chip out of his pocket. "One last thing."

He stops as he notices a familiar car come to a stop in front of the dorm and out climbs Lori Fitzgerald, scuffing her sneakers on the pavement. He can't help but give a nostalgic, sad smile as she talks with her parents.

"Have an adventure!" her dad decrees. Stevens watches her hug them, the car drive away past him, and then Lori square her shoulders and head into the building. With one last glance at her, he turns his attention back and ducks into the library.

XXX

The trio of Hannah Frost, Charlie Prescott, and Lori Fitzgerald all sit around the small table in the lounge. They are typing away on their computers for their English final. Occasionally, Hannah switches windows and flips through a few documents before going back.

Lori lets out a sigh. She is clearly very nervous and frazzled about the upcoming finals. Her hair is more of a mess than usual and just gives the look of someone under a lot of stress and lack of sleep. Both clearly see this and exchange a nervous glance.

Lori finishes a spell check and sighs. "Well, the good news is I probably won't fail this class. My essay is semi-coherent." Charlie takes the computer from her and starts reviewing it. "Thanks."

"This is what happens when your high school doesn't have finals," Hannah says, trying to lighten the mood. Lori clearly doesn't take it that way.

"Well, is it my fault that my family moved to Canada and that the school I enrolled in was hippy dippy?" They both just stare at her. "I thought so."

"Wait." Hannah clues in, "You're not from Canada?"

"You haven't figured this out yet. I was born in Michigan. My parents moved up there when I was starting high school. It's why I don't have an accent." She just shakes her head at the two of them.

"You're really stressed out, aren't you?" Charlie observes aloud. "It's going to be okay, Lori. You can do this. The book even seems to get that- it has been over a month."

"Yeah, and the last ones have been all about the two of us learning lessons," Hannah adds.

"Trust me, I know," Lori mutters in almost a grumpy tone.

"Like Snow White, Hercules, Tinkerbell, Mater, Louis, even the Bride," Charlie rattles off.

"I know," Lori says in a clipped tone. Charlie shrinks back.

"Settle down," Hannah chides her. "He's just stating the statistics. We obviously just need more help in our lives than you do."

"Lori gives a long sigh. "I just… maybe I could use the help this time. How does it pick?"

Charlie pats her on the back. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're here for you. And soon it'll be Christmas Break."

"Yeah, who knows what's going to happen with that. We have no clue what it's going to do. Should I bring it home or do I leave it here like I did for Thanksgiving? How do we know nothing's going to happen? What is some Disney character wreaks havoc for a month? We just don't know so much."

Hannah attempts to brighten the mood again. "Maybe it'll be a way of keeping us together over the holidays? We are a team after all."

This makes Lori give a small smile. "Yeah… we are." She immediately turns her attention back to her work, but what she has just said isn't lost on Charlie and Hannah.

"Lori, you're computer's dying," Charlie notes as he continues to edit.

"Shoot! I have to grab my power cord. I'll be right back." She runs in her room and grabs the cord from her desk. As she starts to exits she hears the filing cabinet begin to rattle. She takes a moment before walking back to the lounge, trying to look more collected.

"Everything alright?" Hannah asks as she plugs her computer in.

"Yeah. I just thought… I thought my phone was ringing. I really think I am starting to lose it." They both look at her with concern and then continue with their work. Lori does a beat later, obviously stressing.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and both crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 12: Friend of Yours?**

XXX

Lori is doing Chemistry problems while keeping an eye on Hannah as she highlight a textbook. She gets up after a few pages and enters the bathroom. The second she hears the door close, Lori springs off her bed and quickly throws the book and flashlight into her backpack- making sure to close and lock the cabinet back up. She knocks on the bathroom door.

"Hey, I'm going to meet with Charlie for some Chemistry questions I have. Don't wait up." She heads for the closet and starts to bundle up with her heavy coat, gloves, boot, and hat.

"Alright," Hannah answers. "Be careful. It's supposed to blizzard tonight or tomorrow."

Lori heads out the door and the dorm and heads straight past Charlie's dorm and into the preserve. She pulls out her flashlight and the book, starting her search.

"Sorry guys, but I need to make sure this one ends up being for me." She begins walking through the preserve, quietly checking every which way for any sign of a character. She checks the clearing and the now frozen pond to find nothing. She begins her way to the tree with the library ladder.

"Alright, where are you?" She suddenly hears movement and turns to shine the light up in the tree. She lowers it upon seeing nothing and grumbles- about to turn around.

Suddenly, something leaps out of the tree and onto her, sending her to the ground. Her back pack lands a few paces away from her. "Hey!" she shouts, shoving whatever it is off her face. She manages to grab her flashlight and shine it at a large raccoon that is pulling a box of cookies from her bag.

"Those are mine!" He promptly takes off. "Get back here!" She forces herself up and tries to chase him, quickly losing him in the darkness. She checks the time and touches her face, which is scratched and bleeding. "I didn't really like that kind anyway!" she shouts up through the trees. She goes back to gather her things in her backpack and heads out of the preserve, shivering from the cold.

XXX

Lori enters the room to find Hannah studying her Education books. She starts to put her things away, depositing the backpack beside her bed. "Get all your questions answered by the master?"

"It's so unfair," Lori says irritated. "It was my major first." Hannah laughs and glances up at her.

"Boy, it really must be cold out there. You're completely pink."

Lori shrugs. "It's the wind." She jumps up onto her bed and Hannah gets a good look at her.

"What happened to your face?!"

"I was walking back and got scratched by a raccoon… but more importantly he stole my cookies!"

"Wow, are you alright? I have some Neosporin in the cabinet." Lori gets up and starts for the bathroom.

"Thanks. I'm more mourning the loss of my cookies than anything else."

"Hey, I'll buy you some when I run to Target tomorrow. Can't have you enduring finals without cookies." Lori gives a false smile and exits the bedroom as Hannah returns to her work.

XXX

Hannah and Lori rush into English and take their seats by Charlie. "Sorry, Lori was running late." Charlie notes the bandage now over the scratches on Lori's face. She looks even more tired and disheveled with matted hair and sporting baggy jeans and slippers instead of her always present sneakers.

"What happened to your face?" He asks.

"She got attacked by a raccoon walking back from-"

Lori quickly cuts her off. "He took my cookies! But, Hannah's getting me some new ones so it's okay."

"So are you guys excited? Last English class!" Charlie smiles.

"For you two. I still have a bunch of teaching ones to go through."

"Hey, that's not our fault," Lori says defensive. "It's your calling, not ours." She goes to pull out her things but knocks over her backpack, sending everything spinning out all over the floor. "Shoot." The two bend down to help her. "Don't-"

"Why are you carrying the book and a flashlight with you?" Charlie asks as he holds them out to her.

"I'm just- I'm trying to be prepared in case something decides to happen. I want to be ready at a moment's notice," Lori spits out quickly.

"Lori, the last time you carried this around it went off during class. I'd hate for that to happen during a final and get you in trouble," Charlie says calmly.

"Of course! I didn't think of that!" she goes off manically, taking them and shoving them back into her backpack. "I will just put them back in the cabinet and hope for the best. Thank you." Hannah and Charlie exchange looks, both very worried. "Alright, let's get this over with. I have studying to do."

XXX

Lori slips on her winter gear and pokes her head into the bedroom. "I'm heading over to visit Charlie again. Tomorrow's the big day."

"Have fun. And don't stay too long, you need a good night's sleep and to spend some time just relaxing."

"I did. I watched Pocahontas. She's just as boring as I remember. I'm pretty sure I took a nice nap." She opens the door.

"Watch out for that raccoon again!" Hannah shouts after her.

"Trust me, I will!" Hannah hears the door close and after a moment of contemplating goes to her computer, looking through Disney documents again.

XXX

Lori creeps through the forest preserve leaving a trail of cookies from her new box to the tree with the ladder. It has started snowing as she finishes and ducks behind the tree. She hears the sounds of something walking, then eating, walking and then eating again getting closer.

"Now I've got you. You never could resist a meal." She hears him at the tree and launches out attempting to grab him. Meeko is too fast for her and scampers off, taking a second to laugh at her as she gets back on her feet. She takes off after him. "Get back here Meeko! I'm trying to help you!" He just keeps running and eventually she pauses, winded. She then looks around to see she has lost him again, not hearing him anywhere either.

"I'm going to find you if it's the last thing I do, you weasel! I will find you!" She throws the box of cookies on the ground and kicks it, clearly letting out her frustrations and coming close to completely losing it. She manages to rein it in though and starts her hike back.

XXX

Lori climbs into her bed that night as Hannah does the same, yawning. "Now try to get some actual sleep tonight. I heard you tossing and turning all last night." Lori doesn't answer. "Hey, you're going to be fine. You have studied so hard for this. It's going to be okay."

"Thanks," Lori mutters.

Hannah continues. "You need to stop stressing so much. You're really starting to worry Charlie and me."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Did… did you just apologize?" Hannah asks in disbelief.

This instantly puts Lori on the defensive. "Why? Is that a big deal?"

"No, I just guess it is the time for miracles after all."

"Very funny."

"Get some sleep," Hannah orders, closing her eyes and drifting off. Lori just stares at the ceiling.

XXX

Hannah is working in the lounge with two extra cup of hot chocolate waiting. Charlie walks in and claims one. "Thanks."

"Is she still taking it?"

"Yeah. I finished first. I just hope after seeing what it's like she'll take a chill pill. She's been so on edge recently it's really starting to freak me out."

Hannah nods. "I know. She's so scattered she actually apologized to me yesterday for worrying us."

"Wow…" He thinks for a moment, taking a sip. "You know, maybe it's finally happened."

"What happened?" Hannah inquires, lost.

"Maybe she finally realized she wants to be our friend. She did call us a team the other day."

"I noticed that too." She thinks on it for a moment. "Maybe she has changed. We have spent half a year together. It was bound to happen sometime. We just might have melted the ice-queen."

"Honestly though, I can't wait for us to get back and go hunting Disney characters," Charlie admits.

"Me neither actually. This past month has been pretty nice though, just the three of us. It's like the book just knew we needed the time- had our best interests at heart."

Charlie nods in agreement. "It caused us to grow closer together. Even when the book isn't doing anything it's changing us." Hannah smiles and keeps scrolling only for her jaw to drop.

"Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?!" He asks, sitting next to her.

"I-I just found something that should really cheer Lori up." Charlie looks and his jaw drops as well.

"Zoom in! Zoom in!"

XXX

Lori is hiking through the snow while reviewing her Chemistry. Ben notices her and falls into step beside her. "How'd the first one go?" he asks.

"I think I did decent," she admits.

"Then that means you got an A when he curves it."

"I doubt it."

Come on, Lori. Charlie constantly spouts on about how smart you are. You have all of this in the bag."

"Why are you talking to me?" He comes to a stop.

"I just… I thought… here's my building. Good luck!" He quickly steps away and heads for the upperclassman building. Lori keeps walking and arrives at her dorm, heading up the stairs and into the lounge. Charlie and Hannah are waiting expectantly for her.

Charlie starts. "How'd it-"

"I found something!" Hannah interjects, unable to hold it in.

"What?"

"I've been going manually through the Disney website and I found something that should cheer you up." Lori walks over and sits between them. "I found this picture." She pulls up one of Walt Disney shaking hands with a man and Roy in the background.

Lori just looks lost, her brain already fried. "What-"

"So at first I thought- boring, normal picture. But then I noticed something in the back corner with Roy over there. So I did some fancy work and-"She clicks and pulls up a zoomed picture that shows Roy is clearly holding the Disney Encyclopedia. "Say, now doesn't that look familiar?" she asks ecstatic.

Lori stares a moment is disbelief. "That's the book. He's-he's holding the book!"

"Those notes were a ruse. They just made it seem like they cancelled the project for being a failure," Charlie explains.

"That's great. But that still leaves a lot of questions, like-"

Hannah interjects. "We know. But I would like to turn your attention to the third person in this picture. That is a famous German animator by the name of Klaus Schneider. Now this picture was taken around the time World War II broke out.

Lori catches on. "That's why it was in the forest in Germany! Klaus had it and did it to hide it from the Germans."

Charlie nods. "Our thoughts exactly. And it just so happens his granddaughter became an archaeologist. In fact, she was recently leading a top secret dig in a forest of Germany."

"So we know about the book, but how and why did I get it? It seems like something pretty ridiculous for them to just lose," Lori brings up.

"That's the part I'm still lost on," Hannah admits.

"But this- this is amazing. Beyond amazing actually." She rises and heads for the door. "Thank you both so much. Sincerely." She exits with a small smile.

Hannah turns to Charlie triumphant. "Do you see that? We made her smile."

"More than that. We made her day."

"I think she really has changed."

"I know. It's pretty great."

XXX

Lori pulls on her winter gear. She sticks her head in the bedroom, backpack in hand. "I'm going to Charlie's."

"Chemistry's over though."

"English question," she says quickly.

Hannah looks up at her. "Maybe I could help. It's really cold for you to-"

"I'd just really like to go hang out with him." Hannah smiles.

"Give me a second. I'll go with."

"Too late. I'm leaving!" she shouts as she takes off at a run out the door. Hannah just shakes her head and returns back to her work.

XXX

Lori comes across Meeko in the tree staring at her, almost daring her. "It ends today… "She runs to the tree and he takes off through the preserve. "Today is the day!" she shouts as she chases him through the trees, refusing to slow down this time.

XXX

Hannah opens the door after a knock to find Charlie. "Hey, can I talk to Lori real fast? I have a question for her." Hannah looks at him confused.

"Charlie, she went over to your room a couple hours ago."

He looks confused as well. "Well, she never made it over there then." They both look at one another concerned as it hits them.

"You don't think-"Hannah begins.

"The book-"Charlie adds.

"Something could have happened to her!"

"Let's go!" Charlie shouts. Hannah grabs her flashlight and coat and the two take off at a run down the hallway. "Do you have your phone so we can text her?"

"Yeah," Charlie agrees, pulling out his phone.

XXX

Lori is chasing Meeko out of the preserve and down a hill into a nearby drainage ditch just off campus. She stumbles and falls down the hill- giving a hiss as she hurts her leg. She is now coated in snow and absolutely raging.

"I am going to turn you into a hat when I get you!" She forces herself up and manages to corner him against the drain. "Now I've got you." She pulls the book from her backpack, pops it open, and starts flipping only for none of the poems to glow. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Lori!" She whips her head to see Charlie and Hannah carefully running down the ditch to her.0 "Are you okay?" Charlie asks as they arrive.

Meeko seizes her distraction and jumps on her head. "Oh my God!" he says, scared. Meeko promptly takes off back into the preserve. Lori rises to her knees sighing and sees Hannah is regarding her coldly. "Did the book activate?" he asks.

"Yeah. Just did. I texted you guys," Lori says breathlessly.

"That wasn't an ordinary raccoon was it?" Hannah says, crossing her arms.

"No, it's Meeko… from Pocahontas. I would've thought you'd know that one Hannah. You're slipping off you're A game," she says in a light tone as she dusts the snow off herself.

Hannah tone becomes much more accusing. "Just like the raccoon that scratched your face two nights ago, huh? Charlie, has Hannah been visiting you the past couple nights." Charlie looks at her confused.

"Charlie-"Lori attempts.

"No. What's going on?" he asks, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"How long has he been here?" she asks, even colder.

"He just-"

"Lori."

Lori lets out a long sigh. "It happened when I went to get my power chord a few days ago," she admits.

"What? But… why didn't you tell us? What's wrong?" Charlie asks.

"I didn't want to bother you two with finals." Hannah turns away from her. "I thought I could handle this one on my own and you two could get a break and study."

"BS!" Hannah turns back to her, now furious. "I see right through you, Lori. Just admit it. You were jealous."

"No, it wasn't that," Lori tries desperately.

"You were jealous that they've been coming for us. You wanted to make sure this one was for you by being the only one who knew about it!"

"I-"

Charlie steps between the two of them, hands out. "Lori wouldn't do anything like that! Calm down, Hannah." Hannah pushes past him and stares Lori down.

"Lori, we are a team! We do this together!" Lori finally snaps and loses control of her temper, going on the offensive as she rises.

"Stop with the "we"! There is no "we"! There never was a "we"! I got the book! It's mine!" Both look taken aback at this outburst.

"And there it is," Hannah says, anger gone. "The truth comes out," she continues, almost defeated. "You know, we've taken time and effort out of our lives to help you with this. It has changed us and I thought… I thought maybe it was starting to change you too. You don't think we would've helped you and hoped this one was for you? Do you think we're in this so we can steal characters from you?"

Lori tries to take a calm approach. "Listen, I know I need your help sometimes, but others-"

"Sometimes? We're a team or we're not. We help or we don't. You don't get to have it both ways on your whim!"

"I-"

"You want to be alone! Fine! Come on, Charlie." She practically drags him up the hill. "You know, you've always been so convinced that we'd leave and abandon you. Well, look who abandoned who first." Lori just watches them go. Charlie manages to break away and walks back to her.

"It's always been the two of us since we went to that lake. Or at least I believed that. Funny how the person I pick to be my best friend is incapable of making them. I'm… I'm really disappointed in you." He follows after Hannah. Lori finally settles on the decision to fold her arms and give a satisfied, smug smile.

"Fine! Who needs you?! Good riddance!" she shouts after them. They're gone.

Lori takes a moment and seems to realize that she is alone. "No, wait! Come back! I'm sorry! I was jealous! I'm sorry!" She has completely lost all her composure and comes awfully close to just breaking down.

Meeko comes up to her and the poem starting to glow from the discarded book next to her. She regards him coldly and grabs it. "I ought to beat you with this!" She goes to hit him but stops herself, defeated. "No, this was all me. Hey, you probably warned me. I just wasn't listening. Let's get you home," she says sadly, looking at the poem. "_Just around the riverbend, I send you once more Just around the riverbend, back to where you were before"_ There is the flash of light and all that is left is prints in the snow. "Now for some damage control," she says to herself calmly, reining everything back in. She rises, collects her things, and starts up the ditch.

XXX

Charlie opens his dorm door to see Lori. She gives a small cute wave. He just closes it again, stone-faced. "Come on. All couples have their first fight eventually. This could be ours," she says cutely.

"Just go away. I'm packing."

"Charlie…"

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" he shouts.

"But-"

"Listen, you go what you wanted. I'm off your back. We're not friends. It's no big deal."

"Just-"

"Please…" she hears his voice beg. "Just go away…" She steps away from the door with a sad frown. She taps the door frame.

"Okay. Okay, I'm going. Text me during break if you need anything, okay?" There is no answer and she just walks away, head down.

XXX

A saddened, completely thrown off Lori enters their dorm bedroom to find Hannah packing her things together. She takes a deep breath and begins. "Hannah… listen, I'm sorry about back there- all of it. You were completely right. I was just so scared that I lied and after that I just… I felt like I had to keep lying." Hannah is completely ignoring her, which adds irritation to her voice. "Hannah, you have to talk to me sometime. We still have half a year together."

Hannah silently pulls out tape and divides the room in half. "Now you're just being ridiculous!" She heads for the bathroom, but not before tapping her watch. Lori just hops onto her bed and flops down. "I guess that means time's up," she says to herself bitterly. "Fine, it's what I wanted anyway!" she shouts after her.

XXX

Lori finishes her last final and hands it in to her English professor, dressed and acting like her normal confident self, though sadder. She sees the other two have already left without her, not even talking or interacting with one another. She walks a few steps behind them as the three split up and head off in different directions.

XXX

Lori stands with a few boxes in front of her dorm and looks at her phone waiting for her dad to arrive. Ben pulls up with his car and gives her a smile. "Hey, be sure to have a great break."

She musters a smile. "Yeah, you too."

"I look forward to seeing you when we get back." She gives a nod and he drives off to pick Charlie up in front of his building. She watches them drive off.

"I think you might just be the only one."

XXX

**Tune in next week to the Season 1 finale as everyone returns home from Christmas Break and must deal with what happened over a month prior. And just when it seems thing can't get any worse, something completely different comes from the book to threaten Lori.**


	14. Gold

_Here we are folks, the end of Season 1. I figured I get this out of the way in the beginning. Season 2 is going to happen and it will be in three weeks with a trailer up in two. This'll give you some time to think, theorize, and for me to recharge. I just have a few questions that I'd like to know in a review (if you want) when you've finished this. 1. Favorite character? 2. Favorite episode this season? 3. What you want to see most in Season 2? I have enjoyed this story so much and can't wait to be back for Round 2. Thank you for all the support and enjoy!_

**And now the world premiere of the season finale of Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

XXX

Stevens is walking off the plane at the airport. He pulls out his phone and dials as he walks through the terminal until. Someone picks up and he gives a huge smile. "Hey, I'm back."

"Someone's following me," his mom's voice comes through terrified. He instantly stops and his face falls.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"I have seen people lurking around after you left and I swear they've been watching me. So when I left to pick you up I swear this truck just started following me," she whispers. He runs his hand through his hair, cogs turning.

"Shit. Alright, where are you?"

"I'm just about at the airport." Steven ducks into the bathroom and splashes water on his face.

"Alright, listen, just keep driving. Don't stop. Stay calm," he says, trying to be calm and supportive.

"What's this about? Is this about that box?"

"Mom, they want me. I'll figure something out. Just-" He sees in the mirror Marshall enter with the gun and point it at his head. Everyone freezes what they're doing and goes silent.

"So I'm the fall guy?!" Stevens puts his free hand up and turns to face him. "It was all for nothing!" The people are starting to panic.

"Marshall-" Stevens appeals.

"What's going on?" his mom's voice comes through the phone.

"They're going to bring you in, you know,' Marshall rants, clearly having lost it. "They'll find out where you hid it. And then they'll use it how it should be used. They're going to win. And if I bring you in, I get part of it."

Stevens pulls the phone closer. "Mom, listen to me. I love you. I always will. I'm in trouble but I'm going to fix it."

"I love you too." He waits a beat before suddenly charging and tackling Marshall to the ground. The gun goes off and everyone gasps. Stevens crumples to the ground the phone lands next to him. He hears his mother's panicked cries and sobs before turning it off. He looks down to see he has been shot in the chest.

Marshall towers over him for a moment before he is tackled by Security. Stevens smiles at him. "Now they'll never find it," he whispers. Marshall's eyes widen as Stevens closes his eyes, dying.

"He was so brave, tackling that maniac," one man says to another as they are filed out in the aftermath.

The other nods. "I just feel bad for his family. He looked so young. He had so much to do."

XXX

Lori Fitzgerald flicks on the light to her dorm and sees the place is exactly as she has left is, down to the tape dividing the room in half. She is different though- her hair is shorter, her clothes new- well except her sneakers. She looks at the boxes, eyes drifting to the desk to see this time it's clear.

She starts opening the boxes and putting things away, kneeling as Hannah Frost arrives. Her hair is now a golden-blond and that welcoming smile from the first day is gone. The two just look at each other for a long moment in awkward silence.

Lori clears her throat and speaks up. "Did you have a good break?" Hannah stands there for a long moment.

"Yeah… yeah I did," she says in a flat tone, stepping past Lori to her side of the room. Lori smiles secretly in relief as she hears Hannah rip the tape from off the wall and carpet. She turns to face her as Hannah starts unpacking.

"You dyed your hair," Lori comments.

"It was dyed before. This is my natural hair color."

"It's nice." They both just unpack in silence for an awkwardly long stretch, Lori trying to figure out what to say.

"So… I've done a lot of thinking," Hannah finally says, folding a pair of jeans.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be civil- speak in short sentences. But I am still so unbelievably angry with you for what you did, betraying my trust like that and just generally treating me like garbage. So I'm done."

"With the book?" Lori clarifies.

"With you. We live out the rest of the year. I find a new roommate. We never talk again except for a simple hi in the hallway. Until then- short, simple sentences."

Lori's face falls. "If that's what you want," she says.

"It is," Hannah answers without hesitation. The two just go back to unpacking silently.

"Have you heard from-"

"No."

XXX

Hannah and Charlie are sitting by each other in US History with one desk between them. They just get ready as class starts, not really acknowledging one another. As the Professor begins, the door is thrown open and Lori comes in. She takes a seat in the row behind them as the Professor glares at her.

"Not off to a good start are we?" he says in a gruff tone as the rest of the class giggles.

"I had some trouble with a book. I'll try to not let it happen again," Lori says apologetically. The Professor begins going over the syllabus as she pulls her things out, realizing she forgot a pencil. She looks at the two in front of her and goes to tap Charlie's shoulder, but stops herself scared. She just sits and watches in silence.

XXX

Lori arrives that night at the preserve bundled up for winter even though there's currently no snow on the ground. She finds Charlie waiting against a tree which causes her to come to a halt, surprised. She opens her mouth but he beats her to it.

"Let me just say I'm still mad and sad and angry and frustrated and disappointed… but I'm not abandoning you. I won't abandon you," he says confidently. "Yes, you need to figure things out. Yes, we're not anywhere close to friends anymore. But we've been through too much for me to let you go at it alone." Lori merely gives a nod and pulls a flashlight from her backpack. They start into the preserve, Charlie examining his map.

"I already checked the usual spots," she reports.

"So it went off this morning," he assumes. She shakes her head.

"That's the thing. I left it here over break and I think it activated then." He turns to her in shock. "I know. But the lock was broken already when I checked on it this morning. I think it wanted me to notice so it was extra forceful."

"So this character could have been here for a month already?" Lori nods. "Any clue who it is?"

"I know just as much as usual." They walk and scan the ladder tree before moving towards the clearing. "How was your break-"

"No personal stuff. I'm not ready for personal stuff. In fact, let's not talk like old times." Lori just nods, a little disheartened.

Suddenly, they hear a branch snap and automatically fall in so they're standing back-to-back. "Hello? Who's there?" Lori asks calmly.

"We're here to help you," Charlie adds. A darkened figure emerges that they can't make out as he stands too far back.

"Did the Virginia Company send you?" they ask.

Lori leans down to whisper to Charlie. "Pocahontas." She turns back to the figure, smiling a large fake smile. "Yes, we've been sent to aid you in your exploration of the new world." She elbows Charlie and gives a similar smile.

"Yeah… anything you need."

"Good, because I have located just what we're looking for." He steps closer and the two are able to make out who it is. Lori's jaw physically drops in shock. "Let's get a move on." They start to follow him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Charlie asks as he notes her worried expression.

"Charlie, that's Governor Radcliffe," she says, gesturing to the man with pigtails, purple, and a rifle walking ahead of them. "He's the villain!"

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and both crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 13: Gold**

XXX

Charlie's eyes are wide as the two continue to follow Radcliffe through the preserve. "What do we do?" he asks, his voice cracking.

"I don't know!" she shouts in a hushed voice, failing to keep calm either.

"I've been gathering intelligence on the savages and where they are stock-piling their riches," Radcliffe informs them. "You wouldn't believe the gold they have. We'll be rich." They arrive at the back of the gym and start walking around it. Charlie looks at Lori and she shrugs.

"It is well guarded though. They're always coming in and out when the sun is up and use black magic to lock the doors when the sun goes down."

"Black magic?" Charlie inquires.

"Yes! How else do you explain those contraptions and the construction of the fortress?" he says, gesturing to a parked car. They hike up the stairs and come to a stop at the front doors of the athletic center. "There it is," he booms pointing his rifle towards the display case inside full of trophies and placques. "Look at all that gold," he says admiringly. "Look at how they've shaped it and guarded it."

Charlie looks confused for a split second before ctaching on. "Are you talking about the trophies?" Lori looks at him, getting it too.

"Okay, I think we've learned the lesson. The campus has gold." She opens the book and Radcliffe points the rifle at her the second he recognizes it. "Whoa!" she shouts, putting her hands up and dropping it to the ground.

"How do you have that book?!" he shouts, cocking the rifle.

"How do you know about that book?!" Charlie shouts from off to the side, terrified.

"Do I seriously have a rifle pointed at me right now?!" Lori shouts in disbelief.

"I know of that book," Radcliffe spits. "We all do. It brings us only misery, takes us back to where we lose. I won't go back to that prison cell."

"But, wait, if you were a prison why did you think we'd come to help you explore?" Charlie questions. Lori gives him a glare.

"I sought to see if you were to be trusted. No one has stumbled upon me in a week."

"I'm not letting you steal that stuff, Radcliffe," Lori says, stumbling and far from confident.

"And I will not hesitate in killing you, Ms. Fitzgerald," Radcliffe responds full of confidence. Lori and Charlie both realize what he's just said and she physically takes a step back, scared.

"How-how do you know my name?"

Charlie quickly recovers and seizes the moment to grab Radcliffe's leg."Please, don't hurt her. As he turns his attention to deal with him, Lori dives to the floor and frantically flips through pages only to find no poems glowing.

"Well, that isn't good," she grumbles as Radcliffe shakes Charlie free. She rises and he ducks behind her as Radcliffe towers over them, chuckling.

"So you can't get it to work." He smiles and walks towards them, forcing them down the steps as they backpedal. "Now listen here, if I see either of you two again I will not hesitate. I am giving you this one chance. Now, what shall it be?" Lori immediately takes off at a run across campus and Charlie follows. "I thought so."

XXX

Lori and Charlie finally stop running as they arrive on her dorm floor, both panting and in shock. "What are we going to do?!" Charlie shouts, hysteric. "You were almost shot!"

"Shh!" Lori tells him, gesturing around. "I know. Actually, I-I don't know," she rants, freaking out as well. "Why didn't the book work? Wouldn't it want us to send him back? What lesson could a villain possibly teach us?!"

They both take a moment to calm down. "This is new territory Lori. We have to tread carefully. We have no idea what the rules are for this one. He knows you name!"

"I'll come up with a plan. Just… give me a day," Lori says, pacing as she thinks.

"I don't know how long we have. He's not just going to stare through the gym doors forever!"

"I know that!" Lori shouts back, but immediately pulls back. "Just… I need to think. I have an essay and homework… and I can't deal with this this soon! I can't!"

"Calm down. You'll figure this out and I'll help. I'll see you tomorrow." After she nods, he heads off. She enters her room to find Hannah watching Doctor Who.

"Hi," she offers her, monotone.

"You won't believe it. It's-"

"I don't care."

"But-" Lori starts frantic.

" I'm out. I don't want to know. Stop," Hannah says, never putting any inflection in her voice.

"Hannah, I really could use you on this one. I need your help," she begs. Hannah gathers some books and pauses the episode.

"I have a study date. Good-bye."

"Hannah, someone could get hurt!" Lori shouts in desperation. All she hears is the door, leading to her letting out a cry of frustration.

XXX

Lori is getting breakfast the next morning when she sees Ben walk up to her. She gives him a big smile. "Hey, how was-"

"Why didn't you text him?" he asks in a darker tone than he's had in a long time.

"Excuse me?" she asks, taken aback at his attitude.

"He spent the entire break just staring all pathetic at his phone. He said it was some stupid fight and you would call him."

Lori stumbles. "I thought he didn't want me too," she finally admits. Ben rolls his eyes.

"My extended family thought he hated college and was depressive. He had a couple of nightmares, even though he clutched his 'lucky stuffed animal' every night."

"I'm fixing it," she says finally, attempting to leave. He cuts her off and she starts to get angry.

"No. You're back on my list in spectacular fashion. Who says you won't do this to him again? You're incapable of acting like a human being," he nearly spits.

"Hey, as I recall we were on pretty good footing when you drove off!" Lori argues, her temper rising.

"That was before you hurt my step-brother. Now we're back to Square 1. Oh, I almost forgot how refreshing Step 1 was," he thinks nostalgically.

Lori tries to calm down."Listen-"

"No. I'm afraid if I keep looking at you I'll lose my appetite. Oh, an oldy but a goody." He starts to walk away. "I thought you were better. I sincerely believed it. I'm never going to figure you out. You never let yourself be vulnerable," he says, almost sad.

"I'm sorry," she appeals sincerely.

"I don't know if I believe it," he admits. "You hurt him and a while back we had a deal. You'll never put him before yourself like a friend would, so stop pretending for his sake." He leaves her standing there, upset with herself again.

XXX

Hannah and Charlie are walking around the path on campus that runs along the preserve. "Thanks for meeting with me," he says. She gives him a sincere smile.

"Any time. I know break must have been difficult," she consoles him.

He just shrugs."That's water on the bridge. What I need is help with this one. I need information on-"

"Wait," Hannah pulls them to a stop. "You aren't still helping her, are you?" she asks in disbelief.

"Of course I am."

This leaves Hannah in shock. "I… just… have fun with that. I have no interest whatsoever."

"But-"

"Charlie, she's greedy when it comes to that book. We both saw her true colors. We both didn't like them. You went back, but I refuse too. Personally, I don't see how you can stand to be near her and still play pretend you're a team. I'm moving on. You honestly should too." She storms off and leaves him there.

He walks off a moment later, neither noticing Radcliffe stick his head out from behind a tree smiling. "Greed. Now that I can understand."

XXX

That evening, Charlie walks into the lounge to just find Lori sitting there with her head in her hands. "I tried to talk to Hannah. She really hates you."

Lori gives a dark chuckle."So does your step-brother." She sighs and looks up. "Two days in and everything's already a mess." Charlie takes a seat next to her.

"What're we going to do about Radcliffe? I mean I watched Pocahontas last night."

"What'd you think?"

"It was boring just like you warned me." This makes her smile. "Hannah in the room?"

"No, she went to the big basketball opener tonight."

"Oh yeah. I think Ben mentioned that too. Either that or back to the fitness center to impress another girl. In fact, I think the whole campus is going to be there." He realizes something and shoots to his feet. "It would be the perfect opportunity!"

Lori shakes her head."Are you crazy? He wouldn't risk it."

"Think about it, that door is going to be wide open tonight. Everyone is going to be gathered in the gym and have their attention on the game. All he has to do is sneak in and take the things from the case. He wins," Charlie explains.

Lori still doesn't buy it. "He'll set off some sort of alarm. Our school isn't that cheap."

"He doesn't know that! It's going to happen. You've made him have to act. He's scared of what that book can do. We need to get down there!" he shouts, backing up for the door and waiting for her to come along.

"We can't just run in and try to stop him."

"Lori, there's people in there. What if one of them walks out and sees him? People could get hurt. We need to go!"

"We could get hurt," she continues.

He comes back and looks down at her."I didn't think you were a coward."

"Of course I'm a coward. He has a gun! And he knows my name! And to top it all off we don't even know if the book will work once we get to him! So yes, I'm terrified!"

Charlie sits next to her and begins calmly. "Lori, he's your responsibility. We have to do something. I'm not saying run in blindly. I'm saying we can't let anyone else see what he's going to do. No casualties. Not now, not ever." She thinks on this before rising. He follows her.

"Alright, I'll go. You're staying her though. I've screwed up enough. I will not let anything happen to you."

He shakes his head. "Lori, I know that. That's why I'm going with you. We're both going to be fine. The book wouldn't let that happen."

She thinks for a minute before sighing at him. "Let me get supplies. Start thinking of a plan." She runs past him towards her room.

"Now that's my Lori," he says with a smile.

XXX

Hannah takes her seat in the gym by herself as the game begins. Quickly, the seats around her fill in to the point that the gym is completely full of screaming fans. She however can't seem to get that into it, noticing the two people who aren't there.

XXX

Lori and Charlie are sprinting towards the gym as fast as they can. They see Radcliffe heading for the front door up ahead. They arrive at the steps and Lori heads up the steps. "Lori, we can't just run in! We're still working on the plan!"

"We ran out of time for that! If I wasn't a coward before, maybe. But we have to do this now." She walks back to him and point at him, completely serious. "Do whatever I say." He nods, still worried. "You're going to be fine," she assures him, patting him on the back.

He sighs. "I know," he agrees with a smile.

XXX

Ben is punching a bag in the fitness center. He looks over his shoulder to see a blonde girl isn't even looking at him. He frowns and then cheers erupt for the gym causing him to further roll his eyes.

XXX

Radcliffe walks right into the lobby of the gym and heads for the trophy case, smiling. The crowd is on its feet and all eyes are locked on the game. As he goes to break the glass with his rifle her hears footsteps and turns to see Charlie and Lori run in the door, book in her hand.

"You stay right here," she orders Charlie, completely serious. "I mean it." He nods and she steps confidently out to the center of the atrium towards Radcliffe, Charlie hanging back at the entrance.

"So we meet again. I'm afraid you're too late. I'm about to get my happy ending."

"I can't let you take that," she says matter-of-factly, staring him down. "I'm sending you back to prison."

"I doubt you will, Ms. Fitzgerald. I can see it in your eyes when it looks at that book. You understand the greed I feel. It consumes you."

"I'm not like you," Lori argues in disbelief.

"But you are. I've heard what they say about you, Ms. Fitzgerald. You pushed aside the people who cared about you for your own gain. You thought only of yourself and your profit." This takes her off guard for a moment but then smiles and holds up the book.

"Well, I've learned my lesson. I'm not going to be you. I refuse!" At that moment Ben comes down the hallway to the athletic center, sweating and exhausted from his workout. No one notices him as he comes to a halt at the scene playing out in the gym atrium as Lori and Radcliffe stare each other down.

"I can spot greed, savage! And it will haunt you for the rest of your days," Radcliffe argues, for the first time a little afraid.

Lori shrugs. "I'll live with it. I will deal with it. What I'm not going to do is let you take those." She throws open the book and finds a glowing poem, giving him a triumphant smile. In that moment, a blonde boy in red shirt and khakis comes up the stairs from the basement, also halting unnoticed at the scene. "You're finished Radcliffe!" She opens her mouth to start singing.

"Oh, I don't believe so!" he shouts quickly, raising his rifle.

The next series of events seem to all happen in slow motion. A shot goes off just as the buzzer sounds for the game and the crowd erupts, drowning out the noise. Charlie screams from his spot and the other two just stand shell-shocked as Lori is knocked off her feet, book landing a few yard from her. Radcliffe lowers his smoking gun with a satisfied smile and turns back to the case.

"Lori-!" Charlie shouts, starting for her. She holds her hand up to halt him silently. "But you've been-" She just shakes her head, giving him a thumbs-up. He nods, relieved.

She starts to silently drag herself across the floor towards the book as Radcliffe examines the case before shattering it.

"I win," he giggles.

"No. You don't!" He turns in shock to see Lori on her knees, one hand holding the book. She gives a large smile."Don't underestimate a woman in this century." She looks at the poem, singing at the top of her lungs. "_It's loyalty, trust, and bravery And that's enough for me"_

Wind whips around them, coming from nowhere."No. But the Gold!" There is a flash of darkness and he has vanished.

Lori lets out sigh and clutches her side, hissing in pain. Charlie runs up to her only for his look to turn to horror as he sees blood soaking through her jacket on her left side.

"You're not okay. You've been shot."

"I know," she grimaces. "Go- go get Hannah. She's in the stands."

"I am. Just… hold on," he begs, grabbing the book and taking off into the gym. "And my break was awful without you!" he shouts back to her. She looks at the clock for the game and sees there's about two minutes left. She forces herself to her feet and starts down the hallway.

She moves slowly, one hand clutching her side. Her breathing grows faster and faster as she slides to her knees- face screwed in agony. She lifts her hand to see it is completely red. She eventually lies down on the linoleum, unable to move anymore, and her eyes slowly shut as her breathing slows.

XXX

It is back to when Stevens is whispering in his mom's ear at the construction site. "I'm going to Iowa… to see her. I need to find her."

XXX

Charlie races into the gym and searches the stands, finally spotting Hannah. He forces his way over to her. "Hannah! Hannah! You have to come with me now!"

She immediately notes how frantic and worried he is."What? What's wrong?"

"Lori-" her face falls and she crosses her arms, defiant.

"Tell her she can-"

Charlie's not having any of it."She got shot Hannah. It was a villain- Radcliffe from Pocahontas. She stood up to him and he shot her! She needs us!"

"Hannah loses all the semblance of anger and attitude, immediately concerned."Take me to her," she says urgently. They both rush up the bleachers and into the gym atrium only to see red on the floor. There is no one in sight.

"Charlie, where is she?" Hannah asks, both absolutely frantic.

"I don't- I left her right here." They both start searching like mad, Hannah following the blood trail down the hallway.

"She couldn't have just got up and walked away! Lori! Lori!" The blood comes to a sudden halt in a puddle where Lori was lying before and then all trace has vanished.

"Lori! Where are you?!" Charlie shouts down the stairs as Hannah rejoins him. The buzzer sounds for the end of the game. "The game just finished. They're all coming out. If someone finds her or us with all this-"

Hannah screams, voice echoing through the empty atrium, hallways, and basement, "LORI!"

XXX


	15. Season 2 Trailer

**This Season**

Lori stumbles down the hallway, one hand clutching her side. She slides to her knees and then lies down on the linoleum, closing her eyes.

**The Villains**

Radcliffe shoots his gun and breaks the trophy case.

**Have Arrived**

Sabor growls and charges.

Madam Mim and Hannah stare each other down.

The Yeti lets out a terrifying roar through the forest preserve.

**Next Sunday**

The ground falls out from under their feet.

"Like a date-date?" Charlie and Hannah ask in horror.

**Get Ready for New Adventures**

"Come on kid," Phil shouts. "Run!"

"Boo!" shouts Boo.

**New Companions**

"I'm busy. I don't want to go trouncing through the woods on some insane mission to rope up Disney character."

"Fine then! Enjoy your boring life!"

"I will!"

**Because She's Just Getting Started**

"You're all acting like children."

"I'm fourteen- legitimately still a child."

"Fine. You're excused."

_**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**_

_**Season 2**_


	16. Give a Little Whistle

Lori Fitzgerald, having just endured a gunshot to her left side, tries to walk down the hallway, one hand clutching her side. Her breathing grows faster and faster as she slides to her knees- face screwed in agony. She lifts her hand to see that it is completely red with her blood. She lies down on the linoleum- eyes closing and her breathing slowing.

Suddenly, footsteps come running up. "Come on," a voice says as she finds herself being hoisted up to her feet. They place her arms around their shoulder and apply pressure to her side, causing her to scream in pain. "Shh. It's alright." She feels them start down the hallway, the person supporting her fully.

"What's going on?" she asks as she hears a ding, eyes still closed and groggy. They step into an elevator.

"I'm getting you out of here quick," the person answers. She hears the door open and they start off again, going through another door. She is placed gently on some sort of counter.

"Stay there. I'll be right back." The door opens and closes again as Lori forces her eyes open. She is atop a counter in what appears to be the basement laundry room- no windows, machines whirring next to her. She gets a grip on herself and slowly stands to leave-clearly not liking the situation.

She leans against the counter in pain after as few steps as the door opens and she finally gets a look at who it is. She takes him in- tall and scraggly frame, short and neat blonde hair, green eyes, and a uniforms consisting of khakis and a t-shirt that reads 'Trinity College Athletic Training'. He sighs and gently helps her back on the counters, pulling up her shirt. She kicks him the face.

"It's okay. It's okay," he assures her calm and soothing, nose bleeding slightly. "I'm just trying to help you," he adds, holding up the first aid kit he has brought with him. She pauses before turning so he can see it and he examines the wound. "Alright, luckily we have an entry and exit point, so the bullet went through. It hit noting vital- another plus." He opens the kit and pulls out gauze, applying pressure as she grabs the counter in agony. "I'm sorry, but you can't lose anymore blood."

After a few minutes he then takes out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and cleans it out, holding her other hand. He then proceeds to bandage it as Lori sizes him up warily.

"Who are you?"

"Michael Harms. I'm a freshman med student- have planned on being a doctor since I was three. To put it simply, I know what I'm doing so you can relax." He finishes up and takes a step back. "I am going to put this back and find your friend, the little guy." He heads for the door.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got shot?"

"I don't need to. I saw everything," He answer simply, exiting. She sits for a moment for the door to be thrown open a minute later as Hannah and Charlie bolt in, both nearly tackling her.

"Thank God you're okay!" Hannah shouts. Michael stands at the door, merely observing as Hannah continues to gush. "I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you! I can't believe this! Oh, I am never letting you two go off on your own again!"

Michael is shoved aside as the door is thrown open once more and Ben enters. He goes straight for Lori and pulls her off the counter, causing her to cry out in pain. "What did I just see?!" he shouts at her. Michael shoves him away from her without hesitation. "You don't-I saw-"

"I don't care," Michael glares at him. "She's been shot. She's hurt. You're not touching her." He turns back to Lori, instantly calm and soothing again. "We should get you home. Most of the people have filed out by now." He walks over and slowly helps her up, giving her his jacket.

Hannah crosses her arms, suspicious. "And who exactly are you supposed to be? You sneak Lori off down here all alone. Excuse me if I think your motives are less than pure."

"Well, excuse me, but I'm not the one who abandoned her on the hallway floor almost bleeding to death. You weren't even there to see what happened with Radcliffe. I was. I stepped in. I helped her. Now I am going to make sure my patient gets home safely." Hannah is taken aback as he drapes Lori's arm back over his shoulder.

"How-how do you know about Radcliffe?" Charlie asks.

"He saw us," Lori wheezes. "Can we just deal with all this tomorrow? I kind of just want to go home. Can I just go home and go to sleep?"

"Of course we can," Michael says in a gentle tone, leading her out the door as the others follow.

"What's going on?" Ben asks Hannah and Charlie. "I just saw Lori sings out of a book after getting shot by a character from Pocahontas and makes him disappear in a flash of darkness."

"Do you want simple or complicated?" Hannah asks.

"Simple."

Charlie taps the cover of the Disney Encyclopedia. "Magic Disney Encyclopedia."

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and both crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Season 2**

**Episode 1: Give a Little Whistle**

XXX

Lori wakes up sometime later, uncomfortable and in pain. She looks to see that she's tucked up in her bed with the alarm clock next to her saying it's just after noon. She hears typing and sees Hannah is working on her computer at her desk. She tries to sit up but lets out a loud groan, attracting her roommate's attention.

"How're you holding up?" she asks, rising and resting her arms on the bed frame next to her head.

Lori gives her a look to let her know what stupid question that was. "Well I think for having been shot by a Disney character," she answers with a dark smile.

This instantly sours Hannah's mood and she backs up. "We're going to have to do some damage control. Ben saw what happened and so did that obnoxious Michael kid," she begins, pacing and thinking.

"We'll make it work," Lori dismisses, trying to sit up again. There is a knock at the door and Hannah leaves to answer it. She comes back a moment later very unhappy with Michael right behind her. He goes over to Lori and pats her arm, actually getting a genuine smile from her.

"How're we doing?" Lori merely shrugs and he examines the wound, removing the bandage under her pajama top. "Well, it's not infected. That's really great," he says, placing another bandage on it.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Hannah comments, arms crossed. He doesn't even pay her a glance.

"I'm here to make sure she doesn't get infected… since I can assume we're not going to see a real doctor," he says with a sharp look.

"That would require a lot of explanation I'm not that up for," Lori admits meekly. He softens and helps her up gently. She hisses and grabs her side. He obviously feels bad for her.

"Can you take something for the pain? I could get-"

She shakes her head furiously. "I'm allergic to all that stuff- even Tylenol. I just have to tough this out." Even Hannah takes a moment to look at her with pity as Lori attempts to put on a brave face and a small smile. "Besides, I don't want you to risk anything else for me. You don't know this yet but I'm really not worth it," she confides, obviously believing it herself.

Michael pats her hand. "I highly doubt that. You did stop Radcliffe from hurting anybody and stealing from the display case."

Hannah has obviously had enough of this. "Can you just finish up and get out of here? I have work to do." Lori gives her a look, but Michael takes the hint and rises.

"Sorry I couldn't help with the pain, Lori." He starts for the door with Hannah and him exchanging one last glare. Just as he is at the doorframe rattling begins to echo from the filing cabinet, attracting the trio's attention.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Lori laments, forcing herself to her feet and walking to the cabinet. Michael returns as she pulls out the book and there is the final burst of light.

"Does that mean another Disney character has come through?" Lori goes to speak, but Hannah cuts her off.

"Listen, we've got this. You're done here." Lori starts for her dresser and pulls out some clothes, still obviously in pain. He doesn't waste a moment in shaking his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have to make sure she doesn't get hurt again. Where she's going, I'm going." He and Hannah both stare each other down as Lori heads for the bathroom to change.

"Let him come!" Lori shouts back. "Text Charlie too please," she asks sweetly and a little pathetically. This seems to make her soften.

"But-"

"Please," Lori echoes again.

"Fine!" She gives Michael one last dirty look before going for her phone and texting real fast. Michael merely smirks, obviously not as troubled by this as Hannah was hoping.

XXX

The trio stands in front of the library in three different states of mind. Michael is excited and impatient. Hannah is peeved and annoyed. Lori just looks tired. Charlie comes bounding down the sidewalk at the sight of them and they notice Ben dragging his feet behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Lori says under her breath, panicked and confused.

"He was there last night- saw everything," Hannah reminds her.

Michael is not happy with this development. "Almost assaulted her too. I could get rid of him if he's a problem."

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's just… last's night's a little blurry honestly," she admits. "I remember being shot vividly and the rest is fuzzy. I remember the doctor though."

"I'm not a doctor." Charlie finally reaches the group with a smile that instantly fades as he sees them staring at Ben behind him.

"He made me bring him with," he says grumpy as Ben reaches the group.

"I just want to see what you're dragging my step-brother into, what all this entails before I just turn my back on him chasing lions and villains," Ben explains.

Hannah looks at Lori, waiting for her to object. When this doesn't happen she just rolls her eyes and takes charge. "Let's just get this over with. We should split up and take the usual spots."

Lori nods. "Yes, you and Ben check the gym and the cafeteria. Charlie and I will escort the Doctor around the library. We will meet in the preserve if we find nothing. Alright, let's go guys."

"Wait, why am I stuck with Ben?" Hannah objects.

"Because I really don't want to be around him. I'm in enough pain as it is." She gives Ben a sly smile. "Oh, you're right. Going back to Step 1 is fun." The trio heads into the library while Hannah starts off for the cafeteria with Ben following behind her.

"So what exactly-"

Hannah abruptly cuts him off. "We're going to play a no-talking game, sound good?"

"No. Not really," he shoots back, annoyed. "I'm sorry if I'm getting in your way. Trust me; I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here."

"I really doubt that."

"I just need to make sure the crazy Disney lady

XXX

The trio is covertly combing through the library shelves without drawing attention to themselves from the librarian. "So how exactly did you two get involved in all this?" Michael asks, trying to make conversation as he peeks behind a shelf.

"I made the classic mistake of opening a magic book," Lori explains as if it's an everyday occurrence. "So now when characters come out it's my responsibility to find them, learn from them, and then send them back home. It routinely interrupts my life, disturbs my studies, and causes a lot of unwanted attention and consequences."

Michael pauses for a moment. "Wait, does that mean you're responsible for the lion?"

Charlie nods. "Yeah… that was Simba."

"And what about you, squirt?"

"I help her. She'd be lost without me." Lori rolls her eyes. "And plus the more time we spend together the more likely it is she'll finally give in to my animal magnetism." Lori actually scoffs at this as Michael laughs.

"How's that working out for you?" Just as Charlie is about to answer, Hannah and Ben- covered in slime and grease- approach the group.

Lori takes the two in. "I thought we agreed to meet in the preserve. And what happened to you?"

"She shoved me in the dumpster behind the cafeteria," Ben explains with a grimace. Lori merely gives Hannah a nod of approval.

Hannah just responds with a shrug. "I just couldn't take waiting there with him. The sooner we get rid of these two jokers the better off we'll be, right?" There is suddenly a huge crash from upstairs. Lori abruptly takes off at a run and the others follow.

Michael calls after her concerned "Lori, you should really-"

Hannah elbows him. "Stow it!" They come to a group of toppled shelves that everyone has gathered around upstairs. They wait as the by-standers grow bored and step away before stepping closer.

Ben picks up a book and gives a smirk. "Well, this reeks of your handiwork." They all turn to see Lori has her hand locked at her side, book having been dropped to the floor, and looks to be in unbelievable pain. Michael walks over and gently pulls her hand up to see it is red.

"This is what I was talking about," he lectures while still being kind. "You ripped open your wound again." It's starting to bleed through her shirt. He takes off her jacket and ties it tightly around the wound. "Sorry, but it's been pretty much ruined anyway. That should hold if for a few moments though. I need to fix you up again. I'll need to run to the training room."

"Sorry," she apologizes sincerely.

"It's fine. You're going to be fine. Hannah, can you take her back?"

"But, we need to find-"

"We need to get her back," Michael commands. "I'll meet you at her dorm." He takes off down the stairs as Hannah is clearly internally raging.

"Let's get me back." She turns to the two boys. "Can you two-"

Charlie salutes. "We will tear this place apart for you!"

"Thanks." She walks down the stair, Hannah reluctantly following. The two step-brothers merely look at one another a moment. Ben then notices something.

"Oh, she forgot the book." He picks it up from off the floor and starts casually flipping through it. Charlie can't help his curiosity and flips the book to the inside front cover.

"So what do you think about that?"

Ben stares at the page for a moment. "So this is the poem that got her in all this trouble?" He reads it as Charlie's face turns to one of complete horror. Ben closes the book with a flourish. "Good luck. What's the face for?"

Charlie shakes his head defensively. "Nothing. My life just got worse is all. Let's start digging through this stuff." Ben just gives him a confused look before the two start digging carefully through the fallen books.

Ben sees something that makes his jaw drop and takes a deep breath. "This… this is all real. It's a Disney character." Charlie comes up to him and pats him on the back.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"That's not quite the word I would use honestly."

XXX

Lori is sitting on her desk being patched up again by Michael. Hannah is working on her computer, constantly looking up with a sour expression. Just as he finishes, there is a knock at the door. Hannah goes to answer it, coming back a moment later excited.

"They found him!"

Lori gets to her feet. "Let's move to the lounge." Hannah nods and exits.

"Why can't we just let them in here?" Michael asks.

"Do you really think I want Mr. Animal Magnetism in my room?" she asks. He gives a chuckle and the two head into the lounge next door where the group has gathered. "Who have we got?"

"First of all, this is yours," Ben says, handing her the book. "I also cleaned the blood off of it, so I expect a thank you. And we found this guy buried in the books." Charlie gently sets an unconscious Jiminy Cricket on the table.

"It seems the fall must have knocked him out. He's still breathing and everything though. I checked," Charlie assures her.

"Can you keep an eye on him? Take him home. Let me know when he wakes up. I really think I need to take a shower and lie down for a while. I'm pretty exhausted."

Charlie nods. "Of course. You should get some sleep. I've got this."

"Alright, I need to return the stuff we didn't use." Michael turns to Lori and extends his hand. "Let me see your phone." She hands it over and he types in it quickly. "That's my number. Text me or call me if you need me and I'll be there. I'll be expecting one tomorrow morning anyway on how you're doing." Lori gives him and nod and he heads out of the lounge.

"Wait up man!" Ben shouts, trying to catch up.

"No thanks," Michael says, uninterested and annoyed. Ben still follows after him.

Charlie scoops up Jiminy. "Get lots of rest okay?"

She gives him a smile. "Promise." He goes to the door but stops, remembering something.

"He saw the poem… when he looked at the book." Lori and Hannah take this in. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll handle it," Lori assures him after a beat. "We always do." He nods and exits. The two head back into their room.

Hannah is still grasping at what they just heard. "Does that mean-"

"It looks like we get both Prescott brothers," Lori confirms.

"No," Hannah argues. "We need to get rid of him. Plus, I really hate that Michael kid. We need to get rid of both of them."

"That's because he doesn't care what you think… something you just don't understand personally," Lori explains calmly, clearly not in the mood.

"Shut up!" Hannah shouts, letting out everything that's been building the entire day. "But we need to go back to normal-"

"Do we?" Lori asks, still refusing to be sucked into Hannah's anger.

"What has gotten into you?" Hannah practically snarls. "Ever since break-"

Lori has clearly had enough and turns to face her. "Maybe, just maybe, you're not the only who spent that month thinking," she begins, never raising her voice or being anything other than calm. "You ever consider that? Maybe I spent that month thinking about how lonely I've been since high school- how I try so hard to push everyone away. And then I realized how exhausting it was and how for the first time I was actually hurting people. And that wasn't something I wanted to do. So I made the decision I was going to try. I was going to try to let people in, especially the two of you. This has all been me trying," She concludes, almost in tears as the past few days come crashing into her.

Hannah backs off, shifting to a calmer tone. "I get that. But, the three of us was just fine."

Lori shakes her head sadly. "Hannah, you abandoned ship. How do I know you're not going to do it again? Especially since all you've been doing since you got back is complaining?"

This catches her off guard. "It's… they-"

"You weren't there. You didn't get shot. The game has completely changed Hannah. There are things in this book that not only know who I am but are determined to kill me before I can send them back. It's terrifying," she admits, voice trembling and calm demeanor cracking. "Having that gun go off was terrifying. This is serious. We need all the help we can get. So if Michael, who I like which doesn't happen very often, and even Ben want in- I'm going to let them in. And I could really use you on my side for this. If Ben can read the book it was meant to happen anyway eventually. They're ready. We need to be too." She grabs her pajamas from her dresser, recovering her cool. "I'm going to take my shower." She exits to the bathroom and Hannah takes a moment before grabbing her coat and leaving.

XXX

Charlie opens his door to find Hannah standing there. He gives her a big smile. "Hey, what can I do for you?"

"What was Radcliffe like? When you two faced him down in the athletic center?" she asks voice desperate.

Charlie looks at her confused. "Why-"

"I made a stupid mistake, a stupid prideful mistake," she admits.

Charlie shakes his head kindly. "No, you didn't. You made a choice."

"And I wasn't there to help her."

"You had no idea what she was going to do." There is a pause as he sees Hannah is still clearly beating herself up. "You need to stop feeling guilty, Hannah. Even if you were there, she wasn't about to let anyone else get hurt. As much as we say we're a team and gave her flak, at the end of the day she's the one who has to sing the song. And I realized that over break. That's why I came back."

"How is it that you're so much smarter than me?" she asks as he smiles. "She wants to let Michael and Ben on the team. She thinks we can use all the help we can get."

Charlie wrinkles his face. "Yeah, I can see that. But why'd it have to be Ben?" Suddenly, Jiminy Cricket jumps on his shoulder. "You're awake."

"Yeah, it seems I took a tumble back there," Jiminy says, dusting himself off. "I appreciate the help with getting me out of there. But can either of you tell me where I can find Pinocchio? I just have to get back to him."

"Why? It's not like he listens to you ever," Hannah asks, almost bitter.

Jiminy gives her a sharp look. "That doesn't change the fact that it's my job to protect him. I'm his conscious. He gets himself in trouble- I get him out. I have to protect him because everyone knows he doesn't protect himself." This seems to strike a chord in Hannah, who sighs having realized what this is about. "Now, please, I need to get home to stop him."

"Text Lori," Charlie says. "I think we learned the lesson."

XXX

Lori, Ben, and Michael all enter Charlie's dorm room and the two new guys crowd Jiminy on the desk. "This is… unbelievable," Ben says.

"It's magic," Michael agrees.

Jiminy jumps past the two and floats on his umbrella into Lori's hand. "Hello, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Jiminy Cricket and I hear you're the lovely lady who can get me home." She sets him on her shoulder.

"I'm going to try," she answers. She opens the book and starts flipping through pages to find the glowing poem. "Alright, let's get you back."

"Are you okay from your fall?" Michael asks concerned. "Anything you need fixed up before you go?"

"I'm good. Thank you very much, all of you, for getting me out of that sticky situation. It was odd. One minute I was chasing after Pinocchio, and the next I was in this library. I tried to find my way around, but I just ended up making a mess."

"Try not to think about it too hard." She looks at the poem and smirks at Hannah and Charlie before singing. "_Like a bolt out of the blue Jiminy, you stepped in to help them see me through_"There is the flash of light and he vanishes. Lori shuts the book triumphant. "And that gentlemen is a typical day at the office. We had some laughs, some close calls, and my two companions learned a valuable lesson about life."

Ben shrugs. "Well, that's good enough for me. I don't think I need to see anymore." He starts for the door.

"That's it," Lori questions. "I was expecting more grief… at least some threatening."

"Listen, I was there," Ben answers. "You protected him. And I have a feeling with Hannah back that isn't going to change. He's safe and happy with the two of you running around chasing Disney characters. Just don't let it affect his studies. Honestly, I don't understand it, but I don't want to. Just… keep fighting the good fight." He continues for the door. Lori looks at the other two and they shake their heads.

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy," she shouts to his back, causing him to stop. Hannah sighs and Charlie frowns, knowing what she's about to do. "Charlie told me you could read the book."

Ben turns to face her, baffled. "Yeah, so…"

"The only ones who have ever been able to read it are the three of us. We've taken it to mean that-"

Ben catches on and narrows his eyes. "No."

"You might not have a choice," she tells him honestly.

His expression doesn't change. "No, Lori. No matter what you want-"

Lori rolls her eyes. "You think I actually want you around me most of the time? You're joking, right?

Ben gives a confirming smile. "And yet another reason I'm not doing this- putting up with that on a frequent basis. I'm out of here. Forget it." He exits.

"Can we please just leave it at that?" Hannah practically begs. Lori looks at her and this seems to give Hannah the answer. "You're not going to leave it at that, are you?" she whimpers.

"I'm in." Everyone turns to Michael. "I want to help you out."

Hannah throws her arms up, defeated. "Well, have a look at the book and we'll see-"

"I don't care what the book says. I'm helping you guys out. She's reckless and none of you think before you act. It's almost a guarantee someone's going to get hurt again."

Lori looks at the others. "It is a fair point."

"For you maybe," Charlie shoots back with a smile.

"So I'm sticking around. You guys need the help. I'm going to protect you," He finishes, confident.

"But why?" Hannah asks, not convinced.

"It's not every day someone crashes into you with a chance to interact with the best and greatest characters of your childhood. And I'm up for a lesson or two."

"Plus, it's what the Doctor does," Lori adds.

"I'm stuck with that nickname, aren't I?" he asks.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'll just have to figure out one for you then."

"Good luck with that." She gives the other two a glance. Charlie nods and Hannah gives a shrug of support. Lori extends her hand and Michael shakes it. "You're now a companion Michael Harms." Hannah grumbles to herself.

"I can't wait," he says, smiling.

"I can," Lori answers honestly.

XXX

**Tune in next week as Lori and her companions deal with some real magic while also facing the tensions within their group.**


	17. Higitus Figitus

Lori Fitzgerald is sitting at lunch in the cafeteria enjoying a piece of lasagna. A coat is in the spot next to her which is currently empty. She is looking much healthier and sports a new jacket. She is pouring over a book frustrated, skipping through pages lightning quick. She looks up as she hears Michael Harms slide into the seat next to her and give her a smile.

"I didn't say you could sit there," she points out. He shrugs and has a sip of his soup.

"So?" She goes back to her book. "You seem frustrated. How can I help?"

"Unless you're really good at History-"

"I'm more than passable. Let's see it." He snags the book from her before she can react and examines the pages she's on. She just looks at him annoyed, but he either ignores her or doesn't notice. "What's the problem?"

"I need to pick a subject by Friday for a ten page research paper- it need to be something I won't get bored with. Which is extremely unlikely given the subject." Michael considers this as Charlie Prescott retakes his spot next to her carrying dessert in the form of chocolate cake.

"Is this American or Western Civ.?"

"Western Civ.," Charlie and Hannah answer at the same time. Michael notices who has joined them and gives him a smile.

"And how are you holding up squirt?"

Charlie beams, obviously having hoped for a question like this. "I'm pretty great. I just got a perfect score on my theology test. The teacher said that it has never happened with her before."

"You never cease to amaze," Michael says, shaking his head. "How about the Renaissance?" he offers Lori.

She shakes her head. "It needs to be more specific." She notices him glance down worried and gives a loud huff. "And you can stop looking at it. It's been two weeks, and you said yourself when you examined it yesterday that we're good."

"Can't help it. Sorry. Michelangelo?"

"Only if it's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." She takes her book back and shuts it in frustration. "It's all just so bland," she laments.

"I can practically hear the cabinet rattling now," Charlie smirks as he takes a bite of cake.

"It has been two weeks. I'm hoping something happens soon," Michael admits.

"I'm okay with it not," Lori shoots back. She grabs a big piece of Charlie's cake. "What are you writing your essay on and can I steal it?"

He slides the piece away from her. "Joan of Arc and please no. I really like my topic."

She doesn't take the hint and steals another piece. "I just have to submit the paper subject sheet before you do. Unless I come up with something else, Joan of Arc it is." He frowns as she looks at her phone and rises. "I have to run."She starts walking, smacking Michael's head as she passes him. "Stop staring at it."

"Sorry! Sorry." He rubs his head as Charlie giggles from next to him, finishing off his cake.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 2: Higitus Figitus**

XXX

Lori notices Ben Prescott walking past her as she exits the library, sporting his usual tie and stern demeanor. She runs and catches up to him. He notices her and physically groans.

"For the eight time this week- no."

"Ben-"He comes to a halt and faces her down.

"I'm busy, Lori. Excuse me, but I don't want to go trouncing through the woods on some insane mission to rope Disney characters." Lori grows frustrated, clearly having heard this before.

"Fine then! Enjoy your boring life!"

He starts walking again. "Trust me, I will." Lori watches him for a moment before stomping off to her dorm building and up to her room. She slams the door shut and enters the bedroom where Hannah Frost looks up from her computer.

"Another stimulating conversation with the lesser Prescott?"

Lori throws her backpack on her bed and hops up after it. "He is even more stubborn than I am. I didn't think that was possible!" She starts searching through her backpack, pulling out books. "And it turns out having a gunshot wound the first week back hasn't been good on my grades. And now I need an essay topic."

"You haven't thought of one yet," Hannah says in a judging tone, eyebrow raised.

"I was thinking Joan of Arc." Hannah shakes her head.

"You stole that from Charlie." Lori grumbles to herself. "I'm doing the Blitz. And you can't steal that one either!"

"But it's so pointless!" Lori flops on her back. There is a beat and then the filing cabinet begins rattling as if on cue. She shoots up. "I take it back! I take it back!"

Hannah smirks, closing her computer. "Too late." There is the flash of light and Lori flops back on her bed. "Should I grab my coat?"

After a beat Lori sighs and sits up. "Yeah. I'll text everyone." They both head to grab their jackets. "I really need to stop just handing it lessons to teach me."

XXX

Lori and Hannah approach the outskirts of the forest preserve where Charlie and Michael are already bundled up and waiting. Lori turns on her flashlight and the others follow suit. She then just stands for a moment looking back at campus.

Hannah looks at her impatient. "We checked the usual spots on campus, so they're in here somewhere. So, let's do this."

"One second. He might-"Her phone goes off and she opens the text from Ben.

'Not happening. 'She puts the phone away with a frown.

"Alright, we'll split up. Charlie and I will head south, you two can head north."

"Lori…" Hannah groans.

"Just suck it up. He's not going to bite." Hannah and Michael head off in one direction and Lori turns to Charlie once they're out of sight. "Alright, we have to make a pit stop back in the room."

"You're up to something nefarious aren't you?" he asks serious.

"None of you business," she answers harshly. "Come on." They run off back towards the dorms.

XXX

Michael and Hannah slowly make their way through the preserve, silently scanning all around them while standing as far away from one another as they can manage. They both come to the frozen pond.

"Try not to shove me in," Michael says suddenly.

Hannah looks at him offended. "I wouldn't-"

"You're pretty easy to read," Michael cuts her off. This angers her and her voice becomes sharper.

"I'm not trying to hide it. You're just not listening to my telling you to get lost." He looks at her.

"Look, I get it. I'm a stranger. I'm here to gawk and point and stare. Sometimes I think you're going to lead her to being killed sooner than later. But… here's the thing. I really don't care. Judge me all you want. Try to shove me in ponds. It's not going to change anything."

Hannah takes a moment before responding, turning away from him. "Hopefully we do get Ben so you can be his partner next time."

"Okay. And then we'll both walk off a cliff so we can make your day," Michael offers. This actually makes her give the briefest flickers of a smile.

"It would be appreciated." They start walking past the pond. "And I was going to trick you into going in there yourself. Shoving isn't my style."

"Clever girl."

XXX

Lori and Charlie meet up with the other two at the clearing. "Anything?" she asks.

"I hate him," Hannah contributes.

"I don't care," Michael also offers.

Charlie looks at both of them before giving a small nod and changing the subject. "There was nothing by the tree. Where could they have gone too?"

Lori shrugs at him. "I don't know. Let's do one more sweep before we turn in for the night." The others nod when crunching is heard coming towards them. Charlie ducks behind Lori as the rest shine their flashlights to illuminate a figure coming towards them.

"Is that Ben?" Hannah asks as he becomes clearer. He steps into the clearing, furious.

"You have some nerve, Fitzgerald!" he shouts, getting right up in her face. "I can take the texts, the yelling, but I draw the line at sabotage!"

Everyone looks at Lori confused as Hannah speaks up. "What-"

"Somebody hacked into my computer and put a virus on it that locked up my computer instantly!" Ben continues.

Hannah smacks Lori's arm. "Lori! You stole my virus!" she shouts angrily.

"You made a virus?!" Michael shouts back in disbelief.

"It's for this joker who sent us messages in the library," Hannah explains over her shoulder before focusing back on a nervous Lori. "I showed it to you so we could be prepared, not so you can use it whenever you wanted. When did you even-"

"She had us take a pit stop," Charlie explains.

"I get we need strength in numbers. But why go the distance when he clearly doesn't want this?" Hannah asks.

"Thank you! Now fix it," Ben orders.

"You let her send a virus, really?" Michael says harshly to Charlie as Hannah and Ben begin shouting at Lori and eventually at one another.

"I didn't know what she was doing?!" Charlie says defensively. "I had to wait outside the door!"

"You should have known she was up to no good."

"Don't lecture him!" Hannah yells at Michael. The four then just begin yelling and shouting at one another as Lori takes it in for a moment before trying to regain control.

"Hey!" she shouts at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to settle down and look at her. "We still have a character to find. Let's focus and then yell at one another later. I swear: it's like working with children!"

"In my defense, I technically am a child," Charlie says. Lori nods.

"True. You win! Come with me. You guys sweep the south one more time."

Charlie pumps his fist. "Woo hoo!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Hannah mutters.

"I'll save you the effort," a voice echoes from around them. They all look around when suddenly Merlin appears in front of him in a cloud of smoke, causing all of them to jump back- Ben falling over into the snow. "I'm sorry," he says, coughing. "It appears I'm late. I was supposed to meet you folks an hour and a half ago before you started searching. I just got distracted, took a detour to Hawaii. Simply lovely this time of year."

Everyone slowly regains their cool as he helps Ben to his feet. "Hello Ben. I'm so sorry to hear about you getting sick. Oh, wait! Twenty-first century. Computer virus, of course."

"What's going on?" Ben asks, still frightened.

Hannah gives him a look. "Obviously-"

"Oh, can I do this one!" Charlie begs, jumping up and down. "I spent Christmas break studying! Please!"

"After you," Hannah says with an arm gesture.

"He's Merlin from The Sword in the Stone. It was released on Christmas in 1963. And it received an Academy Award nomination for Best Score. How'd I do?"

Hannah gives him a thumbs-up. "Solid."

Lori pulls out the book and begins flipping through pages. "Let me make this easy for you. I was wrong to say history was pointless. Lesson learned."

Merlin shakes his head. "I'm afraid the easy route won't work in this case Ms. Fitzgerald. It took a lot of work and magic for me to get to you." He looks at her really for the first time. "Well, I'll be. I certainly wasn't expecting this."

Lori takes a step back, creeped out. "Okay, excuse me being on edge, but the last character who knew my name put a bullet in me. How-"

"How do I know? I promise I will explain, but at the moment you should all go get some sleep." He snaps and suddenly his cottage lands behind him. He heads for the door as the group just stands shell-shocked. "I will meet you here after your classes tomorrow."

Lori just starts muttering incoherently, "What- you can't- if someone-"

He waves her off. "It'll be fine. I just need to make sure we have some tea ready for our chat tomorrow. Now, off you go." He uses his magic to turn them around and start pulling them towards the exit of the preserve. "I will see you later!" he shouts after them.

"Are you sure it isn't as easy as me admitting some positives about history?!"

"Absolutely!" They arrive at the entrance of the preserve and desperately shake the spell off. Everyone is visibly freaking out.

"What just happened?" Michael voices everyone.

"It looks like we'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow," Lori answers. "I guess we'll meet at his cabin after Chemistry lab." Ben goes to speak, but she beats him to it. "And as for you, I will return your computer to normal after you have tea with Merlin tomorrow."

"You're seriously doing this. You're seriously holding my computer ransom."

"Come on Ben!" she shouts in disbelief, putting the book back in her bag. "He just made a cabin appear out of thin air! Magic! Mystery! You really aren't the slightest bit curious?"

He shakes his head, completely serious. "I'm a grown-up. I've moved past this. Stop trying to drag me into this."

"One cup of tea. All I ask." He regards her for a moment before crossing his arms.

"Fine. And then you will fix my computer?"

"And then Hannah will fix your computer… because honestly I don't know how," she admits. This sends him into another rage.

"You gave me a virus that you didn't know if you could fix?!" She opens her mouth and just starts running back to the dorm. The others follow reluctantly, leaving him standing there for a long moment before he finally starts walking back as well. "I can't believe this," he mutters under his breath.

XXX

That night Hannah and Lori both climb into their beds, turning on their alarms and off the lights. Lori waits a moment after lying down before speaking up. "Alright, let's hear it."

"No," Hannah refuses. "I'm going to be supportive to your face. I'll just keep it to myself."

"That'll be the day. I know you don't get it and don't like it but we need to get Ben on the team," she assures her. Hannah just looks at her.

"I'm just wondering if you want him on the team because he should be or because you want him to be," she accuses.

"I'm confused."

"Oh, you know what I mean. I'm just wondering if you're the Tenth Doctor and Rose." Lori puts it together and her look becomes one of complete disgust.

"Stop. I don't- he has valuable skills we could use. It's not personal at all. That's gross!"

"But is it perhaps the Ice Queen just doesn't understand love?"

Lori becomes completely serious. "Hannah, believe it or not, I used to have a boyfriend in high school. If the right guy came along I would date him. I want to do marriage and kids one day. This isn't some sort of bizarre romantic comedy. I just don't let it define me or advertise it. I wasn't planning on it in college, but I would if I knew he was worth the effort. Ben Prescott isn't."

"You used to have a boyfriend?" Hannah asks in shock, ignoring the rest. "Can I get any details?"

"It wasn't blackmail, I promise."

"I was never suggesting that. Can I at least know how it ended?"

"We moved to Canada. That's it." Lori closes her eyes as Hannah thinks for a moment.

"You really think Ben would make a good companion?"

"If the book thinks so, I'm inclined to think he has something we're going to need in the future. I just want him to be around for that so nobody gets hurt again."

"And Michael?"

"He's definitely been useful. I know you have your issues but he is around as long as he wants to be. Like him, I don't really care what the book says about this."

"And I'll respect that. But that doesn't mean I have to be nice to them," Hannah defends, closing her eyes.

"Feel free to interpret it that way if you want."

XXX

Lori walks into her Chemistry Lab, pulling a piece of paper from a box at the front of class. 15 is written on it in black marker. She takes her seat, opens her book, and puts on her goggles.

The professor clears his throat, attracting the class' attention. "Alright, everyone meet up with your partners and get started." She scans the room as everyone starts shouting their numbers and meeting up.

"Fifteen?" a familiar voice says from behind her. She turns surprised to see Michael holding up the same number on his piece of paper.

"Since when have you been in my lab?" she asks.

He sighs, putting his stuff down. "Since Day 1. Wow, you are really not that observant."

"I often have a lot on my mind. Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's get this done so we can have one interesting cup of tea." They start pulling things out and set it up. "So how do you feel about the homework for tomorrow?"

"Is it bad if I'm stuck and this is my major?" Lori asks honestly. "Even Charlie's having trouble getting through to me."

"I'm a little stuck too," he admits. "How about we work on them together tonight?"

She shakes her head, filling a beaker. "I don't like to do group studying. I work much better on my own."

"Suit yourself. Oh," he grabs the beaker just as she knocks it over the edge of the table. "But sometimes it helps to have someone else there. Just saying," he says, setting it back on the counter as she just looks at him.

XXX

The two exit the Science Building to find Charlie waiting. The group starts walking for the preserve. "It was a tough one, wasn't it?" Charlie asks.

Michael and Lori look at one another before he shakes his head. "Not really. We got it the first time."

"Wow. It took me and Lucas Miller like three tries."

"No, it just worked for us. It's weird," Lori admits. "Anyway, let's get over there."

"Whatever you say, L." Michael frowns as she doesn't react and keeps walking.

"What was that?" Charlie asks him.

"My attempt at giving her a nickname." He sighs. "One day she'll react to one and I'll stick to it."

She smirks at him over her shoulder. "It's not going to happen Doctor." They arrive at the cabin and enter to find Hannah and Ben both there already at a giant table that has quite a few empty chairs around it.

"Come in! Come in!" Chairs magically come up behind them and force them to the table. "Now that she's here we can finally get started." He takes his seat as the tea items all flurry in the air before them before placing a full cup in front of each of them and the empty spaces. Merlin notices this. "Now… wait a second. I could have sworn there should be more of you."

"This is it," Lori says, the rest nodding and Ben crossing his arms.

Merlin looks at each empty chair. "But what about… and… oh, I must be earlier than I thought." He makes the empty chairs and their cups vanish, shrinking the table. "Does the name DIZ ring a bell yet?" They all shake their heads confused. "Oh, I'm much earlier than I thought. But, never mind, we'll deal with it."

"Can you please start making sense?" Hannah asks, sipping her tea.

Merlin takes a sip of his, frowns, and magically has the sugar add more. "Yes. So as you know characters come to this world from different points in their lives with the mission of bestowing knowledge upon you and your," he pauses for a moment, stuck, "companions" I believe is the word you use. But I knew I needed to talk to you, so I used some magic to pull myself through that book."

"So you didn't have to do with a lesson about history?" Lori clarifies, ignoring her tea.

Something suddenly clicks with Merlin. "Blow me to Bermuda! That must be why I'm so early! I gravitated towards the time it was thought I would come. It makes sense now!" He finishes his tea with a gulp and bangs his fist on the table. "But I have more important matters to deal with."

"Yeah, like how do you know my name?"

"Oh, you'll eventually find that a lot of us characters will. Your reputation is quite large, you see. By the end of their stories almost every character I've met has come into contact with you. Some of things you're going to do… it's unbelievable!" he says in awe.

"So you all exist in some sort of parallel world together?" Hannah asks.

"You could say it like that. But there is a problem with reputation. It can spread to even the darkest places."

Lori's face light up. "That's how the villains know about me and the book… this reputation I earn."

"Yes, so I am here to prepare you." He gets up goes into his bag, pulling objects out. "No. No. I still have this?" After a moment he finds what he's searching for. "Aha!" He lays a shining sword with a gold hilt on the table before Lori, who is finally taking a sip. "This is yours."

"Excuse me?!" she chokes.

"Awesome!" Charlie shouts, reaching for it before Ben stops him. The others just keep looking from the sword to Lori to Merlin.

Lori coughs and clears her throat. "You must be really mistaken. There's- I can't-"

Merlin sits again. "Oh, it's yours. You gave it to me to give to you now."

"What?" Ben asks, now lost.

Hannah catches on and snaps. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey! This isn't your first time meeting us!"

Merlin smiles at her proud. "Indeed it isn't. But that's getting into far too much. Stuff so far into the future. The point is I needed to give you this and I have."

"I can't take this," Lori tells him, still looking scared.

"You will. Well, I think it's about time I head back. Let's see if your book agrees." Lori pulls the book from her bag opens it to find a glowing poem.

"What do the villains want from me?" she asks after a beat.

"The ability to stay in a world where they just might win." She takes this in, still looking almost nauseous. He leans forward and covers her hand with his. "Lori, I can't say too much, but you have no idea how much you're going to change. I hardly recognized you when I saw you. All of you," he offers to the group. "You're going to do great things- marvelous, huge things you can't even imagine! I've heard the stories back home. And I promise the next time you meet me that you'll be that person. Now, sing the song."

Lori looks at the book, obviously not buying what he's just said. "_Higitus Figitus Migitus Mum I send you back from whence you come"_

"He gave you the book for a reason," Merlin attempts one more time as the light appears.

This catches her attention. "Wait! What? You know who gave me the book?" The light fades and he's gone along with the cottage. Everyone sits in a circle in the snow with the sword in front of them, buried in the ground in a very familiar fashion.

"Can I get a little clarification of what just happened?" Charlie asks after they've all recovered.

"It's a time loop," Hannah explains. "When he met Lori she gave him the sword to give to her now when we're meeting him."

"So one day she's going to give it back to him to give to her," Ben summarizes.

"Exactly!"

Michael adds, "And all these characters are being pulled from different spots in their personal timelines. So they all meet up at the end somewhere having met us." Lori rises and pulls out the sword, examining it. After a moment she starts digging, shaking her head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not bringing this back." She buries the sword in the dirt, covers it back up, and rises. "He was wrong. Let's go."

"And then you are fixing my computer and I'm done," Ben says as everyone stands up.

"He recognized you from the future," Lori reminds him.

"So? He could be wrong about that too? I did what you said and I still want nothing to do with this."

"Alright," Lori admits, defeated. "Hannah?"

"I'll take care of it. You're lucky I made a way to reverse it." They start heading out.

"Future you sounds awesome!" Charlie says, trying to lift her mood. "Not that current you isn't though…"

"Shut up, Charlie," Lori says harshly, stalking ahead. He frowns and follows silently.

XXX

Lori is watching Doctor Who alone in her room when there is a knock at her door. "It's open! She pauses it as Michael enters with his Chemistry book.

"What were you watching?" he inquires.

She shrugs. "Just a show-"

Michael glances at the TV as she turns it off and smiles. "Yes, the Eleventh Hour to be exact. The Eleventh is my doctor too."

She smiles at him. "You just earned some major cool points." She grabs her book and takes a seat on the floor next to him. "Let's hope this goes as smoothly as lab."

"So what's your paper topic for tomorrow? I think Charlie's still worried you're going to steal his."

"He can rest easy. I'm doing King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone."

"Ah, so lesson learned?"

"I suppose so."

"And the other lesson?" She doesn't answer. He flips the page. "Alright, so number seven."

XXX

**Tune in next week as the group deals with something completely out of their league as Charlie again struggles with a series of nightmares that a "lucky stuffed animal" can't even fix. **


	18. Put That Thing Back Where it Came From

Charlie sits up suddenly, opening his eyes and gasping. He is once again in a bright red car that has crashed into a railing on the side of the road. He realizes this and begins to struggle to free himself, pinned to the dashboard on the passenger side. He stops for a second, losing energy- only to hear slow panting from next to him.

He slowly turns his head to see he is not alone. Lori Fitzgerald is sitting next to him on the driver's side- unconscious. He tries to move towards her or shout, but finds himself unable. Frustrated, he manages to let out a cry.

XXX

Charlie sits up in his bed to see he is alone in his dorm room. He looks at the clock to see it is three in the morning and waits a second before climbing out of bed, Louis under his arm. He heads out of his room and down the dorm hallway silently.

XXX

An obviously out of it Lori answers her dorm door, bow and arrow in hand. Her hair is sticking up at odd angles and her eyes are half-closed. She sees Charlie standing there and he breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of her. She yawns and manages a sharp look.

"Charlie, it's three in the morning," she complains. He stares at his feet and shuffles them.

"I- I've been having the nightmares again. They're worse than usual. I just want… can we talk for a bit. Please," he asks, voice cracking.

Lori doesn't waste a beat in shaking her head, annoyed. "We have an eight a.m. class in the morning. Plus, you shouldn't even be on this floor right now. Visiting hours are long since over."

"But-"

"Do me a favor; go bother your step-brother for me. Thanks." She closes the door before he can respond, leaving him standing there hugging Louis to his chest. He sadly heads back down the hallway.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 3: Put That Thing back where it came from**

XXX

Michael Harms is in a library cubicle diligently combing through an Anatomy textbook from a whole stack he has next to him. Someone peeks out from behind the shelves directly across from him. He finally notices and looks up for the person to duck away before he can see them. He shakes his head and returns to his book.

They peek out again and again duck out of the way just as he looks up. After a few more times Michael can distinctly hear giggling. He slowly and silently rises, sneaking around the shelf from the other direction so as to surprise them.

He notice a child of about three or four peek out and then walks out confused upon seeing he has vanished from the cubicle, looking around. He takes her in.

"Well, it looks like the book went off," he mutters just as his phone vibrates in his pocket. He opens text from Lori.

'The book just activated. You're on library before we meet in the preserve tonight.' He quickly types back a reply.

'Found her.' He hears someone clear their throat and sees the librarian glaring. He pockets the phone with an apologetic smile. She then notices the child just wandering around the encyclopedias.

"Why is there a child in my library?"

"Oh, she's with me," Michael covers, scooping her up into his arms. She blinks at him for a moment before relaxing, comfortable with him.

"Boo!" she shouts at the librarian. She just looks between Boo and Michael, frowning. He chuckles and shifts her in his arms.

"She's a cousin's friend's nephew's daughter. They're visiting while passing through. Sorry about that. She must have followed me…" He starts backing away towards the exit. The librarian finally turns and he sighs, heading out into campus. "This so counts as kidnapping," he laments to himself as he heads for the dorms.

XXX

Lori and Hannah open their dorm door to find Michael holding a content Boo. He hands her off to Lori whose eyes widen. She promptly hands her back to Hannah.

"I found her before you texted me," he explains. "She was wandering around the library. We got really lucky I found her so fast."

Lori claps her hands, obviously uncomfortable. "Alright, let's get her a coloring book or something and we'll deal with her after class."

"Lori!" they both say to her disapprovingly. She puts her hands up defensively as Boo giggles.

"We can't just leave her alone," Hannah argues. Charlie comes up to them from down the hallway, yawning loudly.

"Hey, I got your text. Who have we got?" He sees Boo and smiles. "Awesome. I'm not the youngest anymore!"

"Charlie, do you have any toys or coloring books or anything?" Hannah asks, setting Boo down so she can go play with Charlie's backpack.

"No. I'm fourteen," he says, serious. He turns abruptly annoyed so his backpack is away from her reach. She starts tearing up so Michael scoops her back up.

"Listen, I don't have class until ten. You all go to History and we'll trade off watching over her."

Hannah nods. "That'll work. I don't have anything at ten."

Charlie begins, "I can take-"

Hannah gives a forced smile. "You can take a shift with Lori."

"Come on! I'm old enough to baby-sit!"

Something dawns on Michael before the conversation can continue. "What're we going to do about two? That's the only time we're all busy."

"I've got it covered," Lori announces. They all look at her suspicious. "I know what to do. Promise."

"Alright, so I'll take her for now. Can I just hang out in here?"

"Yeah," Lori agrees.

Hannah looks at her. "No. Lori, he could go through out stuff and-"

"I trust him. Go ahead." Michael takes Boo into their room and they head down the hallway, Lori pulling out her phone and texting. "Let me get our two o' clock babysitter."

"Well, today should be fun!" Charlie remarks.

"You have no idea," Hannah says sarcastically.

XXX

Michael is playing hide and seek with Boo, finding her underneath Lori's bed. He pulls her out and tickles her- the two of them laughing and having fun. Lori steps in unnoticed and observes for a moment until Michael spots her. Boo scrambles to her feet and goes to hide again.

"Hey, my nine o'clock got cancelled if you want to take off," Lori offers.

"I'll stay until ten," he says, finding her again under Hannah's desk. He tickles her again and watches Lori's worried expression of their game. "So I'm guessing you're an only child."

"Unfortunately."

"I can tell. You look at her like you expect her to break any moment now."

"She might." She joins him on the floor and pulls some cereal out of her bag, offering it to her. "I got you a snack." Boo takes it and starts munching loudly. "Do you think she has any idea of what's going on? She seems alright with everything."

"After being in the world of monsters this must be small potatoes."

"She's after the movie?" Lori asks, curious.

"She keeps saying Mike Wasowski, so I'm guessing so." Boo finishes and starts crawling on Lori, playing with her short hair. She just stays statue still. "Relax," Michael advises kindly. The two sit for moment as Boo plays before he says something that's been on his mind. "Lori, why did you say you weren't worth it when we met? It's been bothering me."

"I think you would've figured that out by now. I'm not."

He just looks at her in disbelief. She's completely serious. "You really think that low of yourself? Lori, you're extraordinary."

"I'm not. My situation is. If it wasn't for that book, we wouldn't even know one another." He can't argue with this. "You'd be some guy and I'd be some girl. Some selfish, lonely, terrible girl," she says bitterly, telegraphing her opinion on her self-worth.

"Charlie would still be your friend." She scoffs at this. "You don't see it, do you? You don't see the way he looks at you. Lori, he may claim he's an adult but he's a kid. And only kids look at people like they mean the world to them. He adores you- hangs on your every word."

"It's just because he has a crush on me," Lori dismisses.

"No, it's because you're a true friend in his mind."

"So?"

He becomes less comforting and more frustrated and serious. "So one day that might be gone. He's going to grow up. But right now, you mean everything to him even though you verbally abuse him and push him around. He keeps seeing something in you that drives him right back for another round. He sees beyond the selfish, lonely, terrible girl. You might try seeing it too and maybe… just maybe living up to it." She takes this in as suddenly her phone goes off.

"I-I-"

"Go ahead. I've got this." She gets up, Boo heading back towards Michael. "I've known you for a few weeks now, and I have never seen anything that makes you less than worth it," he says as she heads for the door. "I believe Merlin. One day I'm going to remember this conversation and this Lori and I won't believe it. I won't believe you lacked this much confidence and didn't know how awesome you were."

She pauses at the door. "Even though I doubt it, I kind of hope the same thing." On that note, she exits.

XXX

Hannah enters the room an hour later to find Boo curled up asleep on Michael's laugh. She can't help but smile at how sweet the scene is. "You must be really good with her," she whispers.

"She just got tired," he whispers back. "It happens with little kids."

"Have you ever considered becoming a pediatrician?" She sits on the floor and the two gently move Boo from his lap to hers. He rises.

"Ah, I guess if I can handle Lori." She genuinely laughs at this, covering her mouth as Boo stirs but thankfully doesn't wake up.

"That was a good one. You're funny."

He gives a smug smile. "Was… wait, was that a genuine compliment?"

"I thought you didn't care what I thought?" she answers, equally smug.

"I can still appreciate it." He walks for the door as Boo wakes up and starts playing with Hannah's sparkling flats.

"Pretty!"

Michael smiles and gives Hannah one glance over his shoulder before heading down the hallway. "Yeah," he mutters to himself. "Yeah, she is."

XXX

Hannah and Boo are at the table in the lounge coloring on Chemistry papers. Charlie enters and takes the scene in. "Are those her-"

"They're from last semester," Hannah answers dismissively. "Lori won't care." He takes a seat next to them and starts to color as well. She looks at him before speaking. "You've been having the nightmares again?" He looks at her surprised. "I can tell."

"They just started last night. I'm fine though. I know how to deal with it."

"Then why does it seem like they're worse than usual?" she questions.

"Because someone was there with me."

"I'd think that would be comforting. They could help you out."

"No. No one should be in the situation I am. Can we change the subject? I don't talk about these with anyone." At that moment, Lori enters.

"Is that my Chemistry homework?!" Charlie drops his crayon and points at Hannah

"It was her!" Hannah rises and grabs the book next to her.

"It was for the kid. Take care you two. I am off to my elementary science class."

"The positive ones are the protons," Lori offers. Hannah rolls her eyes and exits. The moment she is gone Lori claps her hands. "Alright, let's pack this up."

"Why? What're we doing?"

"We're going to the park around the corner- have some fun. Come on. Be a kid for once."

"Okay, let's go!" He gets up. "You're so awesome!" he shouts as he passes her. She looks at him walking away enthusiastic and smiles to herself. She takes Boo's hand and follows.

XXX

Lori sits under a tree observing Boo running on the jungle gym and going down the slide. Charlie is standing and leaning against the tree next to her doing the same.

"I always used to want a younger sibling, but now they just seem like so much work," he comments. Lori chuckles. "You're an only child too, right Lori?"

She freezes for a moment before hastily answering, "Yeah. I am." He starts awkwardly climbing the tree as she contemplates. "Charlie, what was that dream about last night?"

"It's always the same thing. I'm trapped in this red car that just crashed and I can't get out no matter how hard I tried." He hangs upside down from a branch. "But yesterday for the first time someone was stuck in the car with me. You. That's why I checked on you."

"Well, that's just ridiculous," she says harshly. She doesn't see his face completely fall as he looks totally crushed. "Everything's fine."

"I know," he says sadly. "That's why I never tell anyone what happens in them."

Lori looks confused. "But you just told me."

"That's because you're Lori. I trust you. You're special." He tries to sit back up but finds himself stuck. He struggles as Lori contemplates for a moment before making a decision.

"Charlie, I wasn't always an only-"

"Lori!" he shouts, not paying attention. He keeps trying to sit up. "Lori!" She sighs.

"You're stuck in the tree aren't you?" He doesn't answer. "This is why I can't take you out in public." She helps him down and he looks at her, this comment seeming to have rubbed him the wrong way.

"Well, sorry," he says sadly, holding back tears. "I won't bother you with anything again if it's that taxing. I'm going to push Boo in the swings." He runs away upset.

"Charlie-"she shouts after him, but he doesn't respond. She frowns to herself.

XXX

Ben opens his door and Lori hands him Boo before he can react. He takes the moment in as she backs up.

"What-"

"It's yours." His eyes widen dramatically. "I'm kidding. Seriously though, Ben it's your shift. We all have a class to get to. Didn't you get my five texts? You never sent me one back."

"I had your number blocked. How… I want nothing to do with this! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" he shouts at her, making Boo upset.

"How about until you realize it's the wrong decision," she offers, backing up down the hallway.

"My roommates might see her if they come home early. Lori, take her back," he orders as Boo starts to cry.

"No," she answers, defiant.

"Take her back right now."

"No." She takes off down the hallway at a run as he steps towards her.

"Lori!" He looks at Boo who is now giggling to herself. "Oh, it's not funny," he lectures her. "Don't you take after her now. I won't have it." He awkwardly sets her down "Now… go play," he says as if commanding a dog. "Go play!" She thinks for a moment before running into the bathroom.

"Potty!"

He places his face in his hand. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He stalks to the bathroom door and shuts it. "I thought I got lucky that I managed to avoid all this with Charlie."

XXX

Ben opens his dorm door an hour later to find Michael standing there. The entrance and Ben himself are all draped with toilet paper. Ben himself looks fed up, frustrated, angry, and just plain exhausted.

"I just managed to get her to fall asleep."

"You look like you could use a nap yourself," Michael chuckles. Ben just glares and rips the toilet paper from around his body.

"I don't like kids. And of course Lori sticks me with her against my will."

"She's-"

"She's impossible it what she is! She just cannot take no for an answer!"

"I think she likes to feel she's not alone," Michael offers, trying to calm him. This just seems to anger him more.

"Well this is it! I'm not putting up with this anymore!"

"Sure." He goes in and collects a sleeping Boo from Michael's bed.

"I mean it! She isn't going to get her way!"

"I haven't known her for very long, but I have a feeling Lori always gets her way."

"Not with me!" he finishes, slamming the door shut for emphasis.

XXX

Michael brings Boo into the lounge where the others have all gathered and are waiting. Lori has the book on the table and Charlie is standing noticeably away from her.

"So did anyone learn anything?" she asks the group, patting the cover.

"I guess we'll see," Hannah shrugs.

"I learned kids are exhausting. Does that count?" Charlie jokes. Lori gives him her usual sharp look but this time he noticeably flinches. She desperately tries to smooth the action over.

"I-I guess we'll have to see. That could be it." She opens the book and finds a glowing poem. Boo stirs and looks up at Michael adoringly. She notices this and smiles.

"Well, there you go Grumpus," Michael nods. Hannah and Charlie both look at him strangely as Lori ignores him and reads the poem. "I thought it was a good one. No?" They both shake their heads in unison. "Alright, I'll try something different next time."

"Let's send her home." Michael gives her a hug, Hannah a wave, and Charlie a smile. "_And so we put that thing back where she came from And she helped us see the error of our ways" _There is a burst of light and she has vanished from Michael's arms. Lori shuts the book, yawning. "Well, I could use a nap myself after that day."

Hannah yawns too. "I concur. How about one before dinner?"

"I think I will pass. I have some Anatomy books I want to finish. See you guys," Michael says, exiting.

Charlie goes to follow. "I think I'm just going to save it for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, have a good dream," Hannah tells him.

"I'll try," he says, less than confident before vanishing around the corner. Hannah turns to Lori as they rise and head for their room.

"Did you see how she looked at Michael?"

"Yeah," Lori answers, obviously distracted by something- staring after where Charlie disappeared down the hallway.

XXX

Charlie is again pinned in the bright red car. He struggles a moment before becoming painfully aware that there is no breathing from next to him. He slowly turns his head to see Lori slumped against the steering wheel- her chest pierced through and eyes staring dead at him.

He turns back and squeezes his eyes shut traumatized. He starts rocking back and forth sobbing to himself, not even fighting anymore.

XXX

Lori opens her door yawning to see Charlie once again standing there clutching Louis. He is much more distraught than last time, tears coming down his face. "I know, but I just… you…"

She takes him in before stepping back. "Get in here before I change my mind," she says harshly. He just looks at her confused, so she forcibly pulls him into her dorm room with a sigh. He follows her as they see Hannah is still sleeping soundly.

"I-"

She cuts him off by throwing a spare pillow and blanket into his arms. "I'm right here if you need me. Now try and get some real sleep okay?" She climbs into her bed and stares at him. "Well, come on." He climbs up after her, lying on the side opposite her so her feet are next to his head. He covers himself up and settles in.

"Thank you," he whispers, hugging Louis to him and drifting off as Lori does the same with a smile.

XXX

Charlie is again thrashing, pinned in the car. He turns to see the driver's side next to him is empty. "Hey," a voice suddenly says. He turns to see Lori outside his window, completely fine. "What are you doing? Come on!"

She reaches her hand through the window and he grabs it, somehow magically unpinned and able to be pulled out of the car. He stands next to her, finally free and able to breathe easy. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am now," he answers, smiling.

XXX

**Tune in next week as Ben hits the final straw and snaps at Lori, Michael struggles with juggling, and the group might just be late for a very important date.**


	19. I'm Late! I'm Late!

Hannah Frost exits her dorm room bathroom after having just showered, wringing out the last of her blonde ponytail. She examines her blouse only to freeze as Charlie Prescott exits the bedroom, Louis under his arm. At the sight of him, she promptly shrieks and covers herself, only to realize she is of course fully dressed.

"Sorry!" he says quickly, hands up. "Sorry! I was trying to head back to my room!" She takes him in confused and still a little in shock.

"Charlie?! What are you doing here… in our room… in the morning…. In your pajamas?!"

Charlie looks at his feet, put off by how horrified she seems. "I- well- nightmare- Lori- I'll go!" He runs out the door as Lori Fitzgerald exits the bedroom yawning and her clothes for today under her arm. She notices Hannah cross her arms and glare.

"What?" she says. "He slept on the other side of the bed. I was adorable, not creepy. I promise."

This doesn't placate Hannah. "Do you have any idea how many rules we just broke?!"

"Do you have any idea how good it must feel for him to have gotten a few hours of sleep?" Lori counters. "How good I feel right now for doing right by him?" This causes Hannah to soften.

"Yeah, that was actually really selfless of you." She calms down. "Just… let me know if it happens again so I'm aware… don't strut around naked or something."

Lori raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, just so long as your promise to never do that for the rest of the time we're living together."

Hannah ponders this. "Deal. You up for breakfast? I could really go for some pancakes."

"I was actually just thinking the same thing! Let me get changed and we'll go before class." The two switch positions as Lori heads into the bathroom, smiles on both their faces.

XXX

Michael Harms is exiting the large lecture hall of his Anatomy class, books and carefully taken notes in his arms. "Michael, may I speak to you for a minute?" his professor calls out. Michael comes up to him by the desk as the last trickle out, leaving the two of them alone. "I just thought I'd ask you if everything was alright."

Michael's look turns to one of confusion. "Yes, absolutely. Why?

"This is your test from last week." He shows him a stapled packet with a C- marked up top, constant red marks on the first page. Michael's face completely falls. "Now, for the semester and month I've had you I admit, I've never seen you go below a B+. So it leads me to think something's going on," his professor concludes.

"I've just had a lot on my mind," Michael explains hastily. "What with basketball in full season in the training room, my mom, and other things-"

"Michael, I have never seen a student more determined to become a doctor. But at the end of sophomore year you'll have to sit for the interview of if you are capable of handling the upper level medical classes. This isn't good footing to have."

He nods, in complete agreement. "I know. I'll try to square everything away-"

The professor puts a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, take a week. You can take the test again. Breathe word of this to anybody and you can forget it," he adds pointedly.

Michael nods, ecstatic. "Thank you, Professor! Thank you! I won't let you down!"

"Ambition isn't enough Michael. You need commitment if you want to succeed." This seems to stick with him as he exits the hall, bumping into Lori and sending his books and notes everywhere.

"Hey, I was just trying to find you," she says as she helps him gather everything up. "The book went off right before Hannah and I left for breakfast."

Michael looks torn before looking up at her. "I have work tonight."

"Great! You can scope out the gym and meet us at the preserve afterwards," Lori says with a smile, rising.

"Do you think… maybe this one might be for me? I could really use one. And I'm starting to wonder-"

"I hope it is if you need it," Lori answers honestly. "What's the matter?"

"Class stuff."

She pats him on the back as she starts walking. "Ah, you've got this Doctor."

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 4: I'm late! I'm late!**

XXX

Lori, Charlie, and a very impatient Hannah are standing around waiting towards the entrance of the preserve. Lori begins to pace as Hannah leans back against a tree. "Can we just go?" Hannah asks, grumpy. "I'm sure he'll catch up or maybe get eaten by whoever's in there if we're lucky."

Lori gives her a quick look. "Come on. We had pancakes this morning. You should be in a better mood," she jokes lightly.

"I'm still upset I wasn't invited for this," Charlie adds.

Hannah smiles at him. "It was a roommate thing. You'll understand next year when you get one again." She looks at her phone. "He got off and hour ago. Just text him and we'll start looking."

"Alright. I wonder if something happened," she wonders, worried. "Let's head in." She pulls out her phone and flashlight from her backpack. The group heads in, Charlie consulting his map, and walks for a few minutes before Hannah whirls around suddenly.

"I heard something." They both turn around as well and the trio combs behind them with their flashlights. "I know I heard it," she defends when they find nothing.

Lori nods. "Okay, just stay close. Everyone be careful." They walk closer together and after a few moments Hannah whirls again with the other two this time.

"I heard it too," Charlie says, frightened.

"I know. It's following us," Lori concludes, fear evident in her as well.

Hannah looks at Lori, just as scared as the other two. "Do you think it could be a villain?" Lori takes a step ahead of the two towards the noise, passing the book behind her to Hannah.

"Just in case. Split it and me up if we're forced to run. Charlie, you go with Hannah and do whatever she tells you." They both nod. She pulls out Charlie's phone from his bag and starts texting. "I'm sending for help. I don't know if it'll do any good though." Charlie grabs her sleeve.

"Lori, I'm really scared. I don't want you to get hurt again."

She faces him and gives a comforting smile. "I'm going to be fine. I promise. But you are going to listen to every word I say. Understand?" He nods.

The footsteps begin to circle around them, leading them to turn in a slow circle around their position, Lori always consciously putting herself between whatever it is and her companions. Footsteps come thundering suddenly from the other side behind them and Lori immediately tackles the two to the ground. Those run past them to the other circling pair as Lori squeezes her eyes shut.

She opens her eyes a moment later to see a pair of feet. They all look up to see Ben holding a squirming White Rabbit. He is clearly not amused by these antics.

"This is the life-threatening emergency." He drops him to the ground, where the Rabbit adjusts his glasses and dusts his coat.

"Oh dear. Oh dear," he mutters as the three rise back to their feet. Ben is clearly furious and doesn't waste a moment once they're up.

"So, I get a text from Charlie's phone saying the three of you are in danger and I find a rabbit!" His rage makes the trio take a few steps back. "Here I think the three of you could have been shot or worse-"

Hannah musters the courage to butt in. "In our defense, we didn't know it was him. We thought-"

Ben ignores her, his attention completely on Lori. "I should have known. I should have expected this from you," he nearly spits.

Charlie steps beside her. "Now, wait a minute-"

Hannah joins him. "She didn't-"

"Of course you would make something up!" She holds her ground. "It seems to be the next logical step after sabotage." He starts away and she follows after him, knowing now it's her turn, now being very angry as well.

"Do you really think that little of me?! Do you think I'd-"

He whirls so he's facing her. "I know you would! Because you are a terrible, selfish person!" She immediately backs off a few steps, more upset now than angry. "I don't care anymore. You can virus me! You can throw a dozen kids at me! I'm done! I'm not having anything to do with this anymore and there is nothing you can do to bully me into it! Because that is what I see- a Grade A Bully! The camel's back is broken! The end!" He waits for her response as she just looks at the ground.

"Okay," is all she whispers in response.

Ben doesn't catch this and readies his next tirade. "So… wait what?" he asks in confusion.

"Okay," she repeats, stronger. "I didn't realize- I'm sorry if I pushed."

This seems to set him off more than any other answer she could have given. "You've got to be kidding me! That's apparently all it took. Well, I don't buy it and I'm not falling for any more of your tricks. Goodnight!" He storms away as Hannah comes up next to a still shattered Lori.

"Well, I'm glad you finally realized you were beating a dead horse."

"So that's why you followed us?!" Charlie exclaims. They both turn to see he is kneeling by the White Rabbit in a deep discussion that has been going on the past few minutes. They both head over as the Rabbit nods.

"Yes, you see I must get to the Queen right away. Her croquet tournament cannot begin without my announcement. And the animals here are very unhelpful," he concludes.

Charlie gives a smile and gestures to the other two. "Well, we were the people to find. We can send you home." The White Rabbit looks at them in awe, Charlie having completely sold him. Charlie looks at Lori and catches her up to speed. "He heard you mention wonder back at the entrance and thought you might know something about where he needs to get to."

Hannah sits beside him, sighing. "This is probably my least favorite Disney movie. It makes no sense and doesn't even try to have a coherent plot. And don't get me started on the Tim Burton version."

Lori is completely in agreement. "Oh, you mean Mad Hatter: The Motion Picture. At least that's how the posters made it seem. I never watched it."

"I'd hate to interrupt," the White Rabbit cuts in. "But about my getting home-"Lori opens the book to find nothing.

"It's going to take me a bit," she admits after reaching the end. "We can take you back-"

"Oh no. I'd much rather stay here. There might be a rabbit hole I'm missing. No offense, but I simply have not time to waste."

"None taken. There's a clearing down the path from here. We'll come there is we need to find you." The Rabbit looks at his watch. "We will get you back with plenty of time to spare," she promises.

The White Rabbit starts hopping back for the preserve. "Oh I hope so. I'm afraid to lose my head."

XXX

Michael is studying in the library, multiple Anatomy books open. Ben enters and spots him, heading over curious.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" he asks, causing Michael to look up. "They're all out in the preserve with the White Rabbit."

Michael's eyes widen. "Oh shoot!" He looks at his phone to see he has four messages from Lori. He leans forward, head in his hands. "It completely slipped my mind. I should-"

"Hey, you're fine," Ben comforts him. He looks up at him. "I'm sure they have it under control for the moment." He examines all the books. "You seem pretty busy."

"I'm trying to fix some mistakes," Michael admits. "My life's pretty busy."

"Especially now that you're a "companion"," Ben says understanding the hidden meaning.

"Yeah. I can honestly say that."

"Why do you still go then?" he asks, honestly curious.

"Because-"

"I mean if you seriously consider it Lori's a slave-driver who expects to have you at her whim, Hannah just doesn't want you there and isn't afraid to show it, and Charlie-"

"We get to interact with Disney characters!" Michael counters. However, the wonder isn't quite there like in his first few days. Ben picks up on this and asks the tough question.

"And how will that help you on your MCATs?" Michael falters and he puts his hands up. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy. I'm just saying. I'm just looking out for what you want."

Michael takes a moment before shaking his head. "No. You're right. You're completely right."

"Good luck," Ben says sincerely as he starts away for the stairs.

"Thanks."

XXX

Lori and Charlie are both sitting in Chemistry when a very tired Michael enters and takes his new usual seat of behind them. They turn to face him as he gets his stuff out. "Hey, what happen to you last night?" Charlie asks.

"Is everything okay?" Lori adds, taking him in.

"I… I got tied up. Sorry."

Lori takes a moment before nodding. "Okay." She pats her backpack at her feet. "Charlie and I are heading out there after this class if you want to join us."

He bites his lip and shakes his head. "Sorry, I have other plans." Lori looks at him, confused and desperately trying to read him, when the Professor comes in. The two turn back forward and start taking notes as he immediately begins to lecture.

"There's a chance he might be for you," she says quickly over her shoulder. This seems to catch his interest slightly, like it's his last hope.

"I guess a little bit won't hurt."

XXX

The trio walks into the empty clearing and Lori puts her hands to her mouth. "White Rabbit! White Rabbit!" He appears a few moments later, obviously frustrated.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers, it is simply impossible to get good directions around here."

"I'm working on finding you a way home," Lori tries to assure him.

"If anyone can do it, Alice can," Michael contributes.

"Alice," Charlie asks as Lori doesn't react. "That's a weird nickname, just giving someone a completely different name."

"Well… she fell down… never mind. Anyway, she's got you covered Mr. White Rabbit."

The White Rabbit waves his arm. "Oh please. Mr. White Rabbit was my father." Charlie sits across from him, settling in.

"What's it like to live in Wonderland?" he asks, curious.

"Well, it's very different," he begins. "That's for sure. I found my way there when I was just a young bunny striking out on my own for the very first time. I was used to seriousness and never asking questions, simply how I was brought up. But then I foolishly hid in this rabbit hole one day and next thing I knew I was falling!"

"Down the rabbit hole!" Charlie adds, engrossed. The Rabbit nods, delighted at the attention of his audience.

"At first I was terrified and perplexed by where I ended up. But Wonderland has a way of making you embrace it." Michael seems to realize something at this statement and frowns. Lori notes this from next to him.

"Charlie, keep him busy for a moment," she says. Charlie nods. "Michael?" They pull off to the side at the edge of the clearing.

Michael looks at her sad. "He isn't for me. " Lori goes to say something. "Lori, we both know he's meant to lead Ben. Ben's the one who needs to fall down the rabbit hole- give in to the madness happening around him. I'm meant to do the opposite."

She looks defeated. "I know… wait, opposite-"she comments on the end part, perplexed.

"You know, you could talk to him," Michael encourages. "It might work better than sending a virus to his computer."

"And you could just shut up!" Lori shoots back harshly. She immediately realizes her mistake and her look turns to one of regret. "Sorry. I didn't-"

He shrugs. "It's fine. Listen, I'm going to head back." He starts away through the trees. She watches him for a moment.

"What's happening?" He looks back at her confused. "I just want to know," she adds, almost desperate.

"Nothing," he lies, both of them knowing it. "Everything's fine." He continues walking, and she seems to realize what's happening. After a moment she rejoins Charlie.

"Now I understand everything!" he exclaims to a nodding White Rabbit. "Wow, who knew Wonderland was actually so simple."

"What's that now?" Lori asks, intrigued.

"Oh, it'd take too long for him to explain again," Charlie jokes with a huge smile. He rises and she ruffles his hair, laughing as well.

"Alright, smart Alec, let's get going."

"Where's Michael?"

"He had to run ahead." She turns her attention to the White Rabbit. "I'm afraid I've made no farther progress on getting you home. I have an idea and will try to be as quick as possible. I promise." He nods in acceptance, obviously disappointed. She takes Charlie by the shoulder. "Let's go."

XXX

Lori is sitting at her lab station the next day working formulas diligently. Michael observes this from across the room and then notes her open backpack on the storage shelves by the door- the book clearly there. He walks up to turn in his lab and walks past it to the door, stopping. He seems to have an internal war before glancing to make sure Lori is still engrossed in her work.

He swiftly pulls the book from the bag and flips to the cover, looking carefully before coming to an obvious conclusion that makes his face fall. He puts it back and heads out.

"I thought so."

XXX

The next day, Friday afternoon, Lori is sitting in the lounge with all her companions flipping frantically through the book. Michael stands at the far end of the room while the other two kneel at the table. They are all obviously frustrated and brainstorming.

"So we need Ben to send him home," Hannah concludes.

Michael nods. "Ben has to give into the madness and fall down the rabbit-hole."

"Well, how are we going to do that?" Charlie asks Lori. She groans as they all turn their attention to her.

"I have no idea! He's not going to listen to any of us. I pushed too hard and now we're stuck," she concludes, lost. "We have a character that might never go home."

"Can't we explain the situation to him?" Hannah tries. Lori shakes her head immediately.

"We can't force falling down a rabbit-hole. He has to do that on his own. The question is what are we going to do if that moment never comes? We need to prepare for that moment honestly."

Hannah tries again. "There has to be a way. The book sees-"

Lori shakes her head again and her frustration pours out. "Let's face it, even though Merlin and your research helped us out, we still know next to nothing about this stupid book. We don't know the rules when it comes to these things." She puts her head in her hands, exhausted by this. "When I find out who gave this to me, I swear-"

Michael clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Listen, I'm going to head out. It doesn't look like we're really getting anywhere and I have things I need to get done." He exits, Lori staring sadly after him, almost debating whether to follow him.

"I could try talking to him again," Charlie offers, winning back her attention to the subject at hand.

"I could punch him really hard in the face," Hannah offers. "We might have reached that point and I would take one for the team and do it."

"No, we're going to have to let him get there," Lori says with a note of finality.

"But that's not going to happen," Charlie laments.

"Then we'll figure something else out!" Lori is clearly out of her element as the two continue to stare at her, waiting for her to think of something. "I don't know what to say. I don't. I honestly don't know what to do."

XXX

That Monday in Chemistry, class ends and Michael gathers up his stuff. He rises to see Lori standing in front of him waiting, having sent Charlie ahead. They both just stare for a moment.

"Can-"She begins at the same time he speaks.

"I have to-"She puts a hand on his arm and then immediately pulls it back in.

"Please. It'll only take a minute." He gives a nod. They are the last two in the room as she stands for a long moment trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry about this weekend," he says awkwardly as she still stands there. "I just was busy… with things. And I know you're still having trouble figuring out how to send the White Rabbit home, but I don't know how I can help."

There is another long pause when she finally finds the words she's looking for. "So I guess you're handing in your resignation," she begins sadly. "I've noticed. Then again, you were making it obvious."

He nods. "I've been losing my focus. Becoming a doctor… it's all I wanted since I was five. I can't… I can't let anything… or anyone jeopardize that." He looks down ashamed, but she gives a sad smile.

"I understand," she says with a degree of comfort for him. He looks at her.

"It wasn't meant to be. I can't read the poem. I'm not meant to be a companion like Ben is." She shakes her head.

"I wouldn't have cared. You would always have been a true companion to me. I wish you nothing but the best though." She heads for the door. "I'll see you around Doctor."

"Yeah…"

XXX

The trio is sitting with the White Rabbit in the clearing. Charlie is playing with him, the two having clearly bonded over the weekend. Lori just sits against a tree upset and Hannah nudges her with her shoulder.

"Hey, maybe it's for the best. I told you I didn't like the guy." The White Rabbit looks at his watch and begins to panic.

"It's been a week. Oh me. Oh my. I'm so very late! I'll have to hurry double time!" Lori starts flipping through pages madly.

"What're you doing?" Charlie asks.

"I'm looking for an override or something. There has to be an answer for when the lesson is never going to be learned! There has to be something!"

XXX

Michael accepts his retaken test from a beaming Professor. It has an A+ at the top and he lets out a hollow smile. He exits the lecture hall staring at it, only to throw it in a trash can he passes down the hallway.

XXX

A much calmer and more peaceful Ben is waiting in line at the library when he notices a bin of VHS movies available for rent. He skims the titles and notices a copy of Alice in Wonderland. He keeps glancing at it several times before finally adding it to his pile with a nostalgic smile. "Always was my favorite."

XXX

Lori is still flipping madly when suddenly a poem starts to glow. She sighs in relief as if a weight has been lifted.

"What does it mean?" Charlie questions. "Did Ben-"

"I don't know and I don't care," she admits, beaming at the White Rabbit. "You're going home." She skims the poem only for her face to fall.

"What're you waiting for?" Hannah asks. She nods and starts to sing.

"_I'm too late and when I waved_,"she pauses, wavering. "_I lost the one I should have saved" _There is the typical flash of light and the White Rabbit is finally sent home. She closes the book and the three rise up to their feet. "I lost the one I should have saved," Lori whispers to herself.

"Lori, don't read too much-"

Lori frantically wipes a tear that threatens before it can escape. "You know what's the suckiest part of letting people in? When they realize how horrible you truly are and walk back out again. Let's go." They start through the preserve, Hannah and Charlie unsure of what to say.

"Maybe we could watch the Tim Burton version of Alice in Wonderland," Charlie offers finally.

"That sounds great!" Hannah concurs. "We can make fun of it the entire time!"

"So I guess its back to the three of us, huh?" Charlie notes.

Lori turns back and gives him a fake smile. "Yeah." She then adds under her breath, "At least until you two decide to leave too."

XXX

**Tune in next week when a predator sends Lori to the hospital and requires more teamwork than ever before to make it through this one alive.**

_Thank you so much for your patience. Finals took up my time as they should, but now we're back on schedule! Also I am leaving for California next Saturday, so Episode 5 will be put up Friday so that I don't miss another week. Enjoy your holiday! Stay safe!_


	20. Danger's No Stranger Here

Lori Fitzgerald is biting her nails as she studies a Chemistry book frantically on her bed in her dorm room. She flips through pages, muttering to herself. Hannah Frost, her roommate, looks over from where she is messing around on her computer. Lori lets out a huge sigh and runs her hand through her hair.

"It's one lab practical," Hannah tries to assure her. "You're going to do just fine. Charlie and you literally have spent the last week prepping for it. That and you hardly ate your pancakes this morning."

Lori doesn't look up or any calmer at this. "You know how I get about big tests."

"Yes. But just calm down. It's no use getting yourself riled up over nothing." They sit for a minute when Lori gets up and heads for the closet to grab her coat. She grabs the book from off her bed.

"I'll be back. I'm going to check some last minute things in the library."

"Take your time," Hannah says as Lori exits. She walks down the hallway still reading her book. As she exits the dorm building something catches her attention in the text. She takes out her phone but pauses, frowning. Finally, she goes through her contacts and dials.

There is a click a moment later. "Lori?" Michael's voice asks, confused.

She gives a forced smile. "Hey, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I have a few questions on this whole practical and-"

"And it's past Charlie's bed time?" Michael jokes. "What can I do for you?" he asks after an awkward pause.

XXX

Hannah is thumbing through some articles on computer programs when the filing cabinet starts rattling. She reaches for her phone and starts texting as the glow emits.

XXX

Michael Harms is sitting in his dorm room, orderly and organized. A book lies open at his desk as he talks with Lori. "So you calculate-"A beep sounds. "What was that?" he asks.

"I got a text," Lori's voice comes through nonchalant. "Don't worry about it. I'll check it in a minute."

"Okay. So like I was saying you calculate the theoretical yield by finding the limiting reagent."

"Thank you so much! One more-"There is suddenly a loud growl from over the phone followed by Lori letting out a spine-tingling scream. Michael's eyes widen.

"Lori?!" he shouts frantically. There is huffing followed by more snarling and cry of pain. The line goes dead. Michael stands on his feet, frantic and panicked. "Lori?! Lori!" He grabs a flashlight from his drawer and hangs up the phone, obviously worried.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 5: Danger's No Stranger Here**

XXX

Michael is running through the preserve, shining his flashlight every which way. Lori's phone is in his hand, slightly crushed. "Lori! Lori! Lori!" he shouts desperately.

He spots a glint of red in the snow. Kneeling, he sees bloody paw prints in the snow. Her Chemistry book lies next to it. "LORI!" he stands up and shouts at the top of his lungs.

"I'm up here," a tiny voice comes through. He shines the light up a tree to find Lori huddled on a high branch. Michael lets out a huge sigh of relief. She slowly starts down the tree.

"Lori, what happened?!" She reaches the ground, cradling her right arm to her chest and obviously in pain. He just looks at her, taking her in.

"I managed to get up there and threw the book to scare him away. I think I broke my arm when he tackled me though. He just keeps staring. "Michael?" Suddenly, he just hugs her tight. "Oww!"

He instantly pulls back. "Sorry. I just… I thought… I'm so glad you're okay. When I heard you screaming, I thought…"He shakes his head. "Never mind. Let's see it." She hands over her arm and he begins to examine and prod, making her wince. "Who was it?"

"It was the leopard, from Tarzan. He jumped at me right as I got to the library. I tried- I ran towards the preserve and he chased me. He's a lot faster than me. Then I decided to climb. He ran off into the preserve."

"You ran towards the preserve?! You ran away from help and people and buildings you could hide in?!" Michael yells at her. She narrows her eyes.

"I couldn't run anywhere else!" she defends. "I had to lead it away from people! No one should get hurt because of this!" He sighs and lets go of her arm.

"Well, it's broken pretty bad. You need to go to the hospital."

Lori nods, looking pained and tired. "I'll get Hannah to drive me."

"No. I am taking you right to my car," Michael says confident. He picks her book up off the ground and dust off the snow.

Lori shakes her head. "We have the practical tomorrow. You should go home and study. I'm fine."

"Lori, I'm taking you to the hospital," he says in a final tone.

"I'm trying to give you what you wanted," Lori argues. "I'm trying to keep you away from me."

"What I need right now is to get you fixed up so you're okay. Trust me; I'll be fine on the practical tomorrow. You're more important."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He makes a sling out of his coat for her. "Come on. Let's get you out of this place," he says soothingly. Lori pauses as they start walking out of the preserve.

"I'm going to have to find him and face him again. I have to send him home."

"Not tonight you aren't," Michael says as he gently leads her forward.

XXX

Lori sits on a table in an ER exam room, looking tried and nervous at the pale blue walls. She tries to move her arm and winces. Michael sits in a chair to the side flipping through medical pamphlets. He looks up as she lets out a hiss of pain.

"How bad is it?" he asks, sympathetic.

"I kind of want to pass out from the pain," she admits, but with a brave face on. "And the realization is dawning that I'm going to just have to cope with this for about six weeks. Oh, why did I have to be allergic to pain medications?" she laments.

"Try to distract yourself," Michael offers.

"Yeah, but anytime I think of something else its how I'm going to tell my parents I broke my arm. I assure you it won't be a pleasant phone call." At that moment a doctor walks in examining a clipboard.

"Alright, Lori Fitzgerald, so we might have a broken arm, ay?" he says in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, it's definitely broken," Michael comments. "Comminuted fracture. I'm guessing about six or seven pieces."

The doctor regards him coldly. "And you are?"

Michael seems to realize his last comment was out loud. "Oh, sorry. Michael Harms. I'm studying to be a doctor."

The doctor frowns even more. "You realize only family is allowed back here. I'm going to have to ask you-"

"Oh… I'm her brother," Michael says quickly as he notes her reaction. "Well… step-brother, hence the different last names. We go to the same college and everything." The doctor looks at Lori who nods frantically.

The doctor takes a moment. "Alright then." He starts poking around harshly on her arm, causing her to let out a few cries of pain. "We're going to need an x-ray to be sure, but it does look like a comminuted fracture. Now for the pain-"

"I can't have anything," she quickly says.

"She's allergic. It should be on her chart," Michael adds. The doctor gives him another cold look.

"Someone will be down to take you to get an x-ray shortly." He walks out the door, muttering to himself about kids thinking they know everything.

Lori gives Michael a smirk. "Way to be a backseat doctor."

He shrugs. "I can't help it."

XXX

Hannah and Charlie are sitting in the dorm later that night, Hannah staring at her phone. They hear the door open and get up to see Lori enter with her arm now in a cast and sling. Michael follows behind her.

She's on the phone, looking annoyed. "Mom, I know. It was stupid. I shouldn't have climbed the tree. It was a stupid dare from my roommate. I admit it. But you don't have to come down here. I got a cast and I can handle the pain. Mom… Mom… Mom! I need to get some sleep. I'll call you back tonight. I love you too." She hangs up and groans.

"That wasn't too bad," Michael offers. She gives him a look.

"That was just the beginning. She's just getting started." She sees Hannah and Charlie. "So I'm guessing you want to know-"

"After Michael called from the ER, I pulled the security feed from the library. They won't see anything, but we got a pretty clear picture on what happened to you. It was Sabor from Tarzan." She pats her shoulder. "We're glad you're okay." Charlie nods emphatically.

"He's still out there though," Charlie comments.

"We will take care of that. Now though I need to get some sleep." She grabs some pajamas from her drawer and heads into the bathroom. Hannah turns to Michael after the door is closed.

"Why are you still here?" she asks coldly.

"I'm here because once again she managed to get hurt. She's my patient for the moment again. Plus, she's going to need a lot of help from the three of us these next couple of weeks, no matter how independent she tries to seem."

Hannah scoffs. "Lori? Need help?"

A groan sounds from the bathroom. "Uggh! I can't get my flipping shirt off!" Lori grumbles. Michael gives Hannah a smirk. She heads into the bathroom.

"Let me help you." Michael then notices Charlie is in his pajamas.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

He looks down. "I… I had a really bad nightmare. And Lori said that when I have nightmares I can come over here and sleep in her room. It makes me feel better." There is a loud banging and a cry from Hannah in the bathroom.

"Everything okay in there?" Charlie asks concerned as Michael chuckles to himself.

"Perfect!" they both shout in unison, emerging a moment later. Lori is now dressed in her pajamas and Hannah is dripping wet and carrying Lori's clothes. Michael starts full out laughing.

"Alright, so how are we going to deal with this?" Lori asks as she climbs into her bed.

"I'll pull up the cameras- keep an eye on the campus to make sure we don't have a repeat of the lion."

"We'll head out first thing tomorrow morning if you're up for it," Charlie agrees.

Lori yawns and settles in. "Why wouldn't I be? We need to take this guy down as soon as we can."

"Don't forget we still have that practical tomorrow," Michael adds. "I know this take priority, but you still need to pass Chemistry class. Now get some sleep."

"Again, why are you still here?" Hannah questions. He rolls his eyes.

"I'll check on you before class, alright?" She nods and closes her eyes. He heads out the door and down the hall.

XXX

The next morning Hannah is struggling to help Lori into a shirt. "I'm sorry you're stuck with all this," Lori says.

"Ah, it comes with being a Companion," Hannah shrugs with a smile. She continues to struggle. "I'm sure we'll become experts by the time the six weeks are over." A moment later she speaks up. "So… Michael…"

Lori gives her a look. "I called him for Chemistry help last night and he heard me get attacked. He ran out, found me, and kind of… hugged me. It was weird." Hannah looks at her. "We're all not huggy people okay!"

"No, we're just the kind who helps each other pull their pants down people," she comments.

Lori frowns. "I'm working on being able to do that one on my own, I swear. It's just as bad for me as it is for you." Hannah finishes up. "Anything last night?"

"Nope. You're lucky it's my free day so I was able to pull an all nighter."

"Alright, grab the book, text Charlie, and let's head out there."

XXX

Charlie is waiting at the preserve, back in his orange vest. Lori and Hannah approach- Hannah armed with a broom and Swifter along with Lori's backpack on her back.

Lori gives a smile and ruffles his hair. "It's nice to see that vest again. Let's head in." They start into the preserve.

XXX

Lori is trying to grab breakfast but is having major difficulties balancing her tray with one arm. She nearly drops it only for Ben Prescott to help her.

"Thanks," she says with a tried smile. "It's been a long day already."

"Should I ask the obvious question?" Ben fishes awkwardly as they head for the tables.

"You're on the right track. It was a character. And we do have it under control. Hannah has her eyes glued to the campus cameras to make sure he doesn't come out of the preserve. We searched this morning. We'll search again after class. Don't worry."

"Be careful." They arrive at a table and he sets the tray down. "You look pretty worse for wear," he admits to her.

"Ah, it's becoming the story of my life. I might need to find a new hobby," she says jokingly.

"I think we can both agree on that." He goes to leave, but pauses. "Charlie told me about how you've been helping him with the nightmares."

She rolls her eyes. "He's been over a few times. I know its breaking rules-"

Ben puts his hands up. "No. It's good. You're doing nothing wrong in my mind." He adjusts his tie.

"His mom died in a car accident with him and his dad when he was one. They were on the passenger side and she was hit square on. So ever since he was little he dreams he's in this car, often with someone he cares about. It helps to have the person he sees by him when he wakes up so he knows it's all in his head."

Lori looks confused. "But he can't possibly remember the accident. He was a baby."

Ben shrugs. "I can't explain it. I leave that to the shrinks he had to see. But you're helping him and I appreciate that. It just makes him adore you even more."

"You've discovered my secret plan." He smirks at her and leaves.

XXX

Michael stands outside the Chemistry lab as Lori comes walking up. "Any luck?" he asks. She shakes her head.

"None. Hannah's back on the monitors until I'm done with this. Charlie said it's easy though."

"That's Charlie though. Theoretical physics is easy for him," Michael jokes. Lori winces. "How you holding up?" he asks, nodding towards her arm.

"Fine," she admits with a fake smile. He gives her a look.

"Lori, you can be honest with me. How are you holding up?"

"I'm kind of at the point where I want to rip my arm off for some momentary relief," she admits after a moment. He starts gently examining her arm and her expression turns sad. "You don't have to do this, you know. You took me to the hospital. You can get back to your life. You don't have to be around me." He looks at her confused and she just heads into the classroom.

XXX

Michael exits the Science Building to find Charlie waiting. "She was flying through it. She should be out in a minute or two," he tells him and starts walking down the path to the dorms.

"She thinks you don't want to be around her," Charlie calls after him. Michael walks back over to him confused.

"What?"

Charlie looks him straight in the eye. "You see, it happens too often where people have different views or feelings and what needs to get said doesn't. I hate those situations. So I'm just telling you why she thinks you really left."

"Because I can't stand to be around her? Why would she ever think that?!"

"You have to see it. Lori obviously doesn't think very highly of herself. She might even be worse than Hannah in that regard. Especially after Ben called her selfish. So she thinks that's why you left, because that's why everybody leaves in her mind."

Michael shakes his head. "I left because I need to focus on being a doctor. My life was just getting too full and I couldn't handle it all! And I'm starting to think I don't want it- the time and responsibilities o being a Companion."

Charlie stares at him a moment. "You never met the original Lori Fitzgerald did you? I'm not talking about the girl taking that practical right now. I'm talking about the girl who walked onto campus the first day and hated me with every fiber of her being and was rude and selfish and cowardly and irresponsible."

"I can't say that I have," Michael answers honestly.

Charlie nods. "And that's because of that book. It has made her into a better person, granted not a perfect person, but a better person. She didn't chase Simba off campus to keep it away from people getting hurt. She ignored him. It's even helped Hannah and me. We're all better people."

Michael is losing a bit of patience. "What's the point Charlie? This has to be leading somewhere."

"The book doesn't give you what you want. It doesn't make things easy for you. But it gives you what you need. So maybe you should listen to it a little closer." Lori comes running out ecstatic.

"I think I performed admirably!" She puts an arm around Charlie's shoulder. "This calls for ice cream to celebrate! Oh, after the preserve of course. Let's go get Hannah."

Michael nods. "Let me grab some things and I'll meet you there."

"What?" Lori says, confused.

"Sabor got you last night because you were all alone. We've got to stick together. I am family after all as your official fake step-brother." Lori stares at him a moment before beaming.

"We'll see you there Doctor."

"Sure thing Trouble." There is no reaction as she takes off with Charlie. "One day. One day."

XXX

Lori is struggling with her key as Charlie leans against the doorframe thinking about something. "What's your favorite color?" he asks suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" Lori asks, frustrated.

"I'm trying to make you a get well card. But not just any boring card- one that's special. And then I realized I don't really know anything trivial about you." He takes the key from her and opens the door.

"I should be the one making you a card," she admits as she walks in.

"Mine's yellow then. I'll be waiting for the card when you get your other arm back." She holds the door open.

"For the record, yellow is mine too." He smiles and heads into the room.

XXX

The group is walking through the preserve, flashlights out. Hannah has the broom and Michael the Swifter. Lori is balancing the book in her one free hand. Charlie is plastered to her side.

"What's the plan when we find him?" Charlie asks, fear evident.

"We stick together and work on something on the spot." They come across a rabbit that has clearly been made a meal. Charlie grabs her jacket. "Well, at least he's not too hungry," she offers.

As they keep walking, Lori struggles and drops the book. "Shoot!" Hannah and Michael are a few steps ahead as she struggles to pick it up. "Sorry. I'll get better." Charlie hands it to her.

Hannah looks around, nervous. "Take your time. I'm just-"

Sabor suddenly leaps out of the tree and tackles her to the ground. "LORI!" Hannah takes the broom to his head, knocking him off Lori. Michael pulls her up and away, Charlie following. She has a slash in her shoulder. Hannah hits him with the broom again for good measure.

"Come on!" Michael shouts. Lori starts flipping through pages as the group takes off together. They hear rustling from the trees up above following them. "He's going after you for some reason!"

"It probably has something to do with the book!" They duck under a tree. "Glad you came back yet?!" They come to a stop and all form a circle back to back, shining flashlights all around them as Lori reaches the end of the book. "We don't have a glowing poem yet!" Lori shouts, terrified. The rustling get closer and Charlie is physically shaking next to her.

"Somebody learn something!" Hannah shouts. After a moment of staring, Michael looks at Lori and smiles at her.

"I am glad I'm back. I genuinely like being around you guys." She smiles back. "This is why it's good I can read the poem." Lori's look turns to one of confusion and anger.

"What?! You said-"Rustling sounds from directly above her.

"Oh no!" Charlie shouts, getting behind her.

Michael nods at Lori, who is still looking at him. "I know. I lied. I was trying to get what I wanted. I wanted to make things easier. But it's not about what I want. It's about what I need."

"And what do you supposedly need?!" Sabor lands in a few feet front of Lori.

"To learn whatever that crazy book and its crazy owner have to offer me!" Lori beams at him and the book begins to glow in her hand.

"Let's catch a leopard," she says, confident. They pull back as he charges, all sticking together. "_Raise your head up_"

Sabor leaps but Michael and Hannah cross their tools to catch him and launch him back away from Lori. Charlie is still behind her. "_Lift high the load_"

Sabor knocks Michael onto his back, gnawing at the Swifter handle. Hannah knocks him off with the broom."_Take strength from those who need you_" she finishes triumphant.There is a flash of darkness as Sabor lets out one last growl.

Lori sinks to her knees in relief once he's vanished. "We did it," she sighs happily.

Hannah joins her. "Yeah. We did."

XXX

Lori tucks the book into the filing cabinet and smiles at the card she has displayed on her desk. It is yellow with ice cream and a TARDIS on the front with Get Well scrawled across it. Hannah enters and helps Lori into her jacket.

"Don't forget to lock it," Hannah comments.

Lori shrugs. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I trust everyone who lives or comes in here." Hannah beams to herself from behind Lori. "And I know you still don't like him. But you can't argue with him being on the team now."

Hannah takes a moment before answering. "I'll just silently judge. But remember if he flaked out on you once, he can flake out on you again when you really need him. I don't want your feelings to get hurt again."

Lori steps away and turns to face her as Hannah finishes. "I appreciate that. It looks like we're all pulling together. It's different. I kind of like it."

"Does that mean you want a hug?" Hannah jokes, opening her arms.

"Yeah, still not that kind of person yet." They both start laughing.

XXX

**Tune in next week in the New Year on our usual day as Valentine's Day comes to Trinity campus. Lori has a date, Hannah feels lonely, Charlie goes overboard, and Ben and Michael have a classic "men just don't get girls" talk.**


	21. Deal With Me, O Prince

Lori Fitzgerald is tucked up under her blanket examining a colorful card. Her arm remains slung within a cast. Her roommate, Hannah Frost, enters and climbs up into her bed. She looks at Lori examining the card and just shakes her head.

"I still can't believe you agreed to that."

Lori shrugs a small smile on her face. "He bought me flowers and everything. It was super adorable and just a touch flattering."

"But you're not thinking of it the way he's thinking of it," Hannah argues.

"I'm sure he understands I didn't mean a date-date."

Hannah just gives her a look. "You agreed to go out for dinner on Valentine's Day. That sends a certain signal Lori."

"It'll be fine. You're just upset you don't have a date."

This seems to upset Hannah a certain degree. "Yeah, I hear Tyler's planning on proposing. It's not like I wanted that… a boyfriend committing to me."

Now Lori rolls her eyes. "Cool your jets. You've got time. You're not even nineteen yet."

"That's easy for you to say," Hannah pouts. "You've got a guy who's willing to marry you on the spot."

"Yeah… sure." She sets the card down next to a plastic bottle with a few carnation flowers and clicks off the light. The card is from Charlie.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 6: Deal With Me, O Prince**

XXX

The next morning Hannah is sitting in her Elementary Science class by her lonesome. She looks around before class and can't help but notice all the couples paired up around her acting cute and in love. She quickly grows frustrated by the sight and buries her head within her workbook.

"Excuse me! If I could get everyone's attention for just a moment!" She looks up to see Tyler at the front of the room with Victoria. "You see, it was in this very class five months ago exactly I asked Victoria on our first date. We may have had some ups and downs, but I know deep down that there is no other girl for me but her." Hannah starts to sink back into her chair, looking down and trying to ignore the scene. "So even though tomorrow would be more romantic on Valentine's Day, I decided to be ahead of the curve." He drops to one knee and pulls out a ring. "Victoria-"

Victoria doesn't hesitate. "YES!" She tackles him in a kiss as the room, quite uninterested, politely applauds. Hannah can't help but smile sadly as Victoria holds the ring up to the light. She looks at her own empty finger.

"And to think that could've been mine," she whispers.

XXX

Hannah exits the last class of the day by herself, clearly fed up with all the couples as she starts walking back towards the dorm. It is already dark and it almost seems to reflect her mood. As she is in front of the library, she crashes into someone and her books fall into the ground. She gives a frustrated sigh and bends down to pick them up. She fails to notice the person she crashed into helping her, dressed in very out of place princely clothes.

"Thanks," she says hastily, never looking at him as she continues on her way.

"Of course," he says to her. He watches her a moment before wandering off in the opposite direction, looking at everything in curiosity. He is obviously very confused and lost.

XXX

Hannah enters the dorm to find Lori along with Charlie Prescott and Michael Harms. Michael is helping her into her jacket, the book at her feet on the floor. This seems to brighten her mood a bit.

"We have a live one?" she asks, depositing her books by her desk.

Lori gives a nod as Michael zips her up. "It appears that way. Get yourself bundled up." Hannah heads into the closet and quickly puts on a heavier jacket. "Can someone carry the book?"

Michael scoops it up. "I've got it L-Dog." She doesn't react, and Charlie scrunches up his face in distaste. Michael pats him on the back. "I didn't much like that one either. It sounded forced even to me."

"You know, with all the cute nicknames and such maybe YOU should have asked Lori out for Valentine's Day?" Hannah offers sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Both Lori and Michael look horrified at the thought. "What?"

Lori turns to Michael. "I really don't know, but for some reason that just sound gross. You?"

He nods. "Absolutely." They groups heads out the door and down the hallway. Charlie falls into step next to Hannah and notices her glum attitude under her excitement.

"What's the matter Hannah? You look upset."

"I need a boyfriend," she admits.

"I would love too, but I'm officially spoken for," Charlie says with a smile at Lori. She just shakes her head and looks at Hannah.

"I take it you saw the proposal today? It was all over Facebook."

Hannah nods. "They did at the front of the classroom before class. It was impossible to miss. She looked so happy and glowy. And there were couples everywhere."

"I give it less than a year," Lori concludes.

"Don't think they'll make it down the aisle at all?" Michael guesses.

"Oh no, I believe that. But then it will come to a screeching halt of cheating, scandal, and divorce. Especially knowing how much of an ass Tyler is." They arrive in front of the library. "Alright, Charlie and I will head over to the gym. You two-"Hannah moans in frustration. Lori gives her a sharp look. "You two take the cafeteria and library. We will meet at the usual spot."

"Can I please get Charlie today?" Hannah almost begs.

"No," Lori says in a final tone. The two of them head off, leaving Hannah and Michael, who turns to her with a large smile.

"Should we-"

"Let's get this over with." She storms off into the library.

"Alright, still wants you to walk off the face of the earth. At least she's consistent." He follows after her.

XXX

Lori and Charlie are walking away from the gym towards the preserve. She drops her flashlight and he quickly helps her. She notices that he looks worried.

"What's on your mind?" she asks kindly.

"I'm just hoping this one doesn't try to kill us. Especially you. I don't want you to get hurt again. So I'm hoping this one is easy."

She gives him a smile and ruffles his hair. "You read my mind, buddy." There is suddenly a loud shout from inside the preserve.

"What was that?!" Charlie asks. Lori immediately takes off towards it at a run. He follows after her shouting, "Lori! I thought we agreed to stop just recklessly running into danger!" They see headlights in the distance and run up to see two forest rangers in a Jeep. They are talking to a man backed up against a tree, Prince Phillip.

"Sir, it's alright," one ranger says soothingly. "Just calm down."

"That's our guy," Lori announces and then runs up to the situation. "There you are Phillip!" she exclaims, grabbing his arm. He turns confused at his name. "Sorry, he must have gotten lost," she explains to the rangers.

The second ranger stares at her. "He tried to assault our Jeep- was shouting something about curses and witchcraft."

"He's… Amish," Charlie hastily explains as Lori starts to drag the still very confused Phillip away.

"Thank you!" she shouts to them before dragging him out of the preserve and releasing her hold.

"What's going on?!" he asks. "Who are you?! What was that?!"

Lori puts her hands out and speaks slowly and calmly. "Listen, we're here to help you. We're the reason you're here. I'll explain everything. Text the others," she says behind her to Charlie. He nods and pulls out his phone. "Everything is fine and we will get you home as soon as we can. I'm Lori and he's Charlie."

"I'm Prince Phillip," he responds, calming slightly.

"Ah, the first prince with some semblance of a personality," Charlie says. "Not much mind you. But he did have some." Lori laughs as Hannah and Michael approach.

"Prince Phillip!" Hannah shouts ecstatic. She tackles him in a hug. "Oh, you're even cuter in person!" Michael hands Lori the book and she flips to see no poem is glowing.

"I'll take him for tonight," Michael offers. "I'll get him some normal clothes and bring him to breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I'd appreciate that," Lori agrees. "Now let's head back and get some sleep."

"Yeah," Charlie agrees. "Some of us have a big date tomorrow." The group starts to head back, Hannah slipping her hand in Phillip's and leading him with a huge smile on her face.

XXX

Michael opens the door to his room and Prince Phillip follows behind him. "Now try to be quiet. My roommate is probably sleeping by now." He walks into the closet. "I'll get you some normal clothes so you won't… stand out as much."

"So she will send me back, this Lori?"

"Yeah, she keeps her promises."

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I want to go back," Phillip admits. "My father is forcing me to get married to this girl I've only met once."

Michael hands him a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "Well, I'm sure it'll end up working itself out."

"That Hannah maiden is very pretty. Is she betrothed to anyone?" Michael blushes slightly.

"Not that I'm aware of. And I guess she's alright looking. She can be pretty mean and bossy though, especially if you get on her bad side. But enough about that, let's get to bed. I have a sleeping bag you can use." He pulls one down and hands it to Phillip, walking into his bedroom abruptly.

XXX

Hannah climbs into her bed, smiling and giggling to herself. "A prince! A real live Disney prince!" she shouts, hugging her pillow. Lori just rolls her eyes and turns out the light.

XXX

Lori gathers up items for breakfast, having a much easier time at balancing everything in one hand because of her broken arm. She heads to a table where Hannah has just sat. Michael is already there with a more contemporary looking Prince Phillip.

"Oh yeah, totally edible," Michael promises as Phillip hold up his fork questioningly. He reluctantly takes a bite before smiling. Lori takes her seat after Michael helps pull her chair out for her.

"Thanks," she says as he passes her an extra glass of orange juice he grabbed.

"This is actually pretty good," Phillip announces after a few more bites. "What is it exactly?"

Hannah smiles. "French toast sticks. Try it with some syrup," she offers, handing him some of hers. The two of them continue talking a giggling as Lori nudges Michael.

"How's he holding up?" she asks, taking a bite of her pancake.

"He almost destroyed my fridge for being witchcraft, but otherwise we're actually holding up pretty well. He is apparently on "his last trip of freedom" before he is forced to marry some "princess he only met once when he was a baby"," he explains.

"So he hasn't met her in the forest yet?"

"Nope." Phillip starts to choke. "Not all at once. Not all at once!" Michael warns, rising as Phillip manages to clear his throat. At that moment Charlie comes up to the group with his step-brother Ben Prescott trailing behind.

Ben nods towards Phillip. "I couldn't help but… notice… you new friend." Lori just gives a forced smile before turning to ignore him.

Charlie sits down next to Lori and begins to pull things out of his backpack. "Alright, Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" He hands Hannah a rose and a hand-drawn card. "This is for you."

Her face lights up as she takes it. "Oh, that was so unbelievably sweet of you. Thank you."

"And… "He hands Michael a card and a box of candy hearts, "this is for you."

"Thank you."

Ben puts his head in his hand and grimaces. "Charlie, guys don't get other guys things for Valentine's Day. It's weird." Charlie's face freezes as if he's done something wrong, but Michael smiles at him as he examines the card.

"I'm sorry. It's just it's my first Valentine's Day with fr-"

Michael pats him on the back. "Come on, Ben. It's fine, squirt. I love it. You even drew a stethoscope." This gets Charlie to smile again and he hands Lori a large box of chocolates.

"Charlie, you didn't have to-"

He shakes his head to cut her off. "And dinner is at 5:30 tonight. It's within walking distance, so dress nice but wear comfortable shoes."

"Absolutely. So what're we going to do with him?" she asks, gesturing to Phillip as he chugs the last of his milk.

"I've got it! I'll take of this and babysit!" Hannah shouts, throwing her arm up in the air.

"You sure?" Lori asks, a little concerned at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I've got no other plans. It'll be fine," she says with a smile.

Michael turns to her. "I could help-"

Her eyes narrow. "I said I've got this one. Back off." He immediately puts his hands up, surrendering. She turns and smiles at Phillip, who gives an equally dazzling smile back.

XXX

Hannah watches from her window as Lori and Charlie head down the path and towards the end of campus. She claps her hands and turns to Phillip, who is warily examining her laptop.

"Alright, let me get my coat on and then we'll leave!" She heads for the closet as he looks at her confused.

"Leaving? Lori said-"

"Lori isn't the boss of us. We are both going to go out and have some nice Valentine's Day fun, alright? I've got some ideas and looked into a few places. Oh, and you should put your old clothes on. They look much better on you and you'll fit in where we're going."

"But-"

She sticks her head out and looks at him. "Listen, Lori is like your father. Telling what you can and can't do. Let's not listen."

He reflects on this a moment before smiling. "Alright!" She smiles back and hands him his old clothes.

XXX

Charlie, who is in fancy pants and a sweater-vest, and Lori, who is wearing a nicer top but still in jeans and gym shoes, are seated at a very fancy restaurant. The tables have candles, the ceiling is painted, and a classical band plays music in the corner. Lori examines all this with a frown. "Charlie-"

"Order anything you want," he says suavely. "I've been saving up my allowance for this, so I can afford it." He helps a struggling Lori open her menu and her eyes widen comically at the prices.

"Seriously, this is too much," she says, looking at him.

"It's our first date… and probably our last date. I wanted it to be special," he says sadly.

She smiles sweetly at him. "It doesn't have to be expensive to be special, buddy. Come on. Follow me." He follows her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To have an equally great time at somewhere a lot cheaper," she announces.

XXX

Hannah purchases two tickets and leads Phillip into a large dance hall where a waltz is being playing. She sighs romantically as he bows and leads her out onto the floor. The two begin to dance grandly around the floor and it is quite obvious that she is falling pretty hard for him.

XXX

Michael knocks on the girl's dorm door. No one answers. "Hannah, I just wanted to see if you needed any help," he shouts. Nothing. "Hannah, I know it's me but is everything okay?" No answer. He puts his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "Weird." He walks off and out of the dorm building to see Ben heading down the path.

"Ben!" Ben turns and he runs to catch up with him. "Where are you headed?"

"I was going to grab dinner at the café," Ben says politely.

"Aren't they having a sale today?"

"Yeah, two meals for the price of one. Why, are you offering to be my date?" Ben smirks. Michael laughs.

"I haven't had dinner yet, so if you're offering…"

Ben nods. "Come on." The two continue walking. "So why are you dateless today? You seem like the type of guy who would have the girls swarming around you."

Michael laughs. "You're joking right? I don't have the time or the patience." Ben nods and he takes a moment before hastily adding, "And I'm not interested in Lori so you don't have to worry."

Ben noticeably takes a beat to recover before responding, "Why would I care about that?"

Michael gives him a knowing look. "Contrary to what she believes, you don't hate her. You two clearly have something going on. There's just sparks whenever you two start to go at it."

"It's called hatred," Ben attempts to clear up. "She's a meddling, cold, temperamental girl who chases Disney characters."

"But you wouldn't have her any other way, would you?" Ben doesn't answer which makes Michael grin in triumph. "You should ask her out before your step-brother ends up marrying her. He knows how to win a girl over and has that whole adorable thing going for him."

"If I wanted to, I would. But I don't," Ben says hastily and emotionless. They arrive at the café and enter, getting in line. "Now let's drop it."

"I got you," Michael says with a laugh. "Don't want to talk about other girls while we're on our date. Fine by me." This manages to get Ben to smile as well.

XXX

Charlie and Lori are sitting in a booth at McDonald's enjoying cheeseburgers and fries with a smile. He occasionally glances over at a huge cardboard cutout of Ronald McDonald warily.

"You should have let me pay," Charlie protests as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

"This is the twenty-first century. I can handle it," she tells him. "So you're afraid of clowns, you say?"

"They absolutely terrify me. I know a lot of people don't get it-"

"Who am I to judge? I'm scared of the flying monkey from the Wizard of Oz." This causes Charlie to crack up as she joins in. "See, now isn't this just as fun?" He nods as he wipes tears from his eyes. "I know this is the best date I've been on."

"Have you ever been on a date before?" She pauses, and he instantly back peddles. "Of course, we don't have to talk about personal stuff. I'm sorry-"

"No. No. It's alright. Yes, I have been on a few. I had a boyfriend back when I lived in the states," she offers, both of them finishing their meals.

"And then you moved?" he deduces. She nods.

"You are very perceptive. Long-distance relationships don't really work out."

"Did you really like him?"

She takes a second to think about that, giving a sad smile. "I did. I really did. Jeremy Stevens. I haven't even heard from him since we broke up. Apparently, he didn't go to college but wanted to see the world or something. But that was high school."

"I don't know why he wouldn't make it work. You're too good to let get away."

"Charlie-"

"No, you need to hear this. You're really awesome and smart and when you want to you can be really nice. But I knew all that when I walked into the first day of class."

She smiles at him, obviously flattered. "You are way too nice."

"I have a stuffed alligator in my room that proves it. I made a good choice when I sat next to you, even after everything." She takes this in before rising.

"Ice cream sundae?" He nods enthusiastically.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever!"

XXX

Ben and Michael are walking back from the café. "Well, that was an interesting Valentine's Day," Ben finally offers after walking a while in silence.

"Hey, you saved money on a meal," Michael defends. Ben nods.

"At least you're less complicated than any girl would be."

"Tell me about it!"

"I don't know who's worse sometimes," Ben begins, "Lori or Hannah? Oh, wait it's definitely Lori. It's not even a contest."

Michael looks at him like he's crazy. "I'm going to have to disagree. Lori is civil and nice. Hannah makes me want to pull my hair out with her attitude."

"And that's why you like her, right?" Ben says with a smile. Michael halts, shaking his head.

"Uh… no. She's just pretty and smells nice. I can appreciate the little things! That doesn't mean I like her." They keep walking before Ben shakes his head.

"Girls. They just don't get it."

"Yeah," Michael agrees.

XXX

Hannah and Phillip are walking along through the preserve, admiring the stars. Her arm is linked through his and she cradles a rose to her chest. "Tonight has been… perfect," she whispers dreamily. "Just the Valentine's Day I always pictured."

"I've had a pretty great time," Phillip agrees. They walk for a moment before he turns to her seriously. "You should come back with me."

This pulls Hannah completely out of her daydream and she pulls away. "Huh?"

He takes her hands gently. "I don't care what my father says. I don't want to marry some girl I only saw once when I was a child. I want someone I love." She slides to her knees in shock and he joins her on the forest floor, cradling her face. "I don't care if I have to give up the crown or-"

She pulls him in and kisses him passionately for a long time before pulling away, tears in her eyes. "What's-"He doesn't finish because she knocks him in the back of the head with a rock she has grabbed from the ground. He slumps into the snow.

"I'm sorry," she whispers before breaking out into choking sobs, cradling the rose to her and gripping the rock tightly in her other hand. "I'm sorry."

XXX

Lori enters the dorm room to find it empty. She looks to see she has a missed call from Michael. She dials him back. "Hey. No, I just got here." Her brow furrows. "Yeah, she isn't here. I'll try calling her. Yes, I'll let you know." She hangs up the phone and dials again, clearly worried.

"Hey, where are you?" she asks. "What do you mean you messed up? You didn't?! Where are you? Yes, I'm bringing the book. Just… hold on." She grabs the book and exits quickly, hanging up her phone.

XXX

Lori comes running up to the pair in the preserve to find Hannah sobbing next to an unconscious Phillip in the snow. She takes the scene in and notices the rock. She kneels down next to her roommate and pulls it out of her hands, dropping it on the ground. Hannah looks at her and she sighs. "Oh, Hannah."

Hannah just tackles her in a hug, sobbing. Lori is clearly uncomfortable, but doesn't stop her."I know," she hiccups between tears. "I just wanted one special Valentine's Day. I didn't think- it was going so perfectly. But then he said things and I remembered it's not real. He's- he's not mine. He's supposed to love Aurora. And what if I messed that all up by doing this? He's not mine," she hiccups again.

"It's alright," Lori says comfortingly. "I'll send him back. He'll probably think it's all a dream. It's going to be fine." Hannah pulls away and looks at her, her eyes red and puffy.

"Why won't anyone love me? I deserve better than Tyler, but where is he? I deserve someone like him. I get that now. But I can't force love on someone who isn't mine. I need to find him. But how long until I find him?" she asks desperately.

"You're going to find your prince," Lori says confidently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I just know it. You just need to wait for a real guy who's worth it. Now, let me send him back. I think you got the lesson." Hannah wipes her eyes and nods.

Lori opens the book and finds the glowing poem. "_Skumps! A toast to this night The outlook is rosy and our future is bright_"There is the usual blast of light and he vanishes, leaving only an indent in the snow. Lori stands up. "Now, let's go makes hot chocolate and watch some Doctor Who, just the two of us." Hannah rises and then realizes something.

"Why didn't you call the others?"

"I figured I'd be enough here. Come on." They start walking out.

"Wait!" Hannah says suddenly. She runs back and lays her rose down in the indent, fighting tears once again.

Lori watches her with a sad look. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt on this one." After a moment, Hannah rejoins her and the two continue walking out of the preserve.

"How was your date?" she asks, trying to strike up a normal conversation as she wipes her eyes.

Lori smiles. "It was actually pretty great. He's a pretty amazing kid, and the fact that he likes me is pretty astounding. Oh, I got you those chocolate chip cookies that you love from McDonald's."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing." They walk for a moment before she bumps Hannah's shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day Hannah."

Hannah returns the bump, a small smile appearing. "Happy Valentine's Day Lori." They exit and head down the road as a lone rose sits in the snow.

XXX

**Tune in next week as Charlie faces some bullying from some of his meaner peers and the question is asked of whether his step-brother will step up in ways he hasn't before.**


	22. Don't Hurt the Little Guy

Lori Fitzgerald exits her dorm room, balancing her Chemistry book in one arm expertly as her other remains slung and in a cast. She finds Charlie Prescott waiting for her outside the door, beaming with his usual brightness. She gives him a small smile and ruffles his hair.

"How's Hannah?" Charlie asks in concern. "I know she's been putting on a brave face but something obviously happened a few weeks ago with Phillip."

"She's doing better," Lori replies honestly. "It was hard, but I think she's starting to move on." The two then start down the hallway towards the stairs, her sneakers squeaking on the wet steps.

"I still can't believe I'm the only one of the three of us who has to go to Chemistry lab today," she grumbles, a frown creeping back onto her face. Charlie quickly grabs the door for her.

"Hey, the Doctor and I figured out what our unknowns are. It just takes you a little more time." This seems to rub Lori the wrong way and she gives him a glare.

"I'm not slower. I'm handicapped," she argues, nodding to her slung arm. "I didn't finish because I ran out of time. It takes me thirty minutes to set up and pouring liquids is just a nightmare without your dominant hand."

Charlie instantly nods sympathetic. "Alright then. Don't get upset. That's what this day is for- people like you can finish up." Lori seems to soften as they start through the now dry campus, the snow having recently melted as March is dawning. "I can come in if you want and help you so you can get set up faster," he offers.

"Don't you have to study for a big computer test?"

"Yeah, Hannah actually agreed to help me. But, I can study after I help you." She regards him for a moment before shaking her head.

"That's okay. I'll be fine."

"Okay then." They walk in silence for a moment, her thinking.

"You really would have done that, wouldn't you?" she finally asks, obviously a little taken aback.

"Of course." The two keep walking, Lori obviously silently thinking to herself before giving a small smile.

XXX

Fellow companion Michael Harms is in his room, obviously not knowing what to do since he doesn't have to attend Chemistry lab. He goes from lying on his bed to sitting at his desk reading to pacing the room in the span of about a minute. Finally, he grabs his coat and heads to grab lunch from the cafeteria.

He gathers a plate of pizza and a breadstick and heads out to the table, quickly noticing Charlie sitting by himself and enjoying a slice of pizza as well. Michael smiles and goes to grab a drink. As he fills up his cup, Tyler and three other guys come up behind Charlie. Michael frowns as Charlie almost shrinks into his seat, forgetting the drink and starting for the table.

As he walks over, Tyler flips Charlie's plate so his lunch is scattered all over the floor. As Charlie kneels to clean up and they laugh, Michael comes right in front of Tyler and glares at him. "Hey. That wasn't cool," he says in an unusually icy tone.

Tyler doesn't look at all intimidated. "Well, neither is he." He high-fives his pal as they start laughing again. Michael rolls his eyes, sets his plate down, and kneels next to Charlie to help him. "Hey, who do you think you are?" Tyler questions. "I've got this covered."

"You can just go Michael," Charlie whispers, resigned. "It's okay." Michael looks at Charlie as if his soul has just been crushed before rising again to glare at Tyler.

"Excuse me, but I thought bullying stayed in the minor league halls of high school. You're the one who's done here." He nods over to where a few professors having lunch are watching the scene. Tyler glares but takes a few steps back. "And for the record, he is cool. He has accomplished more in fourteen years than you ever dreamed." They storm off as Charlie finishes cleaning up. "Let's get you a new lunch," Michael says kindly, his famous patience and compassion returning to his voice.

"Sorry," Charlie mutters as they head back to the food.

"What are you sorry for? They're the assholes. Does this happen often?"

"It's just Thursdays when I come here alone," he says defensively. "Hannah has class and you two are in lab. It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't be."

"It's not a big deal. Don't tell Lori about it, okay? She'll just get upset and then do something that'll get her in trouble. No one needs to know." Michael hesitates as Charlie grabs another plate and fills it up. He looks at Michael sadly. "You didn't have to-"

"No. I did, because that's what friends do for each other, squirt." The two head back and sit, Charlie breaking into a heartwarming smile.

Michael then looks up and notices Ben exiting the cafeteria, glancing over at them. This makes him frown as Charlie starts digging in, obviously happier and more at peace with Michael there.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 7: Don't Hurt the Little Guy**

XXX

Michael arrives at the front of the girl's freshman dorm just as Lori and her roommate Hannah Frost exit. Lori has the familiar Encyclopedia tucked under her arm and both are armed with flashlights.

"Hey," Lori greets him with a smile. Hannah crosses her arms. "Charlie will be here in a minute. We'll split up and check-"

"Can I go with you today, LF?" Hannah rolls her eyes at yet another attempt that Lori doesn't react to.

"Uh, yeah can he go with you LORI," Hannah emphasizes. "Take him off my hands before I do end up locking him on the library roof permanently."

Lori frowns. "But-"

"Please. I really need to talk to you… about Charlie." Lori catches on to his urgency and gives a quick nod. He takes the book from her and she turns on her flashlight.

"We'll take the gym and meet you two in the preserve if there's nothing." Hannah nods and the two start walking down the path. "What's the matter?" she asks as soon as they're out of earshot.

"So I went to lunch today and Tyler and his cronies were picking on him because he was alone." Lori's eyes narrow and she grows tenser. "I managed to get them to back off. But, Lori, he's acting like this is no big deal and he should just deal with it. He didn't even want me to tell you." He looks to her, but she doesn't say anything. "Lori?"

Lori shakes her head, fist clenched. "Sorry Doctor. I just want to go beat in Tyler's face right now." The venom is clear in her voice, but she reins it in. "But I'd imagine he thinks being bullied is normal."

"But it doesn't have to be," Michael says sadly. "He just needs someone to stand up for him. Ben wasn't doing anything."

Lori comes to halt, obviously becoming furious. "Wait. Ben was there and he didn't help him?!"

"Not from what I saw," Michael answers, slightly scared. "He just walked past. I'm sure-"

Lori starts walking again. "And now I have two people I want to take a baseball bat to."

Michael runs to catch up. "He shouldn't have to deal with this, Lori."

"He won't," Lori says with finality. "I'm going to see to that."

"I can't exactly endorse you beating up Tyler. We don't need any more injuries." This causes a smile to flicker on her face and Michael sighs relieved.

"I'll be fine. I can hold my own. I'm scrappy." She laughs and he joins as they enter the gym.

XXX

Hannah and Charlie enter the Arts Center, awkwardly stepping through a hallway littered and filled with masterpieces. Hannah shines her flashlight in every corner, concentrating.

"Keep your eyes peeled," she says. "Those people in the library mentioned mice being spotted in here." The artists wandering around pay the two an odd glance before continuing with their work.

"It could just be a normal mouse," Charlie offers.

"It seems highly unlikely knowing our luck. Who could we have, fellow Disney expert?"

"The mice from Cinderella probably? Does one of us need a sewing lesson?" From one room there is the sound of clattering. The two head in to see a can of paint roll towards them. The whole room has open cans of paint and ladders with some sort of project being made on the ceiling. The two pulls their shirts over their mouths and noses at the fumes. "Hello!" Charlie shouts.

"We're here to help you. We can get you home?" The two look around when Charlie notices something fall off a ladder next to him as he bumps it.

"Watch out!" He prevents the mouse from falling into an open can of paint by catching him. "There you go. I've got you." He holds up Timothy in his palm. Hannah pulls out her phone and starts texting as the two exit the room and take a deep breath. "You're okay now."

"Wow, that room really messes with your head," Timothy laments, holding his head. He almost falls, but Charlie uses his fingers to hold him up. "Why thank you. Well, it's about time I run into someone polite. Everyone else in this joint runs around screaming like a pack of elephants. The name is Timothy Q. Mouse."

"I'm Charlie and that's Hannah," Charlie smiles, just as entranced by the character as ever. "How's Dumbo doing?"

Timothy gives him a look. "Dumbo? What's a Dumbo?"

"The story hasn't happened yet," Hannah concludes. Charlie nods in agreement. Her phone buzzes and she checks it. "Lori says to take him back to the room for the night. Now we just have to figure out what we need to learn. Can you come with us Timothy? We're going to get you somewhere safer and then work to get you back home." Charlie tucks him into his coat pocket and they head into the cold.

"Well, now this is service! So you can get me back to the circus? Tomorrow there's the big show and that means peanuts all around! You folks can come too if you want," he offers.

"Is there clowns?" Charlie asks.

"Of course!"

"Then no thanks!" Charlie exclaims quickly, making Hannah giggle.

XXX

The next morning, Michael enters the upperclassman dorm and begins to pound on one of the doors. After a moment a frazzled Ben Prescott answers, not even in his tie yet. He notices Michael and consciously covers where it should be. "Hey, what can I do for you?" he asks, more polite than usual.

"I'm here to warn you," Michael begins. "I don't know when, but she's coming for you."

Ben's brow furrows in confusion. "Who?"

"Your girlfriend!" Michael exclaims a little too loudly. "Who else?!"

Ben punches his shoulder. "Shut up. It's not like that!" he says harshly.

"She's mad," Michael get back on track. "No, actually she's genuinely pissed at you."

Ben crosses his arms. "Is this over that stupid book thing? I don't-"

"No, it's over Charlie. Did you know he was getting bullied?" Michael probes gently.

"No!" he argues instantly. Michael gives a relieved smile.

"Good, because I spotted you in the cafeteria-"

"Oh, you mean yesterday with that Tyler punk." Michael's smile drops and Ben's eyes widen, realizing his mistake.

"I'd get my story straight here," he says a little colder. "She's going to be merciless when she ambushes you." He glares at Ben for a long moment before he cracks.

"Stop! Yes, I did see that jerk occasionally pester him. Happy?"

"And you didn't do anything? He's your step-brother!"

"I know, but what good am I really going to do," Ben defends. "Besides, he doesn't even want anyone to bother. We've talked about it, but he says its fine." Michael is clearly starting to become angry, an emotion that looks very unnatural on him.

"Of course he would! It's almost like he thinks he should be treated like that, and that's not okay!"

"I don't want to get involved," Ben answers honestly. Michael takes a step back, his anger being replaced by disdain.

"Wow. Okay." He takes another step back. "You're on your own. Lori's going to come after you and I'll be so glad when she does. I genuinely thought you were a better person than this. I'm really disappointed in you." He leaves and Ben just closes the door, nothing more than a little annoyed at the interruption as he puts on his tie. He then takes a moment and fear crosses his face.

XXX

Hannah is sitting at her desk designing some sort of programs with rapid clicks and typing. Timothy is perched on the shelf above her, head in a bag of peanuts she got from the vending machine in the library.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" he asks, stuffing another in his mouth.

"No. I'm fine." Lori enters and throws her stuff down. "Hey, can you test-"

"Sorry," Lori apologizes sincerely. "I really need to talk to Charlie. Tyler's been bullying him." Hannah whirls around to face her.

"What?! Why hasn't he said anything? I should go over there and-"

Lori puts her hands up and Hannah breaks off, sitting again. "Come on Hannah. We know why. We've both been there. He thinks its okay. He might even think he deserves it. It certainly doesn't help that Ben just ignores it."

Hannah's on her feet again. "Excuse me?! That's it, I'm going over there and-"

"Hannah," Lori says in a sharp tone that makes her sit again. "Trust me, I'd love to join you but-"

"I'm actually surprised you haven't already?" Hannah observes. Timothy can't help but nod in agreement.

"I know how we really need to deal with this," Lori assures her. "And then we should be able to send you back Timothy."

Timothy stuffs another peanut in his mouth. "Take your time. All the peanuts I can eat! And the shells are already off too!"

Lori laughs. "Sorry, but shortly there is going to be someone who really needs you. You can't miss out on that." There is a knock on the door. "I'll be out in a minute Charlie," she calls, removing her coat and hanging it. She goes to head out.

"Lori!" Lori turns to her roommate, curious. "Just… be careful. I know you can be abrasive and-"

Lori nods in understanding. "Heartless," she agrees.

"No!" Hannah replies, realizing her mistake.

"It's okay. I know exactly what you meant," Lori says with a sad smile. She exits and Hannah takes a beat before rising.

"Come on," she says as Timothy hops into her palm. "We need to be there for when she screws this up. I don't want her to upset him too much."

XXX

Lori and Charlie enter the lounge. She gestures for him to sit on the couch and he does. Hannah creeps so that she's right outside the door, out of sight but within hearing range. Timothy chomps on a peanut and she puts her finger to her lips. He nods.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asks as Lori paces awkwardly for a moment.

"I… I just want to talk to you," Lori commits, standing in front of him. She takes a moment before starting, him staring up at her. "Michael told me about Thursday, buddy."

His face instantly falls and he defensively crosses his arms. "Uggh… it's no big deal."

Lori sighs. "Charlie-"

"It's my fault for being smart," he argues, desperately trying to just end the conversation. "I wish I was normal," he admits. Lori takes this in for a moment as Hannah holds her breath at what'll come next.

"Well, I don't," she says kindly- obviously trying very hard. "Everything that makes you special isn't normal. Never is."

"I don't care," Charlie answers.

Lori grows a little frustrated. "Well, I do," she says a little too sharply.

"Since when have you ever cared about me?!" he shouts back. This seems to break him and he starts to cry. Lori is frozen and Hannah nods having figured this would happen. She is about to turn the corner and head in for damage control when Lori speaks up again.

"Now you listen to me Charlie Raymond Prescott," she says, kneeling so she is eye level with him. Her tone has shifted to one of genuine compassion, things coming out much more naturally.

"When I first met you I did indeed think you were nothing but annoying." He scoffs at this, but she keeps going. "But you proved me wrong. You are willing to do so much for me," she says in amazement, "in fact I'd be lost without you. I wouldn't be half the person I am now without having you by my side." Hannah stands in the doorway, clearly being moved. Charlie, however, continues to look down though he has stopped crying.

"So I do care about you very deeply and that is why I'm going to help you with this. I know you think you might deserve this, but no does- especially someone as wonderful and awesome and kind-hearted as you are. I get what's going on up in that noggin, but it's wrong. So I'm not going to back off on this. We're going to handle Tyler and the others. But that isn't going to work until you understand that you are so much better than what you think of yourself. And if others, like Ben, can't see that- screw them! You have people that do now. You have people who care about you, and this is what those kinds of people do for each other." She smiles at him, proud of herself.

"Stop lying! We're not even friends according to you!" he shoots back, glaring at her.

"No. No we're not," Lori answers simply, shrugging. Hannah smacks her hand to her face and Charlie gives a smug smile at his being right, sniffling. Lori takes a moment before putting her had on his, meeting his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I consider us to be best friends. Don't you?" she admits.

This catches everyone of guard. "W-what did you say?" Charlie questions in disbelief.

"I said that you, Charlie Prescott, are my best friend," Lori says again with clear pride. "And don't you forget it."

He takes a beat before breaking into a smile that lights up the whole room. "You're my best friend too!"

Lori laughs. "Glad to hear it." Charlie joins her before suddenly stopping, something having just hit him. "What is it?"

"I have friends," he whispers in disbelief. "Not just you- but Hannah and Michael. They're my friends too. I have friends, Lori!"

"Indeed you do. And that's because you're awesome," she tells him, hoping to break through.

He smiles at her. "I am, aren't I? I'm a genius actually!" They both laugh at this together. From her hiding spot Hannah is tearing up and Timothy is smiling- almost inspired.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" she says, heading back to the room.

"Yeah," Timothy agrees. "You can just tell she's going to stick by him for thick and thin. I wish everybody would that for the little guys."

Hannah can't help but giggle. "Keep that in mind, alright?"

"I will. I'm going to try to be more like Lori," he says, puffing out his chest.

"I honestly thought I'd never hear anyone say that," Hannah whispers in disbelief, placing him back on her desk.

XXX

Hannah opens the door after a knock later that night to find Ben Prescott standing there sheepishly. Her mouth instantly becomes a line.

"I've been waiting for her all day," Ben begins hastily. "I've been checking around corners. My blood pressure is probably through the roof. I just need to see her before I start going bald."

"She took Charlie for ice cream."

Ben sighs. "Judging by your expression you know. I just came to get it over with."

"Oh, I actually think you got really lucky. I think she's sparing you."

Ben instantly looks confused. "That doesn't sound like Lori."

Hannah crosses her arms in disgust. "Yeah, well she's not the person you accuse her of being." She goes to slam the door, but stops. Ben flinches.

"There's more you want to say. She may spare me, but you're not going to."

"You are his older brother."

"Step-brother."

Hannah shakes her head, almost trembling in anger. "You are his older brother! He idolizes you more than anyone! Actually, that's a lie. Almost more than anyone! And the reason for that is your own doing! You never step up Ben Prescott! She may grief and joke but she goes to bat for him every single time he needs someone in his corner! What do you do?!"

Ben recoils, faltering. "I…I… well I…"

"Exactly! You hate the fact that Lori always wins. I can see it drives you beyond insane. But she will always win as long as you act like this! It's about time you step up and do a better job at being a brother! He's the only one you've got!" Satisfied, she slams the door in his face. He takes a moment before walking back, becoming lost in thought.

XXX

Tyler and his friends sit the next morning eating lunch and laughing with one another, Victoria even with them. Lori comes up in front of them flanked by Hannah and Michael. All of them clearly have expressions that show they mean business. Tyler opens his mouth, but Lori holds up her figure.

"Don't even open your mouth," she orders, clearly in control. He shuts it abruptly, almost a little scared. "I'm going to make this simple so that it can get through even your thick skull. You will leave Charlie alone." Victoria goes to speak. "I said don't even!" Lori orders. She turns back to Tyler. "You will leave my best friend alone. We are giving you a pretty great chance here- an opportunity to get out of this scot free. You don't and we will go to the deans and the principal. We will do whatever it takes to ensure you can't even come within a foot of him. That kind of behavior is unacceptable. You know I'm not messing around. Are we clear?"

"We're-"

"I said no talking!" He nods, obviously terrified. "Good. I'm glad we had this chat. Enjoy your pudding. We both know it won't be delicious." They group walks off to exit the cafeteria. "Let's see if that was enough to get Timothy home," Lori says with a smile. They walk past Ben entering without either party noticing one another. Ben looks over the tables and sees Tyler. He stands for a moment before getting a determined look, rolling up his sleeve, and walking over there.

XXX

Lori flips to a glowing poem in the book as Timothy shakes everyone's thumb. "Well, it's been fun," he says. "I've learned quite a bit. And also ate a lot. Lori," he begins, reaching her.

"Yeah?"

"You're a pretty awesome person."

She shakes her head and her companions frown. "No I'm not," she answers with what she feel is honesty. She begins to sing, "_Time for lemonade and Cracker Jacks Time to send Timothy Mouse back_"

"Tell Dumbo we're sorry for the tree," Charlie adds as the glow begins. Timothy gives one last confused look before vanishing in the flash of light. Lori shuts the book and Charlie smiles at all of them. "Thanks guys."

Michael puts an arm around him. "Ah, it's what friends are for squirt." He turns to Lori. "I'm going to head back. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow." Hannah regards him coldly but the other two nod emphatically.

"Have a good night," Lori calls as he exits the door and heads out of the dorm. He spots Ben from a distance walking towards him and he looks to ignore him, putting his head down. However, as they pass he can't help but notice Ben now sports a shining black eye. He gives a laughing smile.

"Harms," Ben greets.

Michael gives a nod of respect. "Prescott." The two then walk past one another to their separate destinations.

XXX

Charlie has fallen asleep by Lori's blanketed feet on his pillow. Lori regards him with a smile before closing her book, slipping his out from under him, and then reaching to turn off the light. Before she can, Hannah enters the room and leans on her bed frame.

"You know," she begins in a whisper, "I was in just as much disbelief as you when Merlin said those things. But between the Phillip thing and now this, I might be starting to get a picture. At least I'm never going question if you have a heart ever again."

"Whatever you say," Lori whispers back, obviously not buying it. Hannah rolls her eyes and climbs into bed, lying down. Lori clicks off the light and takes the spare blanket to tuck Charlie in before lying down and closing her eyes. "Whatever you say."

XXX

**Tune in next week as Charlie and Lori land in peril that forces Michael and Hannah to work together and requires assistance from a very reluctant individual who makes a very important decision**


	23. All Females is Poison

Lori Fitzgerald and Charlie Prescott, bundled up in the cold air, are participating the all-too-familiar pastime of hiking through the local forest preserve, a familiar book under his arm. However, this time daylight shines through the trees of an early Sunday morning.

"It feels like we were out here yesterday," Lori comments.

"Technically the day before yesterday," Charlie corrects kindly. She sighs, flustered.

"We just need to become perfect and then we won't have to deal with this." Charlie laughs.

"You first. Because when that book comes after me for my fear of clowns I'm moving permanently."

Lori pouts comedically. "Then I'll be stuck with a clown for all eternity. That wouldn't be very fair."

"Well… wait a second." Charlie halts and she follows, concerned. He looks around to see they are in a very sparse area with few trees around. "Where are we?" She shakes her head and he consults his map, pulling it out of his bag. "I don't think we've ever been in this section before."

"Well, this is what happens when we get off topic and don't pay attention. Come on. We'll just go back the way we came." The two turn around and start heading the other way, Charlie sticking close to Lori's side. He looks at her, a little worried but trying to hide it.

"What if we can't find our way back?" Lori gives him a comforting smile.

"Then I'll call Hannah and we'll coordinate some way for them to find us, granted she hasn't killed Michael yet."

"Why do you stick them together if we're worried about murder?" he asks. "I don't mind either one. You don't mind either one. But they mind each other. It seems logical to do it another way."

"Ah, but I want to be with my best friend for split-ups," Lori admits.

"Split-ups?" he asks, baffled.

"That's my official name for them," she says proudly. Charlie looks around, obviously growing more nervous and concerned.

"Lori, I don't really recognize this part-"Suddenly the ground from under them sinks and both are sent plummeting down while screaming into a deep hole.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 8: All Females is Poison**

XXX

Michael Harms and Hannah Frost both exit the cafeteria. They are both clearly frazzled and annoyed at one another like always. Hannah comes to a stop and sighs, looking over her shoulder. "Come on. You have to follow us." A second later Grumpy emerges through the doors behind them and catches up.

"You call that food?" He grumbles, causing them to roll their eyes. "I've had rocks in the mines with more flavor than any of that so called 'pudding'."

Hannah pulls out her phone and starts texting. "I can't wait for you to meet Lori. You two are going to get along so well." She notices Michael looking puzzled at Grumpy. "What's with the face? It's more stupid looking than usual," she says harshly. Michael gives her a glare.

"Wow, someone's getting desperate and childish. I was just wondering who he's here for. It's only been a day since Timothy and we haven't been in particularly foul moods. Well, some of us."

"We can speculate later. It's Sunday and I want to go sleep in like I should." She glances at her phone, biting her lip.

"She hasn't texted you back yet?" Michael asks. She shakes her head and dials, waiting for a moment.

"Nothing." She and Michael lock eyes for a moment, both are getting worried.

Grumpy sighs loudly, drawing their attention. "Well, you promised me a trip home. Where is it?"

They take a beat before Michael pulls out his phone. "I'll try Charlie. Call again." Both dial and frown after a minute. "Voicemail," he says, hanging up.

"Voicemail," she repeats, doing the same. She goes into her messages. "They were headed into the preserve last she texted me."

"They would answer. Something's wrong." Hannah instantly nods.

"Let's go." She starts, but he grabs her wrist.

"Hannah, we can't just go running into the preserve. It's too big. That chances of us finding them-"

She pulls her arm away, narrowing her eyes and growing angry. "So, you're saying we just sit here and twiddle out thumbs?!"

He puts his hands up at her sudden change in attitude. "I'm just saying we need to think first!" he argues defensively.

"Screw you!" she retorts, taking off at a run. He takes a moment before following.

"Come on Grumpy!" he shouts. Grumpy reluctantly follows.

"No one is ever okay with moving slow anymore. We always have to be in such a hurry," he mutters loudly to himself.

XXX

Charlie lets out a small groan as he opens his eyes. He slowly sits up, holding his head. Lori is sitting next to him in obvious agony, her broken arm free of the sling and clutching her good arm. She is soaked from head to toe with the muddy water around them. Charlie, meanwhile, is on a dry patch of mud, the book next to him. "What-what happened?" he asks, disorientated.

"We fell down what looks to be an old well judging by the mud and water," Lori hisses through her pain, trying to be calm. Charlie looks up to see they are in a small round pit about twenty feet below where they fell. "It must have been partially covered by weeds and such, but couldn't hold our weight," Lori concludes. He takes her in and notices her good arm is at an awkward angle.

"What's the matter with your arm?" he asks, concerned.

"I broke it while being chased by a leopard," she says as though it's obvious.

He frowns, crossing his arms. "I know that! The other arm."

"Ah, it just pulled out of its socket," Lori says as if it's nothing, though that's clearly untrue. "I'm sure the Doctor can fix me right up. Must have happened in the fall."

Charlie grips his head, thinking. "No. No. I remember. We were falling and you caught- oh Lori, I'm so sorry," he says horrified. "You caught me and I did that to you. Oh, this is all my fault. Now I hurt your other arm."

She gives him a comforting smile. "It'll be alright. I'm fine. The Doctor will enjoy popping it back as punishment for getting recklessly endangered again. If he can pop it back. Ah, I'd really hate to have to go to the hospital and explain to my parents again. They might drive down and drag me home themselves. Hey, we should focus," she says, getting back on track. "Sorry."

Charlie nods. "Yeah. Alright, we need Hannah and Ben to find us. Our phones!" He pulls his out of his pocket. "Great. Mine's dead. I knew I should have charged it!"

"Mine's in the water around here somewhere, so I'd imagine it's dead-dead. So no phones," she concludes.

"We could try climbing out," he suggests, rising to his feet.

She shakes her head. "I can't use either of my arms, so that is beyond out for me. We may be able to get you up and then you can get help." Charlie nods and grips the dirt only for it to come crumbling down on him.

"These walls aren't going to hold me," he says frustrated, throwing a clump in his hand to the ground. "I could end up burying us. Where does that leave us?"

"Cold and wet at the bottom of a well in the middle of nowhere," Lori concludes. Charlie slides down the wall, head in his hands. "Sorry, that was being a way downer. I'm sure Hannah and Michael are on their way with a plan... maybe."

They sit for a long moment when muffled voices echo from above them. Charlie rises. "That has to be them. HELP! HELP! OVER HERE!" he shouts up at the top of his lungs, hands cupping his mouth.

"CHARLIE?!" Hannah's voice comes through, growing louder.

"WE'RE OVER HERE! WE'RE OVER HERE! WATCH OUT FOR THE HOLE!"

Lori gives him a weak smile, shivering slightly. "See, we're going to be just fine."

XXX

Hannah and Michael stumble upon the now uncovered hole. They kneel and look down to see Charlie and Lori looking up at them. All four suddenly look relieved. "Oh my God! Are you guys okay?!" Hannah shouts down.

"Peachy!" Lori answers. "We'd really like to get out of here though honestly! It's a little cold!"

"Can you two climb up at all?!" Michael shouts as Grumpy finally catches up to them, panting and grumbling to himself.

Charlie shakes his head. "Lori can't because of her arms and besides the walls too crumbly!"

Grumpy looks down the hole. "They're trapped down there?" he inquires.

"Yeah," both Hannah and Michael answer.

"Well, you'll probably see neither of them ever again."

"He's a joy to be around," Michael comments. Hannah just looks at him annoyed before rising to pace back and forth, growing more unraveled as she goes.

"What're we going to do?! We need to climb down there and pull them out! We have to hurry or they'll freeze and die and then I won't have a roommate anymore! I'll be all by myself! I'm going down!" She runs up to it prepared to jump before Michael grabs her.

"You need to calm down," he says calmly as she pulls herself free of his grasp. "Seriously, just throwing yourself down there is only going to make things worse. I know you're worried. I'm worried too."

"I'm not," Grumpy comments. They both shoot him a glare before turning back.

"Point is we both want them out. But we have to think this through so we don't make things worse."

Hannah throws her arms up. "Fine! Then what's your plan?! Because I sure don't have one!"

"My first plan is for you to breathe." She just glares at him. He looks around before walking towards the only tree a little distance from the hole. "Now, we have a tree right here. I could run and find some rope or cord to lower down there for them. We'll tie it around here."

Hannah shakes her head instantly. "Charlie might be able to get up that way, but Lori won't with her arm."

"Then I'll just have to go down there and help her," Michael concludes, judging how far it is from the tree to the hole.

"Michael, you're going to hold Lori and pull yourself up?" Hannah asks in disbelief. "No disrespect, but you don't look like the type capable of such feats."

He shrugs. "It's all we've got right now. You stay here with Grumpy. I will be back before you know it." He starts to take off.

"Wait!" He stops and turns back to Hannah. "How are you going to get back here? We barely found this place the first time." He falters and she shakes her head. "You're an idiot. Hand me your phone." He does and she pulls out hers. "I'm sending you this program I've been working on. It'll set this as a waypoint and measure how you get out so you can get back." She hands it back and Michael examines it, impressed.

"Why is it blank for the map in this area?"

"I've been working with Charlie from his map. We're in uncharted territory. Now, get going." He nods and takes off. She returns to her pacing, almost hyperventilating. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."

"He's probably never coming back. I wouldn't," Grumpy offers. Hannah has to hold her anger in and keeps pacing, fist clenched.

XXX

Michael approaches the physical plant on the edge of campus by the gym. He peaks inside the open door and see no one. He creeps in, keeping low, and starts looking through buckets of items scattered around. He finds a long, thick, yellow power cord and nods at the length. He grabs it and sneakily exits.

He glances at his phone which has a blinking path to a red dot. He follows it through the preserve and easily manages to find where Hannah and Grumpy are waiting. He holds up the phone with a smile. "You are brilliant." He ties the cord around the tree in a double knot and tugs to see that it's secure.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hannah asks, nervous.

"Well, I guess we'll see." He heads back to the hole with the cord. "Lori! Charlie! I'm tossing down a cord for you to climb up!" He tosses it down for it to abruptly stop. Charlie reaches up for it but can't grab it.

"It doesn't reach the bottom! It only goes about halfway! I can't reach it!" he shouts. Michael runs his hand through his hair and Hannah crosses her arms next to him, expressionless. They both stand for a beat. "Guys, Lori's really starting to not look so good. She's shivering and her lips are blue!"

"What now?" Hannah asks is a tone that makes Michael flinch. He takes a moment before becoming confident and walking to the edge.

"I'm going to have to pull him out," he concludes, picking up the cord.

Hannah looks at him darkly. "What if you fall in?! What am I supposed to do then?!"

Michael sighs, practically at wits end. "Hannah, I am so tired of arguing with you. It's all we do and it is getting exhausting. We've got nothing else- no other option."

"We could call the rangers," Hannah says, obviously grasping at straws.

He shakes his head. "And how are we going to explain ourselves and him. They're going to call our parents and… things will just spiral out of control. We both know Lori would rather stay down there than have us get others involved. Plus, I'm thinking we don't have a lot of time. She's becoming hypothermic. Now back off," he says finally. She reluctantly takes a step back and he starts to slide down the cord into the pit. She walks to the edge, watching intently.

"Maybe you can get both of them out and stay down there yourself!" She hears him laugh. Grumpy punches her in the arm.

"Now you're thinking!" She gives him a small smile before returning to her worried expression.

XXX

Charlie sees Lori's eyes drooping. He gives her a gentle shake. "Michael's coming." She nods and tries to stand up, face screwed in pain. He helps her, trying to be positive. "We're going to be out in a minute."

Michael comes to a stop about five feet above them; hand wrapped the end of the cord. He reaches his hand out, but Charlie can't even reach that.

"It's still too high," Lori comments. She shakes her head to clear the fog. "Charlie, grab the book." He does. "Now climb up on top of me," she orders, thinking of something.

"What?" She kneels down again.

"Just climb on my shoulders."

"I'll just hurt you more," he refuses. She gives him her sternest look.

"Charlie!" He nods instantly and scrambles on top of her shoulders, causing her to scream in agony as she stands up. Charlie then manages to grabs Michael's hand. He is pulled up off of her and dangles, hand wrapped around the cord. "Now climb up, both of you," she orders, sliding back to her knees exhausted.

Charlie looks panicked. "No, I can still grab you!"

"I don't think I can get back up," she admits, choking on the words. She looks at Charlie and sees his determination. She then looks up at Michael, who looks conflicted. "Doctor, get him out of here."

"I'm not leaving you! You need to get out of here more than I do!" Charlie cries distressed.

A corner of her mouth turns up. "I'll be fine. You'll figure something out. But you need to get out of here and into some heat and dry clothes."

XXX

Hannah and Grumpy are watching the scene from the edge of the hole. Hannah hears the arguing and starts pacing once again. "This can't get any worse. This can't get any worse. This CANNOT get any worse."

"Apparently it can," Grumpy cuts her off. He points to the tree and Hannah's eyes widen as the knot comes undone and the cord starts sliding across the grass towards the hole as Charlie screams. She grabs it and tries to hold on, sliding as well.

"Help me!"

Grumpy turns up his nose and crosses his arms. "Why should I?"

Hannah has had enough. "Get over here!" she says in a tone that makes Grumpy run over and grab behind her. She anchors her foot on a rock in her path. "Now… pull!" The two pull, faces strained, and with a great deal of effort manage to drag Michael and Charlie to where they can climb up and out. The two fall to the ground exhausted and panting.

Charlie shoots up and grabs the cord. "I have to go back down there!" Michael gently removes his hand and gives him his jacket. He looks Charlie over and sees outside of being a little cold he isn't hurt.

Hannah gets up and joins them. "No, we need to get you back to your room."

"But, Lori-"

"We'll tie it and I'll go back down there to grab her," Michael promises. "Wait! It touched the bottom when you two were holding it. You two can lower me down so I can grab her-"

"Michael, we barely pulled the two of you up," Hannah cuts him off. "We're not going to be able to do you and her, especially when she'll be dead weight."

"What if I was here to help pull and you went down?" Michael suggests.

"That's stupid and you know it," Hannah shakes her head. "I won't be able to hold her."

Michael is at his wit's end and snaps. "Then what do you suggest?!" The two move in closer, about to argue. Charlie pushes between them.

"Guys!" he says excited. "I know what we need to do! I know who we can send down there. If-if he goes down and all of us stay up here to pull, it just might work!"

"Who Charlie?" Hannah asks. He looks at her for a moment and she gets it. "Absolutely not! I refuse to get him involved! I don't want him involved! He doesn't want to be involved! We don't need him!"

Charlie stands his ground. "We have to try. I'm going to talk to him. He rock climbs all the time at the fitness center. It's the one thing he's good at. He can do it. I know it. He's strong enough. He may not look it, but-"

"Then let's stop talking and go get him," Michael concludes. Hannah gives him a death glare.

"Michael, you're not serious? Him?"

He looks at her and then Charlie before nodding. "Yeah. If it gets Lori out, I am." He holds up his phone. "Good thing I know how to get back. Come on squirt!" They take off as Hannah just glares after them, angry beyond belief.

Grumpy comes up next to her. "Just saying, they would probably listen if you weren't a woman. Everyone knows about your wicked wiles."

"I'm this close to hitting you. How's that for a wicked wile?"

XXX

Ben Prescott opens his door in his usual attire and tie, but also sporting a nice black eye. He finds an exhausted Michael and a Charlie covered in dried mud in the hallway. He looks at his watch to see its only noon before looking back up at them.

"I don't want to know." Charlie stops him from shutting the door.

"We need your help." He takes him in. "What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing. And no." Ben shakes his head. "I-"

"It's something only you can do," Charlie begs. "Otherwise, I would never ask. You know that."

Ben gets ready to close the door again. "I'm not-"Charlie suddenly gets down on his knees, tears in his eyes. Both Ben and Michael are taken aback. "What-?"

"Please," he pleads to his step-brother, not caring how humiliating he looks. "Just this once. You have to. She's my best friend and I don't want to lose her."

"Don't want to lose her?" Ben questions, perplexed.

Charlie nods, wiping his eyes. "Lori needs your help. She's trapped and-"

"Lori's in trouble?" Ben cuts him off, looking up at Michael. Both of them nod and he looks concerned for the briefest of moments before gaining composure. "Figures. Let's me grab my coat."

"Really?!" Charlie asks, rising as Ben puts on his coat and exits his room.

"Just this once… only for you." They head out at a run. "What do you need from me?"

XXX

Ben ties the cord expertly around his waist as the others all hold the other end at the ready. "I'll tug twice when I've got her," he says with authority and confidence. They nod, Hannah and Grumpy less eagerly, and he heads down- the group holding on tight.

"I can't believe you got him to agree to this," Hannah comments. They wait a moment before the two tugs come and they start pulling. "They're a lot heavier than the two of you," she grunts.

"Tell me about it," Grumpy agrees. They manage to pull back to the tree and Ben climbs up clutching a weak Lori around the waste. He harshly deposits her on the ground and unties the cord. Michael is instantly next to her, examining her glassy expression.

"She needs to get warm right now." Ben reluctantly hands over his coat as does Hannah. Charlie removes the extra one Michael gave him. Michael wraps them all around her and notices the arm. "What'd you do now?" he sighs.

"Can you fix it?" she asks pathetically and weakly. "I don't want to have to go to the hospital again." He takes her in a moment, his hand taking hers.

"Normally, I'd say hell no. I can do all sorts of damage- pinch a nerve." She nods. "You're just lucky I've been studying this stuff since I was five, work in a training room, and that you've had a really long day." She gives a ghost of a smile and he helps her up, supporting her. "Let's get you home and into a hot shower."

"Wait, open the book," Lori recalls. Charlie does and reveals a glowing poem to everyone's surprise. He holds it up to her so she can read it. "Let me send him back first."

"About time," Hannah and Grumpy say in unison.

"_Heigh ho Heigh ho Stop frowning you're going home_"There is the usual burst of light and he vanishes. Charlie closes the book and looks around, noticing something off.

"Where'd Ben go?" He is nowhere to be seen.

Hannah shrugs. "Ah, good riddance."

XXX

"Oww! Oww! OWWWW!" Lori cries as Michael tries to guide Lori's arm back into its socket as gently as he can. Hannah sits at her computer trying to block the noise out and Charlie sits across from her for support. Michael succeeds and back off as she moves it tentatively. He puts her other broken arms back in its sling.

"Thank you," she says sincerely. He pats her shoulder sadly, seeing how much pain she's still in.

"God, I wish I could give you some Tylenol or something. This book keeps putting you through an awful lot of grief."

"I know," Lori says through clenched teeth. "I hate that stupid book so much!"

Michael rises. "Alright, Lo. Get some rest." She ignores him. He sighs at another failed attempt. "Get some rest Lori," he says in his comforting tone. "Take a shower. Lie down. It's been a long day and it's only one-thirty."

"Who do you think the lesson was for?" she asks as he heads for the door. "Honest answer."

Hannah stumbles. "I don't…"

"Well…" Charlie contemplates.

"Ben," Michael says with confidence. They all look at him. "It was for Ben." He leans over and whispers to Lori, "The moment he heard you were in trouble he dropped all his pretenses to go down there and help you. When push comes to shove he was in your corner, just like Grumpy with Snow White. That's just my opinion though." He gives her a last nod, pats Charlie on the back, and heads for the door. "I'll be back in the morning."

Hannah laughs to herself. "He's obviously wrong."

Charlie smiles to himself. "There! I updated the map." He shows it to her. "I put a huge skull and crossbones over the hole so that never happens again." Lori smiles genuinely at him.

XXX

Ben opens his door that night to find Lori. She is cleaned up and in a new pair of clothes. She stands awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to say. His eyes go to her arm which also sports quite a few bruises.

"What happened to your eye?" she asks, noticing it for the first time. He shrugs and nods towards her arm.

"Does it hurt?" She looks at it and shakes her head.

"I'm fine." He takes this in almost in disbelief of her attitude. She fumbles before giving a smile and getting started. "Thank you. Thank you for getting me out of there. With the way things… with how I've… you didn't have to."

"But I did."

She looks down. "But you did." She takes another moment before looking at him again. "Would you please consider becoming a Companion officially?" she asks sincerely and politely. He takes that in. "If you say no, nothing will change. But I figured I'd just talk to you and ask. Please." He looks at her for a long moment. She grows disheartened. "I figured," she says, and turns to leave.

"A month." She looks back at him. "I'll become a full Companion for a month, the whole package- hunting in the preserve, learning lessons, helping characters any time I'm needed. Then I have the option to renew for a longer term or back away with no judging or harassing. Deal?"

Lori's face lights up in a smile "I absolutely think I can work with that." He gives a nod and pulls out his phone- pushing some things while she waits.

"I just unblocked your number. Text me when you've got something." She nods and starts to leave. "Have a good night Lori," He calls after her. She smiles at him over her shoulder.

"You too Ben. Welcome aboard."

XXX

**Tune in next week for Ben's official turn as a Companion, but one of the older members is becoming quite unhappy with Lori's choice in new hires so far**


	24. Think I'll Die of Not Surprise!

Hannah Frost gathers her breakfast on a gloomy Monday morning, smoothing out her new skirt with her free hand and smiling at the cafeteria worker. She gathers a drink and then heads towards her usual table. Charlie Prescott and Michael Harms are already there, talking and laughing, as well as her roommate Lori Fitzgerald. She looks happy but a little out of it, wearing one of Hannah's long sleeve shirts to hide the bruises on her arm from their escapade yesterday.

Hannah takes her seat and grabs her fork, only to freeze and glare as Ben Prescott, black eye slightly faded, takes an empty seat next to Michael. "Uh, can we help you?" she asks harshly. He turns to Lori, clearly uncomfortable with the stares from the table.

"Well, I wasn't sure if breakfast on Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and occasionally Sundays like you all always do was required in the Companion package or not, so I figured I'd just sit here… if that's alright."

Lori nods. "Sure."

Michael gives him a genuine smile. "Of course." The group returns to eating, but Hannah puts her hand up, realizing something he said.

"Hold the phone! Companion? Lori, what did you do last night?!" she inquires.

"I extended an offer," Lori offers, trying to keep everything calm. "The book wants him, and I already do what it wants anyway. Why not have some extra help in that? Plus, it'll make it easier when his characters come through to actually have him on staff."

"If it helps, this is on a month trial basis," Ben adds. Hannah is clearly not appeased.

"Lori, seriously-"

Michael rolls his eyes. "Here we go." She shoots him a glare before continuing.

"We can't just let anybody in on this. Yes, he saved you once, but is he going to be an asset in the long term. Or is he going to just drag you down or maybe even bail out on you in an hour of need," she finishes, casting a look at Michael.

Lori puts down her fork and holds her head. "I'm in too much pain to deal with this right now. I'm going to class." She rises and Charlie instantly follows, grabbing both their plates. "You don't have to come."

"Yeah, I do," he says as if it's obvious. Michael rises as well.

"I'll come with you Big F." The two just start walking away. He shrugs. "I'll see you guys later."

Hannah takes a bite of her French toast. "Good riddance." She and Ben sit awkwardly eating for a long minute. She continually sends him glares between bites that he obviously sees but tries to ignore. She rises and leaves without a word after finishing. He just sighs to himself, looking uncomfortable.

"It looks like I have a lot of work to do," he mutters to himself.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 9: Think I'll Die of Not Surprise!**

XXX

Ben walks past the library with clear purpose just as Michael exits. The two automatically fall into stride next to one another as they head for the dorms. "Did you get the text, Harms?" Ben asks with a nod of respect.

Michael gives a smile and nod back. "Naturally, Prescott. You ready for your first round? We've been having an awfully quick turn-around lately."

"Not worried, per say. I just… I'm worried about what Hannah said- about being the weak link. You four have been doing this for a while," he admits. Michael puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I felt the same exact way," he comforts him. "I'll have your back. We can even partner together on split-ups so Hannah doesn't kill either of us."

"I don't get what you see in her," Ben admits. Michael shrugs.

"It does take a lot to look past how she treats me I suppose. But I've seen so many good moments- she's beautiful, and smarter than I think she even realizes, and she's just so… full of energy and enthusiastic. She cares deeply for people. When Lori was in trouble… she sometimes just takes my breath away," he says a little dreamily. He notices Ben's look and shakes his head straight. "And when I do finally earn her trust, maybe she'll start to see a few qualities in me she'll like too."

"She won't, because she's impossible." Michael laughs. "But together we might stand a chance." They arrive at Lori's dorm and see the others are waiting for them.

Lori gives them a large smile as they arrive. "Hello. Look who just texted you one her new phone!" She holds a new black phone aloft in triumph.

"What'd your parents say?" Michael asks.

"They were very probing and harsh on how maybe I can't handle responsibility," Lori admits. "So I told them Hannah broke it."

"So for those of you keeping score at home, I am both responsible for the phone and the arm. Her parents probably hate me."

"Lori, can I get Ben for split-ups?" Michael asks her. "We'll take the gym and the art center."

Hannah looks skeptical. "I don't-"

Lori cuts in, nodding. "Yeah. You know what you're doing by now. Show Ben the ropes."

"Maybe even Charlie'd like to join us?" Michael asks. Charlie shakes his head.

Lori ruffles his hair. "Charlie is coming with me, sorry."

"I'm a buffer so they don't fight as much. It'll upset the child," Charlie parrots as if had heard those words before. Michael gives him a salute.

"Alright. Have fun with that."

"Let's head out," Lori announces with a clap of her hands. "Maybe after this one it'll give us a bit of a break. This'll be three in less than a week."

XXX

The clock next to Lori's bed shifts to one a.m. as the door open and Lori and Hannah enter. Both look exhausted and tired as Lori just tosses the book carelessly on the desk.

"I think these nights are the worst," she says. "We don't know what's out there and worse we wasted a whole night trying to find it."

Hannah opens her mouth but Lori puts her hand up. "I don't want to snap," she says warningly. "You know I really don't. But both my arms are in agony, it's one in the morning, and I'm terrified if you keep it up I just might lose it. So, please, may I go to bed?"

Hannah instantly back off, not wanting to push her buttons. "Of course. I'm sorry. I get it."

Lori grabs her pajamas from her dresser. "I don't even get why you have such a vendetta against them anyway?" Hannah launches into this opening, trying to remain calm but get her point across.

"Okay, I'll make this easy and quick since now you've started it. Michael is a quitter. He abandoned us once, he could do it again. Plus, he's shifty and obviously hiding something. Notice he never mentions his family. And Ben is completely useless. He can't even take care of his step-brother. And let's not forget all the things he said to you when you two first met. The only reason you drag him around is because you like him." This catches Lori's attention and she raises her eyebrow.

"We're still on this," Lori sighs, exhausted. "That's gross. That's all I have to say on the subject."

"Well, I'll admit to tolerating him when you admit to me that you like him," Hannah argues, crossing her arms. Lori just heads into the bathroom, done with conversation in general. There is a beat and Hannah walks to stand outside the door, clearly waiting for a cue.

"Hannah! I need your help!" Hannah gives a nod of 'there we go' and heads in after her.

"How long until you get this cast off?"

"Two weeks. Two long weeks."

XXX

Michael, Charlie, and Lori are all sitting in the lounge the next afternoon studying for Western Civilization. Lori looks more rested and much more with it. Charlie taps the book with his pointer finger.

"So then it has to be C!" he argues in good humor.

Michael contemplates. "I'm still kind of leaning on B, but I definitely get your argument."

Lori leans her head on her arm. "Well, I'm completely lost. I conclude that History is point-"They both look at her and her face light up in remembrance. "Full of purpose and good things. Then again, my view on it won't matter when I still fail the test."

Michael rolls his eyes. "We go through this every single time you have an exam. You freak out, panic, lament, and then you pull a super commendable B or better."

"Sorry," Lori offers sincerely.

"Hey, why didn't Hannah join us?" Charlie asks as if noticing that something was missing for the first time.

"Because I'm here," Michael answers honestly.

"I don't get it," Charlie says sincerely. "If we're all going to work together, why can't we get along? I mean Hannah and I didn't see eye to eye for a few days, but we patched it up because we get so many amazing experiences together. If we don't stick together, we won't stand a chance."

"Hannah didn't like you? How is that even possible?" Michael asks in disbelief. Charlie shrugs.

"No, she was just jealous of me. She openly doesn't like you or Ben. There's a clear difference. But I still don't get why it matters. Can you try talking to her?" he asks the two.

Lori looks panicked and stressed. "I-"

"I'll try," Michael cuts in. "It's my problem, not Lori's- especially when she's stressing over a test. We've needed to have this talk for a while, and especially now that Ben's onboard she needs to get past this."

Charlie nods with a huge, innocent smile. "Great. Then everything will work out." Lori laughs to herself, attracting both of their curiosity. "What?"

"Sorry, I'm tired." They both just keep looking at her. "It's just… a family story," she says dismissively. They both nod and look down, clearly a little disappointed. She takes in her company for a moment and smiles, comfortable with opening up to these two.

"When I was little," she begins to their now undivided attention, "I wanted an older brother more than anything in the world. I was getting picked on, and in all the movies an older brother will protect his sister no matter what. So I campaigned hard to my parents- PowerPoint's, lectures, adoption information." She laughs and the other two join her.

"My parents would tell me to appreciate what I have, but I kept going. One day when I was ten my dad kneels down and says 'Everything will work out' just to finally get me to shut up. And I believed him hook, line, and sinker." She laughs harder and longer as the other two join, her clearly happy with having shared this and having a moment with these two. "In fact, I'm still waiting. Wow, I hadn't thought about it in forever," she reflects.

"You can have mine. I wanted a brother, but one different than what I got," Charlie admits. "Michael, do you have any siblings?" he inquires. Michael tenses slightly and taps the book.

"I think it's C for sure now. I think we're finally hitting our stride. We should keep going." Charlie looks at Lori confused, but she just shrugs at him- conveying that it's not their business if he doesn't want to say anything. Charlie nods and returns his attention the book.

"I'm glad you came to your senses," Charlie jokes. "Alright, twenty-four."

XXX

Hannah exits her last class the next day, cradling her books to her chest. She then sees Michael standing across the hall, clearly waiting for her. Her expression falls and her eyes narrow.

"Oh goodness," she begins, coldly. "I must be trapped in a nightmare. Are you here to take me back to the mother ship?" Michael just dismisses this and steps up to her as the other students file past them.

"I just want to talk," he says with as much patience as ever. "Can we go down to the café and get some coffee? I know you're done for the day and so am I."

She starts past him. "We have nothing to talk about." He catches up to her and pulls her over to the side of the hallway.

"Listen, we need to talk about the attitude." He remains calm and collected. "I don't care what you think of me honestly-"

"See, who does that?! Seriously!" Some eyes fall on them, so she lowers her voice. "I think the type of person who does that is hiding something so dark they have to force themselves to ignore judgment. Someone who's had a lot of practice in stares when they walk down the hallway." He doesn't react to this, but he is notably tenser. "You're hiding something and I am going to protect Lori from it because she has enough going on!"

"I understand. You're being protective of your roommate and your friend. But just look at these past few months and you'll see I'm on your side," he counters as those it's logical.

"What I see is someone whom she opened up to, which is rare enough for Lori, and then decided he'd had enough and ran out- hurting her," she counters, acid in her voice.

"I made a mistake!"

"And who says you won't make it again?!"

"Alright, let's put all the cards on the table since we're obviously not getting that coffee. I'm trying for Charlie, for Lori, for Ben even to-" he almost pleads.

"Oh, don't get me started on Ben-"she interrupts.

"I'm not," he quickly cuts her off. "This is about you and me. Honestly, I don't know what you want me to do Hannah? I'm trying to work with you here. I can't give you what you really want." She looks at him confused.

He continues, still collected as ever. "Because you really want me to defect again so you can be proven right and I'm out of the picture. But I can't do that. I am here and I am in this for as long as Lori needs me. She's my friend now too."

"Friends don't abandon friends," she accuses. He loses his patience and becomes a little harsher.

"And we loop around again. Let me know when you have something that can break this eternal circle we seem to be stuck in. Because I want to get out of it, but I can't do it without your help."

"Tell me one thing about your family and I will." He doesn't waste a beat and starts walking away, clearly disappointed. "I thought so!" she shouts after him, but he ignores her. She heads out the opposite direction of the building, huffing to herself.

"Boy, that looked rough," a voice that assaults you eardrums sympathizes. Hannah looks around to spot something on the branch of a nearby tree. She looks around and sees luckily there is no one else around this side of the building at the moment. "I get it though," they continue. "I do. We've got to look out for ourselves. Friends just drag us down and trap us in lamps for all eternity."

"Iago," she says, almost disappointed to the bright red, obnoxious parrot perched on the branch. Curious, he floats down and lands on her shoulder.

"Hey, how do you know who I am?"

"I just do, okay. Now please tell me you haven't been talking to everyone who wanders past here."

"Nah. I just got bored hanging out in the trees. I thought I'd see what's shaking over here. Happened to see you through the window, thought I'd congratulate you on a job well done back there. Now I think I'll see what else this place has to offer."

"Wait! I'm here to help you get home. Just come with me and we'll-"

"Sorry, sister, but I don't really believe you." He takes off back towards the preserve.

"No! Wait! Come back! Uggh!" she cries, frustrated as he disappears from sight. She then takes off at a run back towards the dorm.

XXX

Later that day, the sun disappearing over the horizon, Ben and Michael are wandering through the preserve with their flashlights. "How hard can it be to find a bright red parrot in here?" Ben comments, becoming frustrated.

"Well, it almost sound like he doesn't want to be found according to Hannah. So, I take it with that tone you're really enjoying yourself?"

"It still feels beyond incredibly awkward. Take dinner today. Why does Lori just let Hannah get away with talking to us like that?" Ben questions harshly and seriously. Michael shrugs, unphased.

"There's not much she can-"

Ben refuses to accept that. "She's our supposed 'leader' right, since we're her Companions? Then shouldn't she act like it and take charge?"

"Her being the leader is debatable," Michael disagrees. "It's more of a team-"

"No. She's the one with the book. She's the one who has to make the calls at the end of the day. And she doesn't. She lets Hannah walk all over us. And she doesn't do anything to make me feel less like an outsider."

"Hey, you're not," Michael says kindly. Ben gives him a cold stare.

"Harms, I'm the fifth wheel. I have nothing to add to any of this that the four of you don't have covered. You're never going to need me again like you did before. That's why I never joined. But she wore me down and now… I don't feel any different. I still feel like this useless."

"Maybe by the end of the month you will."

"That's going to require her stepping up, which I'm not entirely sure she's capable of."

"I wouldn't underestimate her though, either. Especially if you want her to be your girlfriend," he adds coyly.

Ben gives him a look. "Can we hang that up? She's not my type. Maybe for a bit I thought, but obviously not."

"Well, glad you moved on. Not like you're with a fellow who can sympathize about liking a girl who most likely doesn't feel the same way back and could support you," Michael teases.

"Who do you like?" a voice says from behind them. They both jump in fear and whirl around to see Charlie. He looks down. "Sorry, but we saw your flashlights from over there and I just came over to see if you had any luck."

"We haven't found a trace so far," Michael says sheepishly, a little worried.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ben asks the question both are wondering.

"Just the part about Michael liking a girl," Charlie replies honestly. "So who is she? Do I know her?" he questions, excited.

Suddenly, a voice echoes through the preserve. "Well, someone's gone soft!" Hannah shouts. Charlie flinches.

"It looks like they're arguing again. I'd better get over there and buffer."

Michael follows him as he starts back. "We'll join you. We're what they're fighting about."

"I take it the talk today didn't go so well." Michael gives Charlie a sad shake of the head. "You tried though." They can see the two through some tree, but Ben holds them both back and grinds to a halt. "What?"

"I know that Lori," Ben says, voice a little afraid. "I've only seen her once or twice before. If Hannah has any sense of self-preservation she will shut her mouth and walk away." The two are glaring at one another, not noticing the boys hiding in some trees off to the side.

"Just turn around Hannah," Michael whispers. Hannah opens her mouth. "Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't… do it."

"You're just selfish!" Hannah shouts. The boys flinch as Lori's eyes narrow.

"She did it," Charlie whispers, terrified of her.

"Alright, that's it! Selfish?! Excuse for wanting to be inclusive and have friends!" Lori begins, clearly enraged.

"Oh my God. Take cover," Michael panics, the group ducking farther down in panic. Hannah takes a step back, but Lori doesn't let up.

"I warned you. Now, where to start? Let's start with the Doctor," she says in her iciest calm tone.

"Please don't," Michael whispers to himself.

"Okay, he walked out for a bit. But let's not forget who did the exact same thing at the beginning of the year. So now you're turning yourself into a hypocrite. And I accepted you back no strings attached, so I'm going to do the same to him. He has a right to be secretive about his family, because it is none of our business. I know I have things like that, and I imagine you do too. But yet you don't go around pestering and questions anybody's motives like his. Why aren't you asking me about my family?"

"But-"

Lori puts her finger up, clearly having the upper hand. "Not done yet. My turn still." Hannah shrinks back further. "Now Ben, the book wants him around for some reason. I don't know or get why, but apparently there's a reason." Ben sighs sadly to himself, as if he expected nothing else. "Now, I have had enough of this," Lori concludes, ending the conversation. "Why isn't Charlie back yet?"

"Wow, she's really giving it to her," a scratchy voice says from beside them.

Charlie nods. "I know." He realizes he knows the voice, and turns to see Iago perched next to him. "Iago!" he shouts, gathering the girl's attention. "I found him!" Iago flies onto Hannah's shoulder as the boys rise and sheepishly join the girls. They glance at Lori, who has quickly regained her composure.

"Can I just say, I'm on your side," Iago tells Hannah. "You have to be suspicious of everybody. The only person who looks out for you is yourself. These chumps just don't get it. But I do. We're pretty much the same, really."

This causes Hannah's eyes to widen. "I'm-I'm not like that," she says weakly, realization finally dawning. Iago nudges her.

"Come on. I recognize types like myself." Hannah is growing upset and uncomfortable. "Listen to this, I work with Jafar for years- play the part, eat the crackers, pretend to be just your average parrot. What does he do for all those years? He drags me into the lamp with him! How it that for a thank you?! Can you believe that?!"

She kicks the ground. "I-"

"You don't need to say anymore. I'm going to head out now, find somewhere warmer. But I just wanted to help you out- stick my neck out for you." He starts to fly off, everyone reaching for him desperately.

"Wait! We need to send you home!" she shouts after him, sounding desperate.

"Why would I want to go back there?!" he says in disbelief, flapping just above them. "There's the sand, the wind, the sand. It's just as easy to strike out on my own here."

"Just give me a minute… please." He reluctantly returns to her shoulder and she takes a deep breath before beginning. "My friend here has to send you back. You're going to do some pretty important things back in Agrabah. Aladdin is going to need you, and you're going to need him."

Iago looks at her sincere face a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, rocking back and forth on her shoulder. "You're joking! She's joking!"

"She's not joking," Michael appeals. Iago stops laughing abruptly and looks at her.

"You don't want to be alone," she continues kindly. "It takes a lot to trust people. I know that better than anyone- almost anyone," she corrects, looking at Lori. "You kind of start to think the world are just out to screw you over, hurt people. You become cynical. But you need to give people the benefit of the doubt, otherwise how else are you going to know for sure? They could end up becoming the most important people in your life, I guess, if you really think about it. You can be stubborn, or you could take a step back and stop being a… hypocrite is the only word that comes to mind funnily enough," she laughs.

"Seriously, what good is he going to be to me?!" Iago badgers.

Hannah shakes her head. "You're just going to have to go back and find out. Trust me, it'll be worth it." She looks at Lori apologetically. "I'm sorry. I've been like him haven't I?" Lori waits a beat before nodding. "I think I got it. I hope I got it."

"I hope so too," Lori admits. Charlie hands her the book, taking her flashlight, and she opens it to find a glowing poem. Hannah smiles, almost relieved.

"You ready to go home?" she asks.

"I guess, if only to find out what you're ranting and raving about. You've striked up my curiosity." Hannah nods at Lori to go ahead.

"_Arrividerci! C'est la vie! Hope all goes well! I'm looking out for WE!_" Iago disappears in the usual flash of light. Lori and Charlie exchange again. "Let's get back, guys. Hopefully this time we'll at least get a day off." Charlie yawns as she starts to guide him back by the shoulders.

"Yeah. This buffering really wears you out." Lori laughs and Hannah falls in next to them. Ben and Michael follow behind out of earshot.

"So that's it?" Ben asks, almost a little sad. "We never see him again and find out what happened?"

"You got it. Now we just have to wait for us to need another lesson. It's often sooner than you think."

"Yeah. We're certainly a rag-tag group aren't we?" Ben smirks.

"You bet! And maybe now that we're all working together we'll stand a better chance."

Ben stares at Hannah for a moment. "I still don't get what you see in her," he admits.

"That's okay," Michael answers honestly. "I'm the one who has to see it."

XXX

The next morning Hannah joins the group for breakfast, everyone enjoying their meal in silence. She takes an awkward beat before clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention. They all politely look at her as she fumbles for words.

"I just… I want… I'm sorry. Last night made me think about how much of a brat I've been about his whole ordeal when the last thing we need is to start fighting one another. So I am officially done, both in my head and out loud. I am going to trust the two of you as Companions, give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you," Michael offers with a smile.

"Yeah, that means a lot," Ben adds.

Hannah crosses her arms, voice colder. "I didn't say that made us sappy friends, now did I?" she says defensively. "Just because we're Companions together doesn't mean we're anything else. For the record I still don't care for either one of you as people. But I won't complain about working together. So stop being pansies and get a grip. Especially you Ben, you newbie. Don't tell you're going to be like this after every character?" Ben turns to Lori for a response, but she is ignoring the comment and eating. He sighs and starts to pick at his food, almost resigned to what has just occurred.

XXX

**Tune in next week when a mysterious illness ravages the group as a villain arrives to knock them down a peg, possibly fatally**


	25. Rule Four: No Cheating

Lori Fitzgerald is enjoying a peaceful Friday night by working on a draft of her Western Civilization paper at her desk. Across at her desk, her roommate Hannah Frost is tinkering with a program on her laptop. Both work in silence when suddenly a loud thumping echoes.

Both turn their attention to the filing cabinet as a bright light flashes from within it. Both look at each other as it fades, Lori sliding her chair over to pull it out.

"I almost forgot about it for a few days there," Hannah admits, putting her laptop to sleep and rising.

Lori scoffs. "I didn't. Send out the text." She heads for the closet as Hannah pulls out her phone and sends the message. "Let's get this over with and maybe get two weekends to ourselves in a row."

Hannah waves her hand. "Ah, we're not busy this weekend."

"That is beside the point." Hannah helps her into her jacket and then puts on her own, afterwards taking the book from Lori. They grab their flashlight from where they're hanging right next to the door before heading into the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door of the dorm. They wait for a moment before Charlie Prescott and Michael Harms comes bounding up from the boy's freshman dorm across the way. "Hey squirt," Lori greets kindly. "Doctor."

Charlie waves. "Hey." He takes the book from Hannah and turns back to his best friend. "I'm excited. It's been a week and a half!"

"A welcome break in my opinion," the voice of Ben Prescott asserts as he joins the group, pulling his coat tighter around him. "Let's just find who it is and send them packing to where they came from- the sooner the better."

Lori nods in absolute agreement. "Alright. Michael and Hannah- gym and art center. Ben, Charlie, and I-library and cafeteria," she orders. Everyone nods and heads off, failing to notice a figure crouching in the tree above them.

"Send me back?!" they giggle loudly. "Send me back?! Well, what if I do not wish to go back?! There's a lot of magic coming from that book," they observe. "I can feel it. The only magic around here, in fact. I have to stop them. And I think I know who I'll deal with first- the rude brat who wants to send me packing." They spend a minute chuckling crazily to themselves before vanishing into the night.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 10: Rule Four: No Cheating**

XXX

Early the next morning, four twenty-seven exactly according to the clock next to his bed, Ben shoots awake from his sleep. He is shaking and sweating profusely, his skin clammy. He seems very disoriented at his condition and gets up, only to have to grip the bed frame to keep from falling over.

He begins to cough violently, his breathing becoming labored. He attempts to stand again, but can't manage it, bucking in another coughing fit. His mind tries to desperately work over what's happening.

"I… feeling fine… what…?" he grumbles to himself. He grabs his phone and id from his nightstand, looking up a number on the id and dialing. "Nurse… when you get in… feel… Ben Pres-"He becomes woozy and passes out on the floor, dropping the phone.

From the window a figure cackles and dances before disappearing.

XXX

Early the next morning, Michael enters the upperclassman dorm and heads straight for Ben's room. The door is open and as he enters the bedroom he find Ben tucked into his bed covered in spots. The campus nurse is sitting next to him taking his temperature- obviously concerned.

"I just got your message Ms. Brittany." She turns and gives him a smile as he comes next to her. "I rushed right over. How'd you know to call me though?"

"He has you listed as one of his emergency contacts, Hun," she says very sweetly. He looks surprised at this.

"Really?"

She nods and pats his hand. "Well, below his mother of course. And his roommate- whom I've learned it out this weekend. Thus, I felt we needed you."She looks at the thermometer and frowns deeply.

"What're we looking at?"

"I'm… I'm honestly not sure," she admits, baffled and looking over her notes. "He has the symptoms of pneumonia, fever, the flu, a cold, and chicken pox. It's very vexing to say the least." She considers a minute. "I'm going to subscribe some pain medication, and I think we should just monitor him for now. If his temperature so much as goes up-"

"He's going straight to the hospital," Michael says knowingly. "I'll take good care of him. I promise." She rises with a smile, rifling through her bag and putting some medications on the dresser.

"If you're the famous Michael Harms I've heard about, than I'm sure you will." She exits and he takes her seat next to Ben's bedside.

"Hey, Prescott," he greets softly and kindly. "You should have let us know last night so you could have rested instead of spending it all in the cold." Ben seems to have heard this and starts grumbling incoherently. "Hey, don't talk. Just relax," he soothes. Ben grabs his wrist and pulls him closer.

"Wasn't… yesterday…" he wheezes barely above a whisper. Michael takes this in and lets out a cough.

"Weren't what?" Ben looks at him and realization dawns and Michael's eyes widen. "You weren't sick yesterday, were you?" Ben nods weakly and lets go. Michael coughs a bit more before responding. "It has to be the book," he reasons. He rises, but is suddenly woozy. He takes a second and realizes what's happening. "And I think the same thing might be… me…" He grabs a notebook and pen from Ben's desk and starts writing frantically.

"Touch…" Ben croaks.

Michael nods, hands trembling as he begins to shake and sweat. "Think… yeah…"

"Sorry-"Ben begins, but drifts off before he can finish. Michael finishes the note realizing he doesn't have a lot of time. He stumbles into the bathroom, opening a cabinet and grabbing a handful of pills and medications. He practically drags himself back and puts them on the dresser with the note before sliding to the floor- too weak to stand anymore.

With his last bit of coherent thought, he pulls out his phone and slowly types some characters. He manages to his send just before he passes out on the carpet, breathing growing shallow.

XXX

Lori and Charlie, her having just freshly exited the shower, come sprinting into the upperclassman dorm as fast as they can. Hannah follows a moment later, running to keep up but far more casual about the situation.

"Come on, Hannah!" Charlie shouts to her over his shoulder.

"I'm sure we're overreacting," Hannah argues.

Lori shakes her head, convinced. "The Doctor knows better than to send an SOS and an address if it wasn't one. We don't know who's out there because of the book right now. They could be in real trouble."

"I'm sure it's nothing." They find the door still open and run in to find Michael on the floor covered in the same spots as Ben in his bed. Both are unconscious. Everyone takes the site in, looking around the room. Lori sighs as she sees both are breathing.

"What's wrong with them?" Charlie asks, scared. Hannah puts her hand to Ben's forehead.

"They're absolutely burning up," she comments, clearly now a little worried. Lori notices a note on the dresser and snatches it, reading quickly as Charlie bends down to Michael.

"We should move Michael-"

"Don't!" Lori shouts. He back off, hands up. "Don't touch him!" She shakes the note.

"What's it say?" Hannah asks.

Lori begins to read from it. "'Guys, I think this has something to do with the book. Ben got sick just last night and is showing signs of fever, cold, chicken pox, and pneumonia all at once. That almost is impossible. Thinking back, he was fit as a fiddle yesterday though.'"

Charlie nods. "He was. I remember."

"It gets a lot harder to read here. 'I'm afraid I touched him and caught it too… act fast. Not a lot of time… medicine to help on dresser… time… find the character… might… only hope. Thanks.' That's all I can get out of it," she concludes. "That and scribbled directions for medications on the back."

Hannah starts pacing in thought. "So we're thinking the character did this."

"It seems like the only answer," Charlie agrees. "We have to take care of them." Lori nods and starts looking through the bottles on the dresser to match up to the instructions.

"And we have to do it without touching them," she adds, tossing a bottle to Charlie. "And we have to find out who's doing this. "

Hannah bites her lip and starts backing out of the room. "Lori, I don't know. I didn't really picture my weekend swinging this way; I don't like sick people- especially these two sick people. Maybe I should sit this one out and work on my trapping program 2.0."

Lori gives her a glare. "Hannah, we're going to need you here. You're going to have to step up."

"But for them?" she whines. Lori stares her down.

"Hannah, I'm not accepting any other answer on this. They're your fellow Companions and we take care of our own. Got it?" she asks in her final tone.

"Fine," Hannah grumbles, resigned. "What do you want me to do, boss?"

"You're taking first shift with me in the preserve. Charlie, keep an eye on them. Text me if anything changes. Follow Michael's directions to the letter," she instructs as she hands him the note. "Do not touch them!"

Charlie nods enthusiastically. "Absolutely! I'll even see what I can dig up on their symptoms online." Lori grabs Ben's room key from the hook next to his door and swiftly exits with Hannah.

Charlie diligently consults the note and starts opening bottles and preparing medications. He back up a step and his ankle skirts Michael's outstretched hand as he goes to give Ben his medicine. He lets out a cough before kneeling to give Michael his.

XXX

Later than afternoon, Lori and Hannah return to the dorm. Hannah is carrying four to-go containers of soup, two boxed lunches, and the book. Lori gets the door for her and they start down the hall.

"Good job distracting the cafeteria crew," Hannah compliments.

Lori shrugs. "Ah, it was the role I was born to play. We'll eat up and then you two can head back out with me taking the sick shift."

"This is going to be hard Lori. Whoever they are, they don't want to be found. I'm starting to think we might have a villain."

"I'm on the exact same train of thought." She opens the door and both enter the bedroom. "Charlie, how-"

They both freeze as they see Charlie is passed out over the desk, now to covered in spots and breathing shallowly. Hannah sets everything on the desk as the two inspect him. "Oh no!" Lori says in horror before noticing a document open on the computer screen. "Look at this. He was measuring how fast his temperature went up."

Hannah's jaw drops as she reads it. "It went four degrees in three minutes! That's- that's black magic!" Lori takes his temperature with the thermometer and compares it.

"And it's still climbing," she concludes, panic creeping into her voice slightly. "They probably all are. I have no idea how much time we're going to get."

"Oh, it'll be a while yet," a voice giggles from the behind them, causing them to freeze and sending chill up their spines. They both turn slowly to see Madam Mim standing across the room, who curtsies politely. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm-"

"Madam Mim," Hannah says as if it's obvious. "Of course. I should have known from the spots!" she shouts, smacking her forehead.

Mim smiles. "Yes, I- wait a second! How did you know that?!" She floats up and pulls on Hannah's collar-choking her, confused and angry. "How?! How?! I've never seen any of you before in my life!" Lori shoves her back across the room.

"Fix them this instant," Lori orders, voice trying to sound confident. She grabs the book from the desk. "And then I'm going to send you back to where you came from."

Mim claps her hands. "Oh, I heard the boy mention that. Is that what the book does?" She laughs and pulls at her hair. The two girls are clearly weirded out and a little scared by her. "But what if I don't want to go back, hmmmmmmmmm?"

"You get no say in the matter," Hannah shoots back, voice wavering.

"Oh, well I believe I do," Mim giggles. "You see, they've got three days before they die, croak, are bereft of life, what have you! It will be slow and very, very, very painful. That I promise from the bottom of my heart. And you- oh my goodness, I've been so rude!" she exclaims, horrified. "You obviously know me but I don't know you! Whom am I addressing?" She extends her hand, but neither makes a move to shake it.

Lori and Hannah both look confused. "You don't know us?"

Mim looks at the in disbelief. "Why would I ask if I did?! Anyway, I don't want to go back. I'm going to kill you all so you won't send me back. It sounds like a fair shake. Because it's only a matter of time until you touch them and become sick yourselves," she sings, clapping and bouncing around the room.

Hannah seems to recall something and grabs Lori's arm. "Wait… wait a second. I already did!" Lori looks at her, eyes widening. "I felt Ben's fever when we first came in! He was burning up! I should be like them right now, so why aren't I?!" They take a moment before Lori smiles.

"I might just have a theory." Hannah and Mim both watch as she takes Charlie's hand in her own and just holds it. Mim begins dancing in elation as Hannah looks terrified. However, time ticks by and Lori stands just as well as ever. Mim slows and stops her dancing as Hannah smiles- getting it.

"Why… wait… that-that isn't right! Y-you should be-"

"Whatever spell you use you made a big mistake," Lori says smugly. "It only affects boys. We can't get sick which means you can't kill us."

"Oh dear. Well, that was unforeseen. No matter though, three for five isn't that bad," Mim concludes.

"Now fix them and get-"Lori flips open the book triumphantly but no poem is glowing. She flips frantically through it twice but doesn't find anything. The upper hand quickly shifts back to Mim.

"Oh no," Hannah moans.

"Oh, it seems your magic isn't quite working either," Mim mocks. "Well, look at the time. I'd better run."

"Wait!" both shout as they rush towards her. She simply vanishes in a burst of smoke, leaving both coughing.

"Lori, she said three days. That means we only have until Tuesday morning," Hannah realizes, hand going to her mouth.

Lori is clearly trying to keep calm, and is only doing decent at it. "Well, at least we can properly take care of them. Let's move them to our room and then I'll head out to the preserve."

"I don't know if you're going to find her."

"I have to try though," Lori says with determination. "Especially for them. You're going to have to do the heavy lifting because of my arm," she apologizes. Hannah shrugs, scooping up Charlie easily.

"Lori, she didn't know us. She didn't know the book. You said Radcliffe knew." Lori nods. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure and I've got too much on my mind to figure it out this second," she admits honestly. "It looks like you won't get your relaxing weekend."

"That's perfectly alright. We have to make sure he- I mean they- get better I suppose. The two head out the door and down the hallway.

XXX

The next morning, Sunday, Lori is doling out medication to the three. Charlie is in Lori's bed while Ben and Michael are tucked in on the floor. The three of them look much paler, much sweatier, and their breathing is even slower than the day before. Lori just looks exhausted. She sits at her desk for a moment when suddenly Ben starts gasping, unable to breathe. She rushes to his side and helps his sit up.

"Breathe," she whispers soothingly. "Just keep breathing. It's going to be alright." She rubs his back. "Hannah and I are going to fix this. You're going to be okay. Shh. Shh." His breathing returns and she lies him back down, brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. "There you go. Just get some sleep. It's all going to be fine." He gives a ghost of a smile before peacefully drifting off once again.

She waits and stares at the three of them before cradling her knees to her chest, starting to lose her composure. Just as she tears up she hears the door open and gets a grip, rising. Hannah enters and shakes her head. She looks just as tired as Lori, if not more.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asks. Lori shakes her head.

"I couldn't. I just pictured what could have happened if I drifted off." Hannah nods in understanding. "They're getting a lot worse," she chokes.

"Alright, I'll take it here. Bring back some lunch after your shift." She helps Lori into her coat and hands her the book.

"Ben just stopped breathing for a minute a little bit ago," Lori informs her. "It was the first time, so it might be coming for the other two as well."

Hannah gives an encouraging smile. "I'll keep an eye out for it." Lori stops at the door and heads back into the bedroom, grabbing Charlie's hand. Hannah follows her and just watches.

"M-Mom… "Charlie whispers. She mentally freaks out a little, but quickly gets a grip on the situation and puts her forehead to his.

"I'm here," she whispers. "Mom's here Charlie. She's going to take care of you."

"Love… miss…" He drifts off again and she removes her hand from his. She turns to see Hannah is just looking at the scene sadly. The two lock eyes for a moment before she heads out the door.

"Gerald…" Hannah hears Michael try to shout. She can't help but laugh to herself.

"She wasn't even around to ignore that one silly."

XXX

That night, Hannah and Lori sit with their desk chair back-to-back watching their patients. Lori is flipping through the book and even though both look about ready to just collapse it is clear they are getting no sleep.

Lori looks at Charlie and frowns as he coughs. "I don't want to lose them… any of them," she admits, almost about to cry.

"I know," Hannah answers, reaching behind her to take Lori's hand.

Lori shakes her head. "It'll be my fault if they-"

"That's why we're not going to let that happen," Hannah assures her, sounding more confident than she feels. "Then it'll be your fault they lived. I've got your back. Anything you need, I'm right here," she promises, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," Lori breathes. They sit in silence for a long moment before she pulls her hand away. "One of us should get some sleep."

"You first." Lori gives a small smile.

XXX

It's Monday afternoon when Hannah returns and drops a full backpack on her desk. She examines their patients, who look like ghost and tries to keep a positive attitude.

"I went to all your professors and rounded up all your homework for when you guys get better. I'm going to be sending you the bill for my back." Michael suddenly sits up coughing, eyes wide and glassy. She kneels next to him. "Hey. Hey. It's alright."

"Hannah?" he mumbles. She lies him back down.

"Yeah, I'm here. It's okay. Go back to sleep. Lori called in sick for all four of you so she could go out looking. She's going to find her." Michael's brow furrowed as is he has decided something.

"Dad was… nurse… studying to be a doctor… hospital hold-up…"

Hannah's eyes widen as she realizes what he's trying to say. "What… what're you telling me?" she asks in disbelief.

He soldiers on, tearing up. "Killed…" Miscarried… depressed… really sick…"

"Yeah, you are," Hannah cuts in, trying to end this and clearly upset and distraught herself. "You should stop talking and lie back down."

He doesn't hear her or is just ignoring her. "Judge her… don't talk about it… worry… write every day… doctors…"

Hannah begins crying and puts her hand to her mouth. "Michael, stop," she begs. This he seems to process and he does. "Why are you telling me all this? You don't want anyone to know this. I know that much."

"But want… you… to like me…friends…" He falls asleep once again, leaving her to openly sob at his actions as well as hers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I am going to make this right okay. And then you and I are going to start again, this time as proper friends. I promise." She gets tucks him in and her sorrow shifts to determination as she wipes her eyes. "I promise." She grabs her coat and walks past as Lori enters with the book.

"Where-where are you going?"

"I'm going to end this." Lori immediately swings around and falls into step beside her as she takes the stairs two at a time.

"But we haven't found her in two days," Lori mentions.

"Oh, I'm not going to look for her," Hannah announces, throwing the doors to the dorm open. "She's going to come straight to me."

XXX

Hannah and Lori arrive at the familiar clearing. Hannah cups her hands over her mouth and starts shouting up into the air. "Hey! You old hag! Get out where I can see you!"

Lori looks around, much more nervous. "Hannah…"

"I know you can hear me! I want to formerly challenge you to a duel!" There is a dull crack and Madam Mim appears across the clearing, her arms crossed.

"A duel, you say?!" she questions. Hannah crosses her arms as well, moving closer.

"Yes, because I know for a fact I can out-smart you any time I want! I can take you!"

Lori creeps up next to her. "Hannah, what are you doing?" she whispers frantically.

"Saving our boys." Mim steps closer as well.

"A battle of wits, you say? I might have just the question. You'll have an hour. If I win when time's up- the boys are dead. If you win when time's up- well, I save them and surrender. Deal?" Hannah looks at Lori, now a little nervous after having heard the terms.

Lori nods at her, restoring her confidence. "I've got your back. Anything you need, I'm there," she repeats to her roommate. Hannah closes the gap and extends her hand.

"Deal." The two shake.

"Alright then. You have an hour to find the one item that I fear," Mim announces. "It's not all that uncommon really, but this one could be considered special. One hour, back here. Go!" She vanishes and an hourglass lands in Hannah's hand.

Hannah turns to Lori and works a pep talk. "Alright, I know we're exhausted from two sleepless nights. I know we're terrified. I know. But we need to pull together and figure this out."

"We don't even know how to send her back if we fail," Lori suddenly realizes.

"I have an idea about that. You had to defeat Radcliffe by refusing your greed. We defeated Sabor by working as a team. We have to beat her and the only way to do that is outsmart her, and then our magic will beat hers," Hannah concludes.

Lori looks at her in awe. "You are so smart."

Hannah claps her hands and starts pacing. "Let's focus though. Something that she fears. Something that she fears."

"Well, what do we know about her. You know these movies front to back."

Hannah reflects on this. "Well, she cheats. She always cheats. It's common, but this one is special…" She thinks and then it hits her. "She never specified where this thing is!"

"Excuse me?" Lori asks confused. Hannah grips her shoulders.

"She thinks she got us! She cheated! It's common for her time and place, but we wouldn't have one lying around here. She thinks we won't figure it out and even if we do we can't get one in time. I've got it!" she practically cheers.

"What do you need from me?"

"To start digging." Lori realizes what Hannah's talking about and looks just as excited as she kneels down in the center of the clearing.

XXX

Hannah stands looking panicked as the hourglass hits two minutes left. Lori is nowhere to be seen. She jumps as Madam Mim appears next to her, smug as can be. "Well?"

Hannah's bottom lip trembles. "You've got me. I don't- I can't-"Mim starts cackling as Hannah gets on her hands and knees. "Please," she pleads. "You are much smarter than I can ever hope to be. And beautiful too. You can't kill them. Have mercy." Mim cackles even louder.

"Yes, beg you stupid fool! Beg! Beg!" Hannah grabs her skirt.

"You can't!" she wails. Mim has her attention locked on Hannah, and fails to notice Lori creeping up behind her slowly.

"I win! I win! I-"Lori suddenly holds the glittering sword to her throat, clutching it shakily with her left hand.

Hannah drops the act and rises triumphant. "No. We do." She gestures to the hourglass as the last grain falls. Mim freezes, petrified and speechless for once. "It's common in your time, swords are."

"It can't be," she whispers. "Where-where did you get this?"

"Merlin gave it to me when he visited," Lori answers before pulling the blade closer. "Now, hold up your end of the bargain." Mim starts screaming and throwing a fit.

"No! No! No!"

"You have to," Hannah grins. "You made a deal." Mim finally stops, snaps, and crosses her arms like a small child. Lori goes to Hannah's side and opens the book Hannah hands her to a glowing poem. "Allow us to introduce ourselves now. We're Lori Fitzgerald and-"

"Let's not waste time," Lori cuts in. "Someone has a trip home." She goes to read but Mim starts cackling happily, drawing their attention.

"This isn't over," she sings, "not by a long shot. Yes, you'll send me back. But I am going to spread a story to all of the villains," she threatens, voice building. "I will tell them of Lori Fitzgerald, her magical book, and her sword. I will tell them all! And when they come through here they all shall know! They will find you and one of them is bound to destroy you!" She starts laughing insanely, pulling at her hair. Both look horrified, but Lori shifts her expression to one of confidence.

"I'd like to see them try. _I find delight within my win 'Cause I defeated Madam Mim" _She vanishes in a blast of darkness, still laughing. Lori shuts the book and Hannah grabs her arm.

"So that's how the villains know you," she concludes. Lori nods in agreement. "She was the first in their timeline. I'm sorry. I told her your name. I-"

Lori just shakes her head, not caring. "Let's just go see our boys." Hannah nods happily and they take off at a run, Lori burying the sword in the ground by a tree.

XXX

Lori and Hannah burst into their dorm to find the three boys standing around looking perfectly healthy and a little confused. They both sigh in relief, a weight almost lifted from them.

"Oh thank God!" Lori breathes. The boys notice them and smile.

Michael claps. "You did it!" Hannah doesn't waste a moment in sprinting across the room and tackling him in a hug. No one is more shocked then he is.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm so sorry. I never knew." He smiles, enjoying the moment, but then what she's saying starts to click. He pulls back.

"How much did I tell you?" he asks, going a little white once again.

Hannah's smile drops and she looks down. "N-nothing…"

"So everything?"

"I got enough pieces," Hannah admits. He hangs his head. "And I was so wrong," she quickly adds. "So… hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Hannah Frost." She extends her hand to him. He catches on and shakes it with a smile. "Michael Harms."

"Welcome to being a Companion. I look forward to working with you."

"Glad to be here."

"Sorry it took so long Doctor," she apologizes. He waves it off.

"Ah, better late than never."

Ben examines his three-day old sweaty pajamas with disgust. "Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Go for it. Then we have all your homework and we'll help you through it," Lori offers. "We'll meet you in the lounge in thirty." The boys nod and exit, Charlie stalling by her.

"I-I called you Mom didn't I?" he asks, humiliated. She nods and he is baffled by her reaction. "I don't get it. I remember you- why'd you go along with that?"

"Because it was what you needed at the moment. And that's what friends do- what the other needs."

He looks down again. "I-I know you're not my mom."

"I'm not worried about it," she answers honestly. "Go get freshened up." She takes him in and gives a face-splitting smile of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay squirt."

"I am too."

XXX

Michael exits his dorm, freshened up and in a new pair of clothes. He spots Ben, now in his regular attire complete with tie, and joins him as they enter the dorm.

"Hey, do you remember anything?" Ben asks suddenly as they start up the stairs.

Michael shakes his head. "Absolutely nothing. You?"

"I have this foggy one… about Lori," Ben admits. "I'm not sure it was real or not. But… she was there." They reach the top and the admiration is clear in his voice. Michael playfully rolls his eyes.

"Chill out lover boy." They find Charlie waiting and the three enter the lounge only to grind to a halt. Homework is scattered across the table, all set up and ready. But Lori and Hannah have their heads on the table, asleep.

The boys watch this for a second before Michael picks up Hannah and Ben Lori. They cradle them, carrying them back to their room. Charlie grabs a key from Lori's pocket and opens the door for them. They head for the bedroom and quietly tuck them into their respective beds.

"Goodnight Hannah," Michael mutters mostly to his self.

"Goodnight Lori," Ben follows suit.

"I don't know exactly what they did, but I don't know if we'll ever repay them," Ben whispers as they head for the door.

"Probably not," Michael concludes. "But I'm going to spend the rest of all this trying." They exits and Charlie shuts the door gently behind them, leaving the two girls in their bed- finally peaceful.

XXX

**With the season half over, next week sees the return of a long missed member of Lori and her Companions- Lori's right arm! The cast finally comes off and Lori pushes herself in more way than one**


	26. Two Words: Oh Kay

Hannah Frost hops up onto her bed and takes a spot next to Michael Harms. She holds the television remote in her hands and looks down to examine it in the dark, missing the elated expression on his face as she scoots towards him.

"I wasn't aware you were into Doctor Who," she says as she presses play. A guilty look crosses her face. "I mean, I'm sure Lori told me at some point but-"

He shrugs it off. "It's fine. What episode?"

"I'm on Family of Blood." She hands him a cup of hot chocolate from her dresser and takes one herself.

He gives her a mock serious look. "You're going to throw me in the middle of a two-parter. That's pretty merciless. Have some respect for the guest," he jokes dramatically, making her laugh. The two settle in as it begins and he stares at her shoulder for a moment before raising his arm to put it around her.

Just as he is about to, the door is thrown open and the light clicked on as Lori Fitzgerald dances into the room. "Guess who has two arms again?!" She sings. She raises both arms, the right now free of its cast, and points to herself."This girl!" She starts waving it around the air in front of her. "I can get dressed by myself! I can carry my own stuff!"

She takes off at a run and hops on the bed, moving between the two as they laugh at her antics. She puts her arms around both. "Oh, the possibilities are endless!" She drops her arms as she notices the television. "Oh, Doctor Who!" She runs back and turns off the light before joining them again. "Can I get a cup of hot chocolate too?" she inquires, noticing their drinks.

"Of course. We had one ready," Michael comments. He passes it to her from off the dresser to her outstretched right hand. However, it almost seems to get dragged down by the weight and spills all over Hannah's comforter. They all jump up.

"Oh no!" Lori panics, clearly apologetic. "I'm so sorry. I didn't- it just-"

"It's fine," Hannah assures her, gathering the comforter before it sinks through to the mattress. "It's cheap and washable. Don't worry." Lori still looks a little upset, so Michael nudges her.

"Yeah. Your arm's just really out of shape El Loco." Her mood doesn't change."Lori, it happens to everyone. You went over six weeks without using it. Maybe you could stand for a visit to my neck of the woods in the training room," he offers. She smiles at this, cheering up.

"I might just take you up on that." They climb onto her bed, her grabbing the remote. She recognizes the episode and gives Hannah a stern look. "Now, you can't start in the middle of a two-parter. Let's watch the first one!"

"See, at least she has manners." Hannah gives him a fake laugh, throwing her comforter into the laundry and climbing up to join them.

XXX

The Companions are all gather for breakfast, Hannah and Michael as well as Charlie Prescott and his step-brother Ben Prescott. Lori arrives a moment later, carrying her tray in her left arm out of habit. Michael instantly rises to help pull out her chair. She waves him off.

"Don't worry. I can pull my own chair out now." She shifts her food to her right arm and promptly drops it. "I should have seen that coming," she admits, ducking under the table to clean up the mess. Michael and Charlie are instantly helping her.

"Aren't you going to be chivalrous, Ben?" Hannah asks, coldly. He just glares at her before returning to his meal. Michael sets Lori's tray on the table and she takes her seat. "I mean it might be the only chance you stand at getting a girl." He grows more annoyed, tensing but trying to ignore her.

Hannah continues, "I mean looks-no, talent-no, good upbringing-no, compassion-no, intelligence- big no. Yeah, it might be your only shot." Ben turns his attention to Lori for help, but she is merely flexing her right arm- lost in her own little world. He gives a sound of disgust before dramatically rising and storming out. "Was it something I said?" Hannah asks coyly. Lori rises and takes off after him, crashing into him at the entrance.

"Hey, Hannah means no harm. There's no reason-"

"Yes," Ben interjects, clearly peeved. "Yes there is Lori. She is being cruel and spiteful to me. And she does it because she can get away with it!" he argues accusingly.

Lori takes a step back, confused at his tone. "Why are you saying that like it's my fault? I'm not her mother."

That's it. Ben just lets all his frustration come pouring out. "No, but you're the leader of this team. It might help if you actually buckle down and start taking this seriously. Because you don't lead!"

Lori crosses her arms, taking a split-second to smile that she can do that again, defensively. "I think I'm doing a pretty good job for-"

"Of course you'd think that! You don't see it! You let Hannah walk all over you! You pick favorites like no one's business! You rely too much on others to call shots! You do not welcome newcomers; instead you just make them feel awkward and isolated! I've been trying to overlook it, just see the positives because there are some big ones. But I just can't anymore! You literally fail at each and every point on the leader checklist and I'm getting pretty fed up with all of it!"

Lori is taken aback, and stumbles for something. "Okay, now you're being as mean as Hannah was to you."

"No, I'm just being honest. I'm sorry there's no one to defend you and coddle you. But maybe you know how it feels now." He storms out, leaving her speechless and clearly very hurt.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 11: Two Words: Oh Kay**

XXX

Lori is struggling to get her coat on, clearly still frazzled from her conversation with Ben that morning. She picks the book up from her desk, only for her right arm to drop it. She gives a mental scream of annoyance as Hannah swoops in to grab it.

"Thanks," she mutters.

Hannah pats her shoulder comfortingly. "He's wrong." Lori looks at her. "I happen to think you have been and will continue to be an excellent leader. He's just being a baby."

Lori looks suspicious. "And you're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"Of course not!" They head out the door and down the hallway. "You're smart. You're… stubborn. You have all the qualities you need. And you are a lot better than when we started. You've managed to bring us all a lot closer… in a lot of senses," she fishes for words.

Lori scoffs. "It really just sounds like you're humoring me. You lack conviction and substance."

"Fine then," Hannah concludes. "Don't believe me. But I know what I think."

Lori and Hannah walk down the stairs in silence, before Lori turns to her. "Thanks for trying anyway."

"Of course. Besides, since when should you ever listen to Ben Prescott about anything?" They exit the dorm and find Michael and a moody Ben waiting. "Alright, leader, what's the plan?" Ben rolls his eyes. Lori opens her mouth when Charlie comes sprinting up, huffing and puffing.

"I found him. I got your text when I was walking back so I thought I'd just swing by the clearing and the ladder tree. He's waiting for you. Come on!" They follow him as he takes off again.

"Who is it?" Hannah asks.

"It's someone who's here to help Lori with her arm!" he shouts back as they start through the preserve.

"Great job, buddy! You're the best." They arrive at the familiar clearing and notice Phil standing by a tree and examining the sword buried in front of it. "Phil!" Lori recognizes. He walks over to them and looks her up and down.

"Is this the girl, kid?" he questions gruffly. Charlie nods proudly. He walks around her, giving her another once-over. "This is the hero?!" he exclaims in disbelief. Ben chokes back a laugh. "I don't think there's much I can do. She seems like a lost cause. Besides, I'm retired."

"Since you succeeded with Hercules?" Hannah asks.

"Hercules? Never heard of him."

"Oh, so we're still hung up on Achilles," Charlie recalls. Hannah nods in agreement.

This sets Phil off. "Oh, that heel!" Lori picks him up and holds him at her eye level before her can continue.

"Listen, let me be honest. I can only send you home once I learn something. I'm not going to be able to make my magic work unless you help train me. I mean, watch this." She sets him down, having his full attention.

"Hand me the book." Hannah does and Lori promptly drops it. She shrugs meekly and Phil smacks his hand to his face.

"That's going to be a lot of work," he laments. "An awful lot of work."

"I'm up for it," Lori smiles. "I also run a lot, so help with that might be good. And I have a bow-and arrow! We can-"

"Let's start simple, kid." Phil contemplates for a moment. "I'm going to see what I can round up around here- scour the place. Meet me back here tomorrow afternoon and we'll get to work."

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

"If it's what I have to do to get back to the nymphs," Phil concludes, looking a disgusted Hannah over. "I have a feeling people here are less understanding judging from her expression."

"You could say that," Hannah admits with a big, fake smile.

"Now ham scray. I have work to do." The group heads back, Ben walking next to Lori.

Lori looks at him, twiddling her thumbs. "I want-"

Ben is in no mood for it. "I just wanted to thank you for proving me right yet again." Her face falls. "Maybe you could have involved everyone in that and not just assume it was just for you. Maybe we could all use training of some sort."

"Do you want to come then?" she tries, trying to bury her growing irritation and anger.

"No, no. I'm good. Let's face it, you just weren't meant to be a group person. You're not used to it. But, thank you for asking for a mere Companion's opinion, o wise leader. Oh wait, you never do." He walks faster to pull away from her. Lori's expression grows even more annoyed and she sticks her tongue out at his back.

XXX

The next morning before class, Michael opens the door to the training room in the basement of the gym. Lori and Charlie follow behind him. It is a large room with many tables and cabinets, a cold tub and ice machine in one corner. Three or so athletes are lounging around and smile when they see Michael.

"Michael!" one exclaims. Michael walks up and high fives him. "Are you working today?" he asks, excited.

"No, I'm just introducing some friends and showing them around."

"Did I hear you say friends?" a higher voice exclaims. A woman in her mid-twenties sticks her head out of the office door connected to the training room. She has brunette straight hair, brown eyes, and a large smile. Her face lights up at the site of Charlie and Lori. A moment later another head pops out above her- this one about thirty with blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a much more serious and tired expression. They emerge as Michael walk over to greet them.

"Guys, this is Sara," he introduces, gesturing to the brunette who waves. "And this is Jen," he adds, gesturing to the blonde who nods. "They are the athletic trainers here and my bosses. These are my friends Lori and Charlie."

"Lori?" Jen says curiously, recognizing the name. "This is the one with a communicated fracture from falling out of a tree?" She walks over and starts looking at her arm.

"What can I say? Huge klutz. That's me," Lori offers, a little uncomfortable by the poking and prodding.

"She might be a repeat visitor," Michael admits.

Lori grits her teeth in pain as Jen pokes her. "Fingers crossed."

"Anyway, she's suffering from not having a right arm for six weeks. I thought maybe we could lend her a hand since we're between seasons," he asks. Jen look skeptical, but Sara jumps in clapping her hands.

"Absolutely for a friend of yours! She can sign up for a time- how about when you're working so you can help her out?"

"As long as it doesn't distract from your work," Jen warns. Sara laughs.

"Jen, this is Michael. It'd probably take him less time than it would for us and we have degrees."

"I still have a lot to learn though," Michael offers humbly. "Go ahead," he tells Lori. "I'm going to chat for a minute." He heads over to the athletes as Lori enters the office and signs a slot on a posted sign-up sheet. She and Charlie go to leave, but Sara shuts the door and smiles at them. Jen returns to her crowded desk and begins working again.

"I just have to say how great it is to meet you two especially," Sarah begins, lowering her voice so Michael won't hear. "When we hired Michael we were lucky if we could drag a sentence out of him that wasn't medical jargon."

"He was very reserved, even I'll admit," Jen agrees.

"But this semester, when he met you, we can have whole conversation about his weekend. He's even started talking causally to the other athletes."

Jen nods. "It's been a complete 180. He obviously holds the two of you in very high esteem."

Lori smiles sincerely. "Thank you for all this. I'll try not to disappoint."

Jen turns back to her typing. "Like I said, as long as it doesn't interfere with his work." Sara opens the door to the office and they exit, but Charlie stops in front of her.

"Can I come too?" he asks.

"Sure," Sara instantly agrees. "Maybe we can even show you a thing or two. We'll need two new student workers next year."

Jen sighs, as if she needs another thing to think about. "Don't even remind me." Michael walks back over and the three head out.

"Catch you later Michael!" the athlete he was talking to shouts at him.

"Absolutely!" Michael concurs. He turns to Lori and Charlie. "It's a great place, isn't it? Jen can be pretty guarded, but they're both really funny and amazing."

Lori observes him for a moment before speaking up. "This job means a lot to you."

"Yeah," he admits as they exit the gym. "It does."

XXX

Hannah and Michael are sitting in the lounge that afternoon evaluating each other's Western Civilization research papers drafts, due tomorrow. Michael is writing comment while Hannah is mercilessly hacking and slashing her way through with red pen. They both finish and hand the papers back.

Michael is in awe. "I just learned so much about the Blitz that I never even considered. The in depth examination of Churchill is almost… legit."

"Legit?" she questions.

"As in worthy of actual publication,' he explains, blushing a bit. She doesn't notice as she examines her paper again.

"You flatter me. Yours isn't so bad either. Just a lot of grammar mistakes, but you said you were expecting those."

"That's why I needed you. I just never seem to catch them on my own. I'm used to Science Shorthand." They sit in silence for a beat. "So what'd Ben say that has Lori so upset?" he asks.

"You can tell?" she asks honestly. He nods.

"I've become pretty good at reading her, I'd say." Hannah takes a moment before speaking up.

"He said that she's an awful leader." Michael thinks on this for a moment.

"Well, I really wouldn't consider her a leader at all honestly," he admits. Hannah gives him a sharp look.

"Now why would you say something like that?!" She catches her tone and is instantly apologetic. "Sorry, that was defensive."

"That's fine. I honestly see us more as one big group that helps one another. She doesn't really stand out or take charge, you know. It probably doesn't help that we've had to carry her things around and such for the past month. She isn't a commanding presence. She hides and cowers as much as we do. Most times she doesn't even come up with the ideas! Do you get what I'm saying?"

Hannah thinks on all this. "I do, and I'm starting to see your point unfortunately. Just don't tell her that."

"Hiding things to coddle her? Worried she can't handle it? Yet another sign maybe." Hannah nods, lost in thought.

XXX

Over in the preserve, Lori lets out a cry and falls on her face into the grass. "No. No. No. How do you expect me to train you when you can't even finish a simple obstacle course?!" Phil shouts from the side-lines. Around the clearing is a shoddy obstacle course of things from around the clearing- a mud pit, some hurdle, a flag in a tree, and the library ladder on the ground which Lori has just tripped while running through. Charlie sits under a nearby tree doing his homework.

"I'm trying," Lori says weakly as she pulls herself to her feet and goes back to the beginning. She is sweaty, dirty, and exhausted.

"Obviously not enough," Phil patronizes. She tries and makes it through the ladder. "Alright, find a rhythm. Climb the tree." She attempts to scale the tree to reach the flag but her arm gives out. She hits the ground, and pounds her fist on the trunk, clearly frustrated.

"That's not going to do it. Push harder!" Lori tries and fails again. "Come on. Put your back into it. I have yet to see one thing that even places you around the category of hero. I look at you and I see nothing special." Lori falls a third time. "I see-"

Lori has had enough of the pushing. "Shut up!" she snaps. "Shut up! I can't, okay! I just can't!" She slides down the tree, exhausted and frustrated and a little insecure.

Phil continues pushing. "Oh, I don't even have a breath to waste on quitters. It looks like I'll have to move in since I'm never going home."

"I'm not a quitter!" she shouts at him, rising so she towers over him.

"Really? Then what are you doing? 'Cause it looks like you're wasting my time!" Lori is fed up and attempts to pull the sword out of the ground next to her but fails.

"Wh-what?" she asks baffled, trying again but with no success.

Phil nods knowingly. "Just like I thought. And you tried to tell me it was your sword."

"But-but it is. Why can't-"

"Read the hilt." She notices writing on the grip for the first time spiraling around it.

She begins to read. "'Only the one worthy of this sword shall be able to wield it' That makes no sense. Just half a week ago I…" she stumbles, broken.

"Forget it. Let's try the course again. Come on, to the start." He turns to see Lori taking off through the trees back towards campus. He sighs sadly. "Just like I expected… doesn't ever get any easier though." Charlie appears next to him.

"Let me talk to her." He runs after her. Phil examines the sword and sighs.

"This is why I retired- can't help but be disappointed."

XXX

Hannah opens the door and finds Charlie. "What happened?" she questions, leading him inside. Lori is perched on her desk, knees curled up into her chest and rocking slightly. She is just staring off into the room, though clearly not really there. "She's doing this weird thing. I've only seen it once or twice when she's really upset," Hannah explains.

"Don't worry about it. Just… can you give us some space? I've got this."

"Are you sure?" He nods confidently and she gathers her computer. "I'll be in the lounge then. Holler if you need me." She exits and Charlie takes a moment to just observe her.

"What're you doing?" he asks, kind and merely curious. She doesn't look at him but clearly registers the question.

"It's just this stupid thing I've done since I was little. You'll just laugh."

"I promise I won't. I'd never laugh."

She takes a moment before sighing, opening up. "One time we were at the beach and I got all worked up- I can't even remember what it was. So I went out to the pier outside our cottage, looked out, and just thought it through. So now it's just kind of what I do. I just… I pretend I'm on a pier and looking off into the sunset. I can see the water on the horizon, the colors. It just… I don't know why but it makes me feel better. And this is the only spot in here I can really… 'visit the pier' from." She glances at Charlie. "Like I said, completely stupid," she dismisses.

He shakes his head. "Not at all." He climbs on the desk and sits next to her. "I think it looks pretty beautiful." She gives him a smile.

"You don't have to humor me."

"No, I can see it," he assures her. "There's just a sliver of sun left, making the water look almost silver. And the sky is just purples, pinks, and oranges. It's very soothing. Now, are we allowed to talk while we're here?"

"I don't know. I've never been here with anyone. I'm not positive on the rules from here," she admits. They sit in silence for a beat. "Am I a bad leader?" she squeaks, finally letting her confusion and hurt show through.

"So that's what this is really about." Lori nods and he takes a minute before carefully answering. "If I can be honest, I don't think you're a leader yet. You have moments of it, but you're not fully there. That's why you could use the sword against Mim; you were saving us and taking a stand. But now… now you need a fourteen year old to tell you if you're a good leader."

"I never expected this. I'm not quite sure I want it."

"I know," he soothes. "But I have every faith in you. You're going to become the person Merlin talked about. I can't promise it'll be soon… or easy even. But I can promise you will get there. And you know what's really good about being a leader?"

"What?"

He bumps her shoulder. "You're not alone, because you have people to lead. We're here for you too. Even if you have a weakness or a doubt, you have us. We make up for each other's shortcomings." They sit for a moment, staring off into the distance. "I think the sun's vanished now."

Lori nods in agreement. "Yeah. It's time to go." They both rise.

"Will I ever be invited back?" he inquires.

"Anytime either of us wants we'll go together." She takes a moment to compose and put herself back together, putting on a determined face. "Let's go take down that obstacle course. Text the others. We need everyone on this one."

Charlie smiles, happy to have her back. "Aye aye!" He pulls out his phone and starts texting.

XXX

Lori arrives back at clearing with all her Companions following her. Phil walks up to her. "I was hoping you'd come back. Doubting it," he admits, "but hey I've been wrong before. Ready to try again?"

"One thing," she conditions. "You said I have to finish the obstacle course. You never said I have to finish it alone. My Companions are going to help me."

"That's kind of cheating," Michael admits.

"No. No," Phil interjects. "Let's see what she has in mind. I'm curious."

He backs off and Lori huddles the group together. "Alright, follow behind me. We stick together. We finish together. Got it?"She ends with confidence. Everyone nods. "Alright then." They line up at the starting line.

Phil throws a flag up. "Go!" The group takes off, leaping the hurdles one by one. They reach the mud and start crawling through, Lori constantly looking back.

"Hannah, help Charlie," Lori orders. Hannah helps pulls Charlie along behind her. They all emerge and roll a sideways log. "Push!" They push is across the clearing. They reach the ladder and start through it, Michael stopping her from falling over. "Thanks."

They reach the tree. "Somebody give me their shoulders." Ben sighs as everyone looks at him and kneels down, allowing Lori to get her muddy footprints on his shoulder. As he rises she manages to reach up and grab the flag. "We did it! We did it!" she cries triumphant. She falls down laughing. Charlie and soon Michael and Hannah join her. "We did it! How was that Phil?"

Phil gives a thumbs-up. "That was what I have been looking for."

Lori rises, humbled. "I know I still have a long way to go, an incredibly long way. But I figure this," she pulls the sword from the ground and tosses it at his feet, "might be a solid starting line. Two words: going the distance."

"But that was three words," Phil counts, confused. Charlie laughs.

Lori smiles. "If you say two words before it, doesn't matter. It sounds cooler and more official."

"I might have to try that," Phil contemplates. Lori grabs the book from Charlie and opens it to a glowing poem. "Well, it looks like I've done my job."

"I won't let you down," Lori promises. "Can you promise me one thing though?"

"What?"

"Don't give up. The person you're looking for, he's coming. Just don't give up yet."

Phil looks skeptical. "How am I going to know?"

"Ah, it'll hit you," Lori offers as she goes to read the poem.

"Wait!" Charlie interjects. "Phil I have a favor too."

"Shoot."

"If when you meet this person Lori's cryptically referring to mentions us, please tell him I miss him. And that I'm doing better," he says, beating around the bush.

Phil doesn't know what to make of that. "Weird request… but alright. I will. Anything else? Don't brush my teeth on Tuesdays, open a sandal store, don't eat pears?"

Lori contemplates but shakes her head. "I think we covered it."

"Two words then: have a good life." Lori gives a thumbs-up.

"Now you got it! _I'm not your one last hope And, Phil, it's up to you _"He vanishes in a burst of light and Lori picks up the sword, admiring the words.

"Where are we going to put that?" Hannah asks.

Lori shrugs. "I figured we rebury it, just in case. You never know when we might need it again."

XXX

Hannah and Michael are watching Doctor Who together when there's a knock on the door. "It's open, Charlie," she shouts. A girl with dark eyes and long black hair walks in apologetically. "Sorry, I thought you were our frequent flier."

The girl clears her throat as Hannah pauses the television. "I'm sorry to bother you and your…"

"Friend. Michael," Hannah answers, hopping off the bed.

The girl nods. "But the girl downstairs is in the hospital again, so we thought we'd make a card to send to her. Would you sign it?"

"Absolutely." She grabs a pen and starts writing a note. "Is this the only time this year?"

"So far."

"What's she have?" Michael asks.

"A mental condition. Schizophrenia I believe." The girl admits.

"I've never met her personally," Hannah also admits. She hands the card back with a lengthy message and her signature.

Michael looks confused. "But you sign the card?"

"Just because I don't know her doesn't mean I can't feel for her. I'll walk you out, Missy." Michael watches her go, amazed by her compassion and kindness.

"I love you," he whispers to himself. He realizes what he just said and his eyes widen comedically.

XXX

Ben opens his door to find Lori staring at her watch. He goes to speak but she holds up her finger.

"And… there." She looks up at him. "You month is up. But more pressingly, I owe you a huge apology. You were right on all counts. I am not a good leader."

Ben shakes his head. "No, I was being harsh. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Ben. You were honest with me. And that is a quality any leader needs if they're going to get better. I honestly hope you decide to stay on and if you do I hope I can always expect that type of brutal honesty from you." Ben admires her for a minute.

"I promise and I'm in." He shakes her hand. "This is honesty too. Sometimes you never cease to amaze me with how you deal with things."

She shrugs. "I try my best. I'm trying my best. And don't listen to Hannah. You may not have chivalry, but you have honesty. I personally find that very attractive, but that's just me. See you for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He watches her walk away with a smirk. "Always manages to reel you right back in, you sucker." Once she's down the hallway, he shakes his head and closes the door.

XXX

**Tune in next week as Spring Break looms and plans for the future are forced to take shape in unexpected and perhaps unwanted ways**


	27. Has Everybody Picked a Moving Buddy?

Lori Fitzgerald is clearly very bored. She has her back against the wall and is stretching an elastic band with both hands, bringing it back after a moment and then repeating. She is dressed down in clearly borrowed sleeveless shirt and running shorts from her roommate, though she still retains her usual sneakers.

The training room is relatively empty outside of two athletes in the cold tub. Michael Harms is standing at the counter folding laundry, constantly glancing over at her to measure her progress. Charlie Prescott is over by the table enthusiastically practicing taping technique on Sara, one of the athletic trainers.

Lori stops and looks at Michael. "This is boring. Can I do something else yet?"

He gives her a stern look. "Lori, that's what you've said about the last four exercises. Just do your repetitions and then you can move on."

"But I don't really feel like this is helping me," she whines. He just stares at her for a moment before she backs down. "Alright. Alright. You supposedly know best."

Charlie finishes closing off the ankle tape job and looks up at Sara. "How about that one?"

She flexes her foot, smiling widely. "These are getting much better. I would almost let you tape an athlete with this."

He beams with pride. "Can I do one more?" She nods, switching feet and he gets started. "So what're you doing over Spring Break, Charlie?" she asks kindly.

He sighs. "I'll be waiting for school to start again. But I haven't really been thinking about it. We have to meet with our counselors about our schedules next year," he explains to answer her quizzical looks.

"We've been trying to coordinate," Michael joins in. "Lori's been dreading it."

Lori grimaces as she snaps the band on her hand. "I'm just going to go in there and find out I have to take Organic Chemistry which might end up physically killing me. Okay, now what?"

"You do it again," Michael answers. "I said two sets." Lori groans and starts the exercise, but her phone goes off. She grabs it and checks her new messages. "No phones while you're doing rehab," he lectures her.

"Sorry, it's Hannah." Her looks conveys what it is and he nods in understanding. "It looks like we have a visitor when we get back to the room."

XXX

Lori and Charlie enter the room, her obviously pretty worn out, and find Lori's roommate Hannah Frost sitting at her desk on her laptop. Next to her is a porcelain figure of Bo Peep. "One minute the book goes off. The next she's on your desk," she explains. "Scared me out of my wits."

"It's Bo Peep!" Charlie exclaims, running over and picking her up.

"Careful!" Hannah shouts, grabbing her back and setting her on the desk. "You could break her. It took me a while to even get her to move. She was just sticking to pretending she was a lamp." Charlie looks sad, so she gives him a pat on the back to cheer him up.

Bo Peep turns to Lori. "But she said that you'd be able to send me home. I need to get back to Kristin. She can't sleep at night without my light on." Everyone looks baffled by this.

"Who's Kristin?" Lori vocalizes their question. "You're Molly's toy. Andy plays with you all the time."

Bo Peep briefly looks sad before regaining her composure. "Molly's mom sold me in a yard sale more than three years ago. I live with Kristin now," she explains calmly. The group takes this in for a moment before she continues. "And I really need to get back to her before bedtime. Please help me."

Lori nods. "Of course. It might take a bit though. We have some things to figure out apparently."

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 12: Has Everybody Picked a Moving Buddy?**

XXX

The next afternoon, Ben Prescott straightens his tie as he takes a seat in a small office. He places a sheet of paper from a folder he's carrying on the table between himself and the counselor across from him. "I've pretty much mapped it all out. Just check it over, unlock registration, and then I can get out of your hair."

The counselor looks the paper over. "You're a business student correct?" he asks in a dull monotone.

Ben nods. "Yeah, I committed at the end of sophomore year."

"Has anyone told you about the changes to the program?"

This takes a prepared Ben off-guard. "Excuse me?"

XXX

Charlie sits in a similar situation in a larger office. An older woman looks at him over her glasses while skimming through his file. He takes a deep breath and smiles. "So since Professor Moore is on maternity leave, I will be clearing you for registration," she explains.

He nods, pulling out a piece of paper from a similar folder. "That sounds fine. I pretty much have everything figured out, but I'm more than open to suggestions." She regards it, clearly surprised.

"This is quite a loaded schedule," she notes grimly.

"It's less credits than I'm doing this semester and I'm pulling A's in all of those," he explains. She regards him a moment before flipping pages and looking at his file.

"So you are. Have you considered the Fast Track program?" she inquires, clearly having an idea.

"I've never heard of it," he answers warily. She gets up, grabs a pamphlet from the desk and hands it to him.

XXX

Lori and her Companions all sit at dinner. Ben and Charlie both look upset and are merely picking at their food. Hannah tries to lead the conversation, constantly looking over at the two concerned. Lori and Michael do the same.

"So I just need to harness a little more fire-power and I think I break the restrictions on the program," Hannah concludes.

Michael laughs. "Hannah, the project is to make English fun for elementary students."

She points her fork at him, passionate. "And my whole basis is doing that while furthering their knowledge with technology. They go hand in hand these days. So I just need to access something bigger."

Lori nods. "Well, good luck with that." She warily looks at the other two. "How about you guys? How was your day?" They're both silent.

"I think I'm done," Ben finally announces.

"Me too," Charlie agrees. They both rise and head to put their dishes away before exiting. The remaining three takes this in for a second before Michael elbows Lori.

"You take Charlie, I take Ben."

"Deal," she agrees instantly. They both rise and hastily go to follow them. Hannah watches them go, throwing her hands up.

"Hey! You're just going to leave me here by myself!"

"Sorry!" Lori shouts back.

Hannah crosses her arms, grumbling to herself. She then notices a flier for the library on the wall next to her and smiles, inspiration having struck. "That might just be the boost I need." She gets up excited and practically sprints out of the cafeteria.

XXX

Michael rushes and catches up to Ben as he sulks towards the dorms. "Prescott, what's up?" No answer or acknowledgement. "Hey, you know you can talk to me?" Still nothing. "Alright, I get it. I won't pry, but just know-"

"I have another two years," Ben cuts in. Michael nods but is still lost.

"Okay, you're going to have to be more specific. Of what?"

The two halt as Ben faces Michael, frustration pouring out. "Of here. They changed the program and now to get all the classes I need it's going to take me another two years."

"Hey, so what? That means you'll be around when we graduate," Michael encourages, obviously not that upset by this revelation.

"It's not necessarily the classes, though I'm not looking forward to those," Ben starts, venting. "I don't… I'm paying for this myself. I refused to get any help from my step-father. He respected the choice. But six years of school… I never planned for that. I don't know how I'm going to do it- if I can do it. I might have to leave. I might not graduate. Or I can end up in debt for the rest of my life. My options aren't looking so hot."

They start walking again. "Well, if anyone can figure out a way to make it work, it's you. Just… take a breath. Think of some options. Get a job on campus. Take out some loans. Maybe go to your step-father is there is no other option." Michael puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright," he promises soothingly.

"That doesn't make my mind any clearer though," Ben sighs.

XXX

Lori enters the freshman boy's lounge and finds Charlie curled up on the couch. She takes a seat next to him and gives it a moment before speaking, voice laced with calm and concern. "Do you want to go to the pier?" He shakes his head.

"They want to fast track me," he begins. "I'll take all these fancy tests at the end of this year and skip a lot of my classes. "

"Well, what's the matter with that? You might even get to skip Organic Chemistry!" Lori declared, trying to brighten his mood. He frowns even deeper.

"They think they can have me out by the end of next year."

Lori catches on and frowns, but quickly buries her own emotions. "Oh… And how do we feel about that?"

He shrugs. "I'm used to it, you know. I've always been pushed along at the breakneck pace and I've been fine. There wasn't anything keeping me in grade school, middle school, especially not high school. But here… Lori I'll miss out on two years with you," he says, getting to the real heart of the matter. "I don't know if I want that."

Lori tries to remain objective. "What does it mean if you don't do it?"

"It means for the first time in my life I hold myself back. I'm not sure I can do that either, especially telling my dad I passed by an opportunity like that."

"And what about financially? Two years is a lot of money to save."

"Ah, I'm full ride for all four. So that part doesn't matter." She can see he is clearly to odds, so she gently and awkwardly puts her hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting smile.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm not even going to say what I want you to do. It's your choice. But I promise from the bottom of my cold heart I will support you either way."

He gives her a genuine smile. "Thanks. And your heart's far from cold."

XXX

Hannah is sitting in her room on her bed typing on her laptop, purpose clearly in mind. "Alright, and now we access the computer. And now…"

The screen starts glitching and she panics. "Shoot! What did I do wrong?" The screen starts to display files of hers being opened and copied. She types frantically but nothing is happening. "Hey! Hey! No library computer could get past my firewall. What's going-"

The screen goes black and she freezes, recognizing the situation. "Is it…?" White type appears across the screen.

'Do you still have the book?'

"It's you," she breathes. She pulls out her phone and starts texting madly, depositing her laptop on her desk and grabbing Lori's, opening programs. Lori and Charlie enter a minute later.

"What's- why do you have my computer?" Lori questions darkly. Ben and Michael come running in, everyone waiting for Hannah to explain.

"So I decided to get my needed power I could tap into a computer in the library so I could run my stuff," she explains quickly, typing madly. "Temporary in, do the project, pull out."

Ben gives her a look. "Really Hannah?"

"Don't judge me," she snaps at him. "I was using my resources! Anyway, I must have activated whatever was lurking in there. It's back." She gestures to her desk and Lori looks at her screen. Her jaw promptly drops. "That one's locked so I'm trying to hack it and find out where it's coming from with yours."

"What is it?" Michael asks as Lori sits in Hannah's chair.

"Something or someone that knows about us. What do you need me to do?" she asks Hannah, ready to take orders on this one.

"You need to keep it online," she responds. "It got through my firewalls Lori. This thing is going to take me a while to peg down. Keep it running."

Everyone but Hannah gathers around and she types 'Yes' and waits.

'Am I speaking to Lori Fitzgerald or Hannah Frost?' Everyone takes in a shocked breath, Lori clearly unnerved.

"Okay, that's beyond creepy," Michael vocalizes. "How-"

"It has access to Hannah's files," Lori deduces. "Anything she's put on here it knows."

She types 'It depends on who's asking'

'So we're going to play like this' Lori smirks.

'Let the chess game begin' As if on cue a chess game appears on the screen.

"What?"

'I win, you answer all my questions. You win; I answer all of yours'

Lori smiles and gets comfortable. "I think I may have found a way to distract it. Charlie, I'm going to need you. I have never played chess in my life." He pulls up a chair next to her.

"Right here."

She types 'Deal'. A move is then made on the chessboard and the game begins.

XXX

Michael is sitting with Hannah on her bed as she types and navigates menus and options at an intense pace, face blank in concentration. Charlie and Lori are at her desk still locked in their virtual game of chess. Ben just leans against Lori's desk with Bo Peep next to him, bored.

Lori groans and runs her hand through her hair. "It got another one. I've never actually played chess before, but this is what I think losing looks like."

"Yeah," Charlie admits to her. "This is what it looks like. How's it going over there?"

Hannah sighs. "I'm making decent progress I suppose."

Michael shrugs. "I have no idea what she's doing or how she does it so fast. How about you FG?" Lori naturally doesn't respond and he turns his attention back to Hannah.

Ben straightens something on the desk before speaking up. "Do I need to be here? I feel like I'm no help on any front."

Bo Peep pulls his sleeve. "Well, maybe you can help me get home. I'm looking for Kristin. She's a real sweetheart," she coos.

"Do you miss Woody or any of the others even?" Ben asks harshly. "It seems all you talk about is this Kristin." She quiets herself, unsure of how to respond. Lori glances back to glare at him.

"Ben! We are nice to the magical characters that have come to teach us life lessons." She makes a move on the screen and takes a pawn. "Ha! Suck on that!"

Charlie beams. "I think you're starting to get this." Ben again takes the four of them and sighs to himself, having lost all of their attention again.

"And to think I have two more years of this to look forward to." This catches everyone's attention and they look over at him.

"What was that?" Lori questions.

"What did you just say?" Hannah adds.

Ben lets the cat out of the bag, crossing his arms. "I found out I'm going to have to take two more years worth of classes to meet the new requirements for a business degree."

"And this is what you were upset about at dinner?" Hannah asks, confused.

Lori agrees. "Yeah, it's not that much of a big deal. Then you get to stick around."

"He's more worried about the financial aspect," Michael brings into the conversation. The others nod, now understanding.

"Oh, you could get a job on campus," Hannah genuinely offers. "I just saw on Facebook that the Security Department needs someone. You're pretty trustworthy and it could help to have a man on the inside."

Ben gives her a look. "Even you'd help me stay here?" he asks, disbelieving.

"Like I said, it could make you an asset," she admits, her voice betraying a little bit of hurt at the question. Ben catches this and instantly softens. "I think they're starting to pick up on me hacking into their files all the time. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck with you," she finally admits.

This gets Ben to smile. "Thanks Hannah. I'll look into that as soon as I get back." He looks at the group for a moment before nodding to himself. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all." He looks at Bo Peep, who has remained silence since his last question. "Would you have stayed with Andy if you had the chance?"

Her eyes narrow. "What kind of question is that?!" she asks angrily.

Ben takes a step back having not expected that kind of answer. "Oh, so you do miss them then?"

"Of course I do!" she lectures. "But there's nothing I can do, nothing I could change! And I don't think I would if I could," she admits, softening.

"I just… when I start to dwell on it I just try to remember the times I had," she says nostalgically. "How wonderful it was. Things and people happen for a reason. Enjoy the time you have. You don't know when it's going to end. So I cherish those moments, just like I cherish them now for when I have another family. You learn as a toy- that's how it always works." Everyone sits in silence taking that statement in. Charlie is tearing up and wipes his nose.

"I want to stay the extra two years!" he shouts suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. He wipes his eyes before the tears fall. "I don't want to leave yet. I want this. I finally found what I've been looking for my entire life. I'm going to cherish these moments and get as many of them as I can. I'm not going to take the tests. I'm staying with my friends. I'll explain it to my dad. He has to get it. He has to."

Hannah voices the other's confusion. "Did I miss something? What's going on?"

"Charlie could've graduated two years early," Lori explains. "For the record, I would've supported you either way but I'm really happy you picked the option I wanted. I'd be lost without you," she admits to him with a wide smile.

"I'm sure you'd have been fine."

"I doubt that," Michael cuts in. "I for one am I also pretty ecstatic that nothing if going to break up Lori and her Companions anytime soon. If any of us left it'd be like a missing piece of the puzzle."

"In fact, I'd probably be dead by now like three times over," Lori casually admits. "Wait… four. Yeah, four times over."

This makes Hannah think of something else that needs to be discussed. "Speaking of that, what are we doing for Spring Break? Last time we left the book and had a villain prowling around when we got back."

"But if she takes it and we're not around. Can she handle it all by herself?" Michael responds with the other side of the argument.

"It's a chance I'm just going to have to take," Lori dismisses. She examines the board and frowns. "Charlie, I don't think I have any moves yet. How're we looking?" she asks Hannah.

"I'm still working. Keep stalling."

Charlie examines the board before pointing wildly. "Wait! You can checkmate! Just move that there!"

Lori notices it and high-fives him. "Like I said, lost without you." She makes the move and wins the game. "Now, who's up for getting some questions answered while we wait?"

"I do!" everyone responds in unison, Michael and Ben moving in behind the two of them to observe.

The white font appears 'What do you want to know?'

Lori rubs her hands together. "Oh, where to begin?"

"Almost got it!" Hannah calls. "Just have to clear this one last hurdle!"

Lori doesn't even notice. "Let's start simple."

She types 'Who are you?'

'I'm here to protect you.'

'From who?'

'What you're going up against. DIZ has planned for this and will guide you along.'

Charlie's face lights up in recognition. "DIZ. Merlin mentioned them."

He leans over and types 'Tell us about DIZ'

Hannah prepares to hit the last key dramatically. "And… "The screen suddenly goes red on laptop in front of Lori and Charlie. Their eyes widen and she starts to panic.

"What's happening?!"

White words briefly pop up. 'The password is where he promised to meet you' The screen then abruptly goes back to red with SECURITY COMPROMISED flashing big and bold upon it. Lori starts hitting keys furiously and the others just look on baffled.

Hannah has missed all this and throws her arms up in triumph as files appear on Lori's laptop in her lap. "I did it. I'm-"Suddenly the laptop explodes, causing everyone to duck and Hannah to scream in surprise. After a moment, she opens her eyes to see the screen is cracked and the device is both smoking and nonfunctional. "No way. No. No," she voices her disbelief, frantically hitting keys as if to magically fix everything.

The computer by the rest of the group simply returns to the typical screen. Lori wastes no time in hopping onto the bed and staring at her broken laptop in absolute horror.

"My laptop!" She grabs it from her and cradles it to her chest. "What just happened?!" Hannah's face goes blank with realization.

"It beat me," she says in a monotone. "It beat me again. It knew I got in so it took care of the problem."

Ben claps his hands together. "Well, that was a great way to spend a Friday night," he says sarcastically.

"My laptop!" Lori cries again, still in shock.

"I'm just glad it was yours," Hannah admits. Lori gives her a petrifying glare, but she just shrugs it off. "Hey, I custom built mine from scratch. Everything is exactly the way I want it. It took me three years."

Lori examines the broken thing. "What-what am I going to tell my parents?!"

"Well, this time you can actually blame Hannah," Michael jokes. This even gets Lori to chuckle a little.

"Please tell me we got something out of all this though from your conversation," Hannah practically begs.

Charlie holds up a piece of paper. "Well… I managed to write the last thing down. 'The password is where he promised to meet you'. Lori, do you know what it means?"

She shakes her head. "I have no idea. I really don't. Okay, let's all put our head on straight,' she begins, calming down. "First, let's send her home. I think our little group therapy session today got done what we needed to." Everyone nods in agreement and she opens the book to the glowing poem. "_I believe it's our destiny You've got a friend in me_"

Bo Peep curtsies. "Thank you." She vanishes in a burst of light.

Lori closes the book, still grasping everything that has just occurred. "Now, tomorrow we need to find the computer you hacked into. This needs to end."

"Oh, you can bet on it. It beat me twice," Hannah says with determination and anger. "It's going down. I will have my revenge and avenge your laptop Lori. Oh, you bet I will."

Ben just puts his head in his hands. "Well, on that dark note I think I'll be heading home. Good night everyone!"

XXX

Hannah and Lori enter the library first thing Saturday morning to find the first computer they used the first time out of order. They both frown.

"It took out this one too." Lori nods in agreement.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

Hannah thinks for a moment before finally offering up the bad news. "They won't have the budget to fix that until next semester- maybe even longer." Lori looks frustrated as the two head out. "In the meantime, we need to work on that password and strengthen our defenses for the final battle."

"You realize you don't sound scary or threatening when you do that."

"Well, I'm going for dramatic. But I am pissed it managed to beat me. And it won't happen again," she assures her roommate.

XXX

A week later, Lori walks with Charlie to the parking lot where Ben had pulled the car up to the curb. "But it's a whole week!" he exclaims sadly.

"I know. A break will be good for all of us though." He nods in agreement before looking up at her.

"I'm going to miss you."

Lori decides to take the light-hearted approach. "Nah. You'll forget about me real quick."

"Never!" he says in horror. She laughs and ruffles his hair.

"I will call you, alright? I promise. Stay out of trouble and have fun relaxing. No homework."

"I promise. I won't touch a single schoolbook." Ben emerges and puts his suitcase in the trunk and Charlie's as well.

Lori leans up against the car next to him. "So I heard someone got a job."

He smiles at her. "Yeah. They were nervous at first with my criminal record, but I managed to persuade them I had turned my life around." He holds up a large keychain, loaded with at least two dozen various keys of many shapes and sizes. "And it came with some benefits. Anywhere on campus."

Lori can't help but beam at him in pride. "Great. We'll work around you schedule though. I know how important this is to you."

Ben looks at her, baffled by this statement. But then he smiles at her compassion, putting the keys away. "Thanks. I appreciate that. Alright, let's get going," he tells his step-brother. "Mom's going to be expecting us with her famous lasagna."

Charlie nods. "I'm drooling already. Bye Lori."

"Bye buddy," she says with a wave. They climb in and drive off. She looks after them sadly for a minute before she abruptly shakes her head clear. "Get a grip. It's only a week. If you're this much of a wreck now, I'd hate to see you if her did leave two years early."

XXX

Lori packs the last of her things into her suitcase on her bed. Hannah has already left and her parents will be here any minute. She goes to the filing cabinet and pulls out the book. She holds it above her suitcase for a moment, debating to herself. Finally she sets it in there and zips the suitcase up.

XXX

**Tune in next week as Hannah's favorite day of the year rolls around once the group returns and the chaos is swift and imminent with no signs of mercy**


	28. How it's Supposed to Work

Lori Fitzgerald sits in the lounge of her dorm, sneakers up on the small table. Her hair is shorter again and she has obviously brought some more spring clothes back with her as she now sports a pair of capriis. Sitting with her is her roommate Hannah Frost as well as Michael Harms. Both have an air of relaxation about them from the break and are chatting about their holidays.

Then Lori rises abruptly as Charlie Prescott enters the lounge, running right over to her before standing awkwardly as she looks unwilling to hug. He eventually settles for a high-five and the two sit next to one another on the couch as Ben Prescott follows behind, taking a seat on the only spot left- the floor.

"Welcome back, guys," Lori says, clearly excited and beaming with happiness.

"Where's the new laptop?" Charlie asks.

"She's in my room. I'm just lucky they managed to save my documents. I'd hate to have to write our history paper from scratch. And the warranty was still good since it came from inside the computer. Overall, everyone wins and my parents really want me to get a new, less destructive roommate."

"Sometimes I think it's the other way around," Hannah comments.

Lori turns to her best friend, suddenly serious. "So did you find that last Easter egg you spent all week lamenting to me about?"

Charlie nods as Ben rolls his eyes. "In fact, it was on top of the curtain rod." He pulls out a plastic green egg and hands it to her. "Just as you suggested. Thus, the chocolate spoils are yours." She opens the egg and removes the chocolate coin, not even wasting any time before shelling it and eating it.

"And my parents will be sending you the bill for the four hours worth of long distance calls he dialed looking for that egg," Ben adds. Lori goes to respond but Hannah rises and clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, this catching up is all well and good. But, we need to discuss what is coming up tomorrow. It is quite possibly the most important day of the year." Everyone looks bored. "Tomorrow is my nineteenth birthday!" she shouts with a jump in the air.

"We know!" they all respond together in monotone. Hannah looks taken aback by their lack of surprise.

Michael decides to explain, trying to be kind. "I think we all downloaded the "emergency" app you sent us over break just to find out it was a "Countdown to Hannah's Birthday App"." He pulls out his phone and clicks on it to reveal a picture of Hannah in a birthday hat with a time under it that is now at just under five hours. Everyone nods in agreement.

This doesn't faze Hannah and she claps her hands. "Excellent! I will expect my gifts in the morning. But do you also know what else tomorrow is?"

The others shrug, but Charlie thinks on it. "Well, it's April 1st…"

Lori's eyes go wide in horror. "Oh no," she breathes as Hannah gets a Cheshire grin.

"Yes. You'd all better get prepared. I've been planning and preparing all week. I can promise and April Fool's Day you all won't soon forget." She laughs manically and everyone looks increasingly nervous and uncomfortable.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 13: How it's Supposed to Work**

XXX

That night, Charlie is curled up asleep in a little ball. He is at the foot of Lori's bed, having suffered a few nightmares in his time away.

Hannah creeps up to him silently, smiling an evil grin. She takes a pair of headphones and very carefully and slowly guides them onto his ears. She holds up her iPod and turns to the clock. The second if turns to midnight she presses play and cranks the volume up as "Shoot to Thrill" starts blasting.

Charlie is instantly sitting up screaming in terror. This has Lori up less than a second later, looking every which way with half-closed eyes.

"What's happening?!" she slurs. Hannah turns off the music and starts laughing hysterically, gasping for air as Lori clears the fog from her head and things start to click.

"Happy Birthday to me!" Hannah sings, still chuckling. "You've just been pranked!" Charlie throws off the headphones, obviously upset. Hannah is too busy reveling to notice. "Now, I've got something to go set up in the hallway for Caroline." She streaks out of the room with a bucket and string she has by the door ready to go.

Lori turns her attention to Charlie and sees he is clutching his knees, tears forming in his eyes. "Hey… it's alright," she whispers soothingly. "It was just some stupid prank." He doesn't look any better so she moves towards him and realizes what's really wrong as he starts to cry.

"I'm sorry," he cries. "It just scared me and I-"

Lori ruffles his hair, completely calm and being nothing but patient and kind. "Don't even worry about it. Let me just strip the bed and we'll throw this in the wash." He climbs off, still ashamed, and she strips the bed. "Go change into your spare of pajamas and I'll wash those too."

"I could go home," he whispers. Lori grabs his spare pair of pajamas out of her dresser and holds them out to him.

"Go change. Then go back to sleep in Hannah's bed. I have a feeling she won't be using it tonight." She ruffles his hair, desperate to calm him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

But his eyes are watering again. "Don't tell Hannah. I don't want to ruin her birthday." Lori clearly is not a fan of this, wanting to give her roommate a piece of her mind. But she nods for his sake and he smiles, heading for the bathroom.

XXX

Lori exits her room and walks her hamper down the hallway. She notices Hannah at the last door before the stair, their RA, suspending a bucket of water over the door.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" she says harshly, irritated.

"I'm having some fun on my birthday," Hannah shoots back, noticing her tone. "Just wait until you see what I have in store for you."

"No. I mean it," she says in her completely icy, serious tone. "You had better not even try. I hate April Fools almost as much as Halloween."

"But I've been planning all year," Hannah whines. "I live for this day. I have loved pranks ever since I was little and this is my day."

Lori meets her eyes and holds them "Know this, Hannah Frost. I will not tolerate it. If you attempt, I will make you miserable," she promises.

Hannah pulls back, clearly afraid. "Well, I guess I can shift yours to someone else. I'm just having fun." Their door opens and Charlie pops his head out. Lori drops her cold demeanor and turns to him.

"Lori, the book just went off." Hannah jumps up and down as Lori sighs.

"It looks like I got another birthday present after all!" she cheers.

XXX

Lori exits the bathroom the next morning, Sunday, dressed in her usual casual attire. She walks into the closet to grab her sneakers and notices Hannah stuffing a rubber snake in her coat pocket. She just gives her a look.

"It's not for you," Hannah glares back. "Don't worry. Message was received." There is a knock and Lori opens it to find Michael, hands behind his back.

"Hey!" Lori greets. "Just let me get my shoes on." Hannah appears and he goes straight for her. "Alright then."

"Happy Birthday Hannah!" he shouts as he hands her a small box from behind his back.

"Oh, thank you!" She opens it to reveal a small, red, sparkling heart pendant. She admires it. "Wow. This is so nice. Thank you, Michael." She sets it on her desk as he opens his arms for a hug.

She proceeds to punch him in the shoulder and heads for the door. "Now let's go get a birthday breakfast worth remembering! I can't wait to see what everyone else got me!" She runs out, and Michael lets his arms drop pathetically, obviously disappointed.

Lori looks at the pendant. "This is really nice. Like… surprisingly nice," she notes, her voice suspicious.

Michael gets where she's going and becomes defensive. "I thought she'd like it is all."

"You know, this matches her hair color and goes well with that favorite blouse and skirt combo she wears at least once every two weeks. But I have a feeling you already knew that," she smiles smugly. He waves his hand.

"It was a birthday gift for a friend. Stop being a… Donald Duck." She rolls her eyes and they start out. "Lori, I'm serious," he pleads.

"Right," she answers, dismissing the topic. "Come on, let's get some food. My tummy's rumbling." They exit into the hallway and notice the bucket still over the doorway. "We might be able to hear the scream from the cafeteria."

XXX

Everyone is sitting at breakfast when Charlie joins them, placing a bag in front of Hannah as her takes his seat next to Lori.

"Happy Birthday," he offers, clearly not as chipper to her as usual. She doesn't notice as she tears into the bag.

"Thank you." She pulls out a Mickey Mouse t-shirt and holds it up. "Oh, this is great. I love it." She smiles at him and he gives an awkward one back. "You are so sweet. But I do have to declare Lori's vintage computer earrings the winner so far. When am I going to get yours Ben?"

"I didn't get you one," Ben says simply, biting into his pancake.

Hannah laughs. "Ha, April Fools! I get it!"

"That wasn't a joke," he answers, serious. "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can expect presents no matter how well you treat the person." He rises and prepares to storm away when he trips over his shoelaces, which have been tied together, and crashes into a display vase on a table next to them. He crashes to the floor as everyone turns to stare and laugh. Hannah laughs as the others just look uncomfortable at the attention- Charlie sinking into his seat.

"Got ya'! That's what you get!" she cheers, going to tower over him. He sits up infuriated when he notices his watch, cracked and on the ground next to him.

"You broke my watch…"he mutters sadly, picking it up.

"So?" Hannah responds coldly.

Charlie pulls Lori's sleeve and whispers to her and Michael. "Lori that was his grandfather's watch." They're both on their feet.

"Shoot," Michael voices.

"Batten down the hatches," Lori orders. "This isn't going to be pretty." Ben rises and stands face-to-face with Hannah, clearly infuriated.

"You have no absolutely no respect for other people's things or feelings is the problem! You cannot walk all over me!" he shouts. The whole cafeteria is not watching the group of them.

Hannah crosses her arms. "I was just having fun. God!"

He holds the watch out. "I can't replace this Hannah!" She swats it away and looks ready to hit him when Lori grabs her arms from behind. She starts struggling as Michael puts a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Lori shouts to gain control of the situation as Hannah pulls away. "Everyone back up. This is neither the time nor the place. Let's just finish breakfast peacefully."

Ben just scoffs in disbelief. "I'm done. I knew you wouldn't back me up." He storms off and Lori looks after him, clearly deep in thought.

"This wouldn't have happened if you gave me a birthday present!" Hannah shouts after him. He flips her off. "Well fu-"Lori desperately covers her mouth.

"Not in front of the child," she orders.

Charlie nods, backing her up. "My ears will bleed." Hannah takes her seat and the others follow, attention turning off of them as everyone goes back to their meals. Lori and Michael follow, her sighing and putting her head in her hands.

XXX

Charlie enters the unlocked door after a quick knock to find Lori pacing back and forth across her bedroom floor.

"So Michael and I found nothing in the gym or the library. Whenever you're ready we'll head into the preserve." She obviously hasn't heard a word. "What's up?" he asks instantly.

"I need to figure out this Hannah and Ben thing," she admits. "It can't be put off anymore. Things are heading towards nuclear."

He shrugs. "It isn't your problem though. You're not their parent."

"No, I need to do something," Lori disagrees. "I'm the leader. I need to make a call here. This kind of behavior can't fly if we're going to make this work." Charlie realizes how serious she is and nods in agreement to support her. He starts thinking too.

"So we need to do something until they talk to one another at least," he ponders. Something comes to him and he snaps. "Like what they do in sports when a player acts out! They- they… what's the word?" he stumbles.

"Bench her?" Lori offers. He nods.

"Yeah, make her sit out." Lori thinks this over.

"That doesn't sound like much of a punishment," she admits, hesitant. "I'd enjoy it."

"Trust me. I'd be upset and so would anyone else." She thinks some more before smiling.

"Huh. It just might work."

XXX

"Benching me? What-what does that even mean?" Hannah questions, arms folded. Lori and her Companions stand at the edge of the preserve, about ready to head in and start searching. Lori holds her ground.

"It means you're out. Nothing to do with the book or the character at all. Right now you'll head back to the room."

"What if the lesson's for me though?" Hannah questions, still in disbelief.

Lori looks at Charlie, who shrugs. "We'll deal with it."

Ben smiles, quite proud of her. "I think it's a great idea."

"Good, because you're joining her," Lori announces.

This catches Ben off guard. "Wait! Both of us?! What did I do?! She-"

"It takes two to tango," Lori silences him. "You two are not to be involved in any of this until you sit down and have a conversation with another. When you two can come to me with some kind of resolution I'll be more than happy to put you back in. So how long this lasts is up to you. Now… off you go." Both start heading back- Ben handing her his new keys to show that he still supports her decision even if it involves him too. Lori nods and she, Michael, and Charlie disappear into the preserve.

"This is all your fault for overreacting," Hannah sulks. "Thanks for making this birthday special." "Hannah, just because it's a special day doesn't mean you get to be a brat," Ben argues, trying to remain calm. "Now, how about we talk-"

This only makes her angrier. "Shut up!" She thinks for a moment before clapping. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few more pranks to spring. Maybe getting this day off was a blessing in disguise." She runs off and he just glares after her.

XXX

Lori uses the keys from Ben to unlock the cafeteria. It is now night and the place has been closed for the day. She steps in with Charlie and Michael hesitantly following behind. They all still look pretty happy and relaxed for it being so late. "We have searched that entire preserve top to back at least twice," she reminds them. "This is the only place we haven't officially searched."

"But I'm sure we would've heard something during breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner," he adds, alluding to how long of a day it has been. They head in by the tables and start looking around.

Charlie smiles, taking things in. "Can I just say I've actually had fun today. It's great to be back here. And no offense, but I like things the three of us."

"Hopefully they'll get their act together soon though," Lori quips. "I have a feeling this one IS for Hannah with her attitude today."

Michael nods, disappointed. "Yeah," he admits sadly. "And she obviously did something to upset squirt here with the way he's been around her today."

"I'm fine! It was nothing." He turns to Lori and she gives and angry nod of confirmation. Charlie gives him a sad look. "You could tell? Was it that obvious? I-I tried really hard to hide it-"

"I'm just really good at picking up on things like that," he promises. Lori disappears into the kitchen and reappears a minute later shrugging. "Lori, I don't think anyone's here."

Lori nods, now officially frustrated. "I know. We should- "

Suddenly, something hits her in the forehead. She grabs it and looks down to see an acorn rolling across the floor. "Ouch! Who threw that?! I swear if either of you say the word April Fools-"

Charlie puts his hands up. "I wouldn't."

Michael does the same. "I didn't." Another one hits the back of her head this time and laughter echoes from the rafter just below the ceiling. Michael looks up and points up there. "We found our culprits. We've got two laughing chipmunks in the rafter." Everyone realizes what he just said.

"Two?!" they all say in unison, shocked. They all see Chip and Dale in the rafters, clear as the day. The two have various gathered nuts and other items scattered all over.

Lori's jaw drops. She takes a beat before glaring at the book. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." She dodges another acorn. She puts on a fake smile to hide her continued shock and waves to them. "Hey guys, we're here to help you! We can send you-"She ducks as a fork flies past her, "home!"

"How did they get all those things up there?" Michael inquires.

"They must have been gathering all day," Charlie surmises. "No one was really paying attention at breakfast since they were all staring at us."

They look up again to see Dale has vanished. "Where'd he go?" Lori asks, eyes combing the rafters. A spoon hits the back of Michael's head. He turns around to see Dale is now on the other side of the cafeteria with another stockpile.

"Watch out," he calls as Dale hurls another spoon at them and Chip fires with an acorn from another side. The trio starts ducking and weaving as fire comes down on them from both sides of the room, high-pitched laughing echoing.

Lori covers her head with the book. "I'm really starting to hate this day."

XXX

Ben strides down the hallway, noticing water all over the floor in front of the RA's door. He rolls his eyes, knowing exactly who the culprit is. He comes to Hannah's dorm, adjust his tie, and knocks.

"It's open!" she shouts. He enters and heads into the bedroom where she is slumped on her bed eating a piece of birthday cake her parents had the school deliver her. Her mood darkens as soon as she sees it's him. "You're the last person I want to talk to right now."

"But I'm the person you need to talk to," he argues. "It's eight pm and they aren't back. Admit it; you're dying to know what's happening too."

Hannah's look can't betray she's slightly worried. "Lori will cave. She has to," she says, stubbornly.

"Or we could talk like she wants," Ben offers, becoming frustrated. "Did you ever consider that?"

"Quite honestly… no. I'm going to wait this out. And you should do the same. The only reason you want to do this it to get of Lori's good side again."

Ben scoffs. "Why would I care?"

Hannah looks at him as if it's obvious. "Because you like her… a lot." He opens his mouth. "Don't even. Nothing you can say or argue or refute is going to change the way you look at her when her back is turned. It won't stop how you worry about her and rush to her rescue. And it won't change how I notice all of it." Ben looks around desperately and the notices the pendant on her desk.

"But do you notice how people look at you when your back is turned?" he asks mockingly.

Hannah doesn't pick up what he's implying, smug in her own right. "I'm going to note that you changed the subject and didn't answer. I honestly can't tell if she's in the same place though. She's harder to peg down. I personally think she's too good for you."

Ben sighs. "Can't you say at least one nice thing to me? That's how we got in this situation. I kept bringing it up to Lori about how you always bully me and-"

This finally catches her attention and she hops off the bed. "Wait. You think I bully you?"

Ben nods. "Well, what else would you call it? I can take the jests Hannah. Feel free to make jokes about me. But picking on me? That's where I draw the line."

She almost looks sad. "You really think I bully you?" she whispers as he leans against the desk, exhausted by this whole thing.

XXX

Lori, Charlie, and Michael are still ducking around the cafeteria. There is suddenly a lull in the throwing activity. "Hey!" Chip shouts. "Grab some of those dishes we brought up here earlier! We ran out of nuts!"

The trio all looks at one another. "Did he just say-"Charlie begins, but Michael pulls him aside as a plate shatters the wall behind where he just was. They all just stare at the spot.

"Fire!" Dale shouts and more plates start streaking by them. Desperate, the group ducks under the salad bar and it becomes pelted with glassware, plates and bowls shattering against it.

"How are we going to clean this one up?" Michael questions.

Lori flinches as a plate shatters right above her. "I'm still grappling with the fact both of them are here! I'm going to try to talk to them again!" She slides out and stands up. "Guys, can we please stop?" The other two climb out as well. "We're trying to help you. Just-"Michael catches a plastic cup from hitting her face. "Nice reflexes Doctor," she admires.

"Anytime,' he smiles. This lull bores the two chipmunks and more dishes start coming and they duck under again.

"Any other ideas?" Charlie asks.

Lori shakes her head. "I'll let you know."

"Come out and face us!" Chip shouts.

"Yeah! Face us!" Dale echoes.

"Right now I'm considering having the book spit out a large carnivorous beast to eat them, since apparently we can have more than one!" Lori grumbles. She puts her hand down on the book, but it slips off so that is sends the book sliding into the middle of the open room. "That was a bad idea."

XXX

Hannah and Ben are still in her dorm room, both of them staring at the clock which shows it's just after nine. Both look frustrated and worried.

Hannah has finally had enough and pulls out her phone. "I'm calling her." Ben gives her a look. "It's late and I'll admit I'm starting to get worried. She could be hurt. They could all be in trouble." She dials and it is picked up after a few seconds. "Hey, Lori! I know I'm benched, but I just wanted to make sure- Battle?" she questions. "What's all that racket? Lori? Lori?! I lost her," she says angrily, hanging up.

Ben can see beyond that to she's also worried. "Where are they?"

"I think she said the cafeteria."

He nods. "Let's go." She doesn't waste a beat in joining him and they run out the door and down the hallway.

XXX

Lori hangs up her phone defiantly as another plate smashes above her, clearly at the end of her rope. She grabs a plastic cup from next to her.

"I'm going in." She stands up and chucks it towards Chip, hitting just to the right of him. She grabs another cup as Michael and Charlie slide out but remain on the ground.

"Lori! You could hurt them!" Michael reminds her.

"Or I could get them to finally listen to us!" she argues back, hurling a spoon at Dale.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Chip replies, excited. The two continue to throw items at her while she picks up pieces and starts throwing them back. Michael and Charlie just watch from the ground.

"Somebody's really going to get hurt," Michael begs, tugging on her pant leg.

She's ignoring him. "Will you listen now?!" Another fork just misses her. At that moment the cafeteria door in thrown open, Ben and Hannah running in. They halt and take in the floor covered in acorns, utensils, and broken glass as well as their three friends. Lori hurls a cup and dodges a plate.

"What is going on?!" Hannah shouts. This gathers everyone's attention and they all turn towards the two.

"I told you that you two were benched. Go back to your dorm," Lori orders as if this mess is nothing out of the ordinary.

"We just heard the ruckus on the phone and wanted to make sure everything was alright," Ben explains. "I'm still not entirely positive that it is."

Charlie chooses the moment to get up as Chip hurls a plate towards Ben. He is however in the way and it smashes against the back of his head, causing him to recoil. "Where did that come from?" Michael points to both chipmunks.

This is clearly the last straw for Lori. "That does it, you rodents!" She starts hurling things like mad and they start throwing back when Charlie lets out a sob, clutching the back of his head.

"Whoa! Stop Dale!" Chip shouts. Lori pauses as the throwing instantly ceases and they run down a post and jump onto the salad bar in front of the group. Michael is examining a crying Charlie.

"It looks like you got a nasty blow, but no cuts or bleeding. Are you feeling dizzy?" he asks, pulling a penlight out of his pocket and checking his pupils.

"No. It just hurts like a really bad headache."

"Hey, we're sorry little guy," Chip apologizes. "We got carried away there. We didn't want any of you to get hurt, we promise."

Dale nods. "We were just having fun with you guys."

"Are you alright?" Chip asks, concerned.

Charlie dries his eyes and gives a small smile. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks."

They both nod. "Great," Dale says. "Again we're sorry." Lori seizes this opportunity to grab the book from the floor, dusting some glass shards off of it.

Charlie pats Dale on the head. "No, it's fine. It wasn't even the worst part of my day." He freezes at he realizes what he just said. Hannah instantly picks up on this too. She turns to Lori, who merely gives a confirming nod.

"Charlie, be honest," she begins, kneeling in front of him. "Was I the worst part of your day?"

He takes a long beat before giving a nod. Her face falls, shattered. "I know it was just a prank, but-"

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry," she apologizes. "I should have realized… I have been pretty awful today," she admits, looking at everyone. "It's just…I mean, I'm an only child. I'm used to being the center of attention today. But that needs to stop if I'm hurting others," she tells herself. "I won't have that at all. I need to know where to draw the line like they did. I was bullied my entire life and I never want to make people feel even close to the way I did."

Charlie pats her shoulder. "It's okay. I forgive you."

She just smiles at him, tears forming in her eyes. "You are too good to be true." She looks at Lori. "I think that book should work now." Lori opens it to a glowing poem. "I'm just kind of disappointed it took me two chipmunks to realize it," she admits it.

"You're sending us back?" Chips asks, a little sad.

Charlie pats his head. "Yes. I'm sure Donald misses you."

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see him again," Dale admits.

"Then let's get the reunion underway," Lori claps her hands. "I'd like to say it's been fun, but it hasn't. _Some times some crimes go slipping through the crack But the two gumshoes are picking up the slack"_ They vanish in a burst of light and the group examines the chaos of the room. "Should we clean this up or just delete the security footage and leave it?" They all think for a moment.

"I'm tired," Charlie finally voices. She nods and the group follows her lead towards the door, stepping over things and locking the cafeteria door again.

She hands Ben his keys. "You're so lucky we don't sit around just staring at the screens and patrol campus. We'd be screwed."

"I do appreciate the little things," she smiles at him. "Like maybe since we got two done at once we'll get through this even faster."

"Yeah, why'd that happen?" Hannah asks.

Lori waves her off, defeated. "We'll just leave it to our list of questions that I've officially given up trying to solve."

"You'll get the answers someday," Charlie encourages her. "I'm sure of it."

"If you say so buddy," Lori says, unconvinced.

XXX

The group sits for breakfast the next morning, all noticeably eating with paper plates and plastic utensils. Cafeteria workers are still sweeping up glass and they just keep their heads down. Hannah comes up and places a box in front of Ben.

"What-?"

She nods to it as she sits. "It's an unbirthday present." He opens it to pull out a really ugly neon yellow and pea green striped tie. He looks at her confused. "I promise to only mock that tie on a regular basis and not you. When you wear it, I will make appropriate comments about how ugly it is. Otherwise, I won't say anything to demean you in any way." He looks skeptical. "I mean it," she promises.

He smirks. "I think I can live with that. I'll wear it about once a month." They shake hands in agreement and Lori leans back, satisfied with herself.

"I also found out about the watch. I know I can never replace it, but I sincerely apologize for what I did. Really, I'm so sorry."

He smiles. "That's okay. I managed to get it to work again." He holds up the ticking watch and gestures to the crack. "Now it just has an unfortunate battle wound." She smiles at this.

"I still am sorry I did even that."

"And you two are officially un-benched then," Lori finalizes.

"Yes! Thank you!" Hannah exclaims with a fist pump. "Maybe that benching thing was a pretty good idea, except I say you should alter it a little so we receive texts to at least know you're okay."

"I'll consider that," Lori acknowledges.

"She's right," Ben admits. "That was a really good piece of leadership. You should be proud of yourself."

Lori couldn't hide her smile if she tried. "I am. I'm a genius."

"Hey!" Charlie interjects. "Only because it was suggested by a genius!" Everyone laughs.

"Couldn't let me have the moment?" He shakes his head and she just smiles at him. The group all return to breakfast. "Does anyone have any idea why we're using paper plates?" she asks jokingly, making everyone almost choke on their food in laughter.

XXX

**Tune in next week as Charlie and Ben face difficult times and will either be brought together of definitively pulled apart**


	29. I've Always Wanted a Brother

Ben Prescott sits at the desk of the school therapist, who is currently not present, tapping his fingers on the desk anxiously. He glances down at the note that requested he come here at three Wednesday afternoon. He waits for another moment, subconsciously adjusting his tie, when the door opens and he whirls around, only to be disappointed as his step-brother Charlie Prescott enters and takes the seat next to him.

Charlie turns to him. "Do you know-?"

"No idea," he shrugs coldly. They sit in silence for a crawling minute when the campus therapist enters, a tall dark-skinned man with a very relaxed attitude. He takes his seat and leans over the desk.

"Gentlemen," he begins in a deep, booming voice, "thank you for coming. I'm sure you'll be receiving a call from your parents soon enough, but it is campus policy that is these difficult circumstances we help you through this and provide support. Know you can come to me-"

"You're scaring him," Ben dismisses with a nod to Charlie, hiding he's also speaking for himself. "What is it? Just say it."

The therapist takes a minute before clearing his throat. "Alright. Your mother-"

"My mother," Ben cuts in again coldly.

"She went to the doctor and they have diagnosed her with leukemia." He lets this sink in for the two. Charlie sinks deeper into the chair hoping it will swallow him- tears appearing in his eyes. Ben doesn't even flinch- he looks frozen. The therapist slides them a pamphlet. "Specifically B-cell chronic lymphocytic leukemia," he continues. "Now, they think they may have caught it soon-"

Ben suddenly rises. "I'm sorry for being rude, but I'd rather hear all this from my parents." He heads for the door as Charlie stands as well. "Thank you."

They both exit and stand outside the door for a minute, glancing at one another as if wanting to say something. They eventually just settle for turning away and heading in opposite directions to go about the rest of their day.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 14: I've Always Wanted a Brother**

XXX

The Companions are all sitting in the lounge after class. Hannah Frost is on the couch typing on her computer, the familiar book perched on her lap. Michael Harms is beside her drawing a diagram of the circulatory system. Ben and Charlie both have homework, but are instead staring off into space thinking about the news they received a few hours ago.

A panting Lori Fitzgerald runs into the room, hair windswept from her jog over to the dorms from class. She takes everyone in before noticing the book.

"It went off about three-thirty this afternoon. The Doctor and I already checked the usual spots out since we were finished with class."

Lori nods, still catching her breath. "Yeah, sorry about that. I would have gone with but I had to talk to my professor after class." She recalls something and sits next to Charlie on the floor, elbowing him. "Hey, how did meeting with the school therapist go? Did you find out what that was about?" She instantly senses his mood as he hugs his legs. "Oh no. What happened? "She asks, concerned. "Are they making you take those tests, because-"

"My mom has leukemia," Ben cuts in, holding his head in his hands. Everyone reacts accordingly with shock, sadness, and empathy.

Hannah speaks first after a long moment of processing. "Oh, I know we're all very sorry to hear that. That must have been quite a shock. I-I can't even imagine."

"I think we should head home this weekend," Ben says, almost to himself and not caring if anyone is listening. "Mom wouldn't want us to miss school, but I just need to talk to her. I talked to my dad about it earlier. Even if we don't find the character we still should-"

"Of course," Lori nods. "You should be with them. We'll manage just fine. More importantly, how are you two holding up?"

"I'm fine," Ben assures her.

Charlie shakes his head. "I'm not. I'm scared." Michael puts a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, do you think you could look up some information? Maybe knowing the actual facts will help."

He nods. "Of course. I'll even do better than that. I'm going up with you guys this weekend."

"Harms, you don't have to-"

Michael turns to look at Ben, not wavering. "I'm going Prescott. I'm going to be there for you guys- help in any way I can. It's what friends do for one another."

Ben is touched by this but quickly buries his emotion. "You're a good person, Harms. Thank you." Charlie whispers to Lori and she nods.

"Sure we can go. Come on." They both rise. "I vote we postpone combing the preserve to tomorrow. I'm sure whoever it is will understand."

"I'll keep an eye on the monitors," Hannah agrees. "We should be good."

Lori nudges Charlie. "Come on. Let's go." They enter her room and take their seats up on her desk, him curling up into a little ball. They stare out for a moment before she comments. "Boy, it's pretty windy here today."

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. The sunset's still amazing," he adds with a smile. The two continue to sit in silence, failing to notice the other three peeking through the door at them.

"Now she has him doing it too," Hannah sighs.

"What is it?" Michael questions.

She gives him a shrug. "I have no idea. She just does it when she's particularly upset."

Michael turns to Ben. "Have you talked to him?"

"He obviously doesn't want to talk to me," Ben says, almost bitterly. "Let's just leave them. We're encroaching on a private moment." They close the door quietly and leave the two of them.

XXX

Hannah climbs up into her bed later that night. Lori just sits under the covers in hers, lost in though. "I just can't believe this is happening to them," she thinks aloud.

Hannah nods. "I know. We'll help them get through this though. We'll be there for them." She goes to click off the light but remembers something. "Oh! I forgot something!" She runs back and unlocks the door. "I know it makes us a little nervous to leave it unlocked, but I want to make sure he can get in if he needs to."

Lori gives a sad smile. "I'll send him a text and let him know." She grabs her phone from the dresser and sends a message. "Thank you."

Hannah climbs in bed and clicks off the light. "Anything for him."

XXX

Ben is merely wandering around campus in the dead of night, bundled up in a hat and gloves. His mind seems to be running a million miles an hour, but he pauses out of sight as someone exits the freshman boy's dorm.

As they pass a lamp he recognizes Charlie, his stuffed animal under his arm, as he hikes across the way to slip into the freshman girl's dorm. He just watches as a light clicks on in an upstairs bedroom to click off a minute later. But he just continues to stare, almost seeming to want to go there himself.

He shivers in the cold and keeps walking, attempting to clear his head of what he just saw. He obviously can't though as he turns back to give one last glance before disappearing into the night.

XXX

The next afternoon, Charlie arrives at the entrance to the preserve fresh out of class. He looks at his watch to see he is a few minutes early. Ben arrives a minute later and stands next to him, looking really tired. They both stand in awkward silence for a long moment, glancing at the other when they aren't looking.

"Did you talk to Mom today?" Charlie attempts at a conversation. Ben gives a slow nod.

"Twice, actually. She's… she's doing alright I suppose." Charlie sees right through him and puts a hand on his arm.

"How are you doing?"

Ben shrugs the hand off and takes a step back. "What do you mean?"

Charlie refuses to be deterred and closes the gap he just created. "I know you get like this when you're really upset," he explains sadly. "And why wouldn't you be? So I just… I'm just trying to talk to you and help you. She's our mom after all."

Something about this seems to strike a chord in Ben. "No. She's my mom," he glares.

Charlie laughs this off, a little uncomfortable. "She's my mom too, Ben."

He shakes his head, his annoyance building onto his cold tone. "No, because you and Thomas came into the picture when I was fourteen. She is mine. You never had to see her cry or suffer because of him. You never saw him hit her. You never clung to her because you were scared one day he might just kill her. But I was. I was!" Charlie steps back, almost afraid, as his anger builds.

"You weren't there. You just got to see the good parts. It is just the two of us, and to me it will always only be the two of us! So she is mine. She is my mom. She is your step-mom, but she is my mom!" Charlie is crying this point, but decides to push back- angry himself.

"So that's how it is," he answers in a voice too angry and cold to be recognized from his normal demeanor. "I should have expected as much. You've never wanted me as brother."

It is at this moment Lori comes down the path, book under her arm, with Michael and Hannah laughing and talking. They all halt at the scene and approach slowly.

"It looks like you get lucky then!" Charlie shouts, completely losing it. "If she dies we won't be related anymore! Then you won't have to care about me! Oh, you never have!"

Ben sticks his finger into Charlie's shoulder- now letting out every emotion he has built up in anger and bile. "That is not true and you know it! Ever since you came into my life I've done nothing but look out for you!"

Charlie knocks his hand aside, getting so angry he's turning red. "Out of obligation! Not because you wanted to like Lori! She's better at this and she's not even related to me!"

Lori realizes this is going too far and desperately slides herself between the two, trying to be in control and calm. "Okay, guys-"

They both don't even acknowledge her, Ben shoving her aside so he's right in his step-brother's face. "Forget about this weekend! You're not coming home with me! I won't let you in my car!"

"I hate you!" Charlie responds.

Then is happens in a swift motion. Charlie is knocked to the ground as Ben shoves him. "Shut up! I hate you too! I wish you or Thomas would die instead of her!" This is obviously too much and Charlie starts sobbing as his step-brother towers over him.

Lori has had it, stepping between the two of them again- still calm but much more commanding and authoritative. "That is enough! From both of you!" Michael helps Charlie to his feet and he buries his face in the Doctor's chest sobbing. Lori gives him a sad glance before turning to Ben. "I know this is a really stressful time, but you two are taking it out on one another when you should be relying on each other."

Ben's eyes narrow. "You don't get to talk. You think you can just stand here and preach wisdom at me. You've never had anything you care about that you could lose! You're heartless. You deserve to be alone." She just faces him, taking it as he continues to lash out viciously. "I hope something like this happens to you. Maybe then you'll have a flicker of comprehension. You're nothing but an ice cold bitch."

Hannah and Michael both look at him, find this unacceptable. "Ben-"

He backs off, hands in the air. "No. I know. I'm benched. Good-bye." He walks away from the group back towards the dorms. The group watches him go. Charlie is still sobbing. Lori looks sad. Michael looks worried. Hannah looks pissed.

They take a moment before Hannah turns to her roommate, concerned. "Lori, I'm sure he didn't-"

"I know he didn't. I'm fine," she says, making it clear that indeed his words just rolled off her. "He needed to get that out and better me than any of you." She looks at Charlie and her face falls. "He's in no condition to do this today. Doctor-"

He nods. "I'll take him back to my room. Maybe even get some ice cream on the way."

She smiles at him. "Thank you." The two girls watch as Michael gently pries Charlie off him and starts leading him down the path to the café. Lori slaps Hannah on the back. "Let's head in. I don't know if we can give it another day. I just-"

"Lori, don't move." Lori just looks at her as Hannah is staring into the preserve. She leans over and whispers, "I think our character is staring at us right now. I can see him. Don't turn around. You'll scare him."

Lori nods, understanding. "Who is it? What is it?"

Hannah puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her calm. "It's a bear." Lori's eyes widen. "A baby bear though," she immediately follows with.

"Brave?" Lori questions. "Winnie the Pooh maybe?"

Hannah gives her a look. "No. Pooh's a stuffed bear. Just… stay still and calm." She leans back and takes a step forward. Lori turns to face the preserve.

"Koda, I can see you," Hannah coos. "Now you don't have to run. We're not here to hurt you. We know you're lost and scared. We can get you home." She steps closer, almost half-way to where a pair of ears are sticking out from behind a tree. "It's-"a branch cracks under her feet and he takes off. "Shoot!"

"Let's go," Lori calls as she starts after him. Hannah follows, easily catching up to her roommate. They run through the trees, dodging trees and branches. They don't have to run too long as they come across Koda desperately trying to pull his foot out of a tree root. Hannah starts towards him, but Lori bars her.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. It's fine," she whispers soothingly. She slowly walks up where he is still struggling panicked and lays down on her belly. She looks into his eyes."I'm not going to hurt you," she promises, never breaking eye contact. "I know humans are scary, but I've got no stick. I just want to send you home."

"I want my mom…" he whispers to her, obviously still terrified.

Lori realizes where he is in his story and gives a sad smile. "And I'm going to get you back to her." In a show of trust, she gently and tentatively pulls his foot free. She just sits on her knees and he doesn't run from her, examining her curiously. "If you want, we'll take you somewhere warm while we get this sorted."

He waits a long beat before nodding and taking a step towards her. She picks him up so his head is peeking over her shoulder. He still looks ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble though. She heads back to Hannah and the two start out of the preserve.

Hannah just shakes her head in awe. "I don't know how you do it."

"I really don't know either," Lori admits.

XXX

Hannah knocks on the dorm door with Lori and a moment later Michael pokes his head out. He gives a smile at them and steps out, shutting the door behind him.

"He's in the bathroom," he reports. "I finally got him to stop crying. We had some ice cream- he really didn't eat much. We talked about the kind of leukemia she had- treatments, side effects. That seemed to calm him down more than anything. He's really hurt though."

Hannah gets angrier with every word he says. "Oh, I have the mind to go beat his face in," she growls.

"I honestly consider joining you," Michael admits. They both look at Lori, almost for confirmation. However, she is a mask of calm and is almost disappointed in them- crossing her arms.

"Guys, he's upset," she reminds them. "Should he have taken it out on Charlie? Absolutely not. But it's his mom. She's literally all he has left of his family. You'd be lost and upset too. We just need to be there and support him as much as we are for Charlie. He may need it in different ways, but he needs it just the same."

Michael can't help but smirk at Hannah, anger faded. "How is the Captain the most level-headed of the three of us right now?"

Hannah snorts. "I don't know who that is. I know who Lori is. And yes, I'm surprised too."

"Anyway, who have we got?" Michael asks, changing the subject.

"Koda from Brother Bear. He's asleep in our room right now," Lori informs him. He puts his hand to his chin in mock thought.

"Brother Bear? Huh, I wonder who that's for," he says sarcastically. Hannah elbows him playfully and he laughs. "I couldn't help it. You have to enjoy when it spells things out to make it easier for us. But we can't force this. They're going to need each other for what's ahead, and the air has to be clear for that to happen."

Lori nods but Hannah looks skeptical. "I just hope it's sooner rather than later."

XXX

That night, Lori lies on her back just staring at the ceiling, debating something in her mind. Hannah is out on her bed and Koda is sleeping next to her, bundled in covers. However, she hears Charlie tossing and turning on the opposite side of the bed. She turns to her alarm and sees that it is three in the morning. Finally, she sits up and hugs her knees.

"Can't sleep?" she whispers. He sits up too and looks at the sleeping Koda before scooting closer so he can be quieter.

"No," he whispers. He pauses before talking again. "Michael's been telling me some facts, and she only has a fifty percent chance of making it five years. She's just as much my mom as Ben's, you know," he defends. "I just wish I'd gotten her and not him," he finishes darkly.

"You don't mean that," Lori challenges him.

"He meant it and so do I," Charlie says with determination. "I wish I was still an only child like you and Hannah and Michael."

This is the moment. Lori seems to have an internal battle as Charlie just looks at her confused. Finally, she makes her choice. "I'm not an only child," she admits to him, hugging her knees tighter.

He just looks confused. "But-but you've told me you don't have any brothers or sisters. You lied to me?"

She quickly shakes her head. "I don't, but I did. I had a little brother. It seems like a long time ago. He…"she stumbles, her mouth almost unable to form the words. She tries again, but no sound comes out. Charlie instantly sees why the subject has never been approached before.

"You don't have to talk about it if this is getting too personal… or too hard."

She slowly shakes her head. "No," she whispers, trying to work up the nerve. "Because for the first time in my life I feel like I actually want to tell somebody this. And I can't ignore that. Especially because you might need this story."

"What was he like then?" Charlie asks. She smiles with nostalgia.

"His name was Cody, like that stupid fish we had for like two weeks last semester before it died," she begins. "I was six years older than him, so he would be twelve now- starting junior high. He was wired- I mean you could not get him to sit still if you tried. He would annoy me to no end. It was always play with me now, watch movies with me now, and on and on." She laughs quietly at the memories. "I got to name him. He was named after The Rescuers Down Under. I was obsessed with that movie."

"Was he sick?"

"No. When I was eleven and he was five we went to the neighborhood swimming pool. It was summer and hot- he had begged Mom to go," she says with a roll of her eyes. "I just tagged along. We had a great time but I decided to walk to a friend's next door and invite him swimming."

"That Steven guy you dated?" Charlie deduces. She looks surprised for a moment before shaking her head clear.

"The very same. When I got back…" she stumbles, tearing up. She tries again, swallowing. "When I got back it had already happened. The lifeguards were doing CPR, but he was gone." At these words, for the first time in who knows how long, Lori allows herself to cry in front of someone- allows the tears to start coming and doesn't wipe them away. "And I didn't have a little brother anymore," she finishes sadly, putting a hand over her trembling lips.

Charlie has never seen his best friend like this, and honestly is a little unsure how to proceed. He settles for sympathy. "Oh, Lori. I'm so sorry."

"Some older kid had been drowning, and my little brother in his water wings swam out to save him. He wanted to be a hero, I suppose," she chokes. "The kid pulled him under and didn't let go. He was fine and I don't blame him. I don't. It took a long time, but I realized it wasn't… I shouldn't blame him. But I would never wish that experience on anyone else," she finishes with gritted teeth.

Charlie thinks all this over. "I can't even imagine…"

"And I don't want you to," she admits, gaining some of her composure back. "You have a brother, Charlie. It may not be through blood, but he is your brother and you love him. I would give absolutely everything to have mine still in my life. So don't be so quick to throw yours away."

"I don't know what I would do if Ben- I'll talk to him in the morning," Charlie vows. "I promise."

Lori looks at him, serious. "You don't have to promise me anything. That story wasn't to scare you or force your hand. I was just providing some perspective. The choice is entirely up to you." He nods, understanding. They both sit for a moment before she pats his shoulder. "We should get some sleep."

"Thank you for telling me all that. It helps me understand you better and as your best friend I always want to understand you better."

"Like I said, that's the first time I've actually wanted to tell the story. I've been forced to tell it to more therapists and school counselors than I care to remember. But this time I actually wanted to say the words. That fact is not lost on me- will never be lost on me. I trust you," she concludes to both him and herself, almost amazed.

"Well, that's what a best friend is for. They're the kind of person you can tell things to."

Lori doesn't quite believe that. "I guess so. But then again, you're also a pretty special best friend." He smiles genuinely as they both lie down again. Koda snuggles into her and she tentatively puts a hand around him.

"How did it affect your family- your brother dying?" Charlie asks, clearly reflecting on his own family.

"My parents fell apart. I grew up," she tells him matter-of-factly.

"You were eleven."

"Except I wasn't anymore," she admits. "Not really."

XXX

The next morning, Friday, Ben opens his door to find Charlie in his pajamas as well standing there clutching Louis to his chest. Ben instantly looks guilty as Charlie stares at his feet, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he whispers.

"No. No. It's fine. Come in." Charlie steps into the living room of the dorm and takes a seat on the couch. Ben just stands back against the door, giving him as much space as possible.

"I was hoping you would let me come with you this weekend to see your mom," Charlie mutters, nervous. Ben is instantly racked by more guilt, running his hand through his hair.

"Charlie, she's our mom," he begins cautiously. "I'm sorry. This whole thing just…"

Charlie looks up at him. "I know," he says, voice gaining more strength. "You're even more scared than I am. Because if she… you think you won't have anyone left. You'd be on your own" he concludes. Ben just hangs his head.

"But you would have me," Charlie continues and Ben's head shoots up to look at him, surprised and confused. "We're in this together now. You will always have me," he promises. This seems to take Ben off guard more than anything and he starts gasping.

"Ben?" Charlie asks concerned, heading towards him. Ben just puts a hand up. "Ben, what's wrong? Ben." Ben pulls off his tie and throws it into the room before letting out choking sobs. He slides down the door, falling apart. Charlie cautiously walks up to him.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Charlie just drops to his knees and hugs him tight. This makes Ben cry harder.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just let it out." He continues to hold his brother as he cries and finally hugs him back, clutching him like a lifeline and shaking because he's so scared.

XXX

That afternoon after their classes, Ben and Charlie are both sitting on the floor in front of Koda. Lori is standing behind them, silently leaning on the desk providing support and comfort to all the three of them.

"And then I felt better," Ben concludes his story. "I wasn't perfect, but I was the best I'd been since I heard the news. And so that's why having a brother can be pretty awesome."

Charlie nods. "It's about having someone to protect you."

"Someone to guide you," Ben adds.

Charlie nudges his with his elbow. "And someone to love you."

Koda looks between the two of them amazed. "Wow, that was great story!" he exclaims, jumping around the room. "Having a brother sounds awesome! I want one!" he tells Lori, stopping in front of her.

"Well, everything will work itself out," Lori promises, quoting her father to hide the sadness of what this little, excited bear is about to go through.

"Why'd you have to tell me that story so I would go home though?" he asks as Lori grabs the book from next to her. She opens it to a glowing poem and smiles at Ben and Charlie, proud of them. "That's just how the Great Spirits around here work," Charlie covers as Koda stares at the glow- his jaw having dropped.

"And it might come in handy," Ben adds. "Just keep it in mind."

"Do I get to see my mom now?" the bear asks Lori.

She smiles. "Yeah. You do."

"Thanks for everything Lori. You're cool."

"So are you. Just… everything's going to be alright. Just remember that." She pats his head and he lets her, comfortable and trusting. "Ready?" He nods, barely containing his excitement. "_And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be"_

He vanishes in a burst of light and Charlie rises to stand next to her. "Do we have any idea how long until his mom-"

"They're on their way to the Salmon thing, so not long at all," Lori informs sadly. "He's about to lose his mom."

Ben puts an arm around her, but instantly pulls it away. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. We know he will."

Charlie also sees how sad she is and tries to lighten the mood. "Up for some ice cream Lori? I'll call Hannah and Michael. They're probably in his room watching Doctor Who."

"Am I up for ice cream? What kind of silly question is that?" He runs out laughing. They both just watch after him, happy to see a smile back on his face.

"You are my worst enemy and my best ally when it comes to him," Ben admits.

She turns to face him. "I do admit it's a complicated relationship. Oh, your tie." She moves closer to him and adjusts the familiar ugly striped tie, smoothing it out. She looks up at him and smiles.

"It's the one Hannah gave me, so ice cream might not be that fun."

She puts a hand on his arm. "Something tells me she'll go easy on you today." They stare at one another, but instantly pull apart when Charlie bounds back in with Michael and Hannah.

"Come on Lori!" He starts dragging her out at everyone laughs.

XXX

That evening, Ben is driving down the expressway. Michael sits next to him in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio. Charlie is asleep in the backseat, head against the window. The car sputters and Ben shrugs.

"She's a piece of junk, but she gets the job done. He out?" Michael turns and looks back.

"Yeah."

"He always falls asleep on long car rides." Michael eventually just gives up and turns off the radio. They sit in silence. "Lori wasn't too upset about those things I said to her, was she? I just realized I didn't even really apologize. But usually she'd be so mad she'd make me remember." Ben asks awkwardly.

"It didn't even faze her. She knew you were lashing out," Michael shrugs.

"And she just took it," he says in awe. He thinks on this for a minute. "She is an amazing person, isn't she? She takes my breath away," he admits. "And I'm-I'm starting to think she's in the same place I am."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Listen to you." He nudges him, both failing to notice Charlie open his eyes. "Lori's an amazing person, like it's a question. She takes my breath away. Wow, somebody's a Casanova." His eyes widen in shock, so he quickly yawns to halt the conversation. They both glance at him.

"We're almost there, Charlie," Michael informs him. "I can't wait to meet your parents."

"Thanks for coming Harms," Ben says for about the hundredth time.

"Anything for the Prescott step-brothers."

"Prescott brothers, actually," Ben corrects. He doesn't see how wide Charlie beams at this."Sorry to nitpick, but it's an important distinction."

XXX

**Tune in next week when Hannah meets someone new, Ben wants to talk to Lori, and Charlie and Lori's relationship faces its ultimate test**


	30. That's What This is All About, Right?

It's Tuesday night as the boys climb up the stairs of the freshman girl's dorm. Charlie Prescott is practically hopping with excitement as he runs up to the familiar door. Ben Prescott and Michael Harms follow, both a little more tired as they did not take a nap on the car ride back.

He pounds on the door. "Lori, it's me. We're back!"

"Come in!" her voice shouts. The boys enter to find Lori Fitzgerald play chess with Milo Thatch, dressed in more modern clothing, as Hannah Frost observes. They all grind to a halt, but Hannah hugs Charlie and Michael.

"Welcome home guys," she greets cheerfully. "How was the long weekend?"

"It was really nice," Ben admits, giving her a nod. They are all still looking at Lori's chess opponent. "She practically wants to adopt Michael."

Charlie wastes no time in rushing to him after receiving his hug from Hannah. "Milo!" he shouts, practically tackling him as the man turns from the game to face him- failing to notice Lori seize the moment and re-arrange some pieces in her favor. "You're like my favorite Disney character! When did you get here?"

Milo pushes his sliding glasses back up with a large smile. "Oh, well, thanks," he laughs. "I've been here for two days. These two found me in the preserve." He turns to the two girls. "These are the friends you've said I could talk to right? Otherwise, I'm really sorry."

"You're fine," Lori promises him. "We're not quite sure what brings him here, but we've been keeping him comfortable. He surprisingly caught on fast."

"Well, once you discover Atlantis, an alternative world through magic is quite simple," he rationalizes. He examines the board and makes a move. "Checkmate." Lori's jaw drops. "Don't worry. You're getting closer to beating me. I would recommend to stop cheating though." She laughs and he joins in, clearly comfortable with both his surroundings and the people around him.

"Oh, before we forget," Ben interjects. "Thank you so much for the flowers." Michael and Charlie nod as Hannah elbows Lori, switching spots as Milo resets the board.

"It was Lori's idea."

"I remembered Charlie saying lilies were her favorite. It was the least we could do, really." Ben just stares at her before shaking his head clear.

"It was still an incredibly sweet and thoughtful gesture. Thank you," he tells her sincerely.

Hannah gestures to a pile of books on her desk. "We also have all your homework so you slackers can get caught up."

"I've had it done for a week," Charlie announces proudly. "Can I actually play a game with you if Hannah doesn't mind?" Hannah instantly rises.

"Of course. Have a seat… you must be Charlie." He nods enthusiastically and makes the first move.

"That might want to wait," Lori warns him. "Don't forget we have a Chemistry test tomorrow."

"Trust me. I've got this." Milo makes a move. "Tell me everything about Atlantis, please."

"Someone's met his idol," Michael grins.

Lori pouts. "But I'm supposed to be his idol."

"Don't worry," he says over his shoulder. "I still love you." Everyone laughs as he makes another move.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 15: That's What This is All About, Right?**

XXX

Hannah pokes her head into the bedroom where Lori is already dressed, perched on her bed studying her Chemistry notes. Milo is still asleep in a sleeping bag under the bed.

"Breakfast?" she asks her roommate.

Lori shakes her head, not looking up. "I think I'll skip. I want to make sure I have this all locked away upstairs," she says, patting her noggin.

Hannah sighs dramatically. "And I imagine Michael and Charlie will be doing the same, and Ben said he would be sleeping in after the drive. Are you really going to send me off to breakfast all by myself?"

Lori doesn't buy in at all. "Have fun." She exits with a huff, but smiles as soon as she's out the door, dropping the act.

XXX

Hannah sits at their usual table in the cafeteria eating her breakfast alone. She is quite peaceful, but also looks a little lonely. Suddenly, a boy practically slides into the seat across from her, balancing an empty tray. Hannah barely registers what just happened before he smiles at her.

"Sorry. My ex is right over there and I don't want her to see me. Ever have a day when you just can't avoid the last person you want to see?" he says faster than she can process. She takes him in- longer, shaggy black hair with a slight overbite and brown eyes. He wears a large sweatshirt and sweatpants. He appears as if his mind is buzzing and everywhere constantly.

"I have been there myself," she admits tentatively, still unsure of him.

"But the more pressing question," he begins, continuing to speak at a breakneck pace, "is what such a pretty girl is doing sitting all by herself. Indeed, that is what the biggest concern at this table should be." He leans his head on his hand, awaiting an answer.

"My friends have a Chemistry test, so they skipped."

He scoffs. "Well, that was foolhardy. Wouldn't breakfast help them perform better on their test? Or have those scientists given up on that theory? Is she looking this way?"

"Who?" Hannah asks, quickly buying into him.

"The ex. The ex!"

"Screaming isn't going to help manners," she giggles, looking behind him. "She took a seat with her back to you. You can slip out and she'd never notice."

"Ah, I won't slip out just yet though. I have a pretty good view for this early in the morning," he says, framing his hands around Hannah. She looks down, blushing. "I hear they're hard to come by. Kenny!"

"Kenny?" she asks, confused.

"My name," he tells her. "My name. Say it three times and I will magically appear. Or I won't. You'll just have to try it and see." She nods, obviously having gotten the hang of his breakneck talking speed.

"I'm Hannah. Hannah Frost."

He smiles. "Oh, an ice princess. No wonder my heart is melting."

She is flattered but a little confused. "Wouldn't I do the opposite then?"

"We can argue semantics later! I make a point to never argue semantic when I could be getting Hannah Frost's number." He tosses her his phone and manages to react in time to catch it. She giggles again, putting a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh, I could listen to that song forever." She inputs her information and slides it back to him.

He rises and bows grandly. "Well, now I shall take my leave before she notices. But I will hold this meeting in my heart. Goodbye, Princess Hannah. You prince shall miss you!" He starts to walk away and she stares after him, practically melting.

"My prince…" Her phone goes off and she opens a text. It's already from him reading 'Miss you already ;)'. She can't help but give a face-splitting smile and adding him to her contacts.

XXX

Charlie exits the Chemistry classroom, having finished his test first. He starts down the hallway towards the doors, avoiding the still on-going construction. He passes a lounge and catches the eye of a girl, who takes off after him.

"Hey! Wait!" She catches up to him. She is very athletic with long blonde hair in a ponytail, a track t-shirt, and shorts. "It's Charles right?" she asks him coyly, blue eyes sparkling.

"Charlie," he corrects her.

"I don't know about you, but I prefer Charles. I'm Nikki." She extends her hand and he politely shakes it, recognizing her.

"Yeah, you're in Chemistry. Why aren't you taking the test?"

"I'm out sick today. I had my RA e-mail him and everything."

"But you look-"

"Anyway, I need a favor," she begins, putting an arm around his shoulder. "There is a party this Friday at Amanda Berry's. And there's this contest where all the girls have to bring dates. Whoever brings the smartest guy wins. I know I'd have this locked up if I brought you."

Charlie pulls away, still a little doubtful of this suddenly interested stranger. "I-I don't know."

She looks him in the eye, crouching. "Please. I'll drive and everything. It's not just for the contest. You seem like this really cool guy and it'd be a good excuse to get know you better. A person could always do with more friends," she smiles. He looks at her before smiling as well.

"It'd just be as friends though. My heart belongs to another," he announces dramatically.

She can't help but laugh. "Of course. Understood."

"I'll do it then. It'd be fun to make a new friend too."

She claps her hands, excited. "Great. Here's my number." She scrawls on his hand with a pen. "Text me and then I'll let you know when I'll pick you up. Thank you so much for this. You are so sweet." She starts to leave, but stops.

"Oh, can you keep it a secret you're going? I don't want anyone to know I have the ace in the hole." He nods and she just gives him a quick hug before walking away, leaving him honestly a little smitten.

XXX

After the test, Lori is studying on the stone bench in her nook outside the library. Ben smiles having found her and approaches her. "You must be pretty glad to have your favorite spot back."

She smiles up at him. "As long as the weather holds up. What can I do for you?"

He instantly becomes more nervous, looking down. "I think we need to talk about things… particularly you and me," he fumbles. "Do you… get where I'm going?"

She looks at him a moment before biting her lip and nodding. "I think I do. And I think we should have that conversation too. How soon? Because, honestly, I know the question and I know my answer," she informs him, causing him to beam.

"This Friday in Study Room 1 of the library. Nine o'clock."

"I'll be there," she promises, obviously excited.

He is obviously excited as well. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I think I can promise you won't either." He gives a dorky smile and walks away. She goes back to studying. "You can do this Lori," she tells herself. "You said only if he's worth it. And he is so worth it. Just man up!"

XXX

That evening, Hannah and Michael are perched comfortably atop his bed watching Doctor Who. Her phone goes off and she looks at the text.

"Is it Lori?" he asks, concerned. "Is something the matter with Milo?"

She waves her hand at him as she answers. "Oh no, it's Kenny. I met him today at breakfast," she gushes. Michael instantly understands her tone and frowns. "He's a junior with a Communication Arts major. He wants to become a Hollywood actor. He has these really cute dimples and the way he just smiles at me makes my heart just skip a beat," she sighs, beaming.

"That's nice," he says trying to be supportive, though a bit of his jealousy pours through.

"Oh, and he called me a princess," she continues, not taking the hint. "And said he's the prince. That means he likes me right? Oh, I hope he likes me because I think I like him. It's about time someone noticed."

Michael has his fists clenched. "Hannah-"

She continues texting and waves at him. "I'm sorry. I'm gushing. But Lori hates this kind of talk and I feel like I could just tell you anything. He could be my true love!" She finishes the message as he flinches and finally looks up at him. "Oh and we'll tell our kids how it started today!" She notices his expression, but mistakes it for annoyance at her talking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll shut up. I'll even put it on silent." They continue watching when she checks her phone again and laughs.

"I don't see how regeneration of your favorite Doctor is funny." He turns to her confused only for his face to fall as he sees her texting. "What'd he say?"

"He made a joke about sushi of all things," she says, still laughing. "You wouldn't get it. You know what, I'm just going to sneak into the lounge and call him. You don't mind?"

"But-"

She hits him on the arm. "Thanks. You're the best." She hops down. "Don't worry. We'll find a girl for you soon enough. Maybe Kenny has a sister!" She runs out the door, leaving him dejected as he looks down and sighs.

XXX

After their lab Thursday afternoon, Michael is cleaning the cold tub in the training room as Lori lifts a weight, clearly very much improved since her first adventure down there. Jen and Sara are both in the office, and the place is empty since they are between practices.

"Just tell her," Lori tells him. "Ask her out. You haven't missed your chance just because she's flirting with some Kenny guy."

Michael sighs. "Lori-"

"Michael, you two could be together." She stops and leans over the edge of the tub so he can see her from on his knees inside it. "I think it'd work. But nothing's going to happen if you don't put yourself out there and try. I'd hate to see you unhappy because you missed this," she tells him honestly.

"Lori, I haven't even admitted I liked her," he tries defensively. "I just said Hannah mentioned a guy."

She gives him a look that tells him she isn't buying that. "I can see it on your face. This is really eating away at you. So you should beat him to the punch. You could be a prince, you know. Her prince."

He thinks for a moment, before returning to reality and shaking his head. "I don't think so. She just doesn't see me like that. I'm a really good friend. That's all." Lori is clearly disappointed in his lack of motivation. She steps back to pick up the weight again.

"Just… think about it. I want both of you happy. Not one happy and the other miserable. Especially if it's you. You don't deserve that."

"Thanks for trying to help me. You're a good friend, Chief." Just then, the door opens and a group of track girls step in fresh from practice. Michael hops out of the cold tub and starts to fill it for them. Last to enter is Nikki, who is talking to a dark-haired friend.

"Charlie Prescott?!" the friends shouts. This instantly gains Lori's attention as she stops lifting the weight again and listens. "Seriously?! How'd you get him?"

Nikki smiles and shrugs. "I just asked, Marissa. He was happy to do it."

Marissa puts her hands up in defeat. "I shouldn't even bother. You won this by far. You can't get any more of a loser than him." Michael and Lori both catch this and he shakes his head desperately at her as she grows angry.

"I know," Nikki laughs. "I'll bring him in and win the prize all while he has that dopey smile on his face." Lori starts for them, but Michael bars her.

"Lori. Lori. Think this over," he pleads. She steps around him and goes up to the two.

"What are you talking about?!" she shouts at them as Michael hangs behind, glancing at the closed office door. The girls instantly recognize her.

"Don't worry. He said we'd go as friends. Your boyfriend isn't cheating on you," Nikki laughs.

Lori gets right up in her face, seething. "He's not my boyfriend. He is my best friend. And I swear to God if you hurt him-"

Nikki can only smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry. But being the King of the Losers, he should have pretty tough skin by now right?" Michael has to physically hold Lori back as she launches herself at her. He starts to drag her away as Jen and Sara stick their heads out the door at the commotion.

"Not in the training room," he begs her. "Not in the training room. You are going to hurt yourself or worse somehow." She tries to shake him off as he drags her towards the office, the whole training room staring at the display.

"He's not going with you! I'm going to make sure of that. I am damn well going to make sure of that!" He drags her in and Sara shuts the door before he lets her go, leaving her to calm down.

"What just happened?" Jen asks critically. "I won't have displays like this down here. The last thing I need is a full-fledged brawl around all this new equipment. If she's going to carry on-"

"Jen," Sara cuts in. "Let's hear them out first before we condemn her."

"I'm sorry," Lori apologizes, getting a grip. "Really, I'm sorry. She was talking bad about Charlie and I just lost it. I admit, I didn't think. Thanks for holding me back," she adds to Michael.

Sara nods as if that's enough for her. Jen regards her for a moment before turning back to her paperwork. "Just don't let it happen again. This is a training room, not a fight club."

Michael sees the two girls have left. The two exit. "Talk to him as soon as you see him though. I don't want the poor guy to get hurt."

Lori nods, determined. "I plan to. And don't think I forgot about our conversation. I still say you should go for it, Doctor."

XXX

Having got back from the training room and showered, Lori is sitting patiently in the lounge when Charlie comes running in. "Hey. What's the emergency? Is Milo alright?" he asks, frantically.

Lori begins to appear uncomfortable. "He's fine. Have a seat. I just want to talk to you about something." He sits next to her, lost. "So in lab today, Nikki mentioned you and a party," she begins cautiously.

Charlie instantly lights up. "Yeah. Whoever brings the smartest date wins! But you don't have to be jealous. I made it clear we're just going as friends. I'm so excited!" Lori looks heartbroken. "What's wrong?"

She goes to put a hand on him, but stops herself. "Charlie, in lab today… it's not the smartest date wins. It's biggest loser wins. She said so herself to one of her vapid friends."

Charlie is on his feet, shaking his head in disbelief. "No. It's smartest. Because if it wasn't that mean she lied to me. And that she's just being mean. She wants to be my friends Lori." He takes a few steps back. "She said she wants to be my friend."

Lori tries to keep everything calm, seeing that he's starting to panic. "I know this is upsetting-"

"Why? Why would you say that?" he asks her defensively.

She stands up and takes a few steps towards him. "Because I'm your best friend and I care about you," she assures him.

He steps back, recreating the gap. He is still shaking his head. "No. No you don't. Because a best friend would be happy when their friend makes other friends. She would be supportive and awesome. Not vapid and jealous because he's spending Friday night somewhere without her because she wasn't invited!"

Lori can see he's lashing out and is desperately trying to get control of the situation. "It's not like that. You know me better than to know it's like that. Michael-"

"And you got him on it? You're- you're unbelievable. Is it just that hard to believe that someone besides you sees what you see and wants to be my friend? Why are you ruining this for me?!" He takes off and she sighs.

"Charlie." He runs into her dorm and slams the door, locking it. She can't help but laugh to herself. "Only Charlie would run into MY room." She sits across from the door and begins to wait. "Hopefully this is why he's here and he does his job."

XXX

Charlie runs into the bedroom, upset and angry and he throws his stuff down. Milo looks up from where he's reading the book at Lori's desk. "Hey, I heard shouting. What's the matter?" he asks Charlie as he climbs onto the bed.

"Lori's just lying to me," he huffs, annoyed. Milo gives him a look.

"Are you sure? Lori doesn't seem like the type who would lie, especially to you."

"She's- she just-"Milo goes to the peephole and looks through it.

"She's patiently sitting outside the door. Charlie is it that you don't believe her or that you don't want to believe her?" he asks, knowing from Charlie's expression he's hit the heart of the matter.

Charlie tries to appear confused. "What's the difference?" he asks, pouting.

Milo thinks of a way to explain it. "The first is why nobody thought that I was right about Atlantis. I had just made up. I was lying. I was crazy. Take your pick. I heard them all," he admits, rubbing the back of his head.

"And the second?"

"The second is why I never believed them I suppose. They had to be lying, because if they weren't that meant my grandfather was wrong and my whole life was a waste. I didn't want to believe any other option."

"But you were right and they were lying" Charlie reminds him.

Milo seems to realize his mistake as well, giving an awkward smile. "That might not have been the best example. I'm not really that good at this," he admits, trying to think of something else. He takes a moment, straightening his glasses before think of something else. "Umm… three questions. Who's your best friend who you trust more than anyone?"

"Lori Fitzgerald," Charlie answers without hesitation.

Milo smiles as his strategy is working. "Okay. And do best friends lie to one another?"

"They shouldn't," Charlie admits after a pause.

Milo's smile gets wider. "Last question. Is Lori the type of person who looks out for you like a best friend would?"

"Absolutely. She never lets me down."

"Think about that and then consider listening to that girl outside the door," Milo concludes. "You don't want to be the person who cries foul at someone who's telling the truth. You don't want to ruin what you have with your best friend. And I've been on the other end of being called a liar when you're just trying to tell an unbelievable truth. It isn't really encouraging." He thinks it over before going to the door, Milo giving him a nod of encouragement.

He opens the door and Lori climbs to her feet, rubbing her arm. "I thought she wanted to be my friend," he says sadly, looking down. She walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I know it sucks, but I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

He smiles at her. "Of course you did. Because you're my best friend. The best best friend might I add to put up with the tantrum I just threw."

"I'm not worried about it. It's been a rough period since we got back from spring break buddy. But we will spend Friday having our own party, okay? We'll watch a movie, have ice cream. Hannah has plans with Michael like usual."

Charlie beams. "It's a deal. Can Milo come? I know he can probably go home now, but I'd like him to stick around."

"Why don't we ask him?" They head back into the dorm.

XXX

It's Friday evening. Ben and Michael are sitting watching Doctor Who in Michael's room. Ben looks at his watch to see it is seven-thirty.

"Why am I doing this? I hate this show. And I have some things I need to get ready."

Michael sighs, a little depressed. "You're subbing in for Hannah. She's off with Kenny at the bowling alley. She assured me it wasn't a date yet though."

Ben pats him on the back. "You should just ask her out Harms. I'm going for it. You should too."

This breaks him out of his funk as he whirls to look at Ben. "What?!"

"Lori's meeting me in the library in an hour and a half and I'm going to ask her to my girlfriend."

"Wow. So things are going to change," Michael reflects.

"Yep. And they could change even more if you just go for it. You'll regret it forever if you don't."

"I'll think about it," Michael answers honestly this time. "But you should get out of here and go get everything set up. Knowing you, Romeo, you've got plans." Ben smiles and rises.

"You'll be okay by yourself?" he checks before leaving. Michael just nods.

"It's weird. This is how I spent practically every night first semester. Just me. And I never got lonely. But now just one night is almost unthinkable and makes me sad."

"That's what happens when you get friends Harms. You start noticing the empty space. I speak from experience," he tells his friend.

XXX

Lori and Charlie are locked in a game of chess as Milo observes from the side. Lori smiles coyly. "I will raise you a bag of cookies for two bags of cookies to my assured victory," she declares, throwing another bag of cookies on the table. Charlie's phone goes off and he frowns at the message.

"She's in the parking lot."

Lori shrugs. "Don't even worry about it. She'll get over it or I'll punch her in the face. It's simple really." She moves a piece.

"Boy, you're quite violent," Milo observes.

"She only acts like she is. Underneath she's a big softie," Charlie assures him. His phone goes off again. He turns it off before smiling at the board. "Oh, and I win! Checkmate!"

"No!" Lori cries in defeat as he moves the piece and takes the bags of cookies.

"I'm going to enjoy these while you watch," he grins. He rises and Milo takes his spot as Lori grumbles to herself and sets up another game.

XXX

Ben is in the library study room he told Lori to meet him in holding a bouquet of roses in his hands. In fact, the entire room has roses scattered all about. He looks at his cracked watch and sees it is ten-thirty. A look of defeat and sadness crosses his face as he becomes resigned to the fact that she's not coming.

He sets the bouquet on the table and starts picking up the roses from around the room, pricking his finger on a thorn.

XXX

Lori opens the book to a glowing poem as Charlie gives Milo a hug. "Thank you. Now you're always going to be my favorite."

"Are you sure there's no way I could visit again?" Milo asks as he takes the two of them in.

She shakes her head. "Unfortunately, I don't think so."

He frowns, but turns it back into a smile. "Well then, thanks for everything. I had a great time. And I know you two and the rest of you guys are going to be just fine. You might want to bring the book when you try to show off your scientific discovery though."

She can't help but smirk. "Noted. _They'll try to hold you back they will say that you're wrong But they will never understand the journey that you're on" _He vanishes in a burst of light and she turns to Charlie. "Come on. How about pajamas and a movie?"

"Do we have Atlantis? I didn't even recognize that song."

"I can check Netflix. And I think it's from the credits. We'll have to ask Hannah for sure."

"Thanks for spending the night with me, Lori. It made it a lot easier." She can see he has something bothering him and nods for him to speak. "But why are people mean? I never did anything to her."

"She just doesn't have a fourteen year old best friend to show her that she was. I know that's what it took for me," Lori answers honestly.

XXX

Ben exits the library, throwing the bouquet in a trash can as he stalk back towards the doors, hands in his pockets and a devastated expression on his face.

XXX

The next morning, Michael frantically runs to the girls' dorm and pounds on the door. Lori opens it a long moment later, hair askew and yawning.

She blinks and stares at him for a long moment before processing who he is. "Can't this wait? It's Saturday?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Did you let him go to the party?" he asks frantically. Hannah appears, looking just as out of it as Lori.

"What's going-?"

"Did you let him go with Nikki Asher to the party?!" Michael shouts. Lori takes a long moment before shaking her head.

"No. Why?" He doesn't accept this and pushes past them. He sees Charlie emerge from the bedroom, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Michael grabs his chest and sighs in relief.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" Charlie asks.

"I went to breakfast this morning and it was all anyone was talking about," Michael begins.

Lori seems to catch his frantic nature and shakes some fog clear. "Slow down. Back up. What are you babbling about? And it better be good for ten o' clock on a Saturday."

Michael takes a deep breath. "Lori, Nikki Asher's in critical condition. She never made it to the party." Everyone starts to look horrified. "She was drunk and got on the expressway. They think she might never walk again." They all just stare as he forces himself to continue. "And her friend, Marley from Chemistry, she was in the passenger's seat. She didn't make. She… she snapped her neck. No one mentioned Charlie, but I just… I had to make sure."

"Oh my God," Lori breathes.

"I just… I can't believe it," Hannah adds.

Charlie backs up against the wall, eyes wide. "That would have been me. I would have been in the passenger seat. I was her date." He starts hyperventilating. "I would have died. I should have died last night."

Hannah and Michael move closer. "Charlie, it's okay. You're here," she tries to comfort him. He nods.

If anything, he seems to be freaking out more as he grabs his neck. "I-I shouldn't be alive! I shouldn't be alive! That should be me!" He starts sobbing loudly. Michael and Hannah both look at Lori desperately. She slowly stands in front of him as he hyperventilates and sobs.

He just looks ahead as she examines him for a moment. She kneels next to him and then she just engulfs him in a hug. He just cries into her as she holds him tight like a true best friend.

"It's alright. You're here. I've got you," she promises. Hannah and Michael can only observe as she comforts him. "I've got you. I've always got you."

XXX

Ben opens his door later that afternoon to find Michael. The two exchange a smile and nod before he lets him in.

"Hey, I have my suspicions from visiting the girls, but I just wanted to see how last night went for you," he begins nervously. Ben's face falls and he nods, knowing what he's about to say.

"She didn't show up. She stood me up," Ben says more sadly than angrily.

Michael notes about three dozen bags of mini M&M's scattered about the living room area. "Is all that chocolate from you?"

Ben just hangs his head. "You're right Harms. Don't put yourself out there. They'll just break your heart."

Michael can't take this. "Ben, because she stood you up I think Charlie's still alive."

Ben halts his pity party and looks at him. "What? Explain."

"Let's head to the café and grab lunch. I'll explain and then we can have some friend time. I think you can use it." Ben nods, curious, and grabs his jacket before the two head out the door. "So there was this party," Michael begins as they start down the hall.

XXX

**Tune in next week as everything escalates when a famous villain brings her brand of crazy against Lori and her Companions**


	31. Just Do It Now

Ben Prescott drums his fingers on the desk, only to pull it away at how oily it is. He stands with Michael Harms in the garage of a mechanic's as some guys are examining his car. They turn the ignition and it let out a coughing, sick sputter. Ben flinches and looks at Michael.

"I told you it was a piece of junk," he huffs, annoyed at being dragged here on a Sunday.

"Ah, she just needs some TLC. They'll get her fixed up for you."

"Thanks for picking me up. Leave it to me to have my car break down on the way back from Target."

"It was no problem. I don't work on Sundays. I was just finishing up my paper." Ben gives him a questioning look. "The final draft of our Western Civilization essays is tomorrow. Later this afternoon, the four of us are all trading ours. Boy, the semester's winding down," he comments.

Ben nods. "It is actually. Time flies when you spend it hunting for Disney characters." His attention is drawn to posters of newer models on the wall. He considers them for a moment. "What if I got a new car?" he says to himself.

"That's a pretty big investment, Prescott," Michael says hesitantly. "I know you have a job now and all, but should you make a purchase like that if you have five years of school to pay for."

"But if this car keeps breaking down won't it eventually equal the same thing?" Ben points out.

Michael shrugs. "You've got me there. I was just trying to give some friendly advice."

"Oh, I know. I appreciate it," Ben assures him. "But I'm just thinking. It might be time to move on to something in red."

"Red gets pulled over more often. Just saying."

Ben considers the poster for while before switching topics. "I'm going to talk to Lori tomorrow. I avoided her yesterday and today for my pride, but I think I'm ready to try again. I'm confident. I'm collected. It won't be as showy this time though."

Michael gives a genuine smile. "Good for you."

"So when are you and Hannah-"

Michael sighs, obviously getting fed up with this topic. "I'm not. Besides, she spent all weekend with Kenny. Soon they'll be official and then I'll be that guy. So I'm just going to keep my mouth shut."

"Or you could get there first. Please, just consider it. I know I'm a broken record, but just think about it." He points towards a car on the poster. "How about that one?"

"It's nice. I like it. I don't like the price though," Michael admits and Ben shrugs.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 16: Just Do It Now**

XXX

Monday afternoon, Hannah is sitting alone at lunch when Kenny gives her a scare by sliding into the seat next to her. The gasp turns into laughing by both of them. He puts an arm around her.

"Hello, most beautiful girl in the world," he whispers, coy smile on his lips. She pushes his arm away.

"Hello, liar."

He clutches his chest, wounded. "In my opinion it is true, and that is the only opinion that matters." He watches her go back to eating for a moment. "Be my girlfriend," he says suddenly, taking her off guard.

"Excuse me?" she chokes on her ravioli. She grabs her glass and drinks some tea to clear her throat.

He takes the opportunity to get on one knee. "I'm a prince looking for a princess," he declares dramatically. Hannah blushes. "I found one and she's great. So I'm asking you to be my girlfriend so I can do this." He just goes for the kiss, people in the cafeteria whistling as he deepens it. She pulls away for air, her head obviously spinning.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend," she says, still catching her breath.

Kenny can't contain his excitement, jumping onto the table as Hannah watches in shock. "Huzzah! She said yes!"

"Get down. You're causing a scene." He jumps down back into his seat. They sit for about half a minute before he gasps.

"Let's go on a date as boyfriend and girlfriend," he declares.

"Okay."

He rises, grabbing his tray. "Great! Grab your keys and we'll go."

"Oh, you meant now. But I have classes. I have to turn in-"

"Hannah, it's one day," he pleads. He kisses her again. "Let's just get out of this place, two crazy kids in love, and just drive," he whispers to her. "We can return to reality tomorrow. But today is the day Hannah Frost became my girlfriend and we should celebrate."

She is still hesitant. "I don't-"He kisses her again and her resolve quickly melts.

"Please Hannah. Don't make me say goodbye to you. It breaks my heart every time."

"Well, we can't have that, I suppose," she gives in. "I'll get my car."

"Huzzah! My first date with Hannah Frost! This is truly the best day ever!" He scoops her up in his arms and starts carrying her out of the cafeteria bridal style as she laughs and everyone stares.

XXX

Ben knocks on the dorm door and it is frantically opened by Lori. Her face however falls when she sees that it's him. "What's the matter?" he asks, seeing her concern.

"Hannah wasn't in Western Civilization," she informs him, clearly stressed. "I was just hoping- she isn't answering her phone."

"She'd still be in her other classes now though. Maybe something happened and she had to miss that one. I'm sure she's fine," he assures her. Lori takes a deep breath and nods.

"I hope so. What's up?"

"Can we talk possibly, in private?"

She looks confused but nods. "Sure. Come on in." He enters and takes a moment before facing her.

"I get why you stood me up on Friday," he begins.

Lori realizes what he's speaking about and slaps her forehead. "Oh my God! The library. I completely- and this whole weekend you've been- oh my god I-"

He takes her hand. "I know. And it hurt, but my little brother is safe because of that and you. So I hold no ill will for that. But we still need to talk."

She nods, clearing her head so she can focus on what he's saying. "Alright. I'm listening. I'm here, I'm sorry, and I'm listening."

He clears his throat, gaining his nerve, before starting. "I like you as more than a friends Lori. I probably have for longer than I realized. And I've been getting the vibe that you feel the same way. So I want to try this-us." He stands awkwardly, trying to figure out how to stage this before just saying it. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Lori stares at him before her expression becomes pained. "I'm sorry, but I can't," she tells him, pulling her hand away. He looks at her expression confused before getting a bit angry.

"Are you just afraid to admit-"

"No," she says defensively. "I'm there too. I'll admit that proudly. I'm in the same exact headspace," she declares, leaning against her desk.

"Then I'm confused."

She takes a breath, twiddling her thumbs. "I can't do this to Charlie," she admits. "He is my best friend and I still think he thinks I'm the love of his life. I can't hurt him. I won't hurt him. This would destroy him."

Ben's face hardens. "So then what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we wait. His feelings will fade and then he'll be understanding enough for us to try this."

He scoffs. "So you're putting him before me," he says bitterly. She crosses her arms.

"I'm not," she defends.

"We could not tell him- keep it secret for a while," Ben offers desperately.

She looks at him, starting to become annoyed. "You're not being fair. I realized some things Saturday when I learned what almost happened to him. I realized how long I've been waiting for him. How long I have needed him in my life. So you can't ask me to do this to him."

"You're picking your best friend," he concludes, throwing his hands in the air.

"He is more than my best friend," she says passionately. "He's my Charlie. And I'm willing to wait because I have a feeling that you are worth it. Are you saying you don't feel the same?"

Ben is still confused. "Is this just you playing with me? Thursday-"

"I was a completely different person Thursday!" she shouts at him. "Charlie almost died! If I had been with you, he would have caved and gone with her and he would have died! I can't. If you care about me, you will wait. You will do this for me and you will do this for him. He's your brother."

Ben can see he's obviously not changing her mind. "So where does this leave us then?" he asks, bitterness still in his voice.

"It leaves us as friends," she concludes. He flinches. "I don't know for how long, but we're still just friends." He heads for the door, done. "I'm so sorry," she says to his back, tearing up. "I wish I could give you the answer I had planned."

"I get it," he says but immediately corrects himself. "Well, I don't but I do." He stands in front of the door for a long moment. "Just… let me know when you think it's time. You know him better than I do. I'll try waiting, but I might move on," he admits.

She nods sadly. "I won't waste a moment, because I'll be waiting too." He exits and she sits on her desk crying. "This is why I don't do this. It hurts even more than the first time." She sits staring off when the filing cabinet rattles next to her. She groans. "And now I have to text him and Charlie and have them in the same room. Great day this turned out to be," she mutters to herself, drying her eyes as she grabs the book and slams the cabinet shut.

XXX

That evening, Lori and Michael are searching the art building with their flashlights. She sets the book on a desk and kneels to look under a closet door. Michael observes her before speaking.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" She looks at him, feigning confusion. Michael gives her a look. "I know he went to talk to you. I know you two avoided one another when we met up. I know you're upset. What happened?" She rises and dusts herself off.

"I think I really hurt him," she admits guiltily. "And he may not believe it, but it really hurt me too. That and I'm worried about Hannah. She isn't answering. She wasn't in any of her afternoon classes. My best friend almost died this weekend. I-"He suddenly pulls her in and hugs her.

"I know," he comforts her calmly. "You get like this when you're stressed. You're going to be alright though. It's going to be fine."

"You should hate me. I hate me."

"Lori, I could never hate you. I'm on your side- both of you. I'm here for you as a friend whenever you need me." She hugs him back just as Charlie enters, but halts at the scene. She then takes a step back, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I can't do it to him. I can't hurt him like that. He's my best friend." Michael nods in understanding and sympathy as she takes another deep breath.

"I know. It's okay." Charlie just stands for a minute before shaking his head and whistling. This gains they're attention and he smiles like he just entered and hadn't seen any of that.

"Find anything?" They shake their heads. "Alright. Ben's waiting at the entrance to the preserve then. Let's head out." They start out the door, her ruffling his hair as she walks past him. "Are you okay?" he asks.

She gives a brave smile. "I'm fine. I'm just stressing about Hannah." He clearly doesn't buy that but they walk across the empty street in silence. When they reach the other side, she hits her forehead. "I forgot the book on the table." A pair of headlights appears down the road.

"You guys stay there," she tells them. The headlights get closer as she starts back across, and upon framing her in the lights the car guns it. Lori doesn't notice how fast it's going, but Michael does.

"Lori!" She turns and sees the car heading straight for her at a speed of at least ninety. Her eyes widen and she drops to the ground, rolling out of the way just in time as a red Jaguar peels past her and down the street. She looks after it on the ground in shock as Charlie and Michael come running up to her.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asks. She nods, clearly shaken. "I'll get the book." He runs into the art building as Michael looks her over. Her eyes are still wide and her hands trembling.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Alright, just some scratches on your palms and knees. Otherwise, we're all good." He helps her up, supporting her until she gets her balance. "Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head or anything?"

"That was the President's car," she mutters as Charlie comes bounding back and hands her the book.

"What?" Michael asks, not hearing her.

"That was President Timmerman's car," she says again, gears turning. "I've seen him in it before with his daughter."

Charlie's jaw drops. "But then he just tried to kill you. That was no accident. He was going way over the speed limit and aiming right for you. The President just tried to-"

"It makes sense," Lori cuts in suddenly, pieces clicking.

Michael and Charlie looks at her. "Um, mind filling us in. Why would the President want to kill you?"

"He has the most expensive car. She needs a car so of course she takes the expensive bright red one. She goes out trying to figure out what's happening and then she sees me. She's been warned about me, how I can ruin everything. So she hits the gas pedal." It clicks for Michael too.

"It's a villain. A villain that stole the President's car." Lori nods, looking after where the car went.

"We need to get away from a road before she comes back." They take off down the sidewalk when she looks over her shoulder. "If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will," she mutters to herself.

XXX

The next day after class, Ben and Charlie are looking over new cars in a large, polished showroom as a salesman leads them around. Hannah, Lori, and Michael are all sitting on some couches in a lounge area by the entrance. Hannah is examining the bandages Michael has wrapped around Lori's skinned hands in fear and disbelief.

"She tried to run you over?!" she shouts.

Lori pulls her hand away. "Keep quiet. People might stare," she warns.

"They put the news out about the President's car in an e-mail this morning," Michael informs her. "Anyone with any information should come forward."

Lori takes a troubled breath. "That's our fault. If you think about it, we basically stole a car." She puts her head in her hands.

"And now she could be anywhere," Hannah says, afraid.

"No. She's around campus somewhere," Michael concludes. "She has to kill Lori; otherwise she's a threat to her. She has to take care of her before she goes driving off into the sunset." He puts a comforting hand on Lori's shoulder.

"This is pretty scary," Hannah concludes. "I wish I was there."

This snaps Lori out of her funk as her head snaps up, annoyed. "You still haven't told me where the hell you were. You get home last night practically dancing and tell me it's such a great story you have to tell all of us together. I was really worried!"

Hannah rolls her eyes. "Calm down. I was out on a date! Kenny asked me to be his girlfriend!" Lori feels Michael grip her shoulder tighter, but he keeps a straight face.

"That's…"

Lori saves him by cutting in, still peeved. "That doesn't explain anything!" she shouts, causing everyone to look her way. Hannah glares. "Sorry. My nerves are about shot and I'm only eighteen."

Hannah crosses her arms, not having expected this attitude. "Well, he said we should celebrate and go on a date. And it was so great guys. We just drove and talked. It was so amazing. And now he's my boyfriend. I can't believe it. He called us two crazy kids in love," she sighs, caught up in the romance of it all. "I can't wait until you guys meet him."

Lori narrows her eyes. "He convinced you to ditch school. Correction, he convinced you to ditch school on the day our semester long essay was due."

Hannah's eyes widen. "Shoot! Oh no, maybe I can e-mail him. If I get Caroline to say I was sick-"

"Calm down," Lori says with a roll of her eyes. "When you didn't show up Charlie distracted him long enough with his grading procedure that I took an extended trip to the bathroom. I printed it at the library from your e-mail and slipped it into the pile. You're welcome and you don't deserve me," she says proudly, leaning back with her hands behind her head.

"How did you get in my e-mail?" Hannah questions.

"I may not be a computer whiz who can hack into that piece of almost government technology, but you say all your passwords in your sleep. I've had them memorized for months, and I still haven't gotten my thank you yet!" she finishes, clearly annoyed.

Charlie and Ben have come up to them. "I still don't like it," Charlie tells him as everyone turns to them. "Rosie's been in the family since I was seven- that's half my life!"

"Exactly why it's time to trade her in," Ben concludes. "Thomas gave me his blessing and it looks like I might be able to work something out with that one."

"But she's Rosie," Charlie pouts.

"It's time to move on. I'll come back this weekend and negotiate." He looks at the other. "I don't know why all of you came since you were apparently not going to be any help."

"You took my car, Lori needed to get off campus, and Hannah was for moral support," Michael lists off. He hands Ben the keys as they head into the parking lot. "As a reward for all our help, you can drive us back." They all climb into the car, Lori in the front with Ben, and head out onto the road.

Charlie leans in. "So what's the plan for-"The group is suddenly hit from the side and almost skids off the road. "What just happened?!" he shouts, clinging to the seat in front of him.

"Someone just hit us," Ben says calmly. "I'm sorry Harms."

Michael shrugs. Lori looks up into the rearview mirror and he eyes widen. "Pull over and we'll check it out-"

"No! Keep driving!" Lori shouts grabbing the wheel and swerving them back onto the road.

Ben shoves her away. "Lori, what the hell are you-"

"Ben, it's her," she says, voice high. "She followed us." Everyone turns and sees that the red Jaguar is in pursuit of them and starts to panic as for the first time they see Cruella De Vil in the driver's seat. Ben speeds up, but she does the same.

"Oh my God!" Hannah shouts. "Ben, book it! She's coming again!" He speeds up as she tries to rear-end them.

Charlie hits the back of the seat. "She's chasing us! Drive faster!"

"I'm already going fifteen over the speed limit!" he shouts back. Everyone gives him a look. He blows through a yellow light and she follows through the red.

"Ben, so help me, if we die I'm going to kill you!" Hannah shouts at him.

Charlie looks at her confused. "But-"

"Figure of speech, Charlie," Lori informs him. "Drive!" She continues following as he speeds up. "She's really determined to kill me, isn't she?" Lori can't help but laugh. "I don't even have the book right now."

Michael grabs her wrist to provide support and keep her calm. "Lori, we're going to be fine."

Ben is starting to slip into panic as well. "How do I proceed here?! Do I go back to campus or keep driving?!"

"Get us back home! Just go!" Lori shouts as she pulls up beside them.

"Prescott, she's pulling up beside us!" Michael warns. Cruella locks eyes with Lori and she goes completely white, frozen. She swerves to hit them but Ben manages to speed up so she misses.

"Where are the police when you need them?!" Hannah shouts, looking around desperately. She starts to pull beside the again.

"And what are we going to tell them?!" Ben shouts back. "Thank you Officer, for saving us from this fictional character!" This time she hits them and they are dragged against a rail before Ben pulls the car free. Michael flinches at the damage that must have just caused.

"Hold on!" Ben shouts as they approach an empty green light. He makes a sudden u-turn and she drives past into busier traffic. Everyone sighs with relief and gets some color back in their faces. "Alright, we're okay. We lost her," he sighs, loosening his knuckle-white grip on the wheel slightly.

"For now," Hannah reminds him. "Who knows how long until she tries again?" Lori is physically trembling in the passenger's seat. Michael still has the grip on her wrist and notices.

"Lori. Hey, Trouble Magnet, we're alright." He instantly regrets that attempt, but she doesn't even seem to register it to his relief.

"Yeah, Lori, she didn't get you," Charlie says excited.

"But she could've gotten all of us," Lori mutters, almost to herself as she looks around the car. Ben turns into campus as Charlie narrows his eyes.

"You can shut that line of thinking off right now, Lori Fitzgerald. I told you I'm not going anywhere and I mean it! It's going to take more than Cruella De Vil trying to commit vehicular manslaughter to scare me off from being your Companion!"

Michael nods. "Agreed. We're not going to let her hurt you."

XXX

Friday afternoon, Lori enters the training room as Michael cleans the tables. Jen and Sara are working with some athletes and she waves hello. She still looks very shaken, stressed, and tired. She takes a seat on one of the benches and Michael cleans around her.

"I was afraid to walk here. I've been afraid to walk anywhere around campus these past few days. I'm afraid. She could be anywhere."

"We'll figure this out," Michael promises. "You need to breathe. A lot has been thrown at you at once, but you can handle it." She lies back.

"I don't like him. I haven't even met Kenny, but if he can convince Hannah to ditch class I don't like him," she admits. "But I'm worried about what she'll say if I tell her that. I know how she is about boys. She acts like she needs one to complete her."

Michael goes back to cleaning, face blank. "She can do whatever she wants. I don't care."

"Don't," Lori says, turning on her side to look at him. "You're sulking. It doesn't suit you. I hate to say I told you so, but-"

"She never would have said yes anyway. I don't make her feel like Kenny does. You hear the way she gushes about him. I don't make her feel like that. So she deserves someone who makes her feel like that. I'm glad she didn't pick me and I'm glad I didn't say anything to ruin that for her." He seems sincere but Lori shakes her head.

"You're lying Doctor." He turns away and she decides to drop it. "Point is I still don't like him. At least she doesn't know how you feel, I suppose. I know how Ben feels, so now every time I see him look at me out of the corner of my eye I feel guilt beyond measure."

"It's different. You like him back though."

Lori sits up. "But I also friended him. I look at Charlie and am instantly assured I made the right choice for now. But then I see him look at me." She falls back again groaning as Charlie enters and sees the two of them looking upset and frustrated.

Michael notices him and smiles. "Hey, squirt. What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd visit Ms. Sara and Ms. Jen." He walks up to them. "I colored you some cards to thank them for all the things you've been teaching me since Lori's almost done with her rehab."

Sara smiles at him in thanks. Surprisingly, it's Jen who speaks up. "We'll still let you visit, Charlie. They adore you here." He can't help but smile. "Maybe when you become old enough for a job-"

"I'd love too!" They return to their work and he heads for Lori. She stands up and hugs him. "What was that for?"

"Because you're my best friend." She heads over to grab a weight. Charlie looks between her and Michael, looking almost guilty before burying it and following her.

XXX

Saturday morning, the group all sits in the lounge studying in comfortable silence.

Ben closes his book and looks at Michael "Harms, do you think you can give me a ride to the shop this afternoon. My car's ready."

Michael raises an eyebrow. "Wait, you're picking up your old car? I thought-"

Ben nods. "I thought about it for a long time. I made charts even. But in the end I guess I just decided… Rosie is my first car. She's got a lot of memories to her. And I guess I'm just not ready to move on yet," he says, Lori catching him glancing at her. "So I won't. I'll stick with her and I'll wait." She can't help but give a small smile.

"That's great. I love Rosie," Charlie cheers. Lori's smile drops instantly.

Hannah looks at them. "Are you guys sure you should go out though? If she happens to be watching and follows you two again-"

That seems to be the last straw. Lori slams her laptop shut. "That's it." She rises. "I'm done cowering inside and dodging the road and being afraid. You two are going out this afternoon without having to worry about her." She goes into her room and emerges with the book and light jacket a moment later. Everyone has followed her.

"What are you doing?" Michael questions. She looks at him, eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to end this."

XXX

Lori stands in the middle of the road going through campus. The others come running up along the sidewalk, having taken a bit to get ready while she just walked out the door.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Hannah shouts at her, concerned.

"No. I finally got it," Lori informs her. They see the car down the road. "I've been hiding. I've been stressing. I've been scared."

Michael is pacing the sidewalk. "Lori, there has to be a better way-"

"But I'm not anymore," Lori continues, ignoring him. "At least, I'm not going to let myself be." The car is getting closer and starts to speed up.

"Lori, you're going to get yourself killed!" Bens pleads.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to beat her. I'm not afraid of her, because I can do this. I can beat her. I will beat her." She sees Cruella De Vil and flips open the book as she gets dangerously close.

"Lori!" Charlie shouts, starting to run to her. She holds her hand up at him.

"You stay right there and that is an order!" He halts and she stands there, flipping to a glowing poem and staring Cruella down. "I win."

"Hurry!" Hannah yells.

Lori sings faster than ever before as the car is about twenty yards away. "_The world will be a happy place since We're rid of Cruella Cruella De Vil" _She flinches as there is a burst of darkness and the car flips over her, landing behind her. She falls to her knees with relief as they see the driver's spot is now empty. The Companions run out and surround her.

"Don't ever do that again," Michael warns her. He checks her over, kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?"

She nods, smiling genuinely. "I'm actually better than I've been in a really long time." She lies back on the road and the group just carefully drags her off. "I'm okay. I'm finally okay. It's… it's all going to be okay."

She looks at all of them: Michael, Hannah, Charlie, and Ben. Her smile grows much wider and they can't help but smile back in relief. "We're going to be okay."

XXX

**Tune in next week as Lori meets her Chemistry match**


	32. Muppet Labs

It is Monday night is the Science Center's main Chemistry lab. Michael Harms is standing in front of a bench, chemicals clenched in both hands and goggles on. On the others side of the bench stand his friends Lori Fitzgerald and Charlie Prescott, also in goggles observing him.

"Alright, so the next step would obviously be to add this because it's the limiting reagent and can stop the reaction," Michael concludes after a moment of though as he glances down at a study sheet.

Charlie nods, scrawling a note on his own study guide. "Yeah. Got it."

Lori on the other hand just blinks blankly. "I'm lost." They both look at her, Michael giving his best patient smile.

"Alright, what can we explain?" he asks her. She looks through the study guide.

"Let's go about six steps back," she decides, her brain obviously trying to keep up with the other.

"Lori, that's the beginning," Charlie laughs. She gives a weak laugh, obviously feeling silly for having asked.

Michael catches this. "Charlie," he warns him sharply. "Alright, let's go over this for you. Breathe," he advises her kindly, setting stuff up to start over.

Lori nods, obviously working very hard to keep her typical test jitters under control. "I'm trying. I'm really stressing, but I'm really trying. I can do this. I'm not afraid. I need to get a grip on this or Organic Chemistry is going to be a nightmare."

"You'll have us. We've got your back," Michael assures her.

She gives him a smile but sighs under her breath, "I might need more than that." As if on cue, her phone starts buzzing in her pocket. She groans. "I didn't mean that kind of help."

"The book went off?" Charlie asks, clearly excited.

"I'm going to assume as much." She pulls out her phone and looks at it. "It's from Hannah. Strike one." She reads the message, and nods. "Yep. Well, as long as they don't try to run me over."

"I think it was worth it," Charlie offers, trying to cheer her up. "You get to meet the President for lunch Friday as a thank you for finding his car."

"Don't remind me. That's going to be so awkward. What am I supposed to say to him?" Lori asks them. They look at one another and shrug before turning to her.

"You're welcome," they say at the same time.

Lori puts her head in her hands. "Please, can we just get through this? We'll deal with everything else later- the President, the character, and- "

The door is thrown open and two figures enter. The group freezes and ducks under the bench on pure instinct.  
"Just look at all this equipment," the first voices. "I'm sure we can construct a way back to the theater easily." Charlie looks at Lori confused as she is clearly trying to place the voice.

"Meep meep," the second adds. At this Lori's eyes widen as it hits her.

Charlie nudges her. "Who is it?" Lori is frozen. "Lori, what are those things?" he asks again. She rises and the other two follow. The two figures notice them.

"Why hello there," the first says with a wave. "Are you the scientists of this facility?" Lori walks up to them and just towers over them. "Excuse me-"

"You're Muppets," she breathes.

Dr. Honeydew straightens his glasses and Beaker nods. "We are indeed-"She hugs them both, laughing. Charlie and Michael's jaws drop.

"I'm actually meeting the Muppets," she smiles as she pulls away. "This is so cool!"

"Were you expecting that?" Charlie whispers to Michael.

He shakes his head. "I certainly wasn't."

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 17: Muppet Labs**

XXX

Hannah Frost and Ben Prescott enter the lab and walk over to Charlie and Michael. They are just leaning against the bench and watching Lori gushing to Honeydew and Beaker. Both Hannah and Ben look at the other two, baffled.

"What's… going on?" Hannah vocalizes.

"They're called Muppets apparently," Charlie informs her. She gives him a look. "I didn't know. I'm just passing the information on."

"Wow, I actually might not be much help here," Hannah informs the Companions. "I'm not really a big Muppet person."

Michael smirks. "Something tells me we won't have to worry about Muppet expertise." Lori approaches them, so at ease she's practically jumping up and down.

Lori claps her hands together. "Alright, so guess who's going to provide some Chemistry aid?!"

Michael smiles, mainly at how excited she is. "That's awesome!

"Who are those guys Lori?" Charlie asks.

Lori's jaw drops. "Wait, you've never seen the Muppets?" Charlie shakes his head. "Oh, we're going to have to educate you, buddy. This is Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker- scientists with the group known only as the Muppets," she says grandly as she gestures to where Honeydew and Beaker are playing with the test tubes. "The Muppets bring the third greatest gift… laughter!" Honeydew drops something on Beaker's head. Everyone laughs but Ben, which she notices. "Wait, you're not laughing? How are you not laughing?"

Ben shrugs. "I've never been a fan."

"I have nothing to say to you then," she sighs dramatically, putting an arm around Charlie. "Charlie, I'm so glad bad taste doesn't run in your family."

"Lori, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited," Michael notes.

"I had a childhood once, Doctor. And the Muppets were my childhood." She hops up on the bench smiling, more than happy to tell this personal story to this rapt audience. "Whenever I would go to my grandparents, my grandpa would sit down with me and we'd just watch the movies on repeat. We went to see the newest movie opening day. To this day I cry every time Rainbow Connection plays. I honestly love them. So yeah, I'm excited about this one."

Michael helps her down. "That's great. I can't wait to get started. I'll even house them overnight." She drags Charlie and Michael towards them and begins introducing everyone.

Hannah elbows Ben. "Savor this. We aren't going to see her like this too much."

Ben nods, clearly absorbing every second of her like this. "Yeah…"

XXX

Later that night, Hannah opens her dorm door in her pajamas to find an extra jumpy Kenny. "Kenny?!" she exclaims, closing the door so only her head sticks out and blushing profusely. "It's past visiting hours. You could get in-"

"Completely worth it to see you blush like that," he smiles, leaning against the doorframe. "What're you up to Friday?"

"I don't, but don't you have that reunion with some of your high school friends?" she reminds him.

He nods and switches sides of the doorframe. "I know. I want you to come with me so I can introduce you to them."

Hannah is taken aback by this. "Really?! You want me to meet your friends?" she smiles hopefully, clearly very smitten at this gesture.

"They're bound to notice the extra spring in my step and I might as well point to the reason why. What do you say, princess?" he whispers in her ear, sending a delightful shiver up her spine.

She nods, clearly having fallen even harder. "Just text me when you want to pick me up. I'd kiss you, but I'm in my pajamas."

"You're adorable," he smiles, touching her nose. He walks away and she closes the door, sighing against it. Lori is brushing her teeth and gives her a raised eyebrow through the open bathroom door.

"I don't want to hear it," she snaps, rising. "Yes, it was one class. But he really likes me. This year- just don't ruin this one for me. This is my Muppets." Lori takes a step back, clearly not wanting to upset her.

"I didn't say anything," she says, spitting out toothpaste. Hannah just gives her a nod before heading back into the bedroom.

XXX

The next day, Tuesday morning, Charlie opens his door to exit to class. Standing there waiting is Ben which causes Charlie to break out into a huge smile. "Hey, thanks for visiting. But I'm off to class right now."

Ben nods, a little awkward. "I know. I thought I'd walk with you." They head towards the end of the hall, Charlie clearly enjoying this but knowing something's up.

"I'm not questioning your motives. You're allowed to walk me to class with no reason. But is there possibly something you want to talk to me about? Just asking."

Ben clears his throat before turning to look at him. "I wanted to talk to you about Lori."

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything except the stuff she wouldn't want me telling anyone. Which is pretty much everything now that I think about it. Does that help at all?"

"I think you can answer this. It's about you and Lori."

Charlie nods as they enter the classroom building. "Okay… what can I do for you?"

Ben looks at him, clearly now tripping up on what he planned to say. "So… Lori… she's…"

Charlie raises his eyebrow, confused. "Lori… is my best friend?" he offers.

"Well, let's say she liked another guy…"

"Why would she?" Charlie cuts in, perhaps a little too defensively. "She hasn't told me anything and she would tell me. She always tells me."

Ben stumbles over his next sentence. "But what if she doesn't want to be with him because your feelings-"

"Well, that's pointless to talk about because this is all hypothetical," Charlie cuts in again, rolling his eyes.

They arrive in front of a classroom. "It's not-"

"This is my class. I've got to go. But thank you so much for this walk." He enters, leaving a frustrated Ben behind.

"Serves me right for trying to talk a fourteen year old out of marriage," he grumbles as he stalks away.

XXX

Lori, Michael, and Charlie are all gathered that evening after classes watching from across the bench as Honeydew pours two clear liquids together and it becomes bright pink. Beaker gives a ta-da motion.

Lori gasps in delight. "Wow. How did you do that?"

"That is a simple bromination," Honeydew informs her. "You continue to titrate the substance-"

"And when color returns you have your amount!" Lori cuts in, realizing what's happening.

Honeydew gives her a thumbs-up. "Correct!" Charlie and Michael high-five her as she hops and down excited.

"Are you positive this is the same stuff Dr. Luehr taught us?" Lori asks Michael as she scrawls notes on an already pretty full study guide.

Michael nods. "It is. You just apparently catch on better when it comes in the form of this."

"Well, this is fun," Lori defends. "I'm having fun. For the first time since I picked this major I'm having fun with Chemistry."

"Now you just need to keep that in mind when you take the practical. Lori, you're really smart," Charlie tells her. "You just let your mental stuff and stresses get in the way."

"He's right," Michael agrees. A test tube explodes in Beakers' face as he cleans it and everyone laughs.

Honeydew claps to gather attention again. "Now how about we do some fun group reactions? Everyone gather around. This is going to take all hands on deck." The group gathers and he distributes test tubes of various liquids to each of them. "Now, Lori will have to tell us what is happening with each addition."

Lori nods, confident and at ease. "I'm ready. Let's do this." The door opens. "Duck!" she shouts as she ducks under the bench with Charlie and the Muppets. This leaves only Michael standing there, desperately trying to balance everyone's test tubes as a girl enters. She is dressed in a short skirt and cardigan with short brunette hair.

"Hey," she says to him in her high voice. "Studying for practical too?"

Michael nods, trying to put the test tubes back. "Indeed I am."

She looks around, raising an eyebrow. "Where's you posse?" Beaker and Honeydew are obviously confused as Lori tries to keep them quiet- finger to her lips.

Michael leans on the bench. "My what?" He steps on Lori's hand and she bites her lip. "Sorry… I don't know what you mean," he covers.

The girl puts her goggles on and starts setting things up. "Michael, come on. Wherever you go Lori follows. And that usually means you get Charlie in the bargain as well," she says almost a little snottily.

Michael clearly doesn't care for her tone. "They're my friends. I'm allowed to hang out with them."

"Just be careful. If you spend too much time dragging someone along behind you, you might be held back yourself." Lori has had enough and pops up, causing the girl to pale.

"I found it!" She looks at the girl, both her and Michael smug. "Hey Spencer.  
She gains her footing, forcing Beaker to back up into an electrical socket. He screams as the lights flicker before going out. Spencer looks around in shock as Lori sighs. "You forgot to mention that my trademark luck gets included as well," she mutters.

Spencer looks at them accusingly. "Who was that screaming?" Charlie sticks his head up.

"That would be me." She grumbles and leaves to call maintenance. They all break down in hysterical laughter as soon as she's gone.

Lori wipes a tear from her eye. "See: world's third greatest gift."

XXX

Wednesday afternoon, Lori takes a seat for lunch at their usual table by herself. She picks at her food as she examines her study guide. She doesn't notice Ben take the seat across from her until he clears his throat loudly after a minute. She gives him a quick smile before returning to studying.

He picks at his food before deciding to strike up a conversation. "Tomorrow's the big day?" She nods. "You three going to spend all night in the lab again? Apparently maintenance had to investigate a blown fuse last night."

Lori realizes she won't be getting any peace and tucks away her guide to look at him. "Apparently, Charlie and the Doctor have come up with an idea for studying tonight. I have no say or know in the matter. They are going to come over at five and we'll go from there. How's your week been?" she offers.

He shrugs. "It's been pretty boring." There is a really long pause as they both just stare at one another, uncomfortable. "You know I could have a girlfriend I could support and spend time with, but-"

Lori is instantly on her feet, annoyed and getting angry. "No. No. I'm not doing this. You don't get to make me feel bad," she warns him, gathering her tray. "I feel bad enough as it is. But this is the right thing to do."

"Are you sure? I talked to him-"

This officially sets her off. "What did you do?! I thought we had an accord."

He stands up as well, trying to reason with her. "Lori, he can't even fathom the idea of you liking another guy. He probably thinks that this approach is you waiting for him."

She glares at him. "Ben, when you find a way around this situation that is faster than mine and gets the least amount of people hurt you go ahead and let me know. Otherwise, this is what I'm sticking with." She starts to throw her stuff away, done with him for the moment.

"Doesn't it hurt yourself though?" he calls after her, forcing her to halt.

"I can live with that," she admits. "I couldn't live with hurting him."

Ben can see now he's not changing her mind. "Fine. Go have fun with those stupid Muppets of yours," he says almost like a child pouting. He sits again and picks at his food.

"Same to you sourpuss," she says with a roll of her eyes. "Who hates Muppets?!"

"People who have grown up!" he shouts back at her. "Which once again you're proving you haven't done!"

She glares down at him. "You don't know my life story. You have no idea."

"Maybe I'd like too. Or is this a story exclusive for Charlie."

"With that attitude… yes, it is. Have a great day." With that, she walks away.

"Sure. Good luck with your test." He groans in frustration.

XXX

Lori opens her door that evening to reveal Charlie and Michael. She smiles. "Alright, let me grab my coat-"

Charlie shakes his head. "That won't be necessary. Where's your book?" They walk in past her, Michael handing her a hot chocolate from the cafe. He opens his backpack and the scrunched puppets of Honeydew and Beaker climb out and stretch themselves.

"It's on my bed… what's going on?" Lori questions.

"My dear, we have decided to study by not studying tonight," Honeydew informs her. Charlie grabs her Chemistry book and slams it shut.

"Excuse me?!" Lori says, baffled and not liking this one bit.

Michael leads her into the bedroom. "I rented The Muppet Movie from the library." He tosses it to her as he climbs onto her bed. "I also called Hannah and she is going to spend the night in the library. We are going to relax and watch what you claim is a great movie."

Charlie hops up to join him. "I personally have been filled with very high expectations." Honeydew and Beaker follow, her catching Beaker as he almost falls off.

"I don't know," she says hesitant. "We should really go to the lab-"

Honeydew shakes his head. "Ms. Lori, you clearly know all the information. That is evident." Beaker nods in agreement. "I feel we were not sent here to help with the material, but with the nerves of such an undertaking. So please join us."

Lori turns her attention to Michael and Charlie. "Are the two of you sure about this? Maybe if I stay here with them, you two can-"

Michael shakes his head. "Didn't you hear Spencer? We're a package deal. Now put the movie in and get up here L-4-L." She looks at him and he sighs at another failed attempt. "Put in the movie Lori… please." She does and hops on the bed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

As the credits start rolling, Honey dew looks at Beaker. "This is certainly going to be a blast from the past."

"Meep meep!" The Rainbow Connection starts being strummed on banjo and Lori instantly tears up.

"I'm sorry. I just-"Michael takes her hand.

"It's fine." Charlie notes their hands stay like this so he puts a hand on her other arm. Kermit appears and the two smile as Lori's entire face light up.

XXX

The next morning, Lori exits the lab with only a few students left. Michael and Charlie are waiting and she lets out a huge breath. "Okay, I'm almost scared by how easy that was. I'm pretty sure I messed up the one reaction-"

"The third one?" Charlie asks. "Yeah, that one tripped me up a bit too."

"But other than that, I managed pretty well," she finishes with a relieved smile. She pulls the book from her bag and pats it. "Shall we?"

Charlie frowns. "I'm starting to get sad at having to send them back. I wish we could keep some of them."

Michael puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't think they'd all fit in our dorms," he jokes. They pull over into a closet and he opens his bag for Honeydew and Beaker to exit. "Though I do wish all of them were puppets so they could be so easily transported," he admits.

Lori watches as Honeydew straightens his glasses. "You had them in there that entire time?"

Michael puts his hands up. "Hey, they're the ones who insisted on being there for you. I just did it the best way I can."

"We're so glad to hear it went well! We knew you'd manage," Honeydew informs her with a proud smile.

"Meep meep," Beaker agrees.

Lori smiles at them. "Thank you for all the help. Yesterday especially. I just need to keep this going through finals. I think I'm getting well on my way to conquering my fear of exams- well at least keeping them in check. Hannah had to physically hide my book this morning." They chuckle at this. "Are you ready to head back to the theater?"

Honeydew looks at Beaker and they both nod. "We are indeed. You have to come see a show one evening. Just call ahead and we'll reserve seats in the front row for all of you." Lori falters, choking up.

Charlie sees this and steps in. "Thank you. We'd love that." She nods, lump still in her throat, and opens the book to a glowing poem. She gives them one last look before beginning.

"_We played the music We lit the lights We met my Muppets and must send them home tonight" _They vanish in the typical flash of light and she closes the book. "Now do you see it?" she asks Charlie.

He nods. "They are pretty great. Maybe for finals we can rent Muppets Take Manhattan?"

Lori gives him a hug. "We absolutely have a deal. You in Doctor?"

"I think I could spare some time for that," he admits.

XXX

That night at dinner with everyone, Michael rises and goes to refill his cup. Spencer spots him and rushes up to him. "How did you do it?" she questions.

He looks confused and takes a step back. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you're referring-"

She rolls her eyes. "Michael, it's all they're talking about in the Science Department! You got a perfect score on your Chemistry lab final!"

He smiles, surprised and pleased by this. "Really? Wow, I honestly wasn't expecting that."

He goes to leave but Spencer bars him. "You have to tell me. I put in over twenty hours this week."

"Honestly, it was them," he says with a nod to where everyone it sitting, Lori on her hands and knees looking for something before hitting her head on the table.

Spencer gives him a look. "Be serious."

His smile drops and he starts backing away. "Oh, I am. You see, Spencer, my friends didn't drag me down. They brought out the best in me… like they've been doing this entire semester. Have a great day. Hope it's full of laughter."

"Laughter?" she asks, lost.

"It's the third greatest gift," he explains.

"What are the first two?"

"I'm not sure yet," he admits. "We haven't got to that movie. When we do, you'll be the first to know." She watches him head back and sit with everyone, laughing as Lori clutches her head.

XXX

Friday night, Lori opens her door to find a girl standing there awkwardly. She is tall and slim with long, straight brown hair and eyes. She is dressed very trendy but modest with tight jeans, boots, and a turtleneck.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and bites her lip. "Hi, I'm looking for Hannah Frost. Is this the right dorm?"

Lori nods. "Yeah, it is. But tonight-"

"She's out with him, isn't she?" the girl inquires, voice almost worried. Lori catches onto this and starts paying better attention.

"If by him you mean Kenny, then yes she is."

She bites her lip again, twirling her thumbs. "That's why I came here. I heard she had become involved with him and I just had to- I'm his ex-girlfriend," she explain. "He's really bad news. I know. I also know she won't want to hear me out-"

Lori opens the door wider. "But I will. Come in…"

"I'm Rachel," she answers, stepping in.

Lori nods and shuts the door. "I'm Lori Fitzgerald, the roommate."

XXX

Kenny and Hannah are at his friend's house. She sits awkwardly on the couch as he laughs with about four other guys about an inside joke. The group of them is dressed very sloppily, especially compared to Hannah's outfit she spent so long selecting.

She sits another minute before rising. "Is there somewhere I can get something to drink?" she asks quietly, almost trying to keep herself from touching anyone or anything in the rundown house.

Kenny rises and pats her arm. "I'll get it, my princess. Stay comfortable."

She gives a forced smile. "Thank you. A water please." He nods and exits the room. She sits on the couch again with as little of her touching the couch as humanly possible. Everyone just stares at her. "So how do all of you know Kenny?"

"High school. We just moved out here and thought we'd catch up with him. He's the only one who went to college," one guy says simply. The door opens and another guy enters. "Did you get it?!"

The other smiles and sets a paper bag on the coffee table. "Of course I did. Now it'll really be just like old times." He digs in and pulls out an unlabeled bottle of pills. "Pass it around," he says tossing it to the first guy.

Hannah eyes the situation warily. "What… what are those?"

One claps her on the back, making her yelp. "It's ecstasy." He holds the bottle out to her; she shakes her head and rises abruptly.

"Oh boy. I think it's about time we head home." Kenny reenters and hands her the water. She takes his hand and e clearly sees her distress.

"What's the matter?" he whispers.

"They're taking drugs," she hisses, afraid. "Take me home… now," she orders.

"But we just got here." He takes a pill from the bottle, but she slaps it away from him.

Hannah is panicking. "Don't! Why did you-?!"

One of his friends elbows him. "Where'd you dig up the square Kenny?"

Another nods. "Yeah, we let her come tonight because you swore up and down about how cool she was."

"She is, guys," Kenny tells them. "She's the best part of my life." He pulls Hannah close, her obviously very tense, and whispers in her ear. "Hannah, be cool. Please."

She looks in his eyes. "But-"

"Hannah, come on," he whispers soothingly. "I love you. You love me. Just… be cool about this for me." Her eyes widen at his statement. "They're my old friends. Plus, I really want them to at least have the chance to talk to you. They deserve to know my girlfriend if she's going to be a permanent part of my life." This gets her even more, seeming to win over her hesitations.

"You love me?" she asks, breathing faster.

Kenny smiles his warmest smile, causing her to melt even more. "I'd think it was obvious. You're everything." She looks at him a long moment. "Princess…" She grabs the pill bottle and holds it out to him. He takes one with a smirk and pops it in his mouth. "You?"

"She shakes her head. "I draw the line-"He suddenly kisses her fiercely and she starts chocking after a moment. "I just- I- I swallowed it."

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, taking another one for himself. She is almost catatonic with fear. "That was an accident. I didn't mean- just relax. Sit down." He helps her into the chair as she just stares straight ahead. "It'll pass through real soon," he soothers her, taking her hands in his.

One of his friends rises suddenly. "Let's go out," he declares. They all head for the door, but Hannah stays put. "Come on Hannah. You're one of us now."

Another claps her on the back. "You're definitely cool." She shakily joins them, still very unnerved at what's about to happen.

"I love you," Kenny whispers as he helps her into the passenger's seat of her car. She just stares off as he climbs into the other side and starts following the other cars down the road. She looks down to see her hand in trembling.

XXX

**Tune in next week as roommates need choosing, battles are waged, and a sword may face its true first battle**


	33. Expedition Everest

Saturday morning, Lori Fitzgerald sits curled up on her desk chair in her pajamas checking her e-mails. She quickly skims through them- deleting most on sight- before one catches her eye from her Resident Director.

She clicks it and reads it aloud. "'It is that time of year again' complete with fake exclamation points. 'It is time to select you living arrangements for next year. Digitally submit the following form by next Saturday. Only inquiries from both or all parties will result in selection of a single room together.'" She leans backs for a minute before glancing at Hannah's empty side of the room.

A few moments later, the door is thrown open as Hannah Frost enters. Lori instantly notices he seems a little off- looking exhausted. Lori rises and cuts her off as she heads directly for her bed."Hey. Listen, I really need to talk to you."

Hannah yawns dramatically. "Can it wait until tomorrow morning? I want to get some sleep."

Lori instantly becomes more suspicious. "It is tomorrow morning. The sun is up and everything. But anyway, Kenny's ex-girlfriend Rachel told me-"

She has instantly lost Hannah's interest as she irritably walks around her to grab a pair of pajamas from her dresser. "And why would you believe anything she tells you? Kenny dumped her because she was with another guy… in the same play no less. Can you believe that? Who'd want to cheat on Kenny?"

Lori can clearly see what her roommate's trying to do, so she switches her tone more to one of concern. "Hannah, you know I hate this conversation and hurting your feeling as much as you do. But I'm trying to be a good friend because quite frankly that guy is manipulative and quite frankly a real slime ball."

This doesn't work either as Hannah quickly grows angry and glares at her. "And I say he's the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. So who are you going to believe- your friend or some random chick whispering in your ear?!"

Lori is thrown off by this mood swing, and her suspicions quickly take hold. "Are you okay? You're acting- he didn't make you take anything did he? Rachel told me about-"

Hannah pushes past her, shoving Lori back. "There you go." She starts crying. "Another lie from your new best friend Rachel. Does Charlie know you're cheating on him?!"

Lori is now quite frankly lost on what to do. "Hannah, I just want to talk," she says sincerely.

Hannah crosses her arms. "And I don't. If I can't get sleep here, I'm going in the lounge." She exits, leaving Lori to groan as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Oh, it was so much easier when I didn't like her." She hastily follows her out the door.

About a minute later the book starts rumbling in her backpack next to her desk. It emits a glow before ceasing- everything appearing normal once again.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 18: Expedition Everest**

XXX

Michael Harms enters his Chemistry class early Monday morning and takes his usual seat behind a waiting Charlie Prescott. Charlie eagerly turns to face him. "Thanks for coming in early."

Michael gives his shoulder a squeeze. "Absolutely, squirt. What can I do for you?"

"Did you get the e-mail?" Charlie begins.

"I did."

"And do you know what you're doing next year?"

Michael gives a knowing smile. "I have an idea."

Charlie's face falls. "Oh. Well, I was wondering, and you could say no and you probably will if you have plans, but I was wondering if you'd possibly maybe be okay with being my roommate next year?"

Michael puts him at ease instantly with a warm smile. "I would absolutely like to be your roommate. We're friends. We get along." He puts his hand to his chin in mock contemplation. "You seem like the type who knows the difference between study time and hang-out time. I don't imagine you being a slob. And I'd be more than happy to help with the nightmares if you have any. You fit all my qualifications. I must fit yours. I say let's do this." Charlie abruptly hugs him over the desk causing Michael to laugh. Other students start entering a few at a time.

"I can't wait! I actually get to live with a friend next year! This is all I hoped for when I started college!" Lori enters and slumps into her seat next to Charlie. "Lori, Michael agreed to be my roommate!"

She musters a genuine smile, trying not to ruin his mood. "That's great."

"Have you and Hannah talked about next year?" he asks her.

She sighs. "No. We've argued all weekend. Kenny's ex-girlfriend stopped by Friday night and informed me of some things." Two girls walk in as they talk.

"Yeah, he's in the hospital," the first says. "He says something attacked his car, and it literally looks like something ripped the top off. He didn't see it though."

The second looks shocked as they sit down. "We'll have to make him a card or something. Poor Dr. Rice. Do they know what it was?"

The first rolls her eyes, pulling out her books. "Do the Rangers ever? Just what the President needs with the Alumni Donation Dinner this weekend, right?"

Michael contemplates what Lori has just told him in disbelief- the three of them having heard none of the previous conversation. "So wait, Kenny does drugs?"

Lori nods. "And she refuses to believe me. But I get the feeling she isn't telling me everything that happened that weekend. She couldn't sleep. I'm convinced she hasn't eaten much- she even skipped breakfast this morning."

"Can you call her parents?" Michael suggests.

Charlie nods, clearly worried. "That's a really good idea. You should do that and talk to the counselor."

"But first, do you believe this Rachel?" Michael asks. "If she's wrong-"

Lori nods, determined. "I do. And I'm not letting what happened to her happen to Hannah."

XXX

Hannah arrives in the room Tuesday afternoon after class. It has been a long day and she has a brief dizzy spell before regaining her balance. She plays with her jaw as she opens her laptop to do some homework. Her body instantly tenses when she hears the door and Lori whistling.

Lori physically ducks as a tape dispenser hits the wall behind her. She shoots back up, eyes wide as she sees how angry Hannah looks.

"The counselor and my parents! Seriously!"

"I was-"she begins desperately.

"It's one thing to not approve of my relationship, but to report me to the campus counselor! And then to call my parents?! What is wrong with you?! Why are you holding onto this delusion so tightly?! Why can't you let me have one relationship?!"

Lori grows frustrated with her anger, and rises to her full height to look down on her. "Because quite frankly you suck at picking guys!"

"Screw you!" Hannah shouts, poking a finger into her chest. "What do you know?!"

Lori desperately tries to gain control of the conversation. "Just tell me what happened Friday! I can help you! I want to help you."

Hannah refuses to fall for any of it. "Get out." She throws a container of markers that graze Lori's arm. "Get the hell out!" Lori exits the room hastily, almost afraid.

Hannah turns back to her laptop sees seven alerts from her monitoring system, still seething. "Screw all of this!" She drags them to her trash can and deletes them before taking a deep breath. She pulls out her phone and calls Kenny.

"Hey, can you come pick me up? I just want to go for a drive with you. Lori called my parents. No, of course I didn't tell them about the pills," she says harshly. "I told them she was making it up. They believe me over Lori, I mean I'm their own daughter." He says something that causes her to instantly relax and smile. "I love you too. See you in a few." She hangs up and heads out the door- slamming it.

XXX

At around the same time, Michael exits his last class of the day to find Ben Prescott waiting for him. The high-five one another and start down the hallway- Ben clearly nervous about something. "How are you holding up Harms?"

Ben sighs. "I'm managing Prescott. You?"

"I feel really guilty. Lori learned some stuff about Kenny that-"

"Listen, I'm just going to cut in here and ask something," Ben stops him. The two halt in front of the stairs. "Because I'm not used to this kind of stuff, so I'm really nervous and this I promise will be real awkward. Will you be my roommate next year?" he says so fast it's practically intelligible.

Michael gives a chuckle. "I missed that last-"

"I said will you be my roommate next year," Ben enunciates.

Michael frowns. "I don't know what to say… I thought you and your friends made plans ages ago."

"But they're not my real friends," Ben explains. This seems to depress Michael even more. "They don't know the biggest secret about my chasing Disney characters in the dead of night. They don't know me. With you, I wouldn't have to hide anything. And I'd like that." Ben winces at his choice of words. "That sounded like a declaration of love, which I assure you it was not."

Michael laughs. "No, it was cute. I was flattered." He thinks for a long moment and then something comes to him. "I accept of course."

Ben sighs with relief as they head down the stairs and out the Classroom Building door. "That was bad. I never want to do that again."

"Well, hopefully you'll have me for the next three years," Michael offers, elbowing him and laughing. "Now it's my turn to sound like we're a couple." They notice Hannah storming across campus in the distance.

"What's got her?" Ben snorts, used to seeing this kind of attitude from her. Michael looks sadder.

"Lori called her parents about Kenny. It doesn't look like she took it well." She climbs into her car and sits there. They both watch, Ben nudging Michael.

"We're her friends. We can't just stare. We should go-"

Michael shakes his head. "No. No. Let's just leave her alone." As if on cue, Kenny climbs into the passenger's seat, hugs her, and the two drive off. "She doesn't want us." Ben looks at him and realizes what he's really doing.

"Avoiding her Harms? Classy. Now I know if you start never coming home- this will never lose the double meaning will it?"

Michael can't even muster a smile at that one. "I don't think so."

XXX

Hannah enters the dorm Wednesday afternoon to find Lori sitting facing the entry with her finger on her laptop keyboard. As soon as she sees Hannah, she clicks the button.

Hannah just looks at her baffled. "What-"

"I just submitted you to be my roommate next year," Lori informs her. "And I did that because I know that even though we've been going through our probably tenth rough patch there is no one I want to live with next year," she admits genuinely. "I never expected to leave this year depending on someone and caring for someone. But I genuinely do. We're-"

"Lori, I sent my form in on Monday," Hannah informs her. "You weren't on it," she admits, almost a little sadly.

Lori looks shattered. "But that means-"

Hannah tries to bury her sadness and seem confident in her decision. "Lori, this year has been fun. But I didn't find what I wanted in you. I'm looking for my best friend, and you're not her. Quite frankly, I don't want you to be. I don't know if I can honestly deal with this much longer."

"I tried," Lori whispers, her voice cracking slightly.

Hannah doesn't really know how to handle this Lori. "I know you did. So did I. But it wasn't meant to be. Maybe we'll see each other in the hallway sometime and say hello."

"Who are you going to live with?" she inquires, trying to regain her composure.

"Kenny introduced me to some theater friends and they seem nice." Lori is instantly more annoyed. Hannah catches on. "And don't you say anything about it! It's about time we end this fight by you letting me live my life."

There is a knock on the door and Hannah answers it to find Rachel Ellis smiling awkwardly at her. Lori flinches at what's about to happen.

Rachel extends her hand. "You must be Hannah. I'm Rachel. Lori invited me over to-"

"Unbelievable!" Hannah rages. She pushes past her and heads off down the hallway. Rachel looks after her saddened.

"Hannah!" Lori shouts, officially lost on what to do.

XXX

Michael sits on the floor of his room Thursday afternoon with his laptop in front of him. Charlie and Ben sit across from him, both also with their laptops.

Michael puts his hands together. "So I have brought you both here today so we can fill out those roommate forms. You see, I have promised both of you that I would be your roommate." They both look at each other before looking at him.

"Why did you do that?" Charlie asks a little harshly.

"Because I had a brilliant idea," Michael announces. "What if we apply for a three-person room?" Charlie and Ben look at one another again, none too sure of the idea. Both think hesitantly for a long moment.

Ben speaks up first. "I don't know. Charlie and I-"

"Come on. We can be a trio of trouble," Michael promises with a smile. "I genuinely want to live with both of you. And with your relationship being better I figured you'd be okay with it too. We'd be able to support each other; because I think it's about time we admit our lives aren't normal."

This seems to get Charlie onboard as he smiles. "Alright. I like it." He types both of them onto his roommate form. "Instead of a friend for a roommate, I get a friend and a brother. It'll be fun."

Ben still hangs back. "How are we going to arrange the room with three-"

"I knew you'd bring that up," Michael says with a snap. "I did my homework. Three people means we get two bedrooms. My idea is we move the last bed in with the other two so we have a single bedroom. Then we can use the other room for studying- move our desks in."

Ben's resolve is waning. "It seems like you have this all planned out."

"I knew I'd need to. When it's three people it sounds less awkward," he adds with a nudge to Ben. "Just saying."

"Ah, we'll make it work," Ben finally admits and types both onto his form as well. Michael smiles in relief at his plan having worked. "Any word on Lori and Hannah?"

Michael frowns. "In lab she said they're not doing well at all. Hannah's not talking to her and she refuses to be roommates next year."

Ben looks down. "Well, did you talk to her?"

"No. Why would I?"

"You're hopeless. You-"

Michael cuts him off with a glance at Charlie. "We'll talk plenty about girls when we live together I'm sure. For now, let's just leave it at that." Charlie obviously notices this, and perhaps for the first time realizes how sad Michael looks. He seems to make a decision in his head.

XXX

At the same time, Lori is walking back from dinner alone. She is obviously still sad at how everything has turned out and lost on what to do. Rachel runs up to her, falling in step beside her.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I completely messed yesterday up. I'm an idiot."

Lori shakes her head. "No. It's fine. I've been going about this is all the wrong ways. I'm sorry she acted like that around you though."

"It's fine." Lori goes to cross the street. "Oh, we should go this way and stay away from the preserve."

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard?" Rachel asks. Lori shakes her head and Rachel sighs, biting her nail. "Last weekend some creature attacked Dr. Fry's car- ripped the top right off. And then students have sighted something- three got torn up pretty bad. The Rangers have no idea what it is."

Lori takes all this news in and instantly clues in to what it means, eyes widening. "It went off," she whispers. She pulls out her phone and starts texting like mad. "It went off and somehow we had no idea."

Rachel watches this confused. "I'm sorry but I'm lost."

"That's alright. Head on back. I've got some things I need to do." She finished her message and takes off into the preserve.

Rachel watches her horrified. "Lori! Where are you going?!" She hesitates shuffling her feet before finally taking off after her. "Have you lost your mind?!"

She chases after her until they both stop in the familiar clearing. "Lori, what is going on?!" she pleads as Lori looks around before noticing a few giant tracks in the dirt. She notices them as well and starts hyperventilating. "What is it?!"

Lori waves her off. "Just-"The woods echo with a thundering roar. Rachel grapples onto her as she even looks frightened, looking every which way. "It knows I'm here," she whispers.

She shoves Rachel off who is physically trembling. "What was that? Lori, what's going on? You're acting like you know," she accuses.

Lori heads to under a tree with an 'x' carved on it. "I'll explain later. Start digging. I don't know how much time we have." Rachel joins her as she starts digging, both constantly looking over their shoulder.

XXX

Hannah is walked to her dorm door by Kenny. She looks more at ease than she has been all week. "Thank you so much for this afternoon. It's been impossible these past few days."

Kenny smiles and kisses her nose. "Hey, you only have three weeks before summer and then you never have to speak to her again."

Hannah shakes her head. "I wouldn't be that harsh. In truth, I've been so busy with you this week I haven't talked with any of my friends- Ben, Charlie, or Michael," she says especially guilty on the last one.

Kenny shrugs, obviously not caring. "That's alright. I like having you to myself." He kisses her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I'll think about what you said for this weekend," she answers, faltering a little.

"You deserve to let loose. That's all I'm saying." He kisses her quickly again before walking away. She enters to find the dorm empty.

"That's weird." She picks up her phone from her desk and looks at her texts, opening the one from Lori. Her jaw drops. "No! How-?!"

She throws open her laptop and sees there are twenty-four new alerts She clicks on one and it pulls up a picture of a blurry blob on the outskirts of the preserve. It's as tall as some of the trees. "Oh my God," she breathes. She quickly texts Lori back, grabbing the book from Lori's bag, snagging their flashlights from by the door, and taking off down the hallway.

XXX

Lori holds the sword so tightly her knuckles are white as she carefully steps forward through the preserve. Rachel is plastered to her side, silently crying. Ben, Michael, and Charlie flank her with flashlights to illuminate her path and around her. They all remain tightly together and deathly quiet.

Rachel wipes her eyes and looks around. "I think it's about time I head back."

Michael stops her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That's too dangerous. If it knows we're here we have to stick together." She nods and follows them.

"Do we have idea what it is, Lori?" Charlie whispers.

Lori shakes her head. "No. And that's what scares me more than anything." They continue in silence, only to all literally jump as Lori's phone begins to ring. She looks at it and answers. "It's Hannah." Everyone nods and they stop, facing back-to-back. "Hey. Did you grab the book?"

XXX

Hannah is on the phone with the book and both of their flashlights in her arms. She reaches the clearing and stops, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I made sure I grabbed it." She looks around, guilty. "I'm so sorry Lori. There were alerts on my computer, but I just- I let my own stuff get in the way." She frowns, annoyed. "Stop blaming yourself. This is much more my fault than yours and you know it. Listen… just tell me where you are so-"

A roar echoes from behind her and she is knocked off her feet. Everything falls into the grass around her as she screams. She tries to get up only for something to grab her leg and dangle her upside down as she screams again. She is brought so that she is face-to-face with a towering, dirty, and snarling creature. She screams again and tries desperately to free herself.

"Hannah!" Michael shouts desperately in the distance.

"Hannah!" Charlie echoes. The Yeti turns and growls in the direction of the sounds. Hannah seizes this distraction to kick him in the face with her free leg. He recoils and drops her, knocking the wind out of her. She starts to drag herself through the grass and dirt to the edge of the clearing.

As she reaches the edge, the other Companions and Rachel arrive. Michael helps her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Charlie asks.

Hannah turns to looks at the thing heading slowly for them. "No! It's the Yeti!" she shouts, panicking.

Ben stares baffled. "What movie-?"

"Ride. Expedition Everest," Hannah informs everyone. She looks around desperately but there is nowhere to run or hide really. The Yeti comes closer and they all keep stepping around the edge of the clearing. She looks at them, noticing the extra person and the missing person "Where's Lori? What're you doing here?" she questions Rachel.

"I don't know. I just want to go home!" Rachel cries. They all are backed up against a tree as he bear down on them. They all close their eyes when a whistle echoes from the other side. They all look to see Lori, holding the sword more like a baseball bat than a weapon.

"Hey! I'm the one you want!" she shouts. He barrels towards her and knocks her off her feet and against a tree before she can swing.

"Lori!" Charlie shouts, but Ben holds him back.

She recovers quickly. "Yep. I felt that one in my bones." She rises shakily using the tree for support, her lip bleeding. He is right over her and she swipes blindly, missing him completely. He reaches his arm to grab her, but she manages to roll under it just in time.

She rises and brings the sword down with all her might on his arm. He screams in pain and she smiles. "That's for Dr. Rice and his car!"

She then swings it into his shoulder, bringing him to his knees. "That's for those students!" Everyone starts cheering her on, but Rachel puts a hand to her mouth horrified as she takes in the scene.

Lori brings the sword down through his hand before pulling it out and holding it triumphantly as her side. "And that was for us!" she growls, spitting at him. He is whimpering in pain and trembling in agony as she takes a step back and smiles. "The book!" Michael brings it to her from the floor of the clearing.

"Here you are, Slugger." She ignores this. "Here it is Lori." She takes it from him and can't help but gloating over the Yeti. She takes a step towards him, pointing the sword in his face.

"Stop!" Rachel shouts, having had enough. They all turn and look at her. She is crying so hard she's shaking. "What kind of sadistic freak are you?! He's scared! Can't you see it?!"

Lori turns and sees he is trying to back-peddle as far away from her as possible. "It's all over his body language!" Rachel continues, pleading desperately. "I'm a theater major! I know my emotions! He doesn't get what's going on! He probably hasn't this entire time!"

Lori watches as he backs into a tree before pulling away, growling at it. Birds chirp and he puts his hands to his ears. She finally looks in his eyes and what she sees dissolves all her anger into horror.

"Oh my God." She desperately takes a step forward but he growls desperately at her. All the Companions begin to lose their air of victory as well, becoming somber as Rachel regard them all coldly.

Lori then looks at her sword, now covered in red from the wounds it caused- she caused. She drops it like it's burned her and looks at him again. "I didn't- I never mean to- I'm sorry," she pleads, voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

Michael frowns from next to her. "Just send him home," he advises her, seeing her words inspire no change in the Yeti's fear. "Then this'll be just a nightmare. Don't make him stay here any longer." She nods numbly and opens the book to a glowing poem.

"_I never meant to be so bad to you One thing I said that I would never do"_ He vanishes in a flash of light and she breaks down crying, falling to her knees. "Oh God," she sobs, choking. "What did I do?! What did I do?! I hurt him! He was just scared! I failed!" She grabs the sword from next to her and throws it into the trees. "I hurt him and he was just scared!" she wails. Michael heads back towards the others.

"Lori-"Hannah takes a step towards her, but Michael shakes his head. "We've been so busy fighting this past week neither of us knew," she laments.

"It's all our faults," Ben accepts, broken at seeing Lori this destroyed as she sobs into her hands.

Hannah takes a step back, forcing a realization upon herself. "It's a good thing we won't be friends next year then. And that means I won't see any of you." They all just look at her. "But I guess that's already started. It's almost like you're all avoiding me or something." She then freezes as Michael looks down, anger building. "She told you. You believe her and you all are avoiding me!"

Michael looks at her desperately. "Hannah-"

Ben rolls his eyes. "Don't be so paranoid. We've just been busy."

She shakes her head at both of them. "I've got to go. I need-I need to talk to Kenny." She runs off.

"I'm sorry!" Michael shouts after her.

"I'm done too," Rachel declares, reminding everyone of her presence on this whole thing. "I don't know what's going on here, but you people are awful, terrible, and selfish for hiding this from everyone. I'm getting out of here."

Ben grabs her arm. "Rachel!"

She wrests her grip free and they can see she's scared of all of them. "All of you just stay away from me!" She takes off as well and they just watch her go.

XXX

Charlie opens the unlocked dorm door that night, a freshly-cleaned sword in his hand. He enters the bedroom to find Lori sitting atop her desk, knees pulled to her chest. She stares off into space, guilt and terror in her eyes. He doesn't say a word before leaning the sword against the desk and climbing up to join her.

They sit for a long moment before she lets out a weak, trembling sigh. He wordlessly puts his hand atop her knee, squeezing gently, silently supporting his broken best friend.

XXX

**Tune in next week for the penultimate episode as Lori and her Companions grapple with the consequences of her actions**


	34. She'll Be Perfectly Safe

Hannah Frost arrives at her dorm room Friday night, her pupils unusually large and her attitude light and airy. She hums to herself and almost bounces a little manically. This is a stark contrast to her roommate Lori Fitzgerald, who is curled up in bed and cradling the book to her chest while looking very glum. This doesn't stop Hannah from getting up in her face.

"I feel great," she begins- talking as fast as Kenny usually does. Lori only blinks. "I mean, for the first time this week I feel- honestly, I feel like I want to dance. We should call the guys and have a dance party! What do you say, Lori?!"  
She doesn't answer, but turns around so her back is to Hannah.

Hannah just laughs this off, almost acting as if she answered. "You're crazy Lori. But that's what I love about you!" she coos. This seems to make her remember something. "Speaking of love, how do you know when it's time? Because, quite honestly as I'm nothing but honest with you, Kenny's been asking. And I know not to be peer pressured and wait until the time is right. But how do you know? Did you and your ex-boyfriend sleep together? If so, how long-"

"I'm not having this conversation," Lori answers, her voice sounding sad but still with enough edge for Hannah to put her hands up.

"Fine. I don't get how you can sulk and ditch class today when there is so much good that you're refusing to see! Just smile and get over it." Lori turns to face her and gives her a raised eyebrow. She smiles and pats her shoulder. "Good talk. You can thank me later. I'm going to get some ice cream." She starts for the door when the book starts rumbling in Lori's arms. She is instantly on her feet at the glow emits.

"Come on. Text the others," she orders, grabbing her flashlight.

Hannah frowns. "But it's late and I want ice cream. Can't we wait until morning?" she whines.

Lori gives a harsh look. "I never want to hear those words again. We are never waiting. We figure this out now and make sure that they're okay before we're selfish. Got it?"

Hannah rolls her eyes. "So I'm guessing the answer to my way previous question was a no then."

Lori is already out the door. "Are you coming or not?! And text the others!"

Hannah sighs dramatically before following. "Sure. Sure. Whatever."

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode 19: She'll be Perfectly Safe**

XXX

Lori and Hannah are joined by her other Companions- Ben Prescott, Charlie Prescott, and Michael Harms. The group is all wandering through the preserve shining their flashlight every which way. The Companions fall back slightly so Lori is out of ear shot.

Ben elbows Hannah, nearly knocking her over. "How's she holding up? She looks like she hasn't showered all day."

"She wasn't in any of her classes today," Charlie adds.

"She's pale and still has the blood on her lip," Michael notes.

Hannah rolls her eyes and sighs loudly. "Well from those observations, I'm sure you can infer how she's doing. She's sulking. Which I don't get, because everything is just so good!" Ben seems to pick up something in her attitude, but Michael just grimaces for a moment.

"I take it you went out with Kenny today," he says politely, regaining his composure.

"Indeed I did! So who's going to Formal tomorrow night?" she asks the group. They all look around and shrug at one another.

Ben finally speaks up. "I don't think any of us are."

Hannah drapes her arms around Ben and Charlie. "Come on! You three studs should totally ask someone!" Ben shoves her off and gets a good look at her eyes.

"Can we focus please?!" Lori shouts back to them. The three boys fall into line, but Hannah throws her arms in the air.

"One of you can ask Lori!" she shouts.

Charlie smiles. "Yeah… Michael could," he suggests.

Hannah grabs his arm before he can respond. "No! I want Michael to be my date. What do you say? I have a dress in the closet and I know you have a dapper tuxedo. That's a fun word… tuxedo."

He rubs the back of his head, desperately trying to play it cool. "Really? But Kenny-"

Hannah doesn't notice his fumbling. "Ah, he hates dances. We can go as friends, because I feel like we haven't hung out in forever. I'll talk to him and he'll be cool with it. What do you say?"

Michael beams. "I accept. This is great."

Hannah claps, excited. "So who wants to be Lori's date? Ben?"

Ben mumbles so quiet no one can hear, "Maybe-"

"I don't need a date because I'm not going," Lori shouts back. "That's it. End of story." Hannah knows to drop it as they arrive at the clearing to find someone lying in the middle of it. Lori goes white.

"Oh no. We're already too late." She runs up to them panicked, the others following. She starts beating herself up. "I should have known. I was too slow-"

Michael tries to comfort her calmly. "Lori, you need to calm down." They kneel down and see it's Aurora asleep in the grass. Lori physically sighs. "She's just sleeping. It's Sleeping Beauty." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's all going to be fine," he comforts.

Hannah suddenly screams, attracting everyone's attention. "Oh no! This is really bad!"

Lori begins to panic again, looking Aurora up and down as Michael sighs in defeat. "What's the matter?! What do you see?!"

"Lori, this is Princess Aurora," Hannah says as if it's obvious. "As in Prince Phillip is her true love. As in I kissed her true love and then knocked him out with a rock when he wanted to marry me!"

"He did what?!" Michael exclaims.

"You did what?!" Ben follows.

"I knew it!" Charlie finishes.

Lori smacks her arm. "Don't scare me like that!" This ruckus wakes Aurora. She sits up slowly and yawns, taking them all in.

Her eyes stop on Lori, confused. "Lori? It's you isn't it?" As Lori nods she looks her up and down. "You're not quite as the other Princesses and Phillip described I admit, but it must be you."

Lori can't help but smirk. "So you've heard of me?"

"Of course," she says enthusiastically, rising.

Lori claps, something finally having gone her way. "Great. Now we can skip all the formalities and get you out of here to somewhere safer."

"Lead the way," Aurora says with a sweeping arm gesture. "Oh, first… alright, I count four Companions here. Merlin has warned us against giving away spoilers to the group of you, so may I ask your names." Everyone starts leading her out, but Ben grabs Lori's arm to hold her back.

She tries to shake him loose, clearly not in the mood. "I have to-"

He pulls her closer. "I hate seeing you like this. I want to… I feel like I need to help you. I should be helping you through this," he concludes.

Lori pulls her arm free. "I'm fine," she says harshly.

"It wasn't your fault," he whispers sweetly in her ear.

She physically steps away from him. "I don't want someone to lie to me. It was absolutely my fault."

He tries a different approach, becoming sweepingly romantic. "I could take you to the dance, buy you flowers, sweep you off your feet-"

She starts walking away, cold. "Ben, no. You go though. Have fun."

XXX

The next morning Charlie arrives in front of the dorm door, obviously knowing Lori's had enough space and he's needed now. As he goes to knock he sees Hannah emerge from the lounge with a blanket and pillow, yawning and stretching.

"Did you… did you sleep there last night?" he asks her.

"I tried. I couldn't fall asleep for the life of me. I was too wired."She can tell his look. "I kissed her husband," she defends. "I don't want to be around her any more than I have to. And besides, Lori's so sulky she could probably use the one-on-one time."

Charlie shakes his head. "No, she feels guilty kind of like you do. You could try being sympathetic to that fact. After all, it was to protect you she ran in there like that in the first place. Did you even thank her yet?" he says a little colder than usual, defending his best friend.

She just pats him on the back. "I have to go get ready for Formal tonight. Tell Lori I won't be back until late. Oh, drop these off when you go in there." She deposits the pillow and blanket in his hands and exits down the hallway. He rolls his eyes and knocks on the door with his foot. Lori opens a moment later.

"Aurora's asleep," she whispers, still in the same clothes and disheveled appearance from yesterday. She gives a weak smile. "I'd let you in, but-"

"You should go to Formal," he declares.

This catches her off guard. "I don't-"

"Lori, I know we're never going to end up together. Deep down, I know that this ends with us being best friends. And that's what's best, really. I think that's what I really want more than anything else."

She crosses her arms. "Where is this coming from?"

He fiddles with his hands, looking down. "Lori, I've noticed things. And I know there's so much guilt eating away at you right now. So you… you having feelings for somebody is nothing to feel even the slightest bit guilty about." He musters the courage to look at her with a brave smile. "Now that I think about it, what I really want most is my best friend happy. So you should go to Formal with who I know you really want to go with. I won't be hurt. I promise."

She can see he's putting on a brave face and is touched. But she can see through him. "Charlie…"

"Okay, a little bit," he admits. "I can admit that. But I'm moving on. I'd move on."

She gives her first real smile in a few days. "Thank you. Really, thank you for that." She hugs him for a long moment. "You are really the greatest best friend I could ask for."

He pulls away, but puts a hand on her arm. "I know it's been rough. You made a mistake, but I have a really good feeling you're never going to make it again."

She nods, but this clearly doesn't register as much as Charlie would like. "Anything else you can do for me?" she asks, trying to change topics.

This makes him think of something. "Yes!" He dumps Hannah's items in her arms and pulls out a piece of paper. "I've been looking into that password- 'the place he promised to meet you'."

"Oh, with everything's been going on I haven't even thought of that," Lori admits.

"That's what I'm here for," he comforts her simply before returning to his notes. "But I've cross-referenced with every single Disney movie and that yielded no real results."

"How long did that take you?"

"Don't worry about it. So then I figured it's you- so then I cross-referenced it with every Doctor Who episode, type of pudding, Hunger Games novel, and a lot of other things. Nothing. So I have come to that fact there is only one logical conclusion."

"What's that?"

"It's personal. I'll never be able to find it because I can't find it. The only two who know what it means are you and this person. Further, I believe this person is the one who left you the book. And I have one key suspect. I'm looking into it now, so I can't give you much more. But you will be the first to know."

Lori takes this in for a moment. "Who are you looking into if it's personal to me?"

He shakes his head. "I don't want to bring him up if it's nothing. Just give me a little bit."

"Take all the time you need."

He puts the paper away. "So, will I see you at Formal tonight?"

She shrugs. "We'll see." He gives her a quick hug her and leaves with a wave. She closes her door and sighs, making it clear she's better from their talk but still has not forgiven herself.

XXX

Hannah emerges from her car, her hair now in a fancy up-do. She grabs her dress and enters the upperclassman dorm. As she heads up the stairs Ben sees her from exiting his room. He notices there's no one else around and takes off after her.

She notices and whirls on him when the reach the landing, accusing. "Why are you following me?"

He adjusts his tie nervously, not looking forward to this conversation. "I just… listen I know we've had our difference. They've been pretty hard to miss. But after everything, I consider you a friend. And you are getting into something way over your head."

She turns her nose up. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, I have to go meet-"

"Ecstasy, right?" he says casually. She looks at him shocked and afraid. "It took me a bit yesterday, but I caught on pretty quickly. I'm hoping and praying right now it was only your first or second time because I know how addicting it can be from watching some old… what I thought were friends." He shakes his head to focus. "Hannah, this isn't you."

"You don't know me," she says coldly.

"I believe I do." He places a hand over hers, locking eyes with her. "Is he forcing you, because-?"

She pulls away, angry. "Just shut up! There's nothing going on. You have nothing."

"It makes too much sense Hannah," he argues, using logic. "Your mood yesterday, the paranoia now, and Lori says you haven't really been sleeping or eating. Honestly, I've been there once or twice with those so-called friends. In fact, honestly, I've probably done them all at one point. It isn't worth it for some guy you're desperately trying to please." She falters a little and he puts a hand on her shoulder. "I will help you," he vows. "I will do anything I can. He isn't worth it. You can do better."

That last sentence loses her and she shakes him off. "Get off me. Just… leave me alone."

He takes a step back. "Alright. I'm well aware I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself. Just know you can come to me anytime, or any of your friends for that matter."

"We're not friends." She walks away.

"I'm sorry you see it that way."

XXX

Lori watches from the window as groups and couples head past the dorms towards the Athletic Center, all dressed up. She finally turns away and climbs on her bed. Aurora emerges from the closet in a more timely dress of Hannah's and looks out the window.

"Why aren't you going?" she inquires. "I saw a nice dress in your closet."

"I don't deserve to go. It's that simple, really." She sighs, nodding towards the sword leaning against her desk. "Do you see that sword? I ran up to defenseless creature and hurt him- all because I wasn't doing my job. Granted, I never signed up for the job, but it's mine. And I'll never see him again. I'll never make it right. If you could have seen the way he looked at me, the way everyone was looking at me. I wasn't a hero, I was a villain," she chokes.

Aurora comes up next to her. "I know how you feel." Lori gives her a disbelieving look. "I do. My curse affected my whole country. It hurt my parents. It almost killed Phillip. And it haunted me for a long time once Maleficent was slain. But one has to move on. For me, that came through Phillip with his kind words and comfort. You might do well to find someone like that."

"I've already kind of got four someone's like that, actually," Lori admits.

"Then let them help you, Lori. Let yourself move forward. Now, I'm going to that dance. Will you be joining me?" She starts for the door, but Lori leaps off her bed to bar her,

"No," she says, panicked. "You can't go. You're not leaving my sight. You're staying right here."

Aurora scoffs, moving around her. "You may be my guide here, but I am still a princess. You do not get to order me. I will be fine."

"But-"

"I hope I will see you there." She exits down the hallway.

Lori sticks her head out and shouts after her. "I thought only the Nineties princesses were free-thinking and independent! Shouldn't you be off doing nothing- like you do for your entire movie?"

XXX

Michael stands at the entrance of the dance looking around in a nice suit and tie. He feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out to see he has a text from Hannah. 'Kenny surprised me by taking me out instead of to some 'stupid dance'. I'm sure you'll be fine without me :)' He sighs and stands awkwardly when Charlie comes up adjusting his bow tie.

Charlie sees Michael's disappointment and nudges him. "I'm sorry she didn't come. I really tried talking to her."

Michael's jaw drops. "What?! How did- what did you-"

Charlie looks down, guilty. "I know it's my fault. She won't date you because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. But it's okay and I told her that."

Michael catches on and shakes his head. "Wait… Charlie, I don't like Lori. Honestly, I love Hannah."

Now Charlie looks shocked, his mind reeling. "I'm confused. She likes someone-"

"It's not me though. We're not like that. Quite frankly, the thought of dating her creeps me out. It doesn't feel right. But Hannah-"

"Who does Lori like then? She should still go for it if he makes her happy."

Michael puts his hands up. "I'm going to leave that one to her."

"Do I know him?"

Michael hesitates. "I believe you do." He thinks for minute before heading out the door. "Come on, let's go get her."

XXX

Lori is leaning against her desk. She tries to pick up the sword next to her but finds herself unable to lift it. She mopes, knowing what that means. There is a knock at the door, Michael and Charlie entering a moment later.

"It was that bad, huh?" she smirks.

"Hannah stood me up," Michael informs her. "I think that was the nail in the coffin." Lori gives him a look, nodding towards Charlie. "Oh, it's good. He knows."

"You should really come down there," Charlie offers. "The three of us will have a great time." She looks down and Michael steps up next to her, mentally grasping what he's about to do.

"My mom's really sick." They both look at him. He takes a deep breath before continuing, knowing he can't turn back. "Not like your mom Charlie, but ever since my dad was killed when I was eight she's been in this deep depression. But I've felt that since she's my mom I have no authority to order her around. All I can do is beat up the kids in school who made fun of her."

Lori takes his hand. "But now, every time I see her, this guilt cripples my chest. I didn't do enough when I was little. And the reason she's not better is because of me. I should have done more."

He's silent for a long time. Lori speaks first. "I had no idea."

"How could you have?" Michael inquires. "I don't tell anyone. I don't tell them how my dad was a nurse studying to be a doctor. He was shot when someone came into the ER demanding drugs." Charlie takes his other hand, not caring if it seems weird or not. "I don't tell them how that made my mom miscarry my little sister. I keep it to myself. I keep people away from me and just study so I could finish what my dad didn't get to. And I realize now that it would have eaten me away eventually- the guilt and the loneliness."

"What changed?" Charlie inquires cautiously.

"Lori got shot," Michael admits. "And then the group of you came along and I learned about how much all of it was destroying me. But the group of you made me feel better. You took me in and earned my trust, something no one's done. You made me realize what I could do. I could help her because it's what I do. I help people. Which is why I'm telling you this. I've felt what guilt can do when it festers. You were trying to do the right thing, the sword even knew that. We'll all do better next time. But you need to let go of this guilt. I know what you can become, who I used to be. I don't want that for you, Lores."

This has done it. Lori finally takes a deep breath, moving on as he shoulders are a little higher. "Michael, I- Lores?" she questions. The three immediately realize what just happened.

"She-she responded!" Charlie vocalizes.

"We have a winner!" Michael whoops, lifting their still joined hands into the air. The two laugh.

"Oh no…" she mutters, but can't help laughing as well.

Michael drops her hand. "So Lores, what do you say? Let's go to the dance and have fun. You deserve it before you start stressing about finals in a week."

Lori's eyes widen, almost having just realized that. But she gets a grip and nods, smiling. "I'll take a quick shower and throw my dress on, Doctor." She heads for the door, but turns back and hugs Michael. Charlie joins the two of them. "How's she doing now?"

Michael smiles, but a little sadly. "Thanks to you guys, I convinced her to start getting help. She's seeing a therapist as of Spring Break."

They pull apart. "That's great," Charlie assures him. "We're here for you if you ever want to talk." Lori nods before exiting to grab a dress from the closet.

"I know. And I will, I promise."

XXX

About an hour into Formal, Ben is leaning against the back wall in his fanciest tie and suit bored and upset. Aurora comes up next to him. "Now a gentleman like you deserves a dance," she says with a smile, taking his hand and leading him out on the floor. "Now I might be a little rusty," she admits sheepishly as a slower song starts. They start dancing grandly around the dance floor- her obviously leading, attracting attention from the others there.

"I wouldn't say that," Ben laughs.

"I never got your name. You're Ben, correct?" He nods. "Giselle never stops talking about you. I know I shouldn't give anything away, but I feel you need a bit of hope."

"Why?" he asks quickly. "What'd she tell you?"

"That she united you with what she believes to be your true love," Aurora admits. "I see the way you look at her. And it must be rough right now in your heart. So rest assured knowing it will happen." He beams.

"That's a huge relief. Thank you." The songs ends and they pull apart just as Lori walks in, wearing a perhaps too casual dress and her hair wet. But she doesn't care as she laughs with Charlie and Michael next to her.

Aurora gives a sad smile. "And I have a feeling my time here has come to an end." They walk over to them and head out into a dark hallway. Lori opens the book to a glowing poem.

"Thank you," Lori tells Aurora. "You're right. I need to move forward and I've got the perfect team to help me do that."

"Of course I was." Everyone laughs and she smiles. "It has been a great experience. Oh, before I go please tell Hannah I know and I forgive her. Keep an eye on her. Those looking for true love have the hardest road to find it."

Lori nods. "Tell the other princesses I look forward to meeting them. _Now I know it's true The visions were seldom all they seemed" _She vanishes in a burst of light and they re-enter the dance. Ben turns to Lori but Charlie manages to pull her onto the floor first. She looks back and him and shrugs. This doesn't stop his smile.

Michael nudges him. "You okay Prescott?"

"Yeah Harms," he answers honestly. "It helps knowing the ending." Michael looks at him and he just shrugs and smiles, watching Lori spin with Charlie. They gesture for the other two to join. Michael runs out and twirls with them as Ben just observes.

XXX

Kenny pulls into the parking lot of a local restaurant in her car. Hannah is leaning against the seat, looking ecstatic in her Formal dress. "Third time's the charm, right?" he whispers in her ear, making her beam.

"I just… I feel so good… it shouldn't-how is it possible to feel this good?"

Kenny kisses her neck. "See, Princess, Lori and those supposed friends of yours are just full of it. I'd never hurt you. I'm trying to make you happier than you've ever been before." He kisses her.

"You do," she whispers, kissing him back. "You really love me," she sighs dreamily.

"I can make all this better- make you feel even better." He slides his hand up her dress, causing her to freeze. "Please… let me show you how much I love you. I want to," he growls. She hesitates so he kisses her again. "I love you."

She sighs happily. "It feels so good."

"Please. Let's take this to the back." She thinks a moment before she smiles and nods, giving in. He instantly pushes her into the backseat and towers over her as she giggles happily.

"Yes. Yes."

XXX

After Formal, Lori stands in front of a door on the first floor of her dorm. She knocks and it opens to reveal Rachel Ellis still in her dress. She instantly tries to shut the door, but Lori prevents that.

"I bet you thought I forgot about you," Lori offers awkwardly.

Her eyes narrow. "I was hoping you'd stay away from me."

"I figure I owe you a lot of answers and quite frankly a few apologies and thank yous."

She crosses her arms. "I don't want anything from you," she says, the venom clear in her voice.

"Not even the truth?" Lori tempts. "Because I'm offering you the entire story. After what I put you through I owe you that much at least."

She shakes her head. "Forget it. I don't know what you do, but I have a feeling practically all the problems this school has right now are the fault of you and your little… gang. I'm going to find it all out and then parade straight over to the President to fix this mess you've put the entire campus in. We might lose the theater program to budget cuts to fix your mistakes! You're not getting away with this!"

Lori puts her hands up defensively. "If I could stop all this madness, I would. In a heartbeat- less than that even. But I'm stuck. If you get me expelled at worst then things will only get worse around here."

"Are you sure about that?" Lori hesitates and she smiles. "I thought so. So I'm going to do what's right for the safety of everyone here."

"I made one mistake," Lori pleads. "That isn't what we usually-"

"Our conversation here is done. Have a great night, Lori." She tries to close the door, but Lori stops her.

"Just stay out of our way, Rachel," she says sadly. "That's the only way I can guarantee you won't get hurt."

"We'll see." She closes the door and Lori holds her head in her hands before exiting to the stairs to her own floor.

XXX

**Next week the finale arrives. And things are about to get much darker.**


	35. Hellfire

Lori Fitzgerald is perched on her bed Sunday night in her favorite pair of Kermit pajamas. She is studying for Finals at the end of the week, obviously trying very hard to remain calm and collected this year. She's a little behind due to the drama at the dance the previous night, but looks absolutely focused.

So focused in fact she doesn't glance up when her roommate Hannah Frost comes dancing into the room, humming to herself. She is still in her now wrinkled Formal dress and her up-do is lop-sided and askew, but none of this seems to bother her.

"I'd ask where you were all day today, but I have a feeling I know the answer," Lori says a little angry without looking up. Hannah immediately stops and folds her arms.

"Lori, can you drop the bile for one second?" She walks over and leans on her bedpost. "I want to tell you something really important."

She still is engrossed in her studies. "I'm not interested."

"Come on," Hannah whines, waving a hand in front of her face. "It's our last week together. Let's put at least one true roommate moment on the books."

Lori sighs after a moment and looks up. "Fine. What is it?"

She starts giggling. "Kenny and I went all the way!" Lori's look of indifference switches to one of absolute horror.

"It's been less than a month! You didn't!" she says, disbelieving- pleading for it to be a lie. Hannah climbs up on her bed, still glowing.

"I did," she tells her. "And… honestly, I'm not sure what to make of it. It was so overwhelming," she admits, the glow fading a bit as it all seems to finally be hitting her.

Lori just looks her before speaking, choosing her words very carefully. "Hannah, you can't take that back. There's nothing- I just hope you won't regret this."

Hannah leaps off the bed as Lori reaches for her, angry once again. "Why would I? I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

"But-"

She narrows her eyes. "I said a roommate moment. Not a roommate fight- we've had plenty of those."

Lori looks at her, obviously not wanting to ruin this. She turns back to her book, sighing in defeat. "Sure, whatever. We'll deal- I'm here for you. And now you should really get to studying. Finals start Wednesday, you know."

Hannah just shakes her head, starting for the door. "I'll be fine. I'm going to get something to eat- maybe drive to get pancakes. I'm famished. Do you want to come?"

Lori taps her book, obviously worried but holding it in to not upset her anymore. "Duty calls." Hannah nods and exits, allowing Lori to finally let out a long and loud sigh. She just looks around before a small smile appears as she stares at Hannah's laptop on her desk and something comes to her. She runs over to it and starts looking through the software on her bookcase.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode Twenty/Season 2 Finale: Hellfire**

XXX

The next afternoon, Lori is casually looking through some History books on the library shelves to help her with some studying. She examines a copy of _Singapore Burning _before placing it back, shaking her head. She then notices something on the higher levels and scales the new library ladder.

She doesn't notice Ben Prescott just watching her from a table nearby. A Business book is open under a lamp, but he just watches her as she almost falls off the ladder but quickly catches herself, smiling triumphantly. He sighs in admiration of her, making a decision as he rises and starts for her.

Suddenly, her backpack starts rumbling on the ground. She drops down and picks it up, looking every which way desperately for somewhere to run. But the place is crowded with nowhere to really go. As she starts to panic, Ben presses her up against the bookcase- backpack between them- shielding her and the glow that emits a moment later from the book. As it fades, they both stare at each other for a long moment.

"Thanks," she mutters, finally. She looks around, realizing how close they are. "Umm…"

He realizes it too. "Sorry." He pulls away and adjusts his tie absently. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"No. It's fine," she stutters, blushing and talking a little too fast. "Thank you. I should- I should call the others. We need to figure this out right away what with Rachel and Finals and I certainly don't want to leave a character on campus all summer."

"No," Ben agrees quickly, taking another step back. "Well, I'll look around the rest of the library and meet you back here."

She nods, pulling out her phone. "Sounds good." He walks away and she runs a hand through her hair. "Well, that was painful," she mutters to herself as she starts her text.

XXX

Hannah stands next to fellow Companion Michael Harms as he uses his key to unlock the gym. He holds the door open for her and the two enter, scanning with their flashlights in silence for a while.

He clears his throat, working up the nerve. "So how goes studying for Finals?" he asks, trying hard to seem casual and not upset about her ditching him.

She doesn't catch on and merely shrugs. "Alright. I'm not worried. I feel better than I have in a long while."

"Kenny's really doing wonders then," he tries supportively, but his bitterness comes through and she looks at him.

"I know Lori's been spouting off stuff, but he is a good guy who loves me," she defends. "And being loved makes me happier than I imagined."

"Then that's all I want for you," he admits. She smiles and turns back to keep scanning.

"I appreciate that." They head down the stairs and start looking around the basement. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He scoffs. "I'm not very good with girls," he admits. Hannah gives him a disbelieving look. "I once asked a girl to a dance and she bailed last minute for the 'stomach flu' so I didn't go."

"She wasn't really sick?" Hannah guesses.

"Not according to Facebook. She went to the dance with another guy- the quarterback of course. Told me Monday she only said yes because she didn't want to hurt my feeling right then and there. After that I just buried myself in my books and never tried again."

"What was her name?"

Michael laughs to himself. "The best part and I swear it's true… I don't remember." Hannah laughs at this too. "I was hoping she'd be my first kiss and yet here I am infinitely glad to say I've never been kissed yet."

"Really?" He looks down, embarrassed. She pats him on the arm. "I wasn't either until this year with Tyler. And now with Kenny I've gone further than that."

"Hopefully not too far," Michael hopes. She stops and he turns back, taking in her expression. "It's been like a month," he defends. "You're not some kind of… you slept with him," he realizes suddenly, dropping his flashlight.

Hannah looks pissed as she glares at him. "Yes. I did. This weekend. So I guess I am some kind of slut, because that's what you were going to say right." He picks up his flashlight awkwardly. "I need you to be my friend, not judge my relationship. Because I love him and know it was right. So screw you!" He just looks at her for a long moment. "This is the part where you apologize, Michael Harms," she adds pointedly.

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. But I'm sort of dealing with a shattered pedestal here. It's just the Hannah Frost I always pictured was never easy." The words are out a second before he realizes what he's said. She instantly slaps him, sending him reeling. She turns and he desperately runs in front of her. "I'm so-"

"I hate you." She storms off up the stairs and he runs after her.

"Hannah, I just-"he begs, but she keeps going.

"No. I'm never speaking to you again. Leave me alone!" She takes off across the parking lot and into the preserve. He hangs back, knowing he can't catch her. He hits the gym wall as he lets out a cry of frustration.

XXX

Ben enters the art building using his keys with Lori and his step-brother and her best friend Charlie Prescott following. The place is empty and eerily dark, even with their flashlights. "I'll take upstairs," he decides. Charlie grabs his arm.

"I don't know if we should split up," he worries.

Lori nods. "He has a point. This place is creepy at night."

Ben shrugs the hand off. "I'll be careful," he tells them, putting a hand to his heart. "I'll scream or make a racket. It's fine." He heads up the stairs two at a time and into a green room for the theater department. He starts walking through when he hears a noise and twirls around to see someone in the darkest corner of the room where the kitchenette is. He creeps closer, cautious, and sees they are praying.

"God have mercy on me," a deep voice chants. "I thank you for granting me this second chance. Your pardon gives me hope of being a better man and leader. Thank you. Amen."

Ben takes another step. "Hello?" he asks kindly. The man whirls around and Ben recognizes its Judge Frollo. He immediately starts to back up, knowing he's out of his league. "I'm sorry for bothering you. Please, carry on." Frollo rises and points a knife at him from the dishes next to the sink on the counter.

"If you so much as make a noise I will finish you where you stand," he growls. Ben nods and Frollo looks him up and down, taking him in. "From the looks of it, you are either a Gypsy or some sort of heathen." He grabs Ben's flashlight from his hand and examines it, knife still pointed. "Or perhaps involved in witchcraft judging by the fire you command. "

Ben works up his confidence. "Listen, Lori Fitzgerald is downstairs with the book," he threatens, growing calmer as fear can be clearly seen in Frollo's eyes. "I know that you know what that means. She'll send you back. If you want your second chance you can't hurt me."

Frollo regains his composure and moves the knife closer to Ben. "Are you sure about that? Perhaps I gut you and then run off to the local church for sanctuary."

Ben tries to keep the upper hand, wholly confident in the girl downstairs. "Like I said, she's downstairs. You won't get past her."

"Ah, your eyes betray you," Frollo notes. "You lust after this Lori."

"No. That's disgusting!" he argues. "I love her. She and I are going to end up together."

"Is there a difference?" Frollo asks sincerely.

Ben glares at him. "Of course there is!" They hear footsteps from where Ben came from.

"Ben! Ben!" Charlie's voice shouts.

Ben turns back. "You need to make up your mind soon," he says smugly, only to be taken off guard when Frollo puts the knife closer to his throat.

"I have been to Hell and back. And I have seen many men there with the look in their eyes that you have. I will leave you to take her and you will. The question remains if it will be out of this lust that will force the issue or perhaps this love you speak of." He pulls his knife away, dropping it to the carpeted floor and glaring intensely at a very disturbed and frightened Ben. "If there is any difference." Ben stands frozen as he takes off in the other direction, vanishing down a staircase as Lori and Charlie enter from the opposite way.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asks, seeing how white he is.

"We thought we heard voices." Charlie adds, worried as well.

He shakes his head clear and gives a smile. "I'm fine. It's fine. No one here. Anything downstairs?"

"We just found a blonde girl in sweats that broke in to work on her project," Charlie admits. "She was so engrossed I don't think she even noticed us."

Ben shrugs. "Then let's get going. Hopefully Michael and Hannah had better luck." They start down the stairs.

"Where's your flashlight?" Charlie asks, realizing what's out of place.

He takes a moment before recovering with another shrug. "Oh, I dropped it and broke it. I threw it out up there." They head out the door into the warm May air and he takes Lori's hand. She instantly pulls it away and he looks frustrated as she walks ahead with Charlie.

XXX

Tuesday morning the group all sits at breakfast, tensions obviously very high as everyone is stressed and not eating. Hannah is glaring at an uncomfortable Michael, Ben just keeps glancing at Lori, Lori has her mind in a million places at once, and Charlie is wondering why nobody's talking to one another.

Lori finally begins, having made a decision. "Alright, I know tonight's tricky." Everyone looks at her. "I've only got History tomorrow so I'm good. You can come or you can't. I understand and it's fine. We'll make it work."

"I'm busy," Hannah says instantly.

"With studying or getting down," Michael adds. Everyone freezes and he is sent back-pedaling yet again. "That just came out. I swear I didn't-"

Hannah doesn't even look at him. "Have a great day everyone." She leaves and he puts his head on the table, sighing loudly.

"What was that?" Lori questions.

He hits his head on the table before looking up. "That was my slight jealousy manifesting itself into a monster. Oh, that was really bad. I kind of hate myself," he groans.

"I kind of want to hit you and it wasn't even about me," Ben admits. Michael rises, obviously still kicking himself.

"I'm in. I'll see you there." He leaves muttering to himself.

Ben watches him go before turning to the two. "I'm out. Just… be careful." She nods and he hands her his keys. "Just in case." He exits as well.

"I just have History tomorrow too. I'll be there," Charlie informs her. She gives him a smile. "Who do you think it is?"

Lori shrugs. "I don't know. We searched everywhere. Keep an ear out for anything today. We need to find them and fix this before break." He nod and they rise, leaving as well with full trays. They don't notice Rachel Ellis the next table over, her back to them. She smiles.

XXX

That night, Lori unlocks the library with Michael and Charlie behind her. They all have their flashlights ready and she has the book tucked under her arm. "Like I said, I heard some talking about a weird guy people saw in here today," Charlie tells her as they enter.

"It's as good a clue as any. We spent two hours in the preserve." They enter the actual library and look at the rows upon rows of shelves. "Split up so we can cover more ground," she advises. "We need to get this done.

The trio split up into various aisles, Lori heading down one and peeking around the corner when she reaches the end. There is suddenly a loud thud behind her and she twirls wildly only to see book on the floor. She sighs in relief and stoops to pick it up, pausing when she sees it's _Singapore Burning._

This puts off guard for long enough that suddenly someone starts choking her from behind with a flashlight. She sputters and starts kicking as she is hoisted to her feet, dropping both books. Her kicks knock more books off shelves, but she quickly loses breath and is overpowered. They shove her against a shelf and drop the flashlight, locking both hands behind her back.

"Let go of me!" she shouts, struggling again now that she has some breath in her. She starts to scream but a hand clamps over her mouth.

"I must say… "A voice coos, causing her to turn her head and see Frollo, "I find women's presentation in this world appalling." Her eyes widen in fear as a hand touches her leg below her shorts. She tries to shake free so he pushes her more forcefully into the shelf. "But also very appealing," he whispers in her ear. He pauses to sniff her hair and she is officially panicking, thrashing wildly.

"Why must God do this to me yet again?" he says almost to himself. "And especially you- the one who will be my downfall. You will perish, but first-"He forcefully turns her and before she can react kisses her. She hits him but it seems to be no use. He is however knocked off his feet when a heavy book hits him, sending them both to the floor. She instantly scrambles to her feet.

"Leave her alone, you perverted creep!" They both turn to see Rachel holding the book from off the floor. She looks at Frollo for a minute and realization dawns, her sudden confidence drying up. "Oh my God." She looks at the Disney Encyclopedia in her arms, putting it together. "Oh my God!"

Lori starts for her. "What- "Frollo desperately grabs Lori's arm, nearly pulling her down again. Rachel throws another book, hitting him in the face and giving him a bloody nose.

"I said leave her alone," she shouts, but with far less conviction. She stares at the book, looks at Lori, and then smiles. "She's not who you're looking for!"

"What do you mean?" he growls, rising as Lori tries to pull her arm free.

"Ra-"she begins but Rachel is quick to cut her off.

"I'm Lori Fitzgerald and you're an old hypocrite," Rachel asserts. "I've seen the movie. You're a villain and I'm going to magic you back… I think." Lori just stares at her wide-eyed as Frollo lets her arm go.

"You will do no such thing," they say in unison.

Rachel shrugs. "You're going to have to catch me then." She takes off at a run and he follows, throwing Lori against the shelf. She watches them head up the stairs as Charlie and Michael run to her from around the other side.

"We heard shouting," Charlie says concerned, helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Lori waves a hand as his concern. "Fine." She hands him her key. "I need you to run back as fast as you can and get the sword. As fast as you can," she emphasizes. He nods, completely understanding, and takes off out of the library. She turns to Michael and heads for the stairs. "Come on."

"Wait a second, Lores," he halts, bending down to pick something up.

She turns, flustered. "Doctor, we don't have it. It's Frollo. Rachel-"

"Isn't this Ben's?" He shows her the flashlight. Lori looks at it a long moment, her face unreadable.

"He lied to me," she says finally. "Oh, I'm going to kill him."

"Now what was that about Frollo and Rachel?" Michael asks. Lori wastes no time in taking off.

"Follow me. They went this way!" They take off up the stairs and hear a shout from above them.

"That was from the roof?" Michael asks. Lori nods.

"I know the way." They head up another stairway in a back corner.

"I don't want even know what trouble you guys got into before I was here." She gives a laugh and they arrive at the roof only to halt. Frollo is dangling a struggling Rachel by her shirt over the edge of the building. The book is still in her hand as she struggles, though obviously terrified.

"Stop!" Lori shouts, gaining both of their attention. "Let her go! She's not the one you want!"

Frollo smirks and raises her higher. "You're not going to fool me again wench! I will deal with your sorcery once I'm done with her." He turns back to Rachel who manages a brave glare at him. "The fall should drop you straight into the fires of Hell where you belong."

Michael takes a tentative step forward, just as desperate as Lori. "Just… please… we can help you. We'll take you wherever you want to go," he promises, pleading. "Just don't drop her. You don't want another death on your immortal soul."

"You lie," Frollo sneers in contempt before starting to release her.

Lori tackles him to the ground. "No!" He lets Rachel go and Lori reaches for her, but he pulls her back by her hair. Rachel does however manage to grab the edge of the building and clings to it desperately as Lori and Frollo struggle. Michael runs over and manages to help pull her up, taking the book from her.

"Are you alright, Rach?" he asks, his attention already turning to where Lori is kicking Frollo.

"They're Disney characters!" is the only answer she can muster, still trying to grasp everything. Lori breaks free and runs to grab the book from Michael but is yanked back. Frollo towers over her as she struggles flat on her back.

"Lores!" Michael shouts as he rushes over with the book, only to be shoved aside by Frollo and nearly fall of the ledge himself.

Frollo regards her coldly. "So it is you."

"Get off her!" a voice shouts. He looks up and sees Charlie charging towards him with the sword. But as he goes to swing it at him it vanishes from his hands in a puff of smoke. They both freeze at the situation and this gives Lori the opportunity to break free and run for Michael. Frollo catches her again and holds her up in the air choking her with both hands. "Lori!" he shouts, rushing for his best friend. Rachel manages to grab him and hold him back.

"No! You'll knock them both off," she observes, pointing to how Frollo is on the very edge of the building.

Frollo watches as Lori begins to sputter. "Imagine how I will be celebrated. The villain who has slain our only obstacle."

She glares at him. "You know… "She sputters, desperately trying to breathe, "Every villain has fed me that line." It is then in a puff of smoke that the sword is suddenly in her hand beside her. She clenches it and smirks at Frollo. "And yet here I still am."

She runs the sword up through his stomach, causing him to release her. Lori catches her breath and pulls the sword out. Frollo just clenches his stomach in shock before falling off the roof and landing with a sickening thud on the pavement below. She backs up- absently examining the blood on her hoodie- as the others run up to her concerned.

"Are you okay?" Michael asks, gently taking the sword from her clenched hand.

"Yeah," she nods, a little out of it. "Can you open the book? I don't want to get blood on it again." He nods, not quite buying it, and opens to a glowing poem. "_God have mercy on you Kyrie Eleison" _They see him vanish below them in a burst of darkness, leaving the blood behind on the stones. She takes a deep breath before stepping back. "We'll have to make sure Hannah pulls this footage."

"Lori, we'll worry about that later," Charlie assures her. "Right now are you alright?" She looks at the sword before nodding, confident and at peace.

"I did the right thing," she assures them and herself.

Charlie looks at the sword too. "How come it vanished when-?"

She ruffles his hair. "I guess I have to be the one who actually uses it. I suppose it's a perk that comes with the job." She finally turns to Rachel, crossing her arms. "What were you thinking?!" she begins in her lecturing tone.

Rachel looks at her, dumbfounded. "Excuse me?! I saved you! In the shelves he was about to… I couldn't let that happen." She falters and takes a deep breath. "And despite being hung off a ledge, I'd do it again," she admits honestly.

"Thank you," Lori says sincerely. She nods. "But why were you here?"

"I was following you," she admits. "I brought a camera and everything." She pulls it from her bag.

"You could've had a lot of photos in the past fifteen minutes," Michael probes. She fiddles with it in her hands.

"At what cost though?" she asks, locking eyes with them before settling on Lori. "Unlike you, I think before I act. I weigh consequences. He could have mistaken any girl for you," she begins. Lori looks down. "He could've dropped anyone from up here. You've made it a bit without incident but how long do you think it's going to last? You need to be stopped."

"Taking a picture won't do that," Lori warns her.

"It will if you don't come to your senses." She starts away before turning back to the group. "Think about it. This can be really easy."

"Somehow I don't think easy is in my cards anymore," Lori admits, almost sad.

Michael can see this conversation has no end in sight. "That's enough. We're obviously at an impasse here." He puts his coat around Lori's shoulders. "Let's get you changed and to bed. We all have tests in the morning." They trio head out, passing Rachel.

Rachel remains on the rooftop, watching as the three of them emerge from the library and walk along the path into the darkness. She looks down at her camera before throwing it over the ledge to the ground as well, turning to leave herself.

XXX

The next morning, Lori opens her door to find Ben. She gives smile and steps out, closing the door behind her. He takes in the bruises that have now formed around her neck. "Hey," she says sadly.

He takes it in a few moments more before pulling her in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," he mutters into her hair.

"Get off me," she rebukes, pushing him away. As he looks at her confused she drops his flashlight into his hands. "Frollo had this," she says in her iciest tone. He stares at it, uncomfortable. "I don't reckon he pulled it out of some trash can."

"I can explain."

She shakes her head, disappointed. "You lied to me. And that isn't a very charming quality." She reaches for the doorknob. He looks up at her, done with her attitude.

"Well, that's okay," he fires back. "Because we're going to end up together. I know it."

Her eyes narrow even further as she starts to turn the knob. "I wouldn't bet on it at this point in time," she hisses.

"Aurora told me so," he says smugly. This causes her to freeze. "In the future, Giselle gets me together with my true love. So you can do whatever you want, but you are going to be mine eventually."

He moves closer, backing her up against the door. He then roughly kisses her in a way eerily similar to Frollo last night. She tries to pull away, but he makes it deeper. She then physically tries to push him off as Michael and Charlie come up the hallway, both freezing.

"Ben?!" Charlie shouts as she finally succeeds and the two pull apart. "Ben's the guy you like," he realizes, clearly betrayed.

She turns to him, still a little afraid of what has just occurred. "Charlie, it isn't-"He runs off down the hallway and into the stairwell. "Now look what you've done! "She shouts at Ben, confused and angry.

Ben looks at her sheepishly, seeing that she's almost scared of him. "I know. I didn't-"She backs away as he takes a step closer.

Michael takes control and steps between the two of them. "I think it's best you leave. Prescott." Ben nods and heads down the hallway. Once he's gone, Lori starts to break down in sobs. Michael immediately pulls her in for the hug and she cries into him. "It's alright," he soothes. "We'll fix this."

"That wasn't love, Doctor," she cries.

He gives her a gentle squeeze. "I know. It'll be okay."

XXX

Charlie opens his door about an hour later to find Michael. It's clear he's been crying. "She sent you and I don't want to hear it," he says, starting to close the door.

Michael stops it. "She's on her desk staring off into space. Wherever she goes, you're the only one who can follow her." He still regards him coldly, causing Michael to sigh. "Charlie that obviously wasn't a mutual kiss and she's really upset and needs her best friend."

His resolve weakens a little, but his hurt starts to shine through more. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"That's for the two of you to discuss. I just know that every step she has been overly aware of your feelings and tried to do what was best for you. She wouldn't jeopardize what you two have and you know that. You are her best friend."

"Then why'd it have to be Ben? Of all the guys-"

Michael shakes his head. "You know you can't control stuff like that."

Something he said clicks in Charlie's head and he gets angry. "Ben forced himself on her? He forced himself on my best friend?!"

Michael nods. "Trust me. We're going to have a long talk."

Charlie steps out, shutting the door behind him. "I'll leave that to you then. I don't even want to see him right now- let alone deal with him," he says venomously.

"He's still you brother," Michael tries to remind him.

"Hence why I haven't hit him yet."

XXX

Only a few minutes later, Lori is sitting on top of her desk staring off into space. Charlie enters through the unlocked door and with a nod at a worried Hannah joins her. Hannah wordlessly exits as the two sit for a while.

"It's been a rough morning," Lori admits, wiping threatening tears from her eyes. He puts his head on her shoulder.

"I know. We've got two hours until the History final. Take your time."

"Charlie, I know he's your… I never meant to-"

"Let's just… not," Charlie seems to ask. "Maybe someday, but not today."

She nods. "Okay."

They sit for another long moment before he speaks up again. "Jeremy Stevens."

This catches her completely off guard. "Huh?"

"I don't know why but I'm pretty sure he's the one who sent you the book," he begins. "There are all these articles from local papers about him going on this dig- even an interview. But when Hannah and I found stuff on the dig- which took forever- his name is nowhere to be seen. And we couldn't quite find what they are looking for."

"So if he left me the book where did he go? Why didn't he stick around to let me punch him in the face?"

He pats her arm. "This is the sad part. Just… he got off a flight from here- I'm assuming after he dropped off the book- and was… killed in the airport."

She takes a moment to process this. "He's dead?"

He nods. "Something's going on that's much bigger than you and this book. The dig leader… she's been missing since July. They haven't found a trace of her."

Lori rises, her mind whirling. "Maybe Rachel's right. I can't keep endangering everyone and everything for a handful of life lessons. I just… I have some things to think about this summer. A lot of things."

He stands beside her. "Well, I'll be just a Skype away. And I'll keep seeing what I can find. But when that computer comes back up we need the "place he promised to meet you"."

Lori thinks on this for a minute. "I can't remember off the top of my head but I'll look around my old journals and such." They stand in comfortable silence before she gains her composure through a breath. "I'm going to miss you," she says, clearly meaning something else.

He hugs her, wordlessly accepting her silent apology. "Me too."

XXX

That Saturday morning, Lori and Hannah are finishing their packing, Finals over and done. There is a knock at the door and Hannah answers, obliviously letting Ben in with no clue to the past week's drama. She walks over to Lori, who is glaring at him.

"I'm going out with Kenny for a bit after I take care of burying this again." She grabs the cleaned once again sword from beside the desk and heads for the door, but pauses. "If you're gone by the time I get back…"

Lori walks up to her and extends her hand. "It's been fun."

Hannah shakes it. "Sure." She punches Ben in the arm as a good-bye and exits. Lori packs the book into her suitcase as Ben just watches her.

"I thought once I got here the right thing to say would just come to me. I'm thinking now it's not happening."

Lori doesn't look up, but her fury is palpable. "There's nothing you can say. You lied to me. You let him go. He almost killed Rachel!"

He takes her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "He almost killed you too. And I'm so sorry. He cornered me and just started saying all these things about lust and love. And I listened."

She pulls free, her tone showing no sign of letting up. "That would have been okay. I would have understood… or at least tried to. He's a villain. Of course he played some sort of mind game. What I cannot and will not accept is having a Companion who lies to me and puts everyone at risk. He could've grabbed Charlie just as easy as Rachel or Michael might have really been hurt helping me."

"Lori-"

"And that's what I'm really pissed about. But I am also hurt," she chokes, tears swimming in her eyes. She forces them back. "For me a guy has to be worth it. You have to be willing to go the distance- God I'm quoting the movies now. Anyway, I'm starting to re-evaluate if you are."

"I just got frustrated and I'm sorry. It was supposed to be sweepingly romantic, but I get it. It was lust instead of love. I will keep my distance and give you space," he promises.

She nods, accepting this. "Good. Then I don't want to talk to you all summer."

"That seems extreme," he falters. "There's no need to be secretive. Charlie knows now."

Lori crosses her arms. "You almost cost me my relationship with my best friend and forced yourself on me. You threatened me with some sort of destiny you got from a Disney princess. You can give me three months. Now… I think it's best you leave."

Ben realizes his defeat and puts his hands up. "Alright. I'm sorry, truly." He heads for the door.

"I don't care what Aurora said Giselle did," Lori calls after him. "The only one who controls who I end up with is me." He leaves looking down and she looks at the book. "You may have the rest of my life wrapped around your finger, but you don't get that part," she tells it, serious.

XXX

About an hour later, Lori stands at the curb outside her dorm when her dad pulls up. He climbs out and hugs her tight before putting the couple of boxes she has in the back.

"The rest is all squared away in storage," Lori informs him.

"You ready to head back across the border?" She sees Michael and Charlie emerge from the freshman dorm and suddenly looks sad.

"One minute." Her dad watches curiously as she runs to them and hugs each of them for a long moment. She nods at something Charlie says and hugs him again. Her dad climbs into the car and she climbs into the passenger's seat a moment later- giving him a weak smile.

"Friends of yours?"

"Yeah." Her phone vibrates and she sees it's Ben. She hits Ignore and turns back to her dad as he turns out of Trinity and onto the main road. "Really good friends actually who I'm actually going to miss."

"Well, it won't be that long," he soothes her. "You don't bond very easily. You guys must have been through a lot to warrant that good-bye."

She leans back in her seat. "You have no idea," she says with her characteristic smirk as they head onto the interstate. "No idea."

XXX

_Well, Season 2 is a wrap everyone. And I wouldn't leave you hanging like this. So I will officially announce the renewal not just for Season 3 but for Season 4 as well, both being twenty episodes as this was. Each will focus on a semester of the next school year. Yes, we are at the very least going to go all the way through Lori's sophomore year and who knows after that. Now the trailer will be up May 26__th__ and the first episode will debut June 2__nd __(enough time for me to finish class and Finals).Thank you all so much for your support._


	36. Season 3 Trailer

**The Boys are Back in Town!**

Lori, Michael, and Charlie have a group hug upon re-uniting.

**Lori and her Companions Return**

"You had no right to do that!" Hannah shouts at Lori, throwing a handheld mirror at her.

"I think I missed my chance," Ben admits to Michael sadly.

Lori and Charlie do a martial arts move with Shang

"The sky is falling!" Chicken Little shouts as Hannah smack her hand to her face.

"Run!" Lori shouts in the training room at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry," Lori sobs next to the hospital bed. "This is all my fault."

**But This Season Will Receive a Boost of Girl Power**

"Welcome aboard as a Companion," Lori says proudly, shaking her hand.

**With Two New Female Companions**

"Oh no," Michael jokes. "We're officially out-numbered now."

"Soon we'll all be painting nails and telling gossip during slumber parties," Ben adds.

Lori and Hannah just glare at them.

**And the Best Part?**

"This had better involve ice cream," Charlie says sullenly.

**You've Already Met Them**

We flash over the faces of just about every girl seen in the series including: Victoria, Sara, Jen, Nikki, Missy, Spencer, Ms. Brittany, and Rachel

**Any Guesses?**

Charlie and Hannah both jump up and down with their hands in the air. Lori sighs as Mary Poppins frowns at this carrying on.

**New Year, New Adventures, Same Old Magic Disney Encyclopedia**

_Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)_

_Season 3_

**Coming Next Sunday**

"And the worst part, there was no ice cream!" Charlie shouts to Lori, who nods sympathetically.


	37. Time Has a Way of Changing Things

In a familiar interrogation room sit two individuals handcuffed to the table. The first is the General, who taps his fingers on the metal surface impatiently and annoyed. The second is his partner, a younger soldier who is much more still and white, obviously nervous to be back on the other side of the table where they once led interrogations themselves.

The door opens and Commander Lucas enters, a man in about his thirties who looks much older due to his peppered hair. He takes a seat across from the two, putting his boots on the metal table in a show of arrogance. He straightens his leather jacket with a badge clipped to it before dropping a folder on the table.

"So my informants have been telling me you two went rogue and are responsible for her disappearance." He slides a picture out of the folder of the smiling dig leader. His voice drips of his overconfidence. "I'll admit it was tough to tack you two down after the incident at the airport, but here you are."

The General shrugs, refusing to be impressed. "Whoever has control of that book potentially has a power capable of controlling a lot. You can't blame us for trying."

"Don't forget we're the ones who hired you in the first place to help us with this," Lucas reminds him.

"And don't you forget we fitted the bill!" he argues back, starting to become fed up at the attitude. "That and it was one of your guys who defacted and snuck onto the dig site to run off with the book."

This causes Lucas to drop his smile, sliding his feet off and sitting upright- serious. "Well, the truth of the matter is we can't quite ask him where he's hid it, can we?!" He pinches bridge of his nose, frustrated. "We've been preparing for this event for decades. Now I'm going to ask nicely THIS time- do you have any leads we don't."

"You mean you can't find it?" the Soldier asks in disbelief. "You're the ones who made the thing and you have no way of tracking it?"

Lucas gives him a steady glare. "Let me remind you- the book is magic. It has a mind of its own. It's not going to let us find it unless it wants us to. Apparently, wherever it is it's happy."

"Do you think it was activated?" the Soldier inquires.

Lucas nods sadly. "Absolutely. If not of purpose then accidently by now. It has been a year. Anyway, I can see you have nothing for me. But I'm willing to let you back out into the world to keep searching on the condition you report to us any findings."

The General laughs. "And why would I do that?"

Lucas leans forward, smug once again. "Because you have no other option. That I will make perfectly clear. We need to find this book, gentlemen. Whoever Stevens betrayed us for, they aren't ready for the power it holds. So what do you say?" He holds out two badges with their faces and a company name on them. "Do you want to be members of DIZ and help us track down the most dangerous person on the planet?"

XXX

The door to the upperclassman dorm swings opens and a figure sprints in. It is of course Lori Fitzgerald, her usual sneakers squeaking on the freshly cleaned tiles. Her sandy brown, curly bob is freshly cut to prepare for a new school year and more freckles on her face from some time in the sun. Her light blue eyes look around wildly as her parents enter behind her carrying box upon box.

Her dad shifts uncomfortable under the weight of the boxes. "Alright, where-"

"One minute!" Lori shouts after receiving a new message on her phone. She sprints around into a room just off the entrance to find the lounge, this one much bigger and with newer furniture. Her face breaks out into a larger smile as two figures rise to greet her. The first is Michael Harms, decked out in his work uniform that matches his dark green eyes and neat blonde hair pretty well. The second is Charlie Prescott, the young fourteen year old with longer dark brown hair and matching chocolate eyes.

The moment she recognizes them she sprints over and initiates a group hug, laughing. "Oh, I missed the two of you so much!" she exclaims before they pull apart, all with dorky smiles on their faces. "Skype's fine and dandy, but it just wasn't going to cut it for much longer."

Michael laughs. "The feeling's mutual, Lores." Charlie nods in agreement.

Her mother and father observe from outside the room, the former nudging the latter. "Are those the two I can blame the electric bill on?" she asks.

"Yep. At least she wasn't talking to herself all summer," he acknowledges, still struggling under the boxes.

Her mother takes in the scene before smiling. "She looks… happy."

Her dad nods in agreement. "It's good to see."

Lori crosses her arms, putting on her leader voice. "So I'm thinking of calling a Companion meeting tonight, see where we stand. The book just sat on my shelf silent as the grave. I'm wondering what'll happen now that it's back here. Maybe the flight here broke it and now it'll leave me alone. One can hope," she ponders to herself.

"Companion meeting sound great!" Charlie exclaims, clearly excited. "That means Ben though," he acknowledges. Lori sighs, mood dropping.

"I know. He gave me the space I wanted. I can't avoid him forever," she parrots as if she's said it to herself many time before. "I'm-I'm just not sure where we stand now. But I guess we'll find out tonight." She looks over her shoulder. "I should get going before my parents' backs give out." She hugs each again.

"Are you nervous about your new roommate?" Charlie asks.

Lori merely smirks. "Not at all," she quips before heading back.

XXX

_So follow me down_

(Lori stands with the book)_  
Where to?  
Outta this town_

(Charlie examines his map)_  
With you  
Girl, you're movin way_

(Hannah is typing away at her computer)_  
Too slow_

So follow me down

(Michael grabs the first aid kit from a cabinet)_  
Which way?  
Down, down, down_

(Ben looks at his phone and sighs, adjusting his tie)_  
I'll show you around  
Okay  
There's a place we gotta go_

(The Disney Encyclopedia begins to glow. Lori sighs) __

Follow me, follow me

(Lori, Hannah, Ben, Michael, and Charlie are running through the preserve, freezing once on each of their faces)_  
Fa la la la la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la la la la_

(Lori comes to a halt and the others crash into her, sending them all to the ground)

**Lori Disney? (Not Likely!)**

**Episode One/Season 3 Premiere: Time Has a Way of Changing Things**

XXX

Lori gives one last hug to her parents before waving them out the door. "I love you too!" She then closes the door and takes in her new dorm. It is a lot more open but with essentially the same lay-out except for the tiny hallway now being a living room with a couch and coffee table. She enters the bedroom and begins setting everything up- her roommate having already done so on the other side. Once she's done she hops up on her bed and lies on her back, relaxed with the familiar book in her arms.

Suddenly, she hears the main door thrown open. "Lori Fitzgerald!" a familiar voice bellows, obviously angry.

Lori sits up, smiling. "That's my cue." She hops down and come face-to-face with Hannah Frost as she stomps into the room. In many ways she looks the same- light green eyes, long blonde hair with a head band, and a skirt as per usual. But she also looks different- more tired and sad with a black sweatshirt.

Lori waves as she receives the deepest of glares, taking her in. "Hey roomie! You look… different. You realize its August-long sleeves are not necessary." Hannah grabs a hand mirror from the dresser next to her, forcing Lori to duck when she throws it. "What… no hug this year? But this time I might accept one," she whines.

"I have spent the last two hours at Student Development trying to fix this… this mess!" Hannah shouts, pointing accusingly at her.

Lori looks baffled. "Oh, you mean us somehow ending up as roommates again? How'd that go?"

"Well, apparently something shut down the entire program last night!"

Lori puts her hand to her head in a mock faint. "That's awful! Well, looks like we're stuck together. I even arranged the room the way we both like it." She ducks again as Hannah throws a hairbrush at her- completely unfazed. "I missed you too," she laughs cheerfully.

Hannah is quite unamused. "I can't believe you! There's only one way you could have pulled it off! You stole one of my programs! And now my friends are upstairs with some exchange students while I'm stuck here with you!"

"To be honest, I debated all summer," Lori admits. "But then you didn't return a single one of my calls. I spent all summer trying to talk to you!"

Hannah crosses her arms, defensive and withdrawn. "I was busy… with Kenny and other things. That didn't mean you had to take measures to baby-sit me."

Lori moves closer, serious. "I'm glad I did though. You look sad."

Hannah looks at her before suddenly stepping back, though obviously much calmer. "Well, let's get this over with. The second this semester is over I'm moving upstairs." She receives a text. "That's Kenny."

"Speaking of, this is a Kenny free zone. He's not allowed in here," Lori warns in a bantering tone still.

"I can't believe I forgot how snarky you are," Hannah groans.

"I feel like towards the end of last year I lost my edge, but I've had a whole summer to recuperate."

"I hate you so much." There is a sputtering sound from atop Lori's bed. Hannah instantly realizes what it is and puts her hands to her forehead. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Even Lori looks less than pleased as she grabs it after the typical flash. "Great. Not ten minutes and you already ruined my hopes of keeping it quiet all semester. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to inspect our new lounge. Let's gather the troops!" She heads out the door, pulling out her phone.

"This is what you get for mentally admitting you'd miss her," Hannah mutters to herself. "It won't be that bad though- just a semester."

XXX

Hannah and Lori enter the lounge to find Michael and Charlie waiting. Lori stands before them as Hannah takes a seat between the two reluctantly. She blatantly ignores Michael but gives Charlie a small wave that he instantly reciprocates.

Lori examines the group before clearing her throat and tapping the book. "Alright, so my hope is we can get this matter solved before-"She drops off as Ben Prescott enters the lounge and heads to the remaining chair. His light brown eyes are locked on Lori and he adjusts his tie nervously before running a hand through his jet black hair. Everyone takes an awkward beat before Lori continues. "Before we start classes tomorrow." Charlie raises his hand. "Yes?"

"Can I please be with you for split-ups?" he asks.

Lori frowns. "Actually, I was hoping you would be willing to go with Hannah- since she's angry with all the rest of us."

"So true," Hannah agrees. Charlie gives a nod, though obviously a little disappointed.

"Which means…?" Lori again staggers off as she points to Michael and Ben. She takes a beat. "Ben can join…" She looks at Charlie and shakes her head. "Or maybe he can…" She looks at him before changing her mind and moving on to Michael. "The Doctor will go with me and Ben…" She looks at the two boys. "Or that could be awkward so… um…"

"I'll go with you," Ben decides with finality.

"And I'll go with them," Michael offers. He can see Lori's already on edge. "It'll be fine. Don't stress out already." She chuckles, but it is clear she is still full of anxiety.

"Well, let's start looking at the usual spots," she says finally as everyone rises. "We'll take the library and the cafeteria. You folks take the gym and the art center." The trio nods and the groups head out the door before splitting off down two separate paths. Ben and Lori walk along in a tense awkward silence.

He finally speaks up. "I did what you wanted." She looks at him to see he's staring at her. "It was hard, especially for someone who wants to keep clients and do business for the rest of his life. But I stayed away from you like the plague. So honestly I don't get why you're not talking to me," he admits. "I don't get why it's all still weird."

Lori shrugs. "Maybe I'm still angry and hurt."

"Then I don't know what else you want. I've done everything you asked for. I served my sentence and apologized. I'll even apologize again. I'm sorry, Lori. I'm sorry for what I did to you and it won't happen again." She looks down and he starts to grow more frustrated. "The only thing that's holding you back now is you. Let me know when you're ready to grow up and move on," he adds harshly, before dialing back. "Either that or something else is bothering you in which case I can't help you unless you talk to me." She says nothing and he sighs. "Fine then."

The walk along again in awkward silence before she speaks up. "How's Charlie?"

"He hasn't officially forgiven me, but the poor kid can't hold a grudge for very long." This gets Lori to smile. "He put up a good fight for a few weeks though. Somehow with him that's sobering enough though."

She nods in agreement. "I know what you mean." And then the moment has clearly passed and the two once again return to silence, eyes locked on the ground in front of them.

XXX

Another awkward silence prevails as Hannah, Charlie, and Michael hike across the parking lot towards the gym. Charlie gives Michael a nudge and he looks at the focused Hannah, clearing his throat and working up his courage.

"So… how've you been Hannah?" he almost squeaks. She ignores him and keeps walking. He looks at Charlie, but he nods for him to keep going. "We all were just talking a week ago about none of had heard from you. Spend any time with Kenny? How's that going?" She stops suddenly. He gets more confident. "You know the new season of Doctor Who starts soon and-"She just turns around and starts walking away from them. "Hannah!" he calls desperately. "Wait! I'm just trying-"

Charlie puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this. I'm the cute one. You go check out the gym, but be careful." Michael nods and he runs to catch up with Hannah. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She takes a deep breath, trying to hold her emotions in. "Go away, Charlie," she says a politely as she can manage.

He doesn't take the hint or doesn't acknowledge it. "It's just we've really missed you," he says sadly. "I missed you messing with things on your computer and helping me with Disney stuff and… being my friend." She stops. "I know that everybody's saying a lot of things to you and about you, but that's mine. I miss my friend and I really want her back."

She sighs before turning to face his expectant face. "We don't always get what we want Charlie. Here's a new flash for you- Happily ever after doesn't exist!" This takes him completely off guard and he becomes confused. She pokes her finger to his chest, becoming angrier. "It may seem like we live in some fantasy world, but we never will! Real life won't let that happen! So you just shut up or goddamn it I will stop being your friend! Is that what you want?!" He shakes his head, scared at her behavior. She moves in closer. "I said it that what you want?!" she yells in his face.

"No…" he whispers.

"Then stop trying to make me feel guilty about choices I've made!" she continues. "Life is hard enough without-"

"I wasn't- "he interrupts, only for her to finally lose it and harshly shove him to the ground. The moment it's happened all of her anger dissolves into a look of pure horror. She stares at her hands in shock, trembling. He starts crying, but instantly reels it in and stands up. He reaches out to her, but she takes a huge step back.

"I'm so sorry," she mutters, almost in shock. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine," he assures her, instantly forgiving. "I'm okay. It's okay. I was pushing and-"

She shakes her head. "No. That was me. Oh my God." She takes off at run, him naturally trying to follow her. She holds her hand out. "Just stay away from me! Please!" she begs, sprinting faster than he can follow.

"Hannah!" he shouts after her, but she's gone. He examines his scraped arm for a moment and frowns before heading back towards the gym.

XXX

Lori opens her door later that evening to find Michael holding the young Todd and Copper under each arm. He hands them off to her. "There you are guys," he tells them. "This is the lady I was telling you about."

"Hi there!" Todd offers as she sets them down. "I'm Todd and this is my best friend Copper."

"It's nice to meet the two of you," she offers kindly.

"And guess what?" Todd asks. "We're going to be best friends forever." Copper nods and Lori does her best to give a smile. "But we really need to get back home before dinner."

"You two go ahead and have some fun while we figure out how to send you back," Lori offers. They scamper off and the two watch them before she looks at him. "How'd you end up alone?"

"Oh, Charlie helped me find them. But he wanted to head up and get some sleep. He said to give you a hug for him." She smiles. "And Hannah took off pretty quick." This causes her to sigh. "What's on your mind, Lores?" he asks, always aware of her moods.

"I'm just… I'm not sure about all this again."

He looks lost, but clearly wants to help her. "Can you explain that a little for me?"

She struggles for a bit with phrasing it. "It's just… my cousin started college too last year. And we had this big family dinner where she was telling all these stories about studying and activities. Her parents gloated about how she had a job. And I just felt everyone daring me to say something- to top her. But I just kept my mouth shut, because really what do I have to say?"

"Lores, you do so much it's unbelievable," Michael assures her.

"But no one can know that," she reminds him. "And then I realized something that hadn't really hit me all year. Doctor, our lives aren't normal." He laughs, but she just looks at him and he stops. "I'm serious. This, what we do, it isn't what college is supposed to be like. And I'm not really that sure if I want to go back to it. First chance I get, I want to check if that computer's up and running so we can get the ball rolling on returning that book. I want to get serious about that. I want to try normal this year."

"Alright. I can understand that."

Lori can tell something's bothering him. "What's the matter?"

He shrugs. "It's just… the book's the reason we're friends. And I've kind of gotten used to having them- after being by myself for so long. I don't want to go back to that. I just wonder if…" She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, we are still going to be friends. We have practically all the same classes as it is. I'm not going to just abandon you. I promise. Charlie would never let that happen." He smiles at her, at ease. "How's your mom?" she inquires.

"She's… alright. I just worry about her whenever I leave." Lori nods in understanding and goes to say something when Hannah pushes past the two of them and into the bedroom. Michael observes the moment confused before his eyes widen comedically. "Wait… you didn't!"

She gives him a playful shove. "Oh, it was for her own good and you know it!" The bedroom door slams. "She just doesn't yet."

He gives her a salute. "I will leave you to that. I will see you in the morning for Organic Chem." He heads down the hallway.

"Oh boy!" she shouts after him in mock excitement before closing the door. She enters the bedroom to find Hannah on the floor playing with Todd and Copper- almost like her old self. She takes in the scene for a moment before speaking up. "Good. You've bonded. They can have your bed tonight."

Hannah actually smiles at her. "Excuse me? It's your book." The two laugh. "I'll also make sure we leave the door unlocked- he might have some trouble spending his first night somewhere new."

"Yeah, I wonder how that's going upstairs." Lori ponders.

XXX

Michael shoots up out of bed the next morning to the ear-piercing sound of grinding. He looks at his clock and groans to see it's only five in the morning. He locates the sound as the coffee makes Ben has set up on his dresser. "Prescott!" he groans, flopping back onto his pillow.

"Sorry. I have it set up automatically. I sleep right through it," Ben admits. "My old roommate did too."

"Well, as you can see I'm not a heavy of a sleeper." He yawns. "Charlie, you up?"

"Charlie went stomping off around eleven after tossing and turning for hours. I imagine he went downstairs. How'd you miss that?"

"You're going to be missing that coffee maker in a minute if you don't shut that thing off!" He buries his head under his pillow. Ben rises and goes over to shut it off.

"I never knew you were so violent, Harms. I'm learning new things about you and I'm not sure if I like what I see." Michael just groans from under his pillow. "So I guess we're not a morning person."

"Not at five a.m. Wake me up when it's seven and then we'll talk." Ben smiles as he climbs back into his bed and looks over to laugh as he sees Michael is already out again.

XXX

That afternoon, Rachel Ellie enters the library with a notebook under her arm. She heads up the stairs, brushing her thick dark hair over her shoulder. She enters one of the private study rooms and finds Charlie sitting there and waiting for her.

Her almost black eyes narrow instantly. "I should've known it would be you. You can tell your best friend-"

"She doesn't know what I'm doing," Charlie assures her. "This is all me. It looks like you've been pretty busy this summer," he notes as she clutches the notebook to her chest.

"Well, who needs the fancy hacking tools of your blonde friend when you have connection in the entertainment world," she quips harshly. He looks at her and she softens just a tad. "My dad does visual effects. I live in Hollywood," she explains. "I'm capable of getting some information about some of Walt's outside the company dealings."

"I figured that's how you would spend your summer. Hence why I called this meeting. I'd like a trade." He places his notebook on the table. "Lori needs all the information she can get, especially now that one of her missions is to send the book back."

Rachel shakes her head. "I'm not interested. Because I can guarantee I have more than you do."

He nods, having expected this. "That's why I wanted to add a second layer to our agreement. As I understand it you have to take Physics this year. I can provide the references that I am an excellent tutor. I'll do it free of charge on the condition from you that you leave Lori alone. No sneaking off after her, no trying to out her secret, none of that."

She regards his proposition before pointing something out. "You realize both of your conditions are for Lori, right?"

"She's my best friend. If I don't look out for her who will?" Something about this seems to catch Rachel's attention. "She needs to be of the stress I feel you want to provide her. So what do you say?"

"Everyone is at risk with her running around," Rachel defends.

"Everyone might be even more at risk if she's gone and something big comes," he counters. "Her track record isn't too bad so far." Rachel contemplates for a moment, playing with her purple scarf before looking at Charlie. "Please." She finally takes the seat next to him.

"She doesn't deserve you, you know."

"See, I see it the other way around interestingly enough." He opens his notebook and she does the same, looking at him as if trying to solve a puzzle. "Alright, so have you ever come across the name DIZ?"

XXX

Hannah enters the dorm room after a long day of classes and breathes a sigh of relief at the first day being done. She tugs on the sleeves of her long-sleeves shirt absently before she receives a text and is instantly more on edge when she sees it's Kenny. She heads into the bedroom where Lori is playing hide-and-seek with Todd and Copper.

"How was the first day back?" Lori asks kindly as she pulls Todd out from under her desk and tickles him.

"Uneventful I suppose," Hannah shrugs. She sets her backpack down and pauses. "Did Charlie mention anything about yesterday to you?"

"No. Why did something happen?"

"Of course he didn't," Hannah whispers to herself. She takes a minute before turning to face her roommate. "I meant to text you over this summer, but time just got away from me," she says suddenly.

Lori is taken off guard, but nods in understanding. "It's alright. I shouldn't have pushed so hard. I get the feeling things have been tough for you recently, and the last thing I want to do it add to that." She rises and the two stand facing one another, completely different from what they once were a year prior. "I was just… so scared of who I might have gotten," Lori admits. "I suppose it was more out of me being selfish than wanting to help you."

Hannah shakes her head. "You're not selfish. Honestly, I'm glad you did it," she admits. "Those people… they weren't my friends. I'm still figuring some things out, but I think I know what friends are. Friends to me are people you are around because you want to be more like them. Things are happening and I'm scared so I need to be around someone brave and strong. So I'm okay with living with you for another year. I just knew I could never wipe that smug grin off your face if I admitted it." Lori closes the distance and the two hug for a brief moment. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She pats her arm only for Hannah to wince without her noticing. "So we're okay?"

"As okay as you and I are ever going to be," Hannah shrugs. "Best friends we certainly are not," she admits, though it's clear she's becoming okay with this.

"Yeah, Charlie wouldn't take too kindly to that."

Hannah smiles and picks up Copper to give him a cuddle. "But that's how it's supposed to be. It's like a cross between friends and sisters I think you put it before. You're admittedly not what I wanted a year ago, but I've changed I suppose. And so have you."

"You can blame the book. I always do." Hannah gets a text and sets Copper down.

"I have to go meet Kenny." She heads for the door. "I think you might have enough to send them back. I just wish they didn't have to grow up," she admits sadly.

Lori picks up her unspoken worry about the two of them and tries to comfort her. "It happens to all of us eventually." Hannah leaves and Lori opens the book to a glowing poem.

"Can you come home with us for dinner?" Copper asks her. She pats his head with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't today. Maybe some other time. You two stick together alright. Enjoy all the time you have. You never know how things and people change." The two nod, though not clearly getting what she's saying. She begins to sing, "_Oh I hope… I hope it never ends 'Cause you're the best of friends_" The two vanish is a burst of light and she debates for a moment before grabbing her key and heading out the door. 

XXX

Ben is sitting in the library alcove reading a textbook when Lori walks up and takes a seat next to him. They sit in silence for a minute before he finally speaks up.

"She's not on the drugs anymore."

"What?"

He looks at her. "Hannah. I saw her walking by to her car. You can tell she's been clean all summer- probably put herself through withdrawal. That probably wasn't any fun."

"I can't even imagine," Lori admits before becoming sad. "She went through that alone."

"She probably felt she had to. She didn't admit it to any of us. Maybe she felt she had something to prove to herself. I understand it." They sit in silence for a moment.

"You told me you'd never lie to me," Lori admits. "Back when you joined, you promised I could always count on you to tell me the truth. And it just… that was shaken for me."

Ben puts an arm around her and for once she doesn't push it away. "I'm sorry. I made one mistake. I'm still the guy who's going to be honest with you."

"I know that now. Yesterday, when you called me out, I realized we're really still the same as we've always been. I forgive you," she says finally, a smile of relief on her face as a weight is lifted.

He responds in kind. "Where do we go from here then?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for a date quite yet honestly. So how about we're friends and just see how it progresses from there?"

He thinks for a moment before nodding. "I think I can agree that's the best path."

She gives him a genuine smile before rising. "I'm glad." She pats him on the back. "I'll see you later then. Have a great night."

"You too." She leaves and he can't hide his satisfied smile as he returns to his book. "I know exactly how it's going to progress though. Now I just have to wait for Giselle."

XXX

` Hannah climbs into her car on the driver's side as the sun starts to set. She leans back against the seat eyes closed and breathing deeply in terror. She is instantly one edge as Kenny climbs into the passenger side. They sit in silence, her not daring to breathe.

"You said you were done with Lori," he says finally and unusually slow for him. She cringes but faces him, brave.

"She messed with some programs over the summer. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she begs. He finally looks at her, eyes hard and cold.

"Do you know how much I don't like you being around her?"

"It was insensitive of me," she pleads. "It won't happen again. I swear." He suddenly grabs her wrist harshly and pulls her to him, one hand going around her neck and tightening. She sputters, struggling for air. He looks her in the eyes.

"You are mine," he growls menacingly. She nods and he lets go. As she takes in a sputtering breath, he proceeds to strike her across the face sending her reeling. "I hope you've learned your lesson!" He goes to hit her again, but in desperation she kisses him.

"I have," she whispers. "I'm yours." He kisses her passionately and she complies, tears in her eyes.

XXX

**Tune in two weeks from now (I will be on vacation in Disney World next week!) where things with Kenny come to a head and have dramatic resolutions that will permanently re-shape Hannah and her relationships with Lori and her Companions.**


End file.
